My Werewolf
by Jacob.Paul.Lover.2009
Summary: What happens when Sahara wants to declare her love to Jacob. And what will happen when he avoides her and suddenly becomes distant? Not good at summaries sorry, so can u just check it out thx guys T rated for language and stuff! JACOB/OC
1. La Push

Chapter 1- La Push

~Sahara's POV~

I sighed as my mother drove in to the driveway of yet another house. Yeh, my mother is one of those people who when something bad happens, which happens a lot since her relationships fall through all the time. We'll move to one place and then she'll meet a guy she likes and when they break up she'll say this town has too many bad memories and then me, my brother Will and my mom will pack up and move. We've moved to so many places I've lost count. I was born is La Push, Washington, but we moved when my father died, when I was one and a half. My name is Sahara Quinault. I have the Russet skin of a Quileute and dark brown hair. I have my mother's grey-blue eyes. I have an athletes build and am 5'6.

Moving all the times means that I haven't really had any time to make any friends. I've had one boyfriend, but he beat me half to death and is now in Jail. This means that I am quite scared of guys and I some times get freaked out when strange guys I don't know touch me. My brother is like my saviour. He is always there when I need him and has always looked after me. He's two years older than me, but he still does everything he can for me.

"Mum, where are we moving to this time?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Don't use that tone with me missy!" my mum scolded, "Since you asked so rudely you have to guess!" she said in a sickeningly cheerful voice.

"Can't you just tell me, I'm sure we won't stay long enough for me to remember anyway," I murmured back. Will elbowed me in the side and said,

"Please mum can you just tell us?"

"Okay, just 'cos I know you'll love it!" She said bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"We are going back to… LA PUSH!" She shouted.

"WHAT! Are you serious?!" I shouted back, excited now. La Push was where I was born and I really want to live there.

"Yes! Aren't you excited my babies?" She smiled back, obviously happy that I was so happy.

"Yes, I am!" I laughed, jumping up and down in my seat. I looked over to Will and saw that he had his face in his hands. Now I was really concerned. Will was never upset.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his large torso.

"That's where d-dad d-d-died," he choked out.

When dad died I wasn't old enough to understand, but Will had a strong relationship with him and misses him a lot.

"It's okay baby, he'd want us all to be happy and not to be sad." Mum tried to comfort him.

"Yeh, your right." Will sighed.

I unwrapped my arms and stared out the window. The trees here were all really green and the forests were so pretty. Something brown shot out of the trees and back in again. I closed and then opened my eyes. I swear that looked like a huge wolf!

I shook my head to clear it. I must be going crazy I thought to myself.

"We are here!" Mum squealed, breaking my train of thought. We had stopped out side a small, red, two story house. It looked cosy and a good place to live.

Mum ran out of the car and started jumping up and down.

"Come on! Come on!" She shouted, "Come look around with me!"

Will and me got out the car and walked around the front yard and the back of the house with mum. There were beautiful, white daisies and yellow buttercups in the flower beds, with lush grass. We don't really have a back yard, forty metres behind the house is the forest. Mum and Will went back to the car while I stayed in the back yard. I was so happy I did a dizzy wizzy and fell on to the soft, lush grass.

"Sary, come help us unload the car." Will shouted from the driveway.

"Coming," I shouted back.

I reached the car and grabbed a box and my sleeping bag. The moving guys were coming tomorrow to unload our furniture, which includes our beds.

"Welcome home," I whispered to myself as I walked through the door.


	2. Visitors

Chapter 2- Visitors

~Sahara's POV~

"Mum where is my room?" I shouted towards what I think is the kitchen.

"Upstairs, last door on left." She replied.

"Kay," I shouted. "My room better be bigger and better than Will's, otherwise there is going to be hell to pay." I murmured to myself.

As I opened the door I gasped. This room was twice the size of my room at the old houses. ./images/large%20Bedroom(Looking%20North).jpg

As I looked around I realised the room was pretty cool, but I needed to give it a bit of colour. I decided to paint it yellow, so that there would be some brightness in this town that always rains. Mum knocked on my door and then came in.

"Sary we are having the neighbours over, please dress up nice." She said, I could tell that she wanted me to make friends since I don't really have any.

"There's boy your age coming and he is quite cute!" she winked.

"Mum, please don't try and set me up with anyone," I answered in a small voice.

She sighed and walked out the room. Anyway I might as well find something nice to wear. I chose a yellow top, a denim mini skirt, a yellow bangle and black chain from Dotti and gladiator shoes.

.

Next make up. I put on black eyeliner and mascara, with light pink eye-shadow and blush.

Just as I had finished, the door bell rang. I ran to the door opened it. Standing outside my door was the hottest guy I've ever seen! He looked like a god. He had shoulder length brown hair and russet skin and his eyes, oh my gosh, they were a warm looking chocolate brown. They looked like you could get lost in them, but sadly he looked like he was 21and way out of my league.

"Hi, I'm Billy, we live next door." A gruff voice said. I looked around and saw that standing next to the god was a man in a wheel chair. His face looked to old and wise for his body, but his eyes were bright and observing. I just stood there staring at them when Will came up behind me.

"Sahara, why haven't you invited them in yet?" Will questioned. "Sorry about my sister, she's not totally with it."

The god looking boy laughed a deep, husky laugh. I studied his features properly. He had a sort of boyish features, but with a strong jaw line. His eyes seemed soft and happy and his face was calm and relaxed.

"C-come in." I stuttered while walking back towards the living room. I head someone wheeling Billy after me and I sat down on the large sofa. Billy moved himself to a spot near the arm chair, Will sat in the arm chair and the boy sat on the couch with me. Mum came in to the room, sort of bouncing up and down.

"Hi I'm Jamie!" She giggled, "I hope you like spaghetti 'cos I've made heaps!"

Billy laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"That's good," he smiled "because my son here eats two times the amount of a normal person."

"Hey dad!" the boy shouted back. He then turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black." He smiled kindly at me.

"I'm Sahara Quinault, but you can call me Sary." I replied, smiling as well.

We got talking and I found out that he's the same age as me. When he told me I just looked at him with my mouth hanging wide open. He laughed his dreamy laugh and said,

"Yeh, I know, everyone thinks I'm like 20."

"So what high school are you going to?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I think it's La Push High?" I said innocently. I knew the name of the school of course, but I wanted to try and be cute.

"Cool!" He said, bouncing up and down, "I go there to! You can hang out with me and my friends! You are now officially my best friend!"

"Cool." I smiled.

"Dinner!" mum sang.

We all moved to the dinning table. Jacob and Will were so big that they hardly fit at the table.

It was heaps of fun and we had a food fight. Spaghetti was all over the walls. We then moved back in to the living room and talked more. It was 11 o'clock by then and Will had fallen asleep on the arm chair. I could feel my eye lids closing, but I wanted to stay up so I could talk to Jacob. Finally I could hold it no more and my eyes closed.

~Jacob's POV~

I watched as Sary's eyes finally closed and she looked so peaceful.

"Erm, Sahara has gone to sleep, Jamie." I told her mother quietly.

"Ooo! I'll just wake up Will and he'll carry her to bed." She whispered back.

"Naww, don't bother. I'll carry her, but where's her room?" I felt my heart jolt when I said those words.

"Upstairs, last door on left." She replied.

I picked up Sahara bridal style and walked up stairs to her room. She was so light! I opened her door and put her in her bed.

"Night Sary, see you in the morning." I whispered as I left the room. I went down stairs and dad and Jamie where still sitting in the living room.  
"Dad lets go home. Thanks for the dinner Jamie, It was great." I thanked her as I pushed dad out the door.

"No problem, any time." She smiled and closed the door behind us.

When we got home I went straight in to my room, put on a muscle shirt and sweats and went and lay down in my bed. While I was thinking about the night I fell asleep.


	3. Meeting Quil, Embrey &… Bella

Chapter 3- Meeting Quil, Embrey &… Bella

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up with a start. I was still in my skirt and top from last night. I took a towel and some clothes to the bathroom and took my clothes off and stepped in to the shower. The hot water relaxed me and undid the knots in my back. After half an hour I decided that I was done because I was relaxed and also Will had been bashing on the door for 15 minutes. As I walked in to the kitchen the smell of bacon and a husky voice hit my nose and ears. I leaned quietly on the door frame that lead in to the kitchen. I watched as mum was cooking bacon and a tall boy stood near her.

"Thanks, Mrs Quinault, but I just came here to see Sary." The owner of the husky voice laughed.

"It's Jamie!" mum scolded in a motherly tone, "I don't want to tell you again!" Half way through the sentence mum started to giggle. I decided that it was time for me to make my appearance.

"JAKE!" I squealed.

He turned around, smiled and opened his arms.

I ran in to them and he spun me around. I giggled as he set me down.

"Do you want to come and meet some of my friends today?" he asked me happily, "We are going cliff diving."

"Sure just let me put my bikini on first." I replied as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I wanted to make a good impression on Jake and his friends, so I picked out my white bikini and put it on under my clothes. I skipped back down the stairs and ran in to the kitchen where Will had know joined. Even thought there were only three people in the kitchen, it looked crowded because of the size of the two boys.

"Kay, I'm ready, let's go." I grabbed Jacob's hand and ran out the door. Jacob opened the passenger door to his old, red volkswagen rabbit. I laughed as when he got in, his head nearly hit the roof of the car. As we drove we didn't talk, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Every song I knew on the radio I sang to and some times Jake sang as well.

Too soon the ride was over and we were at some very pretty cliffs. As soon as we got out of the car two boys came over. I could tell they are Quileute because of their skin. The first boy was about 10 centimetres shorter than Jacob. He was also very muscled, like he had been doing weights and working out since he was born. The second boy was 2 centimetres shorter than Jacob and was leaner than the first boy, but still muscled.

"Hi I'm Embry Call, nice to meet you." The taller of the two said shyly.

"Hey, Sahara, but you can call me Sary." I smiled back.

"Hey I'm Quil Atera" The shorter boy said. He put his hand out for me to grab so I grabbed it. As soon as he had my hand in his he pulled me close to him, picked me up and ran for it. I knew I should have been scared, but this boy was incredibly fast and his running was smooth. It was exhilarating! Usually I am really scared of boys, but around these guys I feel completely normal. Soon Jake and Embrey were behind us. When Quil saw that they were close he chucked me up in to the air. I screamed and landed in Embrey's arms. I blushed and he smiled. I looked over to my right and realised that Jake and Quil were rolling on the floor laughing and wrestling. I cleared my throat and they looked up.

"Bella should be here soon," Embrey said casually.

"Who's she?" I questioned.

"My friend," Jacob replied.

"Jake has a crush on her!" Quil whispered to me as he took me back from Embrey. Jacob came over and whacked Quil on the back on his head.

"Oww! Jakey wakey doesn't like me talking about his sweet heart in front of you Sary!" Quil giggled in a fake girly way.

"Shuddup!" Jacob shouted at Quil.

"Uh oh, baby's getting cranky, wanna go for a run?" Quil winked at me. I nodded and he took off straight away.

We were the first ones back to the cliff, but Embrey and Jacob weren't close behind. Jacob took me off Quil and hugged me. Oh no, I thought to myself. I'm falling for him!

Unexpectedly I felt the ground rush towards my face, but before I could a strong arm wrapped around me. I looked up to see Embrey smiling down at me again. I looked around confused, I couldn't see Jake any where. Quil seeing my confusion, pointed towards a red truck. I saw Jake open the door of the cab of the truck and pull out the girl inside. He spun her around and laughed. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I think that Embrey saw the look on my face because he hugged me closer to him. Jacob and the girl walked over. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Bella this is Sahara, Sahara Bella." He said while staring at her the whole time. I felt like I was going to cry so I stripped right there. When I looked up I saw that Quil and Embrey were ogling at me. I couldn't bare to look at Jake. I knew that the cliff that they jump off was straight head. So I ran, and jumped off. It was so scary, I screamed the whole way down and then I plunged down deep in to the cool blue water.

~Jacob's POV~

I watched as Sary pulled her top and shorts off! Damn! She had a nice body! I noticed my arm was still wrapped around Bella's waist and dropped it. She looked at Quil and Embry, her lips quivering. She then looked straight ahead and started to run towards the cliff. I realised to late what she was doing and she jumped off. "SHIT!" I shouted, but before I could react Quil and Embry had all ready got their shirts off and had jumped off as well. I looked towards Bella and she look petrified.

"W-will she b-be ok?" Bella's words got muddled.

"Quil and Em will look after her." I told Bella and myself in a stern voice. "Come on lets walk down to the beach so that we can meet them there."

Bella nodded and followed me.

~Quil's POV~

I plunged deep in to the water, with Em close by my side. As I burst through the top of the water I screamed "SAHARA, WHERE ARE YOU."

I could here Embry also calling out to her. I turned towards the beach and saw that Jake and Bella coming out of the trees a kilometre away. I looked a little further to my right and spotted her.

"Em, come on, I see her." I shouted to Embry who was still searching. We both swan frantically towards the beach. We didn't slow down when we reached the sand, we just full on sprinted towards her. She sat rocking herself on the sand, arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her frantically looking up and down her body for any signs of cuts.


	4. Bonding With Bella & Quil

Chapter 4- Bonding With Bella & Quil

~Quil's POV~

"Are you okay?!" I asked her frantically looking up and down her body for any signs of cuts.

"I'm fine I just…" She said trailing off in a small voice. She was blushing and looked embarrassed. It was then I noticed that she didn't have a bikini top on. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. I laughed so much my sides hurt.

"Quil!" Embry exclaimed, confused and outraged at my sudden out burst.

"She…*laugh* has lost… *laugh* her bikini… *laugh* top!" I managed to say, while calming down. I saw Em take one look at her and flash bright crimson under his skin and turn around. That sent me in to another uncontrollable laughing fit. Sahara started shivering, but I was laughing so much I couldn't move. Embry glared at me and then put his arms around her sholders.

~Sahara's POV~

"Are you okay?! He asked me frantically looking me up and down. Aww crap how am I gonna tell them that I lost my bikini top in the water.

"I'm fine I just…" I didn't no what to say. Quil looked at me again and then burst out laughing. He had figured it out, crap! Quil fell on the floor laughing.

"Quil!" Embry exclaimed, clearly outraged and confused about Quil's sudden outburst.

"She…*laugh* has lost… *laugh* her bikini… *laugh* top!" Quil managed to blurt out, but I could tell that he was calming down. I glared at the floor when I noticed that Embry was about to look at me. I noticed that it was getting cold and I started to shiver. Quil was still laughing and Embry glared at him and then put his arms around me. He was so warm, too warm... It felt like he was on fire.

"Em, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "You feel like you have a really high temperature." He looked down and smiled at me and said, "I feel fine, don't worry, I'm sure it will pass."

"What is going on here?" Jacob asked in an amused voice. Great another person to enjoy my embarrassment. Quil giggled in a very girly way, which made me blush. Embry gave him a stern look.

"While diving in to the water Sary's top came off, now she's trying to cover up and she is cold." Embry said in a soft voice and he hugged me tighter. Jake burst out laughing and Quil joined in. They punched each other on the arm and rolled on the floor.

"Boy's turn around please," I was astonished at how sweet the voice sounded. I realised that it was Bella's.

"Why do you want to do that?" Jake asked Bella, with tears still in his eyes.

"Because so I can give her my jumper and she can put it on to cover up." Bella said shyly. The boys all turned around. Bella took her jumper off and gave it to me.

"Here you go." She smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said, she blushed. Damn it! Even when she is embarrassed she is pretty, I can't even compete with her. I sighed as I put one arm through the jumper whole. Jake and Quil tried to turn around at the same time, but Embry hit both of them around the back of their head. That made me and Bella giggle and we looked at each other. I did up all the buttons of the coat and said,

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Jake came over to me. "You scared me don't ever do it again." He whispered in to my ear. I shivered.

Quil and Embry then came over, grabbed Jake and threw him in to the water. As they messed about in the water Bella said to me, "Come on, I got a spare bikini top in my car."

So me and her walked a long the beach until we got back to her car, we talked along the way and she told me about her mum, Phil and Charlie. She told me how she once had a boyfriend called Edward Cullen, who she loves very much, but he left to protect her. This confused me, but I knew that she didn't wan to talk about it. We swapped numbers as well. By that time we had reached her car. She opened her car boot and chucked me a bikini top.

"Here you go, I hope it fits, you just so… well insured up top." She giggled.

I knew that I should be jealous and annoyed with her because of how Jake acts around her, but she was just so nice!

"Do you have your bathers on?" I asked her.

"Yes?" Bella asked confused, "Why?"

"Because," I said with a devilish smile. "Strip now!"

"Uh okay?" she said while taking her clothes off, showing her purple bikini.

"Cute, where did you get it!" I asked.

"Phoenix." She answered, embarrassed by my compliment.

"Cool, now grab my hand." I said to her, hoping that she would trust me. She grabbed my hand and I walked with her to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, we are going to jump off, don't worry I'll look after you, I promise." Are looked at her, hoping that my face looked sincere. She nodded.

"Okay. One… Two… Three… JUMP!" I shouted and we stepped off the cliff. Bella screamed and held tightly on to my hand. We plunged in to the deep water and I pulled her up to the top with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little worried that she hadn't said anything.

"I'm… great!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. We looked and saw the boys on the beach.

"Come on, I think they are waiting for us." I said as I tapped her on the shoulder.

We started swimming towards to shore. When we got out to water we held hands and started to walk towards the boys.

"I see you have become good friends," Quil smiled.

"Yar, Bella's awesome!" I smiled at my new friend.

"And Sary's the Bomb Diggity!" Bella laughed. Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around Bella.

'It's good to see you smiling," he said to her and Bella blushed. I looked at the floor so that I wouldn't get upset. I then felt four large arms around me. I looked up to see Quil and Em staring down at me.

"Hey boys," I smiled, "Em are you sure your okay?"

"Now that you mention it I am starting to feel a bit weird, I think I'm gonna go home." He said.

"Oh my gosh Em!! Are you okay? Do you want me to come? Do you need anything?" I asked starting to panic.

The boys just started to laugh at me.

"I'll be okay, Sary, don't worry," Embry tried to comfort me. "Just stay here with Quil, okay?"

"Yer stay here with me!" Quil shouted and picked me up bridal style. I giggled and stroked his hair.

"Bye Sary, Quil, Bella and Jake." Embry said as he walked towards his car.

"BY EM! I LOVE YOU! CALL ME!" I shouted.

Embry laughed and said

"Love ya to, I'll try and call you. Keep outta trouble!"

"Quil I wanna talk to Bella." I turned around to face Quill, still in his arms.

"okay, easily done." He smirked, "Bella come here."

Bella walked towards Quil and he scooped her up as well. So now Bella and me were both in his arms. We giggled together as he started to walk towards to water, but then we figured out what he was going to do. We screamed and kicked, but he had an iron grip. He dropped Bella first. Just as he was going to drop me Jake tripped him up and Quil landed face first in to the water, which meant I was trapped underneath him. I hit the ground hard and it knocked the breath out of me. I struggled to get out from under his body, but his was too heavy. I started to feel dizzy and I swallowed water. Suddenly Quil got up, pulling me up with him. Jacob and Bella just stared at me while I coughed and spluttered and Quil hit my back to get the water out of me.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked anxiously.

I tried to talk, but my throat was dry so I just nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head. Content that I wasn't hurt Quil turned to Jacob.

"JACOB YOU IDIOT!" he shouted angrily, " I COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HER!"

"I-I… I am sorry, I thought it would be a laugh." Jacob stuttered, wide eyed still.

"I'll be fine," I croaked "Quil, can you take me home please?"

"Sure." Quil replied while picking me up and glaring at Jacob.

"Bye Sary, I'll call you tonight if I can." Bella called out to me.

"Okay," I smiled at her. "Bye Jake, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeh, if I can." He yelled back, since when I started talking, Quil had started walking. He set me down in the passenger seat of the car. He handed me his water bottle and I skulled the whole thing.

"Where do you live?" he asked quietly, but he was still angry.

"Next to Jake. Quil, don't be angry you didn't hurt me and Jake didn't mean anything." I answered, slowly and quietly.

He sighed, "Yeh I guess your right, even though I've only known you for a while I already feel very protective of you, like a big brother." He smiled while speaking the last part of his sentence.

"I know what you mean. I feel like you and Em are my big brothers." I laughed.

"I guess it's settled then, I now have a little sister." He said while smiling hugely. We were know parked outside my drive way.

"Wanna come in and hang out. You can meet my actual big brother." I joked.

"Yar, why not." He smiled back.

We walked in to my house and straight away bumped in to my mum.

"Hey Sary, did you have a good… whose this?" Mum inquired staring at Quil.

"This is Jake's friend and now mine as well. His name is Quil." I told mum.

"Hi Mrs Quinault." Quil smiled his best looking smile towards mum.

"Pfft, please Jamie, Mrs Quinault makes me sound like a grandma," mum smiled back at him. I could tell that she approved of me hanging out with him.

"Okay mum, were going to the basement," I told her. The basement was where the flat screen, Wii, Xbox and so on were.

"Okay have fun, wait Quil do you want to stay for dinner?" mum asked Quil.

"Sure, thanks," Quil answered and followed me.

"I think Will's down there," I told Quil when we reached the basement stairs. "You ready to meet me actual brother?"

"Duhh." Quil gave me a goofy smile.


	5. Dinner With Friends

My Werewolf Chapter 5-

Dinner With Friends

~Sahara's POV~

Quil walked down the stairs behind me. When we got to the bottom Will looked up.

"Who's this Sary?" he asked me, eyeing Quil sceptically.

"This is Quil, my new friend. I met him through Jake. He's like another brother to me." I smiled at Quil.

Will put a look of mock hurt on his face.

"I thought I was your only big brother!"

"Nope I have three!" I grinned.

"WHAT! There's another one!" Will started pretend crying.

"Aww poor big brother is sad." I pouted.

"Hey I'm Quil." He grinned after watching our act.

"Will, how's it going?" Will asked getting up off the floor.

"Pretty good now that I am here."

I smiled as I saw that Quil was already accepted in my family. We played two games of guitar hero. Quil versus Will and the winner took on me. Will won and he claimed that he was the 'champion' of guitar hero.

"Sary!" Mum shouted.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come up here, I can't be bothered shouting the whole thing to you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Quil and Will were in a wrestling match so I just started up the stairs. I found my mum in the kitchen.

"Yes mum?" I asked her.

"Would you like to invite all your new friends over for dinner?" she said all smiley like.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I'll just call Em, Bella and Jake."

I took out my phone and texted Bella.

Hey Bella.

Mum wants to know if you

want to come over for dinner?

xx Sary

Two minutes later Bella texted me back.

Naww, sorry, but I can't.

I'm going out with Charlie.

Maybe sometime next

Week?

xx Bella

I was disappointed.

That's okay.

Yeh, sometime next week.

Have fun with Charlie :P.

xx Sary

I then wanted to call Embry so I found his number in my phone and pressed call.

"Hello." A weak voice said.

"Em?! You sound terrible!" I said hysterically.

"I'm not feeling good, Sary, I have to go."

"Okay, bye Em, I'll call again soon."

And he hung up. I was worried, but if he really was very sick, I knew he was sensible enough to go to the hospital.

I was then going to go to go next door to Jake's house.

"Quil." I called out.

"Yeh?" he answered.

"I'm going next door to Jake's to see if he wants to come over for dinner. Wanna come?"

"Yeh, I'm coming,"

I heard his heavy foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Okay let's go," I smiled at him and led him out the house.

We walked in a companionable silence towards Jake's house. When we got there Quil knocked loudly on the door. Billy opened the door.

"Well hello kids, Jake's asleep in his room, you can go wake him up, otherwise he won't sleep tonight," he smiled at us. Quil had an evil grin on his face. He quietly walked down the hall way towards what I thought was Jacob's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and then ran in and jumped on Jacob.

"WAKE UP JAKE! WAKE UP JAKE!" he shouted while bouncing up and down on Jacob's stomach.

I burst out in a fit of laughter, it was so funny that I started crying.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked with his evil grin on his face again.

"Yeh, do you find this funny?" Jacob asked, his face mirroring Quil's.

I figured out what they were going to do, they were going to jump on me! My face was a mask of horror.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at them.

They walked towards me with their evil grins.

"If you don't stop now you can't have dinner at mine!" I shouted, hoping that this would stop them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"I'm sorry I'll be good!" Quil saluted me and sat on the floor with his legs crossed like a preschooler.

Jacob just stared at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Oh yer, mum wants to know if ya want to come over for dinner." I told him. "Of course Billy can come." I added.

"Oh cool!" he smiled at me. "Sounds like dinner and breakfast at yours everyday!"

Quil looked at me with a hurt look.

"I wasn't invited to dinner or breakfast." He said.

"Quil I didn't know you.." I answered back.

"Oh yer," he gave me a goofy grin.

"Dad, do you want to go over to Sahara's for dinner again tonight?" Jacob called out to his dad.

"Yeh, sure." Billy said as he rolled his wheel chair in to Jake's room. "We will be over in twenty minutes."

"Cool," I smiled at Billy and Jake. "Come on Quil, lets go home."

Quil and me walked out of Jacob's house towards mine and I remembered about Embry.

"Quil," I said.

"Yes?" he answered questioningly.

"Well when I called Em to ask if he wanted to come over for dinner as well he answered and sounded really bad and he said he felt really bad and I'm really worried."

"Don't worry Sary, Embry is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Quil comforted me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed, "I guess your right, I just don't want him to get hurt."

Quil and me walked in to my house and went in to the kitchen.

"Mum, Bella and Embry can't come, but we have Quil, Jake and Billy is coming as well." I told her.

She just smiled because she was so busy cooking a huge roast beef for us all. We started going down the stairs towards to basement. When we got to the bottom we saw Will doing an air guitar in his boxers…

My and Quil looked at each other and laughed and giggled. Will looked up and blush a deep red.

"I-I was erm, just erm practising my air guitar." He tried to cover up.

"In your undies?" Quil's loud laugh could probably be heard all over the street.

"Err yes…" Will blushed.

"Will, I didn't think you were liked doing thing's like this." Jacob's voice startled me. I jumped at Quil and he caught me.

"Aww did Jake scare my poor little sister?" Quil teased.

"Yes, so I think you should beat him up!" I squealed.

Quil put me down and him and Jacob had a mock fight. Will had now got shorts and a top on.

"What shall we do now?" Will asked everyone.

"I know!" Quil shouted. "WATER FIGHT!"

He picked a water bottle off the table and poured it all over me. I had a white top on and it went see through, they could see my bra! I blushed and shouted "QUIL ATERA YOU ARE A DEAD BOY!" he shook his head and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. I was quickly behind him. He ran outside and I think he was looking for the hose, but I got there first. He came around the corner and got a blast of water in his face. I turned around just as Will was about to squirt me in the face with a water gun, but I was faster, I squirted him and he fell on the floor. I turned around again and stare at Quil. Suddenly he had a huge smile on his face.

"What's so good that you smiling so happily? Want another squirt of the hose?" I said smugly.

That's when a felt a huge amount of water tipped on my head.

~Jacob's POV~

As I walked down the stairs towards the basement I heard Quil and Sary laughing.

"I-I was erm, just erm practising my air guitar." He tried to cover up.

"In your undies?" I winced as Quil laughed loudly.

"Err yes…" Will blushed.

I decided that now was a good time to make myself known.

"Will, I didn't think you were liked doing thing's like this." I said. Sary jumped in to Quil's arms. I guess I startled her. I didn't no why, but it made me angry.

Aww did Jake scare my poor little sister?" Quil teased her.

"Yes, so I think you should beat him up!" Sary squealed.

I raised an eyebrow as Quil put her down. He walked towards me and we had a mock fight. Will, who know had a t-shirt and shorts on said, "What shall we do now?"

"I know!" Quil shouted. "WATER FIGHT!"

He picked a water bottle off the table and poured it all over I stared at Quil in shock. I then looked at Sary whose top had now gone see through and I saw that she had a black bra on. She was blushing a lot. She shouted at Quil,

"QUIL ATERA YOU ARE A DEAD BOY!"

He was ogling her and I felt like I should go over and punch him. He shook his head to stop looking at her and bolted up the stairs with Sary close behind. Will and me looked at each other and then started up the stairs after them. We first went up to Will's room and he got a water gun and I got a bucket that was lying on the floor. We filled them up with water in the bathroom and ran out the door in to the back yard. Quil was standing there wet from head to toe. Will said to me,

"Okay I'll go first and when she's distracted pour your bucket over her head."

I nodded. Will ran out of cover nearly getting her, but just before he could, she turned and squirted him in the face with the hose and he fell over. Damn, this girl was good. She turned around again to face Quil. I stepped out of cover and slowly walked towards her. Quil saw me and I pressed my finger to my lips. He grinned hugely.

"What's so good that you smiling so happily? Want another squirt of the hose?" Sary said smugly.

Then I poured the whole bucket of water on her head.

She screamed and turned around. She looked at me and then very quickly lifted the hose up and squirted me from the top of my head to my toes. I was freezing, but I quickly thought of a plan. I walked closer to Sary and picked her up.

"Quil, catch!" I shouted and threw Sary to him. She screamed, but Quil caught her. Will got up just as Quil threw Sary at him. We did this for a couple more minutes, while she swore and screamed at us. Finally we stopped as Jamie called out that dinner was ready. I had Sahara at the time and I carried her inside. I put her down near the door. She glared at me and then ran up stairs.

~Sahara's POV~

Stupid boys how dare they chuck me around while it's freezing it thought to myself. I grabbed a red jumper, put it on and then ran back down the stairs. I sat as far away as I could from the boys at the dinner table and every time one of them looked at me I glared at them, but soon I was talking normally and laughing and giggling along with them.

After dinner we went down to the basement again.

I was bored so I said, "Wadda you guys wanna do?"

Again it was Quil who answered.

"I KNOW! MOVIE NIGHT!" he shouted.

"Awesome idea!" I shouted back. "Quil, go to Jacob's house and get clothes to sleep in and then come back."

"Oki-dokey boss." Quil said and he and Jacob walked up the stairs.

This was going to be the best night ever!


	6. Movie Night

My Werewolf Chapter 6-

Movie Night

~Sahara's POV~

"WILL! They are back!" I shouted towards the kitchen. While Quil and Jake had gone to Jake's house Will and I had set up the basement and we had made heaps of snacks. Mum, Billy and some of his friends had gone out. Jacob and Quil walked in the door.  
"Hey sis, I know you missed me!" Quil grinned cheekily.

"Nah, I missed Jacob," I teased Quil by going up to Jacob and grabbing him by the waist. Jacob looked surprised and confused. Will then chose to come in the door.

"Oi! Stop hitting on my sister!" he said all brotherly like.

"Okay, now we are finished with all this stuff, can we go down to the basement?" Quil said while picking me up.

"Okay, but need to get food first, so to the kitchen away, horsey Quil!" I giggled as Quil swung me around so that I was on his back. We trotted in to the kitchen and I picked up the one of the four trays of food.

"Giddy up horsey! Down to the basement!" I shouted.

Quil didn't a funny sounding neigh and ran down the stairs.

"HOLY SHEEETTT!!" I screamed as he ran.

He put me down on the couch in the basement and laughed at me as I hyperventilated.

"You are so dead if any of the food is missing." I threatened him. I looked to see that everything was in it's right place.

"Your lucky," I growled.

"Yeh I know." He smiled at me. "I have an idea." He whispered it in to my ear and I smirked.

"JAKE! WILL! HELP!" I shouted loudly and shrilly as if something was wrong.

I heard loud foot steps running down the stairs.

"Sary?" Jake shouted, "Is everything okay?"

I didn't answer. I was hiding in a corner behind a sofa chair.

"Sahara, where are you?" Will called out, anxious.

I still didn't answer.

"SAHARA MICHELLE QUINAULT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Will shouted. I heard his footsteps close to me and I slowly moved my way a bit out of the shadows. I saw that Jacob was near Quill's hiding spot as well. I looked at Quil and he looked at me. Three I mouthed. Two he mouthed. One we both mouthed at the same time. We jumped out of the shadows and landed on whatever part of our victims body we could. I was on Will's back and Quil was on Jacob's.  
"Guess who!" I said in my lowest, gruffest voice.

"God damn it Sahara that was not fucking funny!" Will shouted at me. "I thought you were actually hurt or something had happened to you!" His face were set in furious, but serious lines and his eyes were huge. "You never think about other's! Always about yourself!" That hurt. It was what my ex boyfriend said to me when he left me. I was really in love with him, but he had cheated on me and abused me.

I started to cry and I ran up the stairs.

~Jacob's POV~

"JAKE! WILL! HELP!" Sahara shouted, it was so shrill it hurt my ears. I quickly ran down the stairs, Will right behind me.

"Sary?" I shouted, "Is everything okay?

There was no answer.

"Sahara, where are you?" W

ill called out anxious.

Still no answer. I was starting to get scared. Where was Quil, where was Sahara?

"SAHARA MICHELLE QUINAULT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Will shouted.

I was directly across from Will when with a loud thud something huge jumped on my back. I grunted with the weight, nearly falling over.

"Guess who!" a low, gruff voice, that I knew was Sahara's said. I relaxed.

"God damn it Sahara that was not fucking funny!" Will shouted at her. I thought you were actually hurt or something had happened to you!" Anyone could tell he was deadly serious and angry. "You never think about other's! Always about yourself!" he shouted.

She burst out in to tears and ran up the stairs. My head told me to follow her, but my legs did not move.

"SHIT!" Will shouted and pounded his fist on the wall.

"What just happened?" Quil asked, shocked.

"That was what her ex boyfriend told her when he broke up with her. She was in love with him, but he cheated on her and abused her." Will said calming down. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, but more I felt a serious anger.

"I'll go see her." I told them as I walked up the stairs, the way Sahara had gone just a few minutes before me.

~Sahara's POV~

I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I ran over to my bed and sobbed in to my pillow. I wanted to scream, but I knew I shouldn't.  
A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I said in between my sobs.

"It's Jacob, can I please come in." he sounded worried.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I looked at his face and I cried even harder.

"Oh Sary," he sighed and hugged me. He held me until I stopped crying.

"Felling better?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Do you want to come back down to the basement now?"

I nodded again. He put his arm around my shoulders and

led me down the stairs.

"Sary!" Quil squeaked the best he could as he wrapped his large arms around me. "Are you okay hun? I'm sorry it was my idea, so it's my fault."

"I'm okay and it was not your fault! It was mine, I should not have been so stupid," I sighed, my voice still quivering.

Will then walked up to us.

"I'm sorry baby girl," he used my baby nick name. "I did not mean to go off at you like that and I should not have said that sentence," as he said that I winced, "but you really scared me, you and mum are all I got." He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Will, I just wanted to have a laugh." I told him.

"I know that." He said back.

"MOVIE TIME!" Quil shouted, breaking the silence.

"Okay, Quil, okay." I laughed. "What do ya guys wanna watch?"

We argued, shouted and laughed while discussing the movies we wanted to watch. Here's the list;

17 Again

X-Men Origins

Night at the Museum 2.

Twilight (I just had to put this in :P The actors are different but.)

I was lying very comfortably on Jacob's chest and Quil was lying on my tummy, I was playing with his hair while we watched 17 again. We were on the 6 person couch in the basement and we were half way through the movie. Zac Efron is so hot! I got up from the couch to go in to the mini bathroom that was joined on the basement. Quil's head ended up on Jacob's lap, which made me laugh quietly. As I walked towards to bathroom I kicked something hard on the floor.

"MOTHER FU.." I shouted.

I realised that it was Will's chest.

"Shit Will! Your chest is like a friggen rock!" I shouted.

"Well, ehhhhh." He said groggily. He had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Aww did poor Will get so bored he fell asleep?" I teased him lightly. He just nodded innocently "Okay when I get back from

The bathroom we will change it to X-men, okay?" he nodded again and I stumbled towards the bathroom. As I walked back in to the room I took out the 17 Again disk and put in the X-men Origin disk. Instead of going back and sitting with Quil and Jake I went and lay down on one of the mattresses on the floor and pulled my bed blanket over me. Then I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Jacob behind me. I snuggled in to his chest and fell asleep. It had been a good night.


	7. What’s Wrong With Will

My Werewolf Chapter 7-

What's Wrong With Will

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up with Jacob's arms still around me. On my other side Quil was asleep. I looked next to Quil see that Will was also still asleep. I softly broke free from Jacob's grasp and quietly walked up the stairs towards the kitchen. On the table there was a note.

Dear Sary and the boys.

I've gone out with some new

Friends. Jake, your dad is

One of them, so no one is

Home, but if you want to

Go home the key is in the usual

Spot. I'll be gone for about the

Rest of the day so be good. Call

Me on my mobile if you need

Anything. Money on the counter

If you need it.

Lots of Love,

Mum (Jamie).

I was glad that mum had found friends here. I was even more glad that I had found friends. I smiled as I thought of them; Embry, Bella, Quil and Jake. Especially Jake. I knew that I really liked him and it was only a matter of before I accidently screw everything up by accidently telling him I like him or worse love him!

"Hey, morning sunshine." I heard a low, husky voice say. I blushed, it would have been really embarrassing if he could read my thoughts.

"Hey Jake, did you have a good sleep?" I asked him.

"Yeh," he smirked.

"Okay?" I shrugged it off. "Oh yer read the note it's got stuff in it for you." He picked the note up off the table and read it. He nodded and then looked up at me.

"I guess you have the pleasure of being with me for another day." He said cockily.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Hello darling," a groggy Quil said to me. "Jake, we have to go do that thing today."

"Oh serious? That sucks!" Jacob sighed. "Sorry Sary we gotta go."

"That's fine, Jake, I'll figure something to do." I thought about what I could do. They both kissed me on the top of my head and then left. I sighed, there was nothing to do really. I decided that I would go and wake up Will.

I walked back down the stairs. I touched wills arm to wake him up. He was burning! Just like Em was yesterday.

"Will! Wake up!" I said a little frantically. He woke up and looked at me.

"Not well Sary, everything hurts." He whimpered at me.

"Shit!" I wished the boys didn't leave. "Will, I'm going to call mum okay, stay here don't move." He nodded, staring up at me. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I got the phone and dialled mum's number. It rang.

"Hello?" her voice asked.

"MUM! HELP!" I shouted in to the phone.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Will's sick!" I heard Billy in the back round. Mum told Billy that Will's sick.

"Baby talk to Billy," she told me.

"Sahara what are his symptoms? Billy gruff voice came through the phone.

"He is really, really hot and he says everything hurts." I told him.

"Okay Sary, go stay in the same room as him, just stay at least 5 meters away at all times okay. We will be there in ten minutes. Don't worry everything will be okay." He told me and then hung up. I ran back down the stairs and sat on the couch on the other side of the room to him.

"Hey Will, do you need anything hunny?" I said as soothingly as I could.

"I need mum, Sary, mum." His voice was a whisper, it made me want to burst out in tears, but I wouldn't. I would stay strong for Will.

"She will be here soon hun, just wait, hang in there please Will." I told him. I gave him water and hummed lullabies.

I then heard walking down the stairs.

"MUM!" I shouted running towards her.

"Baby, you have to go to Billy's house now okay? Please pack now and go." She said to me. I was now very scared. I ran back up the stairs, pack a whole heaps of clothes in a duffel bag, dropped hem at the door and went back down stairs.

"I love you, Will, no matter what, I love you." I told him tears streaming down my face.

"I'll be fine, Sary, don't worry okay? Promise me you won't worry." He whispered.

"I promise." I said and walked slowly back up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and started walking next door.

~Jacob's POV~

I was walking with Quil back from the shops when my mobile rung. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's dad. Sary has to come and stay with us for a while, her brother is sick. So go home and set something up for her please." I heard my dad's voice say.

"Is she okay? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

"No time to talk, have to help. Bye."

"Quil I have to go." I told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sary has to stay at mine for a while cos Will is sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, but I gotta go set stuff up for Sary, so I'll cya tomorrow." I started jogging towards my house. I got the key from under a pot plant and went inside. My room was a mess. I stripped the bed and put new sheets on it. I then put sheets on the little mattress that I was going to sleep on. It would be uncomfortable, but I wanted Sary to sleep well. There was a knock on the door, so I went to open it. I was shocked to see that it was a very bad looking Sahara.

"Sary are you okay?" I asked concerned. She started sobbing.

"Will is sick, I think he has the same thing as Em and if Em is as bad as Will that means he's really sick too." I picked her up, closed the door and sat down on the sofa. I wrapped my arms fully around her and she cried in to my chest.

"It'll all be okay. He'll be fine and Embry will be fine. They are both big boys." I tried to calm her down and soothe her. We sat like that for about half an hour and then her tears stopped. She looked up at me.

"Thank you Jake. For being here." Her eyes were still wet.

"I'll be here whenever you need me." I told her.

"Can Quil come over?" she asked me. I winced and I hope she didn't notice.

"Sure, I'll call him now." I got up and went to the phone and dialled Quil's number. Mrs Atera picked up.

"Hi Mrs Atera, is Quil there?" I asked.

"Hello Jake, yes he is, I'll just get him." I heard her call out.

"Hello." Quil said.

"Hey Quil, Sary wants you to come over. Can you?" I asked Quil.

"Yeh sure, give me 10 mins."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I walked back in to the living room. Sary had turned on the tv.

"Quil will be here in 10 minutes." I told her.

"Okay, thanks Jake." She smiled weakly at me.

"Naww, it's nothing." I smiled at her.

Quil came about five minutes later. We talked and watched movies, trying to get Will and Embry off her mind. I was amazed that even though said had only known Quil, Em and me for only a few days, she already cares about us a lot.

~Sahara's POV~

That night Billy came home very late.

"What's wrong with Will? How is he?" I asked anxiously.

"He is still quite sick. I think it's something contagious, so you will have to stay here for about a week, is that okay? Is there anywhere else you want to go?" Billy asked me.

"No, Billy, thank you." I walked over and hugged him. I had only known him a while, but he was already starting to be a father figure to me.

"I'm tired, so can I go to bed?" I said quietly.

"Of course," Billy said, "Jake show her where she is sleeping." Jake nodded and took my hand. My heart fluttered. Stop it! I told myself. Now is not the time!

We reached a small room. Here your sleeping on the bed. I realised it was Jake's bed.

"I can't take your bed!" I exclaimed.

"Sary it's fine, go to sleep." Jake told me and gave me a small kiss on the head and walked out. I put on a tank top and shorts and snuggled down in to the bed.  
Will and Em were going to be fine! I told myself sternly. I fell asleep, exhausted, five minutes later.


	8. Day With Jacob

My Werewolf Chapter 8-

Day With Jacob

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up to the sound of snoring. At first I was confused as to where I was, but then I remembered everything. I felt really depressed and sad and I wanted to go see Will and Embry. I check the clock, it was 12: 45.

I sat up in bed and looked around. I saw that Jacob was on the floor asleep, snoring his head off. I hopped out of bed quietly and sat gently on Jacob's stomach. I then touched his face and said softly, "Jake, it's time to get up."

He grumbled and rolled over, pinning me under him.

"JACOB GET OFF ME!" I shouted in his ear. He was really heavy! He rolled back over the other side. Now I was starting to get annoyed. I pulled on his sweat pants and that woke him up.

"What are you doing?!" he groggily exclaimed.

"You wouldn't wake up, this was the only thing that would work," I said with a devilish grin.

"Well I'm up." Jacob groaned while getting up of the floor.

"Can we have breakfast now?" I asked him.

"Sure, wadda you want?"

"Pop tarts." I grinned.

"Kay."

We walked in to the kitchen and I sat on one of the table chairs while Jacob got the pop tarts out of the cupboard ad put them in the toaster.

"Where's Billy?" I asked him curiously.

"Probably at your house or at Embry's house. Dad is sorta like the head of the reservation, so he sees over everything." Jacob told me, as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Okay." I said as I went over to the toaster and picked up the seven pop tarts that had just popped up. I put them on two plates, gave one to Jacob and started eating. I had two and Jacob had five. They were blueberry and they tasted really good.

I was soon done.

"What do ya want to do today?" Jacob asked me when he had finished.

"I dunno, beach maybe?" I asked him.

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"I gotta put on my bikini and I wanna talk to my mum."

"Billy said not to go over there remember?"

"Yeh I do, but I have to talk to mum."

"Fine, but you have to make it quick okay?"

"Yes dad." I said and he laughed.

I went back in to Jake's room and got changed in to my white bikini and then put my clothes back on.

"Okay Jake, I'm going now." I called out.

"All right, but come back soon." I heard from the bathroom.

I walked out the front door and towards my house fifty metres away. Just before I was going to knock on the door, it opened revealing my mum.

"Hey hunny." Mum said while giving me a hug.

"Hey mummy, how's everything going?" I asked her.

She sighed. "He's slowly getting better, but it will probably take another one or two days."

"At least he is getting better." I smiled. "When can I come home?"

"In a day or two, baby, I'll come see you or call you when you can come back. You don't mind staying at the Black's house do you?"

"No, Billy's like a dad to me."

"That's good. I'm glad you have such good friends here."

"Me to, mum."

"Okay hun, I have to go now. Love you." She said, giving me a kiss.

"Bye mum, Love you." I said as I walked back down the drive way towards the Blacks house. Jacob was waiting for me at the door.

"How's your brother?" he said me.

"Getting better, mum thinks I can go home in tomorrow or the next day." I said.

~Jacob's POV~

"Getting better, mum thinks I can go home tomorrow or the next day," Sary said. That made me feel bad. I tried to sound happy for her.

"That's great Sary." I smiled at her, I hoped it was convincing. "Wanna go to the beach now?"

"Yeh!" she squealed running towards the car. "Wait, Jake are there towels in the car?"

"Yep." I laughed at how enthusiastic she was.

We got in the car and I drove towards the beach. We sat in a comfortable silence. I turned on the radio and the song jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls came on. Sary started singing in a sweet voice. I must have been staring at her because she started blushing.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem." She grinned at me.

We arrived at the beach.

She jumped out the car and ran towards the water. She took off her top and shorts and jumped in the water. She looked really pretty, but who do I like better? Her or Bella?

~Sahara's POV~

I popped my head out of the water.

"Come on Jake! The water is really good!" I shouted.

"Okay, wait a sec." He shouted back. He took off his shirt and my mouth fell open. He was really buff! He had a six pack and really big muscles, not like scary ones, but just perfect.

"You okay?" he asked me and he waded out towards me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeh, I'm good." I smiled at him.

He suddenly disappeared under the water.

"Jake? Jake?" I shouted.

"This is not funny Jake, where are you?" I felt something grab my leg and I screamed.

Jacob then surfaced, holding on to my leg.

"You should of seen your face!" he laughed at me.

"As I said before, that's not funny!" I shouted at him.

"Your right. It was funny, It was hilarious!' he laughed even more.

"Yeh you won't be laughing when I do that." I mumbled.

"Did ya say anything?" Jacob asked me, finally calming down.

"Nope," I said innocently.

"Kay."

I went under water. Swimming as far away from my spot as I could underwater. I surfed about twenty meters away from where I was with Jacob.

Jacob was calling out, "Sahara? Where are you?"

He was facing the wrong direction.

"Sahara where the hell are you? I know I shouldn't have played that trick on you, but come on, come out!" he shouted. I swam up quietly behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, so he was giving me a piggy back.

"That wasn't very nice Sary." He said.

"Well you did it to me." I pointed out to him.

"Very true, my little fishy." He tickled me and I giggled.

"S-s-st-stop," I laughed. "Y-your killing me!"

"What do I get in return?" he asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. He had stopped.

"Nothing," I said and squirmed out his grasp and swam towards to beach.

I ran up the beach, got a towel and lied down on the beach to sun bake, today was one of those rare days that had sun. I giant shadow suddenly covered up the sun.

"Hey Sary, it's already f5, I think we should go home."

"Aww do we have to?" I asked him.

"Yeh, come on, hun?" he picked me up over his shoulder, picked our stuff up and started walking towards the car.

"Jake, I'm not gonna run away, why are you carrying me?" I asked him.

"Cos I want to carry you, it's fun." He answered and I blushed. We got to the car and he put me in the passenger's seat.

We started driving. Half way through he said,

"Sary I have to go out tonight, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Jacob… I'm sixteen, I'll be fine." I said to him.

When we got home I went straight in to the shower.

I hated being alone. Every since that night… I didn't even like thinking about it, otherwise I would start crying. I sighed and got out of the shower, I had spent about half an hour in there.

"Sary, are you okay? You were in there for ages." Jacob asked concerned.

"Yeh, I'm fine, just tired." I answered.

"Okay, well I have got to go now, don't wait up."

"All right, bye."

I gave him a kiss on the check and he left.

That night was very quiet. I made dinner for myself and watched tv most the night until Bill came home. I hugged him and decided to go to bed,

I got dressed in to my tank top and shorts and went to sleep.


	9. Going Home

My Werewolf Chapter 9-

Going Home

~Sahara's POV~

When I woke up Jacob was on the floor. I had woken up earlier at three in the morning and he wasn't back yet, so I went back to sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. It was now noon. He must have come in at around four or five, so I let him sleep. I tip toed out of the room and in to the kitchen, where I found Billy.

"Hey Billy," I said, giving him a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous, how did you sleep?" he asked me, smiling.

"Pretty well, thanks."

"Well you can go home today, Will is better, he looks a little different though."

"What? Different in two days?" I asked curiously.

"Yeh, you'll see when you go home."

"Ok..." I got some of the bread that was next to the toaster and put it in. "So what time can I go home?"

"Whenever you like." He told me while reading the newspaper.

"Cool, I'll probably go at around one thirty."

"Alright."

The toast popped up and I spread the two pieces with peanut butter and ate while sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Billy.

"Do you think Jake will be up by the time I leave?" I asked him.

"Don't think so, he came in at around seven this morning." Billy responded, looking at me with his to wise eyes.

"What was he doing?"

"Well, once every two weeks, Quil, Embry and Jake would go out and do stuff together, like a boys night out, but when they called Embry yesterday, he said he can't hang out with them anymore and now he's hanging out with Sam. Jake doesn't like Sam at all. So him and Quil went to talk to Em. They searched every where, but they could not find him and at around six fifty they gave up and cam home."

"That doesn't sound like Em at all!" I exclaimed.

"Your brother is going to be with Sam a lot now as well. Em went through the same thing your brother did."

"I'm not sure I like this." I mumbled to myself. I then put my now empty plate in the sink.

"Well thanks Billy, I'm gonna go pack."

"No problem, come over anytime okay."

"Sure, sure."

I walked back in to Jake's room. He was still snoring. I quietly took some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and let it massage and relax all my muscles. I stayed in there for fifteen minutes. I put my clothes and went back in to Jake's room to pick up my stuff.

Half an hour later I had packed up all my stuff and put it in the hall way. It was now one twenty five. I walked quietly towards Jake, who was still asleep. I brushed the hair back from his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was quite hot, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Bye, I love you," I whispered. I wished I could say this to him when he could actually hear me, but I was too chicken. I then left the room.

"Bye, Billy, thank you for letting me stay here." I gave him a hug and he came with me to the front door, my duffel bag in his lap.

"No worries, remember come over and see me when ever you like." He smiled at me.

"I will don't worry, I live next door remember." I gave him one last hug, took my duffel bad and started walking towards my house.

My mum answered the door.

"Welcome home hunny!" she exclaimed while hugging me tightly.

"Mum, I was only gone two days." I laughed. "Where's will?"

"Oh, he's over at Sam's," she smiled.

"Hmm, I don't think I like that." I said to here.

"Sam's a really nice guy and he's helping your brother, so be nice." She said sternly.

"Yes, mum." I sighed.

"Good. Now let me cook you some of my awesome food!" she exclaimed while skipping towards the kitchen.

It was great to be home.

~Jacob's POV~

I saw Sahara go out of the room with her duffel bag. I heard the door opening again so I pretended to be asleep. Sahara entered. She pushed the hair out of my face and kissed me lightly. She then said something, which sounded like I love you. No, it couldn't be, I must still be half asleep. She looked sadly at me and then she left.

I heard her saying bye to Billy and then it was complete silence.

Why did she kiss me? Was it in a friendly way. It must have been I told myself and got out of bed. When I sat up I felt a little funny and also quite hot. I'm probably coming down with a cold, I told myself again. I knew I liked Bella and not her and I knew she liked someone else.

I walked in to the hall way and then in to the living room. My dad was there.

"Is Will better?" I asked him.

"Yeh, Sary went home." He answered, then looked at me.

"Jake, you look terrible."

And then I felt an immense pain go through me whole body. I started to shake and then…

~Sahara's POV~

I was food shopping with Quil. He had called me up and asked if I wanted to do something, but I had to go food shopping, so he said he'd come with me. After this we are going on a picnic.

"So how's it going with Em?" I asked.

Quil, who had be really energetic and happy, was suddenly quiet.

"Not well, he started hanging out with Sam and not talking to us anymore." He said sadly.

"Aww, it'll be okay. He'll come back to you guys sooner or later." I tried comforting him by wrapping my arms around him, which was really hard since he was really big.

"I hope so," he sighed.

We had all the food for the picnic, so we got in to the car and started driving.

Quil was so easy to talk to. He was really, just like a big brother.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and we had heaps of fun. We had a huge food fight, went swimming at the beach and just talked heaps. Quil was one of my best friends.

He dropped me home at about five.

"Mum, I'm home." I shouted out.

"Hunny I'm in the living room, come here please." She called back. There was anxiety in her voice, I knew something was wrong. I walked in to the living room.

"Sweetie sit down." She said softly.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked, now worried.

"Jake's sick." The words broke my heart. "He has the same thing as Will and Embry had, but a little worse."

I should have known! He was hot when I kissed him, but it made me a little less worried.

"If he has the same thing, that mean's he'll get better quickly right?" I asked her.

"Maybe, it might change. We don't know."

"Mum, I need to call him."

"I don't think now is a good time sweetie."

"I NEED TO NOW!"

I ran to the phone and dialled his phone number.

"Hello?" a hoarse, pained voiced said.

"Oh Jake, you sound horrible!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Sary promise me you won't come over until I call you, okay?"

"But Jake…"

"Sahara!" he croaked.

"Yes Jake, I promise," I said now devastated.

"I have to go, bye Sary."

"Bye Jake."

And then he hung up.


	10. Is This The Truth Jacob Black?

My Werewolf Chapter 10-

Is This The Truth Jacob Black?

~Sahara's POV~

It had been two weeks since that phone call. There had been no other call and no visit. Not seeing Jacob made me realise how much I love him. Will had been spending all his time at Sam's and when I did see him the loving brother I knew was replaced by a more easily angered, annoyed one who had no time at all for me. He had got a lot taller and musclier in the two days he was sick and his face had hardened. He had cut his eye length hair in to a crew cut.

The only people I had was my mum and Quil. Even Quil wasn't his usual self. He wasn't as happy or bouncy anymore, he was a sad boy who had lost his two best friends. Well I had started talking to Embry by phone, but he was always busy, never had enough time to see me. He was also always with Sam.

My mum, was always very stressed. Since being sick, Will has now got a huge appetite. She was always trying to cook heaps, trying to calm Will down, trying to make me happy and trying not to burst out in turns because of the way I family had become.

"Will! Get your ass down here!" I shouted at my brother who was amazingly at home.

"What's wrong now?" he said.

"Where the fuck were you last night!" I snapped at him. Also since he was sick, he would come home early in the morning. Mum wouldn't say anything so I did.

"I was out," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Well while you were 'out' I was worrying about you and you probably don't even fucking care!" I snarled at him.

His whole frame started shaking. He shook his head twice and then only his hands shook.

"Leave me alone Sahara, you who used to go out and party all night long and not even come home until I would go out and find you kissing with some dick head in a bar!" He shouted at me. He had never raised his voice at me, other than at the movie night, which felt like years ago to me.

"That was is the past. You don't have a better record than I do." I ground my teeth and so did he.

"Well that is in the fucking past as well and Michelle has nothing to do with this!" he snarled at me. Michelle was his ex girlfriend and he did some not great stuff with her and behind her back.

"Just because you cheated on Michelle and you got sick doesn't mean that you can take it out on me!" I shouted again. He started to shake again this time more violently.

"What are you going to do Will? Are you going to hit me?" I sneered at him.

He shook very violently. Mum suddenly came in to the hall way.

"Will get out now!" she shouted. "If you hurt her you'll regret it!"

He nodded and bolted out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL SAHARA!" she shouted at me. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH TO YOUR BROTHER?!" I was stunned. Mum had never, ever raised her voice at me and she had defiantly never swore at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I said bursting out in to tears (she's very emotional eh). Mum came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Sary, I didn't mean to shout like that, but that was dangerous." She sighed.

"M-mum, I kn-know Will is b-big, but he wouldn't h-h-hurt me." I stuttered through my crying.

"Just don't do it again." She was hiding something from me.

Quil then came through the door. We were used to this since Quil was over a lot. He had some tattered pieces of cloth in his hand.

"Umm I found this near your front door?" he said unsure.

"Oh thanks, I was looking for them." Mum said taking the pieces of cloth and leaving.

"Sary, are you alright?" Quil asked concerned.

"Yah, just Will again." I said and Quil wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to his same self again soon." He soothed.

"I hope so," I had a feeling of de-ja-vu. I had done this for Quil when Em was like Will.

Tonight was a Friday and we were gonna have a movie night, just like we did all those days ago.

In four weeks school was starting again. I wasn't looking forward to it.

We watched heaps of movies in the basement and Quil slept over again.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Quil's stomach. It was eight o clock and Quil had to leave at eight thirty so I woke him up. We had breakfast together and then he left. Now I was going to be bored for the rest of the day.

I went up stairs towards my bed room. I had to go past Will's room and when I did there was music on so I knew he was home. I decided to go and apologise for last night.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." his voice sounded. I opened the door to find Will lying on his bed.

"Will, I just came to say I'm sorry for last night. It's just I get really worried about you when your out so late."

Will sighed and patted the bed, so I went and lay down with him.

"I know your worried and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about how I've been acting lately, I've just got a lot to handle at the moment." He hugged me.

"So do I." I said.

"Tell me baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Well first there's you being all weird and I don't understand why," he tensed, "and then there's Embry, who doesn't want to hang out with me anymore and then there's mum, she's always so upset and I'm part of the reason, but most of all there's Jacob. He said he would call me when I could come over, but he still hasn't called. It's been two weeks. It's made me realise how much I really love him." Will, Quil and Embry were the only ones who knew about me loving Jacob. Will stiffened heaps.

"I think it's better if you don't love him Sary," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just believe me."

"Okay, but I have to go see him."

"Sary, I don't think that's a good idea either."

"Why?"

~Will's POV~

How the hell am I going to tell her that Jacob has been hanging out with Bella for a week and a half, how am I gonna tell her that he has been flirting with her and taking her to the movies!

"Sary," I said, "because I am your older brother just listen to me okay?"

"Yes Will, but I am going to go over there." She said.

She always was stubborn.

"Okay, but be careful." I sighed.

"Alright?" she questioned, got up and left.

I swear if that boy hurts my sister, physically or mentally I will kill him!

~Sahara's POV~

I was walking along the foot path to the Black's house next door. I don't care if he said not to go next door, I was going to tell him I love him and to not ignore Quil. I have no idea what my brother was talking about, but I'm going to try and be a bit wary. Bella's red Chevy truck was in the drive way, good maybe she has talked some sense in to him. It started to rain.

I knocked on the front door and Billy opened.

"Hey Sary, good to see you." He smiled. I hugged him.

"I missed ya Billy, where's Jake?"

"Out the back." He said while wheeling himself in to the living room.

I walked out the back and I wish I hadn't because what I saw devastated me.

Jacob and Bella were holding hands and then he kissed her! My heart broke. I burst out in to silent tears. I ran back in side the house tears streaming down my face. I had to leave this place, but first I had to say bye to Billy, my father figure. I would call Quil and Em later. I went in to the living room, my vision blurred. I spotted Billy's outline.

"Billy, I'm going to go away for a while, I'm really going to miss you," I chocked out.

"Sary you don't have to go," he said begging me, "We'll figure things out."

I shook my head. "I have to, bye." I hugged him and ran out the door. The rain wetting me from head to toe. I knew that Will would now be at Sam's house so I ran to it. I had been there once before for dinner at his house in the past week.

When I got to the door I knocked on it, tears still streaming down my face. A huge man opened the door, it was Sam.

"S-Sam can you get W-Wi-Will for m-me." I stuttered.

"Yeh, sure." He said, sorta confused

He walked in to the house and Emily, his fiancé, came out.

"I'm sorry Sam didn't think to ask you to come in, come in please." Her voice was pleasant and even with the huge scar on her face, she was beautiful.

"I-I don't want to s-spoil your carpet," I said.

"Don't be silly come in out of the rain." She said sternly. I listened to her and she wrapped a blanket around me and put on of her arms around me. She lead me in to the living room. I was still crying. Will and three other incredibly large boys were there, one was Embry, he was now huge. He looked shocked at how I looked. Will saw me.

"What did that dick head do to you!" he shouted. He started to tremble. Sam shook his head and he stopped.

"It's nothing Will, I need to get away from here though," I managed to say with out stuttering.

"Do you really have to?" he whispered.

"Yes!" I said my cries were now uncontrollable. Emily wrapped her arms fully around me.

Will got up and took out his mobile. He then went out side. Embry came over and asked me what happened and I told him. I could tell he was holding back his anger. Emily went and got me a coffee, while Embry took her spot of hugging me. After drinking my coffee I stopped crying.

Ten minutes later Will came back.

"Your going to stay in Seattle with Aunty Sarah." He said. Aunty Sarah was my favourite Aunty, she's my dad's sister. I nodded and quietly thanked him. I got up to leave.

"You will call me, won't you?" Embry said, his giant frame slouched and his stern face, now sad.

"Of course!" I threw my arms around him, crying again now at the thought of leaving my friends.

I thanked Emily and then left with Will.

The hardest thing about that night was leaving my mum. She begged me to stay and cried, but I couldn't stay. Not after my heart was ripped in two. Quil also called me and he and I cried. He promised he would come visit me some time. Will drove me up to Aunt Sarah's house and she welcomed me with open arms. Will had told her what happened and she felt sorry for me. She told me she had once gone through the same thing and she told me it would take a while for it to heal.

I hoped it would happen soon. I would go home some day, but not for a while.


	11. A Year Later

My Werewolf Chapter 11-

A Year Later

When reading this chapter, listen to this song.

.com/watch?v=25URKL26I04

I was listening to this song while writing this.

~Sahara's POV~

It has been a year since I left La Push and it has been a year since I've seen my mum or Jacob Black. Quil has come up once, but I dunno why he can't anymore. Will calls twice a week.

I go to school, here I Phoenix, but at the moment it was the beginning of the holidays again. Aunty Sarah is just like my mum. She does heaps for me and asks for nothing in return.

I have a best friend here, she's basically the only friend I have, her name is Jemma. She lives with her big brother, James because her parents died. She's what you would call a 'beauty', with her chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Heaps of guys have been after her, but she's the type of girl who wouldn't just go out with a guy because he was hot.

She knows all about Jacob and everything in La Push and has been trying to get me to go back.

I think of Jacob everyday. I've tried to have different boyfriends, but whenever I kiss them I see him, when ever I close my eyes I see him. I want to go home, but if I see him with Bella I'll die.

"WAKE UP!" Jemma shouted in my ear. I was at her house.

"Damn it Jem!" I cried out, "That was my ear!"

"Ooo sozzy!" she giggled. "But today you are going home to La Push! " she tried saying this every morning, she new that it was killing me to be away from La Push, and every morning I would answer with the same thing,

"Not today Jem, I'm still not ready."

"Aww dang it!" she hugged me.

"But when I am ready your coming with me!"

"Duh! I'll never leave you hun!" she was like my sister.

James then walked in.

"Sary, your Aunty is on the phone." He handed me the phone.

"Sary?" I heard my Aunt's calming voice on the line, except it wasn't as calm as usual, it was more frantic.

"Yes, what's wrong Sarah?" she told me to call her Sarah and not Aunty or anything like that.

"Will has been hurt badly and is in the La Push hospital." I gasped and Jem gave m a questioning look, but I held my hand up. "I think it's time for you to go home love."

"Yes, Sarah I'm ready and I have to see Will." I told her, "I'll be there in half an hour." I hung up.

"What's happening?" Jemma asked, worried.

"Will's been hurt and is in La Push hospital." I told her.

"Oh my gosh Sary! I'm sorry!" she cuddled me.

"Jem."

"Yes Sary?"

"I'm going home to La Push and your coming."

"YES!" she shouted, then looked at James who was still in the door way.

"Can I?" she asked him. He nodded, he was always pretty lenient on her. We squealed.

"Okay, get packing I'll be back in about an hour to pick you and we'll drive there in my truck." I told her. I had a job here and I saved up enough money to buy a blue truck.

"Okay, come back quick," she laughed at me.

"You know Jem, that if I leave now, I probably won't come back." I told her seriously.

"I know," she sighed sadly, "but you need to go home, your miserable here."

"No I'm not! I have you!" I squealed.

"I know that as well, but you'll be happier in La Push. Maybe I'll even come and stay every now and then, and maybe if there enough hot guys there, I might end up staying there!" she giggled.

"I love you!" I hugged her.

"I know that as well!"

I then left the house, got in to my truck and drove to Aunty Sarah's house.

It took me half an hour to pack all my stuff up.

My Aunt met me at the door.

"I'm really going to miss you, my daughter." She hugged me tightly. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'll miss you too! I promise I'll come visit you and you gotta come visit me, promise." I said to her.

"Of course my little chicky, don't cry." She said wiping away my tears. I smiled at her.

"Bye, love you," I told her walking out the door.

"Bye, chicky," she said waving.

I put my stuff in my truck and started driving to Jem's house. She and James were waiting for me at the door. I got out. James hugged Jem and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. He then held his arms out to me and I ran in to them.

"I'll miss you Sary," he whispered at me, "call from time to time okay?"

"I'll miss you too and I promise I'll call." I broke free from the hug. Jem was already in the car. I got in.

"I'm going home," I smiled as I said it.

~Jacob's POV~

It's been a year since she left. I can't even bear to think or say her name, it kills me. At least I have Bella. Well I did.

She picked that filthy blood sucker over me. After everything he did she forgave him! Stupid blood sucker I wish he never came back. I've had enough heart ache for two people. First she leaves me and then Bella picks that… thing over me. I'll probably never find love.

I sighed.

"Jake, are you alright?" Quil asked me.

"Yes, I guess." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, everything will get better." Embry told me.

"Sure, sure," I said.

I hadn't been the same since she left. It took Billy three days to get me to go to school. I miss her so much.

"Bella's coming over for dinner, Jake." Billy called out.

"Great," I said sarcastically, even though I knew I still love her. My phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's time for your patrol." It was Sam.

"Yeh, me, Em and Quil will go now."

"Okay, bye." He hung up.

"Come on boys, time for patrol." I said.

We walked outside. I took of my shorts, tied them to my leg and started to tremble. I heard a ripping sound and then there was release.

I looked around to see Quil and Em already changed, so I started running at full speed towards the woods, behind my house.

"Jake, we aren't as fast as you, slow down." Embry thought.

"Yeh Jake!" Quil seconded.

"Sorry," I thought back.

I slowed down.

We did our rounds for five hours and then were taken over by Leah, Seth and Collin.

Embry often would stay at my house after a patrol because his mum didn't know about us, about our kind.

Quil's grandfather was one of us, so his family knew.

I didn't think I could go on much longer.


	12. Yes Mum, I'm Home

My Werewolf Chapter 12-

Yes Mum, I'm Home

~Sahara's POV~

We were nearly at La Push, we were at the moment driving through Forks. The trip had taken nearly a week because we kept stopping and shopping and looking at things.

We were nearly out when I saw Bella. I stopped breathing and stopped the car.

"Sary? Are you okay?" Jemma asked worried.

"Bella, I can see Bella." I said slowly. Jemma stiffened.

I got out the car and walked towards Bella.

"Bella?" I said.

"Sary?" she said looking confused. I nodded.

"SARY!" she shouted and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where were you? I missed you so much!" he talked really fast which made me laugh.

"Calm down Bells," I said, "I'm here now." I laughed.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." A melodic voice said. Only then did I notice the boy beside Bella. He was quite pleasing to the eyes, but he was nothing to me compared to Jacob. He smirked, like he could read my thoughts, then he moved his eyebrows up and down once, making me think he actually could read my mind. I remembered this was the boy who left Bella, it made me angry. He stiffened.

"Are you here to stay?" I turned back to Bella.

"Yeh," I told her. Jem then got out of the car.

"Jem this is Bella and her boyfriend?" I looked at Bella and she nodded, "Edward." I told them. "Bella, Edward this is Jemma."

Jemma nodded and Bella blushed.

"Well we have to go see mum so, I'll see you later or something." I said.

"Okay, come see me soon." Bella smiled and started walking towards her red truck with Edward.

"She's the one that Jacob kissed, right?" Jemma asked me.

"Yeh," I answered getting back in the truck.

"Hmmm." Jemma said.

We drove through La Push. When we got to my house I felt so happy I could dance.

"Come on, let's get out." I told Jemma.

We got out the car and walked up to the door. My stomach was doing flips. I knocked on the door and mum answered.

"SAHARA!" she screamed, pulling me into a hug and crying.

"Yes mum, I'm home." I said soothingly in to her hair.

"You got even prettier!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. Mum this is Jem, my best friend. Is it okay if she stays with us?"

"Of course! I'm so happy to have you home!"

"Happy to be home." I smiled. Mum went in to the kitchen. Will then came around the corner.

"Will, aren't you meant to be in the hospital?" I asked confused.

"I heal quick." He smiled at me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Jemma, Will, Will, Jemma." I told them and they looked at each other and stared for ages.

Will looked shocked and Jem looked like she wanted to jump on him.

"Okay…" I said and walked back out the front door,

There were two huge, muscled guys in my drive way. They both looked at me, shock written all over their faces. One of them ran over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Umm sir can you put me down." I said confused as to why this huge guy had picked me up.

"Oi fat head, we look too different she probably don't remember us." The other one said, now walking up to us.

"How can you not remember your second big brother!" the one who picked me up said with a pout.

"OH MY GOD QUIL, EMBRY!" I screamed as I realised who they were.

"Good to see you to, Sary." Em chuckled.

"You guys are huge" I shouted.

"And your even more pretty." Quil smiled at me. He then put me down so Embry could hug me.

"So how's everything going, how's… Jacob." I said.

Embry sighed.

"Not too great, when you left he was ruined."

"What? I left 'cause he kissed Bella?" I said confused.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Quil shouted, he started shaking. A lot of people in La Push do that I said to myself.

"Quil, she's close, calm down." Embry said calmly and Quil stopped shaking straight away.

"Well, he took you leaving really bad and then what happened with Bella destroyed him." Embry said.

"What happened?" I asked.

Quil and Embry looked towards the door. Jem and Will were in a make out session in the door way.

I walked up to them.

"Having fun there?" I said. They broke apart. Will looked at the floor and Jem blushed.

"Guys, I don't really care, go out if you want, cause then if you get married Jem will be my sister!" I laughed towards the end.

Jem smiled and Will grabbed her hand and they walked in side together.

Quil and Embry were staring at the spot Will just was and then they looked at each other.

"What?' I asked.

"Umm nothing." Quil said. They were keeping something from me.

"Where is Jacob?" I said.

"Umm he ran away nearly a week ago." Embry said sadly.

"Oh, okay." My tone matched his. "Can we go see Emily?"

"You know Emily?" Quil asked surprised.

"Yes I met her on that night."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeh, we can go there Sary, Just tell your mum first." Em smiled at me.

"Right I should tell her."

I walked back in to the house and then in to the kitchen where mum was making food as usually.

"Mum I'm going out with Em and Quil to Emily's house, I'll be home for dinner. Keep an eye on Jem kay?" I told her.

"Sure hunny." Mum smiled up at me.

I walked back out to the boys.

"She's fine with it." I felt really happy to be with the boys again, even if the most important one was missing.

"Cool. Wait who's car are we taking?" Quil asked.

"We can take my truck," I answered waving at my truck.

"Nice," Embry commented.

"Thanks, but someone's gotta ride in the back. I VOTE QUIL!" I shouted.

"AGREED!" Embry also said.

"Damn it!" Quil said, stomping his foot like a girl which made me laugh, I hadn't laughed properly in ages.

Embry got in the drivers seat, I got in the passengers and Quil got in the back.

.

Embry started the car and started driving.

"So what you been up to in the last year Em-Bear?" I asked him.

"Em-Bear?" he asked amused.

"I just made it up in the spot."

"Okay… Well school, hanging out with Sam and that's it."

We then heard a large bashing on the back of the cab on the truck.

"OI IT'S BORING OUT HERE HURRY UP!" Quil's voice shouted. Embry and me looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Ok, we're here." Embry said still partly laughing.

I got out the car and Quil was already stretching by the side of the car.

I walked up to the door with the boys and knocked on it.

Emily opened the door.

"Sary!" she squealed and hugged me. Even though we only met for an hour and it was in a bad time for me, but we just clicked.

"It's great to see you again! I'm so glad your home!" she said. Sam came in to the hallway, he smiled at me,

"It's good to see you," he said.

"Good to see you both," I grinned widely at them.

"Come in to the kitchen, I made food." She smiled.

"YES!" Quil and Embry shouted. Emily laughed.

"Once you taste Emily's cooking you'll never go back to normal cooking!" Quil said, jumping up and down.

We walked in to the small kitchen and it was really crowded.

"Sary, this is the pa-oww," Quil said when Embry nudged him hard in the ribs.

"What he meant to say is these are our people." Embry said. They were definitely keeping something from me.

"I'll introduce everyone; okay there's Paul, Jarred, Leah, Collin, Brady and this little annoying thing is Seth."

"Oi!" Seth said and then came over to me.

"Hey, Seth." He smiled genuinely at me. He was cute and he made me smile.

"Hey, Sahara, but call me Sary, everyone does." I smiled.

"She's hot!" the one called Paul shouted and I blushed. Quil hit him on the back of the head.

"Back off Paul," he growled? Did he seriously just growl?

"Yes almighty Quil," Paul answered sarcastically.

Quil and Paul glared at each other. It made me nervous.

"Don't mind the boys," Emily took my hand reassuringly. I nodded and gave her a hug. They were still glaring at each other so I let go of Emily's hand and went over to Quil and wrapped my arms around him, the I could around his huge frame, to reassure me. He was tense.

"It's fine Quil, I take it as a compliment." I smiled at Paul and he smiled back. Quil relaxed. I decided to introduce myself to the others, so walked over to I think it was Jared.

"Hey, I'm Sary," I introduced myself. Jared was quite good looking, just like all the other boys in the room.

"Jared, nice to meet you," he smiled.

I then walked toward the beautiful girl, the only one in the room besides Emily. She looked pissed, but I was good at reading people. She was hurting. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I knew I would freak her out.

"Sary," I said softly.

"Leah," she replied with the same tone.

Then Sam came in the room. He picked up Emily and kissed her passionately. Leah burst out in to tears, brushed past me and ran out the door.

"Oh crap! I thought she was okay now." Embry sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," Sam said.

"No, I will," I said sternly

"But Sary, she doesn't know you," Seth said , but I was already out the door. I found Leah on a log outside, tears streaming down her face.

"Leah, are you okay?" I tried talking as soothingly as I could.

"Do I look okay!" she snapped at me. That didn't make me upset at all. I sat down beside her.

I held out my arms. She looked at me and then went in to them. I held on to her.

~Quil's POV~

"If Leah changes anywhere near Sary, she's dog meat.," I said and I meant it. The whole pack was watching Sary through the window.

"Leah, are you okay?" Sary said soothingly.

"Do I look okay!" Leah snapped. Me and Em growled.

"Easy Quil, Embry," Sam said and we calmed instantly.

Sary sat down next to Leah and held her arms out to her.

"As if that's going to work," Paul scoffed.

But to our surprise she grabbed on to Sary and Sary held on to her. Leah cried in to Sary's t-shirt and Sary just hummed.

"I guess Leah likes Sary then," Jared smiled.

This was good, it seemed like everyone liked Sary, which meant she could hang around the pack. Yes!


	13. Jacob

My Werewolf Chapter 13-

Jacob

~Jacob's POV~

It's been a week since I ran away from home. This is what happened.

Paul was at my house.

"Paul turning the tv down!" I shouted at him. I was sick of him.

"Make me," he challenged.

"You know I could easily, Paul," I snapped at him.

"Mmm," he said distracted by the tv, so then I punched him in the jaw. Paul spat blood out on to the floor and cracked his jaw back in to place.

"Your fast, I'll give you that kid," he said wiping the left over blood on his t-shirt. Rachel was going to kill me.

"Urhh, I'm older than you, get out my house." I said.

"Nope Rachel wants me here, so I'm here." He was watching the tv again. Ever since he imprinted on Rach my life has gotten even worse, he's always here.

I walked back in to my room and lay down on the bed. I put my head phones in my ears and Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Meyer came on (I'm still obsessed with this song :P)

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part

You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
and for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room?

No, she's not  
cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part

She takes you in with her crying eyes  
then all at once you have to say goodbye  
wondering could you stay my love

will you wake up by my side?

No, she can't  
cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?

No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part.

The song ended and I realised that there was a tear on my face. I sadly brushed it away. First she leaves me, then Bella picks that leech over me. My life is ruined. I wrote a letter in my scribble of writing;

Dad,

I'm sorry I'm leaving,

I just…… have to go.

I don't know when I'll be back.

I love you,

Look after yourself and Rach.

Cya,

Jake.

I left it on my bed, knowing he would find it. I scoffed, Paul would probably get my room. I opened my window, took off my clothes, tied them on to the string and phased. I broke out into a gallop through the forest, not knowing or caring where I going. My paws quickly covering ground.

"Wait for me," Embry thought softly. He was some where to the East of me.

I growled in my head.

"You don't have to leave us," Quil though sadly. He was to the West of me.

I growled even louder, inward and out.

"Quil, Embry stop. Phase back. I'll pick you up," Sam's voice sounded. It was soft, but the voice of the alpha.

Quil and Embry gave a whimper and then phased back.

"Thank you Sam," I thought.

"Don't be gone too long, we need you," he answered and then also phased back. I let the miles fly under my paws.

Sometimes being a werewolf had its pluses.

Since then I had let my wolf instincts take over. I hunted animals and ate them raw. Every now and then Embry or Quil would try and talk to me, to try and get me to come home. I would always ignore them.

At the moment I didn't even now what state I was in, I think I saw route 506 somewhere.

Embry phased.

"Jake, come home, please, we miss you." He thought sadly.

I ignored him as usual.

Someone else phased.

Leah.

"Damn it Jacob! We need you, badly, come home." She thought sternly.

I ignored her as well.

"Shit I didn't want to have to do this, but that bitch Bella," she thought.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I snarled.

"Whatever, well your hurting her."

"Why does she care, she has her leech."

Embry spoke again.

"She misses you Jake,"

"Pfft,"

"Whatever, I'm out," Leah phased back.

"I miss you, Jake," Embry sigh sadly.

"Miss you too, Em, but that doesn't change anything," I sighed as well. "This is the only way it doesn't hurt so much."

"Jake, I understand, come home soon."

"I can't make any promises Em."

"I miss you," Embry said and then phased back.

I was hungry, I spotted the scent of a heard of deer.

I took down the dominant and ate it.

That night I slept under a huge, mossy tree. It reminded me of home.

I did miss home, but I had no reason to go back, it just hurt. Then I thought of her. Her long brown hair and sea green eyes. I missed Sary so much. Why did she leave me? What happened?

I finally fell asleep after questioning everything.

~The next day~

I woke up around mid day to voices screaming in my head.

"She's back, Jake!" that was Em.

'I can't believe it! She came back!" Quil.

"Get you butt back here, Jake." Paul.

There were other voices as well, but I couldn't make them out. Everyone was talking to fast and at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted in my head.

It went really quiet.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"SARY!" Quil shouted.

I felt happiness and surprise come over me.  
"Haha, someone's happy," Leah.

"W-what?" I stuttered, even though it was my thoughts.

"Yep she is." Em said, I could imagine him smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"I need to think, every phase back," I said and everyone but Quil did as I said.

"Jake, come home," he said.

"Quil, I need to think, please do as I say,"

"Okay, but COME HOME!" he shouted the last part and then phased back.

What should I do? Go home? Keep running?

Hah I'm already broken, I don't think it could get any worse. Although if I get rejected again, I might go crazy.

Meh, it's a risk I'll have to take. I miss Sary so bad.

I turned around. La Push, here I come!


	14. Sary Hears Jacob

My Werewolf Chapter 14-

Sary Hears Jacob

When I was writing this I was listening to this song,

.com/watch?v=Y4CjWd8ae5g

listen to it, it's good n sorta fits in with the chapter 

~Sahara's POV~

After a while, Leah had calmed down heaps. It was now twilight, my favourite time of the day.

She looked up at me, her large brown eyes still had tears in them.

"Thank you Sary, I know I've only just met you, but I feel like you're a sister to me," she whispered. I hugged her tight.

"I know what you mean," I smiled at her, "You're now my honorary sister."

She smiled at me. I started laughing.

"What is it?" she asked me intrigued.

"Since coming to La Push, I have acquired two big brothers and a sister," I answered.

"That is quite funny," she giggled and it turned in to a full on giggle fit from us.

"I haven't laughed like that for ages," she smiled.

"Me either, I've never laughed properly since I left," I sighed.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered.

"Jacob," I looked away because I started tearing. It was now her turn to wrap her arms around me.

"I was going to tell him I love him because after I was away from him for so long when he was sick, I figured out that I really did love him," sobs racked me, "but when I went to his house I saw him in the rain, kissing Bella. It broke my heart and I just had to leave." I told Leah.

Leah started to shake violently.

"Whoa, Leah chill. It's alright," I tried calming her, it worked. She shook her head a couple times and then she stopped altogether.

"Sorry, anger problems," she apologizes.

"It cool," I smiled at her.

"You still love him, don't you?" she asked me so quietly I nearly didn't hear her.

"Leah, can we change the subject, please." I said in a pained voice.

"Yeh, sorry," she apologized again.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything,"

"Okay, let's go inside,"

"Wait!" I heard a deep, husky voice say. It was the voice I had been dying to hear for the past year.

Jacob.

I ran as fast as I could towards to woods, with out turning around.

~Jacob's POV~

I ran full speed towards La Push, I was nearly there.

I couldn't wait to see her, I wanted to know why she had left me, why she had abandoned me. What if she had found another guy? I slowed down a little. I'd just have to wait and see. I started running, faster and faster. I would go to Sam and Emily's house first and see where she is and then I would go find her.

I slowed as I got closer to my house, I saw that dad saw me, his eyes wide. He then got on the phone. Good, he could tell Sam I was coming.

I started running again, my russet fur looked like a blur since I was moving so fast. As I got closer to Sam's house I slowed down so that if anyone was near I wouldn't scare them.

When I was about one hundred meters away I saw two people sitting on a log. could only see their backs though. I looked closer and I saw one was Leah and there was a brown haired girl sitting next to her.

Sary.

She had her arms around Leah, Leah was sobbing.

I was amazed, Leah never let anyone in. By the time Leah stopped it was twilight, my favourite time of the day.

"Thank you Sary, I know I've only just met you, but I feel like you're a sister to me," she whispered and Sary hugged her tighter.

"I know what you mean," Sary said warmly at her, "You're now my honorary sister."

There was a silence for a short while. Sahara then burst out laughing. I was confused.

"What is it?" Leah asked her, she sounded intrigued.

"Since coming to La Push, I have acquired two big brothers and a sister," Sary answered. I chuckled to myself and phased back and put my clothes on.

"That is quite funny," Leah giggled and then something even more amazing happened. It turned in to a full on giggle fit from the girls. Leah never laughed, let alone giggled! Sary's voice made me feel like I was in heaven.

"I haven't laughed like that for ages," Leah smiled.

"Me either, I've never laughed properly since I left," Sary sighed.

"Why did you leave?" Leah whispered.

"Jacob," Sary turned away from Leah. Leah put her arms around her.

"I was going to tell him I love him because after I was away from him for so long when he was sick, I figured out that I really did love him," sobs racked her, it broke my heart. "but when I went to his house I saw him in the rain, kissing Bella. It broke my heart and I just had to leave." she told Leah.

It was my fault.

Leah started to shake violently. Fuck, she's gonna change so close to Sary! I was just about to jump out from behind the tree I was hiding behind, which was about twenty metres away from where they were talking. and grab Sary out of Leah's arms, when Sary spoke;

"Whoa, Leah chill. It's alright," she tried calming Leah and it worked. She shook her head a couple times, then stopped shaking altogether. I relaxed.

"Sorry anger problems," Leah apologised.

"It cool," Sary answered.

"You still love him, don't you?" Leah whispered very softly.

I felt a small flutter in my chest.

Leah, can we change the subject, please." Sary said, the pain clear in her voice.

"Yeh, sorry," she apologized again.

""Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything," Sary said. I did, I thought to myself.

"Okay, let's go inside," Leah said. I didn't want Sary to go. I stepped out from behind the tree and closed the gap, very quickly, until I was about two metres away from Sary's back.

"Wait!" I said. She froze and all her muscles tensed. Then she ran very quickly, for a human, in to the forest.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Go away!" Leah snarled at me, "You've hurt her enough!"

I winced, but I didn't listen to her. I phased, without taking off my clothes.

"Jake, you idiot!" Leah shouted, "What if she saw you!"

I payed no attention to her. I ran as fast as I could in to the forest after Sary. My fur streaming in the wind.

Hey, Sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer, I promise. I have to go out for dinner, so I can't really write anything long. Please comment, rate and subscribe.

Thanks,

Emily.


	15. Can I ever forgive him?

My Werewolf Chapter 15-

Can I ever forgive him?

~Sahara~

I didn't want him to catch up with me. I didn't know what I would do if he did. I ran as fast as I could towards the forest, not knowing where I was going. I ran and ran, the forest a blur through my tears.

How could he come back! I want him to, but… just knowing he loves Bella and not me. Can I handle it?

What happens if I see him with another girl? Will I break down. Will I run away again? No. I will not run away again, even if he is with another girl, even if he's with Bella, I will not run away from him, from my life here in La Push ever again.

I stopped after about ten minutes. I didn't know where I was, but I was alone, I didn't want anyone else to see me break down. I started crying. I leaned against the tree and then fell down, letting the tears stream freely. I heard a loud whine, so I spun my head around. There was a large, russet coloured wolf standing next to me. It's huge eyes, the size of dinner plates, staring at me sadly. I stared in to it's eyes and it's eyes went huge. I suddenly felt really drawn to it. I wanted to go up to it and hug it. I was still crying and it whined again.

"H-hi, th-there," I said shakily. "I'm not gonna hurt you, can I come pat you?"

The huge wolf nodded as though to say yes. I moved over to it and it lay down. At first I just patted the wolf, but when it looked relaxed enough I put my arms around it and cried in to it's fur. It started making soothing noise, like it was trying to comfort me. It made me giggle. Oh great now I'm drawn to a friggen wolf. First I like Jacob Black, who I can't have and now I also like a wolf! I suck in the romance sense. I sighed and the wolf looked at me, with I think was a questioning look and raised a huge eyebrow at me. It made me giggle again and then I sighed again.

I had stopped crying by then.

"So Mr Wolf, wait you are a Mr right?" I asked and it looked like he nodded. He whimpered at me and surprisingly I knew what he meant.

"I'm okay, Mr Wolf," I smiled weakly.

~Jacob's POV~

I ran as fast as I could, trying to find her scent in the large woods. Why did she run away from me? Does she hate me really that much? When I thought of that I felt a twinge of pain hit my heart, which made me wince. Where the hell is she!

Then I saw her, she was curled up on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself, like she was trying to hold her self together. It made me think of the images of Bella, when that bastard left her.

I let out a whine. Her head snapped up and she looked at me. I stared in to her eyes.  
Suddenly every feeling about Bella was gone. There was only Sahara, no one else. She was the only thing in my life now. I had imprinted.

"Ooo somebody has imprinted!" Quil's thoughts startled me.

"You hurt her and I will kill you," Leah's thoughts reached me.

I growled in my head and told them to go away. They phased back.

I noticed she was still crying and this time it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I whined again.

"H-hi, th-there," she said shakily. "I'm not gonna hurt you, can I come pat you?"

I nodded and she moved over towards me so I lay down.

She started patting my fur and I sorta rumbled because it felt so good, but then she threw her arms around me and started crying in to my fur. I didn't really know what to do. So I did what I would if I was human at the moment. I tried to say comforting things, but they sorta came out as whines, grunts and barks. She giggled and then looked like she was saying something sarcastic to herself. I looked at her with a questioning look and raised a huge eyebrow, which made her giggle and then she sighed.

She had stopped crying by then and was subconsciously playing with my fur, which felt really good.

"So Mr Wolf, wait you are a Mr right?" she asked and I nodded. I whimpered because I wanted to know if she was alright.

"I'm okay, Mr Wolf," she smiled weakly at me.

I gave her a smile and was happy when she laughed.

~Sahara's POV~

He gave me a huge wolfy grin. If his tongue wasn't lolling out the side of his mouth, it would have been scary since he had huge, sharp teeth, but it was just really cute.

I laughed for a while.

"So Mr Wolf, do you have a name?" I asked him

he nodded again, still smiling.

"Okay I'll go through the alphabet until you bark when I say the letter." I told him.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J," he barked loudly when I said J. I smiled.

"James, Joe, Jack, Jimmy, Jacob," he barked again at Jacob and I sighed.

"I know another Jacob, do you mind listening to me rant?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Okay well, there is this guy I know called Jacob Black and ever since I met him I really, really liked him, but when I was going to tell him I love him, I went to his house and saw him kiss my other friend Bella, so I ran away. I don't know if I can ever trust him again." I sighed and hugged him tighter. He stiffened.

"So I sorta heard his voice just now and ran away, but I swear that I won't run away from him or anyone else any more." I told him. He gave me another grin and moved his head towards his back like he wanted me to get on him.

"Do ya want me to get on, Jacob?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I'm heavy!"

He made a noise that sorta sounded like pfft and rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes back at him and got on his back. I gripped on to his fur really tight and when he felt that I was ready he started running. It was really exhilarating! He was running really fast, but it wasn't bumpy like I thought it would be. It was a really smooth ride.

When we were at the edge of the forest near Sam's hose he stopped.

"Time to get off?" I asked sadly.

He nodded smiling.

I climbed down.

"Thank you, Jacob. Your really easy to talk to and I hope that I see you again." I was staring in to his huge eyes and stroking the fur around his muzzle. He bowed his head and then ran back in to the forest.

I started walking back towards Sam's house. When I was about twenty metres away I saw Leah. She ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh ummmm… the wolf I mean," she said sort of cautiously.

"Nah Jacob's awesome, I love him," I smiled and she mumbles something about stupid Jacob.

I had no idea what she was saying and just shrugged.

"Sary?" I heard **him **call. Leah walked back towards the house. I turned around and standing there was Jacob, with out a shirt. I stared at his body. He was even more muscled then when I last saw him! I looked in to his eyes. I could see heaps of emotions in them and could one have been love? No that's stupid I told myself. I really had an urge to jump on him and start making out. Damn it! It'll never happen, stop putting stupid ideas in your head, I scolded my self.

He came over to me and hugged me. I was so shocked I stood still.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, sounding genuinely concerned.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry that I made you leave," he sighed and now I was even more shocked. How did he know!?

"Sam told me," he said.

"Okay," I spoke for the first time, but in relief this time.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

I wasn't sure if I could. He had broken me, nearly beyond repair. I ignored the urge to say yes and kiss him.

"I don't know, Jacob. I'm really hurt," I said and he looked like my words killed him. Like his whole life revolved me saying that I would forgive him and for some reason it killed me.

"Jacob, it will take time for me to heal, I might forgive you someday." I told him and he looked happier. He picked me up and spin me around, just like he used to. I giggled.

"I'm glad your happier sis," Will came out of Sam's house with Jemma. I blushed.

"I'm glad to see that you've taken a liking to my best friend," I smirked at him and it was Jem's turn to blush.

"Are you sure your fine with us?" she asked nervously.

"DUHHHHHH! I exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Jacob, Will and Jem smiled at me.

"But, there is one condition!" I said and Will and Jemma tensed. "You still have to come shopping with me all the time!" They relaxed again.

"Course! How else am I gonna spend ya bother's money," she smirked at Will.

"Jacob, can I talk to you, please?" Will said, he sounded really serious and there was no amusement in his voice, which was unusual.

"Yeh," Jacob said calmly.

They walked towards the house. I was worried.

~Jacob's POV~

I walked with Will towards the house.  
He pushed me up against the wall. He was only a few centimetres shorter than me.

"Jacob, if you hurt her ever again, you will wish you were never born!" he snarled at me.

I knew he was serious and I nodded. He nodded as well.

"Now I think you need to talk to Sam," he said and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards Sam.

"Sam, he thinks his imprinted." Will said.

"I don't think so, I know so!" I retorted.

"How would you know?" Sam said.

"I know! I see nothing, but her!" I replied angrily, I didn't want to phase so I shook my head a couple of times to clear it.

"Well you thought you imprinted on Bella," Sam said again in a monotone.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" I roared, shaking furiously.

"Okay, Jake, calm down," Will said.

I shook my head several times to calm down my violent tremors.

"Okay, so maybe you have imprinted." Sam said, "who have you imprinted on?"

"Sahara," I said and the room went quite.

"You imprinted on Sary!" Quil's voice boomed angrily.

"Yes,"

"Okay," he said happily, I swear he's bi polar, "But if you hurt her I will kill you," he said threateningly, see bi polar.

"I'll join in," Leah hissed.

"Me too!" Embry said cheerfully.

"I see Sary is well liked," I smiled.

"Yes, she is welcome in the pack," Emily smiled at me. "Invite her to the bon fire tomorrow," Sam said smiling, "and welcome back,"

Every one welcomed me back, but I wanted to go find Sary.  
I found her outside with Jem.

"Mind if I have a word?" I asked.

Sary looked at Jemma, who nodded, so she got up.

"Yah," she smiled.

We walked over to the log.

"Would you come with me to the bon- fire tomorrow?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure," she smiled at me.

"Yay!" I shouted and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Jake, let me down," she whined.

"Nope!"

"Sary, we have to go!" we heard Will call. I sighed and put her down.

"I'll pick you up at seven." I told her

"Okay, see you then," we hugged and I kissed her on the top of her head.

I had imprinted on Sahara, Yes!


	16. Getting Ready for the Bonfire

My Werewolf Chapter 16-

Getting Ready for the Bonfire

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up at ten, I hadn't done that since I had last slept at La Push. In Phoenix I would wake up at somewhere between seven and eight, since I would usually have night mares about Jake.

I yawned and stretched. Will walked in to my room.

"Hey sunshine, sleep well?" he asked me.

"Yeh, best sleep I've had in ages," I smiled at him.

"Ready for the bonfire tonight, with Jacob?" he said cheekily.

"SHIT! I totally forgot and I have nothing to wear!" I stressed. "Get Jem in here now!"

"Okay, just don't hurt me," he said, backing out the door. Cheeky boy!

Jem came in the room a few minutes later.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Jacob asked me to the bonfire and I have no idea what to wear!" I was freaking out.

"Chill, lets go shopping!"

"Okay!" I squealed. "Just let me get changed first!"

She smiled and walked out.

I put on a pair of tights, a skirt and a top on and brushed my hair. As usual out side was dark and gloomy, but today it was not raining.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen to find my brother and Jemma making out against the wall.

"Eww! Just because I'm fine with you guys going out doesn't mean that I want to see you making out right in front of me!" I teased them and Jem blushed as per usual.

"Sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's cool," I smiled at them. They were such a cute couple!

"Let's go," she said and kissed Will lightly on his cheek.

"Yep," I smiled again.

We got in my truck and we were driving to Port Angles. I was in the shot gun seat and Jem was driving.

"So what do you think I should get," I asked Jem looking at her.

"Something that will keep you warm, but looks sexy!" she said, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"So skinny jeans, boots, a v neck and a cardi?" I asked again.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. She was always the one who helped me with my clothes.

"Kewl," I smiled. "So how's it going with Will?" I smirked.

"U-uhh, p-pretty good," she stuttered.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeh," she smiled lovingly. "Even though I only met him yesterday, I think I love him."

I gasped. She had had many boyfriends before, but she never had said she loved any of them, ever.

"That means your gonna be my sister!" I smiled.

"How do you know? I don't think he likes me that much," she sighed.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen the way he looks at you, like he wants to jump on you!" I laughed.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She gave me a one armed hug.

"Thanks, your already like a sister to me," she smiled at me.

"Same here," I answered.

It took two hours to get to Port Angles. It was now twelve thirty and we had three hours to shop. Jemma also had to get her clothes for tonight, since Will invited her to the bonfire. As I said before, they are so cute!

"I wonder who Quily and Em-Bear are inviting to the bonfire?" I said absentmindedly.

"I don't know. I'm not close with them at all, wait scratch that I've never talked to either of them," Jem said, while searching the clothes rack for something to wear.

"Well we'll have to change that!" I told her. They're nice and I'm sure they'll like you,"

"I dunno, I don't think will," Jem said. As you can see she is quite insecure and unsure about people liking her.

"Who wouldn't like a hot, nice girl to hang out with?"

"Hehe, you called me hot," she giggled. "LEZO!"

"You wish," I winked at her and we laughed.

We shopped for about two hours and by the we got home it was about four.

This was Jem's outfit and this was mine.

"Do you think they are gonna be okay for tonight?" Jem asked me, eyeing the clothes we bought.

"Yeh, anyway if it gets to cold we got the boys." I smiled.

"Have you noticed the La Push boys are very hot? She asked me.

"Well, I don't really look at any of the boys besides Jacob in that light," I answered a little confused.

"No I mean temperature silly!"

"Ohh," I laughed. "Now that you mention it, yes I have noticed."

"Do you think there is something wrong with them or are they just naturally hot?"

"Well Will and Jacob use to be normal temperature, but just before they got sick they got really hot."1

"So your saying they all got the same sickness, which makes them like super hot?"

"They might, I dunno, maybe we will find out at the bon fire tonight."

"Hehe, It would be funny if they turned in to like mythical creatures, like dragons and vampires and things.

"That would be awesome!" I laughed along with her.

The next three hours we spent doing makeup, hair and just getting ready.

I sat down in the huge chair in my room, while Jem was getting out all her make up and hair tools. We had already got changed in to our outfits, now we just needed to do our hair and make up. Jem was doing mine and I was doing hers.

"What sorta look do you wanna go for?" she asked me.

"Natural is best," I answered.

"Kool."

I read a magazine while she did my hair. Twenty minutes later Jemma spun me around to face the mirror.

"Tada luv, you look like a hottie!" she smiled.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. She looked happy and her skin glowed. Her eyes sparkled and shone like stars. There were no bags under her eyes and the mascara and eyeliner were perfectly done. Her eyelids had bronze eye-shadow and her hair was a fan- like bun. I gasped when I realised it was me. All in all, I looked beautiful.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shouted happily at her, jumping up and down, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Jeez stop before you screw up your hair." She laughed.

"Okay now your turn," I told her. She sat down and picked up my magazine.

I put her hair half up, half down, letting her bangs out. For her make up I gave her a natural look by using foundation, bronze eye-shadow, mascara and brown eye shadow. She looked beautiful.

"Thank you so much Sary!" she squealed hugging me.

"As you said before, stop before you screw you your hair!" I laughed at her girlyness.

"Do we have dinner before we go?" I asked Jem.

"I dunno?" she answered.

"Wanna go ask Will?"

"Sure."

We walked together down the stairs to look for Will.

He was in the kitchen talking to mum. We decided to listen in on the conversation.

"So love, how's it going with Jemma?" mum asked.

"Awesome," Will answered.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeh, I think I've imprinted on her."

We heard a gasp.

"What do you think that means?" Jem whispered.

"No idea, but maybe we will find out tonight?" I whispered back.

"Jem, Sary, is that you?" Will called out.

"Err, yeh," I called back. We walked in to the kitchen and Jem went and sat on Will's lap.

"So hun, we were just wondering if we need to eat before we go to the bonfire." Jem asked him.

"Naw, we are having dinner there." He answered, eyes only for her.

"Kool."

By now it was seven and Jacob was going to be picking us up any minute. He was taking him, me, Will and Jem to the bonfire.

The door bell rang.

I ran towards it and opened the door. There leaning against the door frame was Jacob. He started at me, mouth open.

"What? Do I look bad?" I asked nervously.

"No the total opposite," he smiled hugely at me.

He was wearing black, ripped jeans with a white dress shirt, the top buttons not done up. He looked gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeh," I answered. "Will, Jem, come on, we are going." I shouted out. They came to the door thirty seconds later.

"Okay, let's go," they smiled at us.

Jacob put his hand out and I took it. As Jem pointed out before, it was really hot.

He opened the shot gun door for me and I got in.

"How far away is the bonfire?" I asked him when he started the car. The two lovers were in the back.

"About ten minutes." He answered.

"Cool," I smiled at him. "Hey Jem," I said turning around, but I wish I didn't because her and my brother were making out.

"EWWW!" I shouted, but they took no notice of me. Jacob laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Nearly there, hun." He told me soothingly.

"Better be, I can't take much more of this," I mumbled and grumbled.


	17. The Bonfire

My Werewolf Chapter 17-

The Bonfire

Song I was listening to while writing this.

.com/watch?v=CtXkvlFtIag

~Sahara's POV~

Somewhere along the way to the Bonfire, even though Jake said it would only be about ten minutes, I fell asleep.

"Sary, Sary wake up," I heard Jacob's voice say.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"We are here, but if you are tired I'll take you home." He sounded sad.

I sat up straight.

"No way!" I laughed, "I'm too excited."

"That's good," he was happy now. He picked me up out of the car and put me down on the ground. I was a bit shaky and when I took my first step, I tripped. The ground was coming close to my face quickly, but I felt a pair of strong arms grab me around my waist.

"Whoa, Sary, you have to be more careful." Jacob scolded.

I looked at his arms wrapped around my waist and it felt like electricity was flowing threw his arms in to my body. I want to jump on him! He must have felt the same way because he let go of me pretty quick.

"Come on you two, let's go!" Jem shouted from about twenty metres away.

"Let's go," Jacob smiled at me. We started walking.

"Jake," I said.

"Yes?" he answered questioningly.

"You know how I said I couldn't forgive you."

"Yeh," he said sadly.

"Well, I forgive you."

"Really!?"

"Yep." He picked me up and spun me around in a circle.  
"Jake, let me down!" I giggled.

"Okay," he smiled and let me down.

"I wish you loved me," I said and then put my hand over my mouth. Crap! He stared at me stunned and then said;

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Ermmm."

"I know I really hurt you and I know I only saw you again yesterday, but I really like you. Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"It was stupid of me to have asked." He said, the pain in his voice evident. He stared walking towards the bonfire, which was about fifty metres away.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped and I ran up to him.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" I said excitedly.

A huge grin spread out across his face. He put his hands around my face and leaned down and kissed me.

As soon as he did it was magical! It was like fireworks. I couldn't help myself, I twisted my fingers in his now short hair. He pulled away gently and unwound my fingers from his hair.

"Sary," he panted, "bit to fast, love."

"I'm sorry," I said embarrassed.

"Nothing to be sorry about hun." He stroked my hair. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for us." I held out my hand and he took it.

We walked hand in hand towards the large bonfire. When we entered it a few of the boys wolf whistled and I blushed and moved closer to Jacob. This made the boys laugh. Jacob and went and sat down next to Embry and I went over to Leah. I put my hand out and she grabbed it.

"Hey, so I see your with Jacob." She said nervously.

"Yeah, are you okay with it Le-Le?" I said seriously, I seriously needed Leah's okay, she was like my sister.

"Yeh, just be careful around him okay?"

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Good," she smiled at me. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I then got up and walked over to where Jacob was.

He moved over and I sat in between him and Em.

Quil then came over and sat on my lap, but careful not to put his whole weight on me.

"Hello sis, give me Eskimo kisses." He smiled and we rubbed our noses together. This was something me and Quil had made up while Jacob was sick and Embry didn't hang out with us no more. Quil then wrapped his arms around me and our foreheads touched. Then something weird happened. Jacob growled, he literally growled. It sounded like a wolf or tiger or something had. Quil was quick to let go of me. He got off me, got up and got me a hot dog and Jake, Em and himself five hot dogs each and came and lay down by my feet.

"Jeez you guys eat a lot!" I exclaimed after all three had finished their hot dogs by the time I had finished half of my hot dog.

"What can I say, we are giants." Em smiled warmly at me.

"You can say that again Em-Bear," I said and I hugged him.

"Jeez Sary! Your shivering!" he exclaimed. I had noticed I was, but he was right. I was freezing!

"Come here, Sary." Jacob said and held his arms out. I gladly went in to them and leaned back in to him. He was so hot! I wonder if there's something wrong with the boys.

"Jacob?" I said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is there something wrong with you and the other La Pushians?"

"No, why?"

"It's just you guys are so hot all the time."

Embry, Jake and Quil burst out laughing. Since I was lying on Jacob, it was like being bounced up and down. After a while of laughing they settled down.

"Quil?" I asked Quil this time, not wanting to leave him out.

"Yes sweetie?" he answered.

"Who's the person who is with Jared?"

"Oh, that's his girlfriend, Kim." Kim wasn't an extraordinary looking girl, but I wouldn't call her dull. She had the usual russet skin of a La Push person, with dark, wispy hair. She had large cheekbones and her eyes were to small for her face, but her lips were a perfect double curve, she had very long, beautiful eyelashes and in the fire light, her skin looked like russet coloured silk.

"She's pretty," I stated and the boys nodded.

"He looks at her with such an adoring look and it's like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. Same with Sam and Emily." I said as I looked at the other happy couple.

"You should see the way Jacob looks at you," Quil mumbled. It was so soft I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. Jacob let out a weird noise and Quil backed up a bit.

"Aww Jake, don't be mean to my Quily." I scolded him.

"Yeh Jake, don't be mean to me!" Quil teased.

Jake muttered something like if Sary wasn't here.

"Shudup guys, Billy's gonna start telling the stories," Embry hushed.

It was then that I noticed Billy, Old Quil who I had vaguely met and Sue Clearwater-Leah and Seth's mum- up the front. I gave a small wave to Billy, who looked extremely happy and he winked at me.

"Okay everyone, quiet, we are going to tell the stories now," Billy's loud voice carried around the whole bonfire site and everything went quiet. I knew the stories from when I was little, but not well. My mum use to tell them to me, but I had forgotten most of them. I leaned more in to Jacob.

Oh my gosh! I just watched the official New Moon trailer.

If any of you guys wanna watch it, here's the link;

.com/watch?v=Tb8lN8alYl0&eurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Enewmoontrailer%2Ecom%2Fofficial%2Dnew%2Dmoon%2Dtrailer%2Dsneak%2Dpeek%2F&feature=player_embedded


	18. I’m A Werewolf, Sary

My Werewolf Chapter 18-

I'm A Werewolf, Sary

~Sahara's POV~

~This is taken from Stephanie Meyer's book, Eclipse cos I can't be stuffed thinking of how to rephrase it~

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small  
people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in  
our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit  
warriors."

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and  
fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who  
coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we  
took to our ships to escape them.  
"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came  
before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been  
used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this  
emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.  
"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women  
watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.  
"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us  
that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great  
screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could  
see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.  
"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had  
packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit  
warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats  
up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the  
men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The  
dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies  
and their wives, victorious.  
"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They  
wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came  
against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.  
"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his  
wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.  
"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a  
grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to  
enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.  
"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki  
saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the  
people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors  
outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest  
nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.  
"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he  
would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and  
sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.  
"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply  
planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would  
seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks  
and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.  
"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply  
planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would  
seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks  
and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.  
"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his  
people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit  
self.  
"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also  
knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't  
fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay  
abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's  
throat with Taha Aki's hands.  
"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored  
him as if he were mere wind.  
"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few  
weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the  
changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He  
claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki  
would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit  
world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest  
with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over  
the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested,  
refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though  
Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless  
fury.  
"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He  
brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When  
the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief.  
He ordered the wolf away.  
"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening  
than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times  
of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being  
bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body  
for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to  
the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.  
"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the  
woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of  
the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be  
better than this horrible empty consciousness.  
"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room  
for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and  
gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.  
"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear,  
shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears.  
Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.  
"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes  
and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no  
ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut,  
decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.  
"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited  
tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed  
his true chief home.  
"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying  
lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening.  
He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.  
"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden  
spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.  
"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering  
his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even  
one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.  
"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha  
Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He  
entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the  
greatest magic happened.  
"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he  
had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered,  
and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.  
"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh  
interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had  
flown with Taha Aki's spirit.  
"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught  
the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.  
"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set  
everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their  
families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it  
was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no  
more.  
"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki  
the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did  
not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the  
enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found  
that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The  
wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were  
inside. Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of  
wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow  
old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three  
old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her  
his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to  
give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.  
"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."  
He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy  
took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as  
she scribbled furiously on the paper.  
"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the  
story of the third wife's sacrifice.  
"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began  
in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they  
blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could  
still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in  
their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to  
pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war  
on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son,  
Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.  
"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking  
for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never  
encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point  
of pain."  
I shrank a little closer to Jacob's side and  
his arm tightened around me.  
"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil  
continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce  
edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.  
"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure  
this was the enemy they were searching for.  
"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back  
to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.  
"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.  
"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned  
for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah  
chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief  
believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.  
"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The  
Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through  
the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.  
"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the  
youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the  
days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of  
Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of  
the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.  
"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who  
looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl  
was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms,  
his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene,  
but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when  
they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.  
"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers  
quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him  
apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together,  
coming at the creature from the sides, outmanoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of  
their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was  
hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began  
to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.  
"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands  
on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged.  
His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.  
"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate  
attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.  
"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders.  
One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched  
when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece,  
trying to reassemble itself.  
"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted  
the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and  
spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns.  
Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to  
put himself together again."  
"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone.  
They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.  
"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came  
to the Quileutes seeking revenge.  
"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever  
seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the  
sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that  
flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white  
face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.  
"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The  
people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's  
blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the  
smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and  
realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.  
"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because  
she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who  
sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.  
"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy  
the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind  
him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken,  
a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the  
screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark,  
and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught  
those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast  
she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at  
him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.  
"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone -  
there was no one to distract her fury from him.  
"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an  
ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and  
his rage made him strong. The fight began again.  
"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she  
had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had  
told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's  
diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They  
were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman  
smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human  
woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the  
death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her  
knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The  
blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body.  
Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother  
die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they  
were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one  
day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then  
he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe  
until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three  
wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these  
lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would  
die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the  
cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father  
to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached  
manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold  
ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.  
"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the  
leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes.  
His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other  
blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a  
treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their  
side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.  
"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said,  
and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed.  
"And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers  
endured before them."  
"This is the end of the stories."

"What does Old Quil mean by saying and so the sons of our tribe carry the burden now?" I asked Jacob confused. He looked at Sam who nodded.

"Sary, come with me," he said walking away and I followed. I was really confused and I wanted to know what was happening.

When we stopped we were in the middle of a forest. Jacob looked nervous and that scared me.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Sary, the stories, they are real." He said.

"So, there actually are werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I answered, I noticed I had my back on a tree. My face must have looked scared because Jacob looked very sad.

"I'm a werewolf, Sary."

Jacob's a werewolf.


	19. It’s Okay Jacob

My Werewolf Chapter 19-

It's Okay Jacob

Song as usual 

.com/watch?v=vi7kHvM-ivI

~Sahara's POV~

I stared at Jacob wide eyed.

"Y-your serious?" I stuttered.

"Yes, but Sary don't be afraid of me, I'd never hurt you." He said frantically, pain and hurt evident on his face.

"W-who e-else is a w-werewolf?"

"Most of the people at the Bonfire, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Will, Collin and Brady. That's why we are all so hot" He answered quietly. His face, now a mask of pain and he looked like he was going to break down.

All my friends and my brother are werewolves. I thought to my self.

I walked over to Jacob and wrapped my arms as best as I could around his huge frame.

"It's okay, Jacob. I'm not scared of you." I told him after I had calmed down.

"A-are you sure?" he asked stuttering.

"Yes, but these cold ones, they are vampires, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"And you fight them?"

"Yes."

"Jacob, I can't loose you to a vampire. I can't loose you again," I said and started to cry. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You will never loose me, as long as you want me around, I'll be here." He soothed me. He bent down and kissed me softly on my lips. It turned in to a full make up session.

Half way through a kiss he pulled away. I was breathing heavily and so was he.

"Sary, I gotta tell you one more thing." He said, now nervous again.

"Okay." I answered, a bit nervously.

"Werewolves do this thing called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, but stronger. It's like finding your soul mate and when a werewolf does imprint, no other girl matters. Sary, you are my imprint."

My mouth fell open.

Jacob, imprinted on me.

"You aren't angry, are you?" he asked.

"No not at all, I'm happy." I smiled at him.

We hugged for a while.

"Well, Sary. You aren't allowed to tell anyone, I could only tell you because we are allowed to tell our imprint." Jacob said.

"Okay, no probs." I answered happily.

"One more thing, just to give you a heads up, when we are in our wolf form, our whole pack can hear our thoughts."  
"Are you serious!"

"Yeh. If we think of it anyone in the pack, if in wolf form can hear it as if it was their own thoughts.

"Wow," I thought.

"Yeh."

We were still hugging at the moment.

"Jake, umm... don't worry." I said, I was worried that the question would make him angry.

"Come on Sary, tell me." He urged me.

"Okay, well don't get angry, okay?"

"I won't, promise."

"Well, I was wondering if I could see you,"

"You are seeing me silly,"

"No I mean the other side of you, your wolf side."

I felt his whole body go tense.

"Sary, it could be dangerous," he gritted his teeth.

"I know," I answered, "just please, I need to see you as your wolf form."

He sighed, "Okay, turn around."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well when we phase our clothes don't just pop off, if we don't want to rip them we have to take them off first." He smiled smugly.

"Ohh, okay." I blushed and turned around. I heard a huge ripping noise and then a bark. I turned around and there was my wolf, the one I had met yesterday.

"Oh my gosh! You are Jacob, the wolf I met yesterday!" I grinned and ran over to Jacob. Jacob smiled that scary/ cute wolf smile of his. I patted his fur and played with it.

He made a loud humming noise when I scratched behind his ear. It was sort of like a cat's purr, but rougher.

"You like that, huh?" I smirked.

His giant head nodded and he smiled.

"You know what, you're a really pretty wolf."

He sorta barked/coughed which I guessed was his laugh.

I started stroking his fur and he made the funny humming noise again.

"I like that noise and you have an awesome smell," I said absentmindedly. He looked at me questioningly.

"You have a woodsy, musky smell, when you are human and a wolf." I said lovingly. "Jake I think you should phase back and we should go back to the bonfire or they are gonna think you ate me." He nodded and I turned around. After about two minutes I heard Jake's voice.

"Come on love, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked back together. On the way I just had to ask Jacob another question.

"Jake, does Jem know?" I asked him. Will said he had imprinted on Jem, so I was guessing that she did.

"I think your brother told her yesterday," he answered.

"So I'm allowed to talk to her about it?"

"Yeh, and I think you can talk to your mum about it as well."

"Dad was a werewolf?!" I exclaimed.

"You pick up quick Sary," he smiled warmly at me. "Yeh and he imprinted on your mum."

"Okay, so I have Jem, mum, Emily and Leah to talk to," I smiled. I wasn't going to go through this alone.

"What about me?" he said with mock hurt.

"Of course Jakey I gotchu," I let go off his hand and then went really close to him like I was going to kiss him, but just before I pulled away and started running.

"Hey, you tease! You can't do that!" Jacob called out from somewhere behind me.

"I just did!" I called back laughing and then I bashed in to something as hard as a rock. I nearly fell over but two arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see a smiling Paul.

"Hey chicky, you okay? Did he tell you?" he asked nervous. He put me on my feet and let go of me.

"I'm fine Pauly!" I laughed. I loved Paul, even though he did have major temper problems. "And yes he did tell me."

"Your cool with it?" he asked surprised.

"Totally," I smiled hugely at him.

"That's good, it would have killed Jake it you didn't." even though Paul and Jacob acted all tough around each other and like they didn't like each other, I knew they did.

"I'm running away fro him at the moment, so can you let me go?" I said quickly.

"Wait your running away from him, why?" he said suspiciously. I told him what happened and he burst out laughing.

"Okay, off you go," he smiled.

"Thanks Pauly!" I shouted running towards the bonfire. When I got there Jacob was already there.

"What? How'd you get here so fast?" I asked while sitting down.

"You were with Paul," he said gruffly.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" I teased, but he didn't answer. I hopped on to his lap.

"You know you're the only one for me. Imprinting and all that jazz." I joked lightly.

"Yeh, I know," he sighed, "but I just got jealous easy."

"That mean's you like me!"

"Duh, imprinting and all that jazz." He copied me.

I giggled and snuggled in to his chest. I caught Jem's eye and we got up at the same time and went to sit in an uncrowded spot.

"So has he told you yet?" she asked me.

"Yeh," I answered happily.

"I'm glad you took it well."

"How'd you take it?"

"You know me, I get excited easy."

"And Will imprinted on you?"

"Yeah and Jacob on you?"

"Yeah."

We looked at each other and then squealed and hugged each other. We got up and jumped up and down and spun each other around. When we sat down I realised that everyone was watching us, smiling.

We sat up straight.

"Congratulations." I said very seriously.

"And you." Jem answered back, also very seriously. We looked at each other again and burst out in a fit of giggles.

Quil then came over.

"Alright my giggly girls, time to go up!" he said and swung me over his left shoulder and Jem and we screamed.

"Quily put us down this instant!" I demanded.

"My tummy hurts!" Jem whined.  
Then I felt two hands grab me off Quil's shoulder and pull me in to their body. I looked up to see Will. Jacob had Jem.

"Hello, me big bro!" I laughed and he grinned back at me.

I looked over at Jem and we understood each other. I used my hands to show her. Three, Two, One.

We both leaned up and whispered "How about doing a swap with Jacob/Will." In our saviours ears. They both nodded. They looked at each other and a look of understanding passed over their faces.

"Three." Will called out.

"Two." Jacob called out.

"One!" they shouted together and chucked us both in the air. We screamed loudly, but we got caught by our respective boys.

I looked up at Jacob.

"Hello my saviour." I flashed a smile at me and he grinned back.

We went and sat down.

"Jake, who else has imprinted?" I asked him.

"Well it's sorta obvious that Sam has on Emily." I nodded.

"Jared has on Kim." That would explain a lot.

"Will on Jem, as you know"

"Paul has on my sister, Rachael," he growled. I squeezed his hand.

"Collin has imprinted on a girl called Jess and Brady on a girl called Renny." I smiled.

"And Quil has imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire."

"Awww, how did she take it and why isn't she here?"

"Well, Claire is two…"

I stared at him, shocked.

"But, she's just a baby!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, Quil will be the best big brother, best friend or whatever Claire wants him to be until she's old enough."

"But does she get a choice?"

"Of course, but Quil was basically made for her. Our imprints are basically made for us." He smiled at me.

"I already knew you were made for me." I smiled back.

He pulled me in to his lap and I leaned against his chest.

I noticed Embry looking at us couples. Sadness filling his chocolate brown eyes. Once again I got off Jacob's lap and I scrawled over to where Embry was.

"Em-Bear, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," he said, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Em, please tell me." I begged.

He sighed. "I guess I'm just sad that everyone else besides me, Leah and Seth has imprinted. You all look so happy and then there's me, all by myself."

He looked really sad. I sat gently in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Em-Bear, it'll happen soon, I'm sure it will." I soothed.

"I hope so," he gave me a weak smile. Aww he's so cute, wonder why he hasn't got a girlfriend, most of the girls at La Push High pay attention to him, but he doesn't notice them, so I'm told.

"Em, why won't you find a girl friend?" I asked softly.

"None of the girls here seem to dazzle me so to speak. I'm just not attracted to anyone." He answered just as quietly. "Em, I have a cousin I think you would like," he groaned. "Just meet her, maybe you will like her, I'll ask her to come down her, if you promise to meet her." I told him.

"Okay, I promise," he smiled properly at me. I got out my phone and dialled Kate. She owes me a favour and I think she would actually like him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kate, it's Sary."

"Hi cuz!"

"Hey. Well Kate, I have this really hot, buff, nice friend called Embry and I think he would be really good for you. Do you wanna come meet him? It would be doing me a favour."

"Yeh sure cuz, La Push right?" I was close with Kate and I kept in touch with her. She lived in Port Angles, which was convenient.

"Yep."

"Kool, I'll come to yours tomorrow."

"Awesome, cya then."  
"Cya, love you!"

"Love you to!"

I hung up. Embry looked at me.

"She's coming tomorrow and she wants to meet you," I said excitedly.

"Kool," he smiled. "Thanks heaps Sary."

"No problem, for my big brother." He laughed and I grabbed his hand. We walked back over to where Jacob and the other couples were. Jake gave me a what's going on look. When Em and I had sat down I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the head.

"Okay guys, it's about eleven, time for everyone to go home." Billy called out. "Jacob, can I have a word with you?"

'Sure dad," Jacob got up and went to talk to his dad.

I went around and said bye to everyone. Kim had fallen asleep and Jared was carrying her, it was so cute!

Jacob came back and got me, Will and Jem to take us home. I sat in the shot gun seat again and leaned against Jacob the whole way home.

When we got home Jacob came in to my room with me. We talked and listened to music. When we were done I looked at the clock.  
"Wow, it's half past twelve." I said, I was dreading him going home.

"Yeh, I better go." He said sadly.

"No, Jake, please don't go." I pleaded. "I don't want anymore nightmares please."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeh, every night I would have nightmares of the night… I got raped."

"You got raped?" Jacob asked, he was staring to shake.

"Yeh a while I go I did, please can we not talk about it."

"Sure," he said, "I'm gonna go borrow some clothes from your brother, I'll be back soon." I nodded and he walked out.

I got dressed in to my silk pjs and brushed my teeth. Five minutes later Jacob came back in baggy shorts and a wife beater.

We both got in to my queen size bed. He wrapped his arms around me and in his warmth, I fell asleep. It was one of the only nights that I didn't have a nightmare.

So chapter 19 :)

what do u think is gonna happen with Embry and Kate :P

Comments and Subscriptions plzzz.

Thanks,

Em


	20. Kate

My Werewolf Chapter 20-

Kate

Here's da song of the day, I just like it, not connected to the story at all  Luv Boom Boom Pow!

.com/watch?v=QtGlHPFCH8A

~Sahara's POV~

When I woke up the next morning Jacob's hot arms were still around me. I just looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His eye lids fluttered.

"Baby, are you awake?" I asked.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

"Hey love,"

He smiled brightly at me. I heard my phone ring, so I leaned over to the bed side table and grabbed it.

Hey Cuz,

I'll be there in two hours,

Hope you're ready for me,

Love ya,

Kate.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"What?" Jake sat up straight and looked at me worried.

"Kate is gonna be here in two hours and I haven't even told mum yet!"

"Oh, okay, of you go then." He gave me a quick kiss. I got up and ran out my room, down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Mum, Quil, Will and Jem where there.

"Hey Quil," I smiled largely at him.

"Hey hunny." He smiled back.

"Hey luv," mum gushed at me, jumping up and down. Over excited much.

"Mum, Kate is coming to stay here for a while," I told her.

"Sure, when's she coming?" mum asked.

"Two hours."

"Okay."

"So Jem, your sleeping in Will's room, is that okay."

"Yerp, that's been happening anyway," she blushed.

"Okay good." I had already told Will and Jemma why I had invited Kate and they said it was a good idea.

"Okay, well I'm going to set up the guest room again," I said.

"No need, I haven't slept in there at all." Jemma blushed again.

"Cool," I smirked.

"So I see Jake slept over last night." Will smirked.

"U-uhh y-yeh," my turn to be embarrassed now. "He stops the nightmares."

I saw Will's whole body tense and mum dropped the spoon she was holding. Jemma glared at the floor and Quil just looked confused, I hadn't told him this yet.

"It's all good guys, don't worry I'm fine," I reassured them.

They all relaxed.

"Okay, well you better go get ready for Kate," Will smiled warmly at me.

'Yeh, I should, cya guys," I smiled at each of them.

I heard a chorus of byes when I went out of the room. When I went back in to my room Jacob wasn't there, but my bed was made and there was a note on my pillow. It read:

Sary,

I had to go home,

Have a good day and help your cousin.

I'll see you later today sweetie,

I'll probs come around in the afternoon.

Love you more than anything else in the world,

Look after your self.

Love,

Jake.

Aww, he was just too cute!

I walked out of my room and in to the guest bedroom next door, to move my best friend's crap, aka Jemmy's shit.

"Jeez, for a girl who doesn't sleep in here and has only been here like three days, she sure has a lot of crap all over the room," I grumbled to myself as I picked up her stuff. "She's lucky she's my BFFL."

"I thought I was your BFFL!" Quil startled me, mock hurt on his face. It was an interesting conversation when I had explained to him what BFFL meant.

"Well your BFFL that is a guy and she is my BFLL that is a girl." I explained.

"Right, well you BFFL boy is here to help you!"

"Thanks Quily, I owe you."

"Oh, I know."

We cleared up Jemma's stuff and dumped it in Will's room.

When we were done we went in to the living room. Just as I sat on the couch, the door bell rang.  
"It's probably Kate!" I squealed.

I ran to the door and opened it, but it wasn't Kate it was Embry.

"Hey Em-Bear, why are you here?" I asked.

"Hey hun, I needa talk to ya brother, is he here?" he said, looking down the hall way anxiously.

"Yeh, come in, Em are you okay?" I was now worried.

"I guess, I just needa talk to Will, pack stuff."

"Oh, okay."

I lead Embry in to the kitchen. Will and Em exchanged a look and then Will said;

"Gotta go, need to patrol."

"Okay, hun, come home safe." Jemma said, a little worried. Will went over to where she was and kissed her, it was short, but passionate, like there was something wrong and this was good bye. It scared me.

The boys then ran out the door and then we heard a sound that was a mix between a shredding noise and a pop.

The door bell rang again. It was probably another pack member.

I opened the door and said,

"They just left," I said bored, looking at the floor.

"Iz, dat anyway ta speak to ya fave cuzin?" Kate said, trying on a gangsta voice.

"KATE!" I shouted and flung myself on to her,

"Wow, lay off cuz."

"What's up with the gangsta accent?"

"I'm just putting it on, coz I'm cool like dat." I laughed, Kate was always a fun person to be around. We walked in to the kitchen where mum and Jemma were.

"KATE!" Jemma did exactly what I did. They had met while I was still in Phoenix and Kate had come to visit me. They had become like cousins straight away. When Jemma and Kate had finished hugging, mum went over to Kate.

"KATE!" she screamed and hugged her. Yes my mum is like a teenage girl.

"Yo Aunt J." Kate smiled at her.

"How's your mum?" mum asked. Kate's mum is dad's sister and when dad died mum and Kate's mum became very close.

"Yer she aight, mum n dad gonna go on a cruise tomora."

"That's good. Hunny could ya please stop with the accent, it's terrible!" mum giggled.

"Fine then, ruin my fun." Kate grimaced which made all us girls burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeh, Katie, your room is next to mine, just follow me." I told her.

"Kool." She smiled.

"Okay so when do I get to meet this Embry guy," Kate grinned.

"Oh about five minutes before you came he went off with Will, so they'll be back in about five or six hours." I told her.

"Dang, wadda ya want to do now, while we wait for them?"

"Well, since I don't have much clothes and it's raining as usual, wanna go shopping?" Jemma asked looking at it pouring down outside.

"Yer sure!" Kate and I shouted. We all looked at each other.

"SHOPPING!" we squealed, jumping up and down. Mum was only 35, so she still fit in the shopping category. Yeh, my mum had Will when she was 17 and me when she was 18.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" mum asked.

"I dunno, there is hardly anywhere in La Push." I sighed.

"You know what, I haven't been to the shops in Forks yet, can we go?" Jem asked.

"Yah, sure, it's cool with me, how about you bouncy?" that's what Kate called me.

"Fine with me, I haven't been there either. Forks is freaky." I laughed.

"Okay, five minutes, my car. GO!" Kate shouted and I ran out the room, Kate behind me, with her bags, she was a strong girl.

We stopped outside the guest bedroom.

"Here you go Kate," I grinned at her.

With a "Thanks cuz," I got the door slammed in my face.

I rushed in to my room, quickly put on short shorts and put on some makeup.

I then ran back down the stairs and towards the front door where the girls and mum were waiting for me.

We hopped in to mum's red mustang and drove towards the shops.

"Jamie, turn up the radio!" Jem exclaimed. Mum turned it up and Hush Hush by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on and Kate, Jem and I squealed. This was our song.

"Oooooh ooooh  
I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, I never needed strain.  
My love for you was strong enough you should've known." I sang.

"I never needed you for judgement  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
I never asked for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me." Jem's turn.

"And it's a little in the conversations  
There isn't anything that you can say.  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me and listen to me because," Kate sang.

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush!" we sang together.

"I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how I act to what I say  
I never needed words, I never needed hurt, I never needed you to be there everyday  
I'm sorry for the way I let go," I sang loudly.

"Of everything I wanted when you came along  
But I am never beaten, broken, not defeated  
I know next to you is not where I belong  
And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when I say baby," Kate.

"I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush." We sang together.

"No more words, No more lies, No more crying ooh ooh.  
No more pain, No more hurt, No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah  
Because" Jemma.

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer, I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken, Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush, Yeah Oh  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken, Our love is broken  
Baby" We sang the end together and then started a fit of giggles.

"Gosh girls!" mum squealed.

"What?" we all said together.

"You have great voices!"

"THANKS!" all together again, which made us laugh again.

"Okay girls, we are at the shops, TIME FOR SHOPPING!" she was basically jumping up and down in her seat.

As soon as mum parked we were out the car and in to the mall.

We spent two hours just clothes shopping and then another two make up shopping.

When I was at one of the shops the girls were starting to get hungry.

"Saaryyy," Jem whined, "I'm hungy, hurry upppp."

"Me to," Kate whined.

"Me three," mum whined as well.

"Well then you guys go to the food court, I'll be there soon," I told them.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you?" Jem asked.

"Naw, I'll be fine." I smiled and they left.

I turned around and who should I bump in to.

Bella and Edward.

"Oh hi Bella." I smiled at her.

"Hi, bye." Bella ran out the shop, Edward gliding next to her.

"What's up her arse." I mumbled to myself.

I ran towards the food court and what do I see? Embry and Kate staring at each other. Embry had the blind man seeing the sun for the first time look. I knew what that meant.

Embry had imprinted on Kate.

Great!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for soo long. I've been having exams and I might not get to post for a while cos I left my power cord for my laptop at me dads so my laptop is gonna die. Be patient.

Comment and subscriptions plz .

Thanks,

Em


	21. Kate and Embry

My Werewolf Chapter 21-

Kate and Embry

~Sahara's POV~

"Em-Bear, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked gently. He tore his eyes away from Kate. It looked like his eyes were stuck to her with warm toffee. I started walking.

"S-sure." He stuttered and followed me.

When we were in a private spot I said.

"You imprinted on my cousin." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's not my fault! I promise I won't force myself on her and if she doesn't want anything to do with me I'll… leave her alone." He winced when he said the last part of his sentence. His huge, liquid chocolate eyes were pleading with me.

"Em, I'm not angry, I'm happy!" I giggled and jumped on him.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, swinging me around.

"Yeh! Now I have another person to talk to!"

"Maybe, it depends on how she reacts to me being a …" Embry said sadly.

"So far all the people in my family have taken it well. I'm sure it'll be fine." He smiled at me and we started walking back towards Kate, Jemma, Will, mum and Jacob. As soon we got there, strong arms grabbed me and pulled me in to a hug.

"I missed you," Jacob whispered in to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He smirked. He bent down and we kissed passionately.

"Jeez you guys, just make out in the middle of the mall why don't you." A very recognisable voice teased. I turned around to see my favourite guy friend.

"QUIL!" I shouted and jumped on to him. He laughed and spun me around.

"Good to see you too," he grinned.

"Missed ya!" I smiled.

"You only saw me this morning."

"Too long if ya ask me. I can't go that long with out seeing my BFFL!"

Quil chuckled.

"Guess what!" I whispered to him.

"What?" Quil whispered back.

"Em imprinted!"

"Serious? On who?"

"My cousin."

"Oh, you alright with this?"

"Yeh deff! When I asked her to come here I knew there would be a chance that either Seth or Em-Bear imprinted on him. I'm also glad that I'll get to see Kate more often!"

He smiled warmly at me.

"Your good to take everything so easily." He told me.

"Not really, I've always been pretty good at things like this." I said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean giant people who turn in to wolves?"

I hit him lightly on the arm. If I had hit him hard it would just hurt me. He always had to make a joke out of everything.

"No silly! About unexpected things," I told him. I hadn't noticed, but I was still in Quil's arms. Jacob then came and pulled me out if Quil's arms and in to his own.

"Go ahead and steal my girlfriend," he joked towards of his best friends, "I don't mind at all,"

"That's good," Quill laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder.

I broke out of Jacob's arms and I turned to look at mum, who was the only person here-besides Quil, but he has Claire, so he wouldn't mind- without a person to be with.

I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey mummy, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeh sure hun, by the way I have a date tonight with Charlie Swan," she blushed madly.

"Ooo!" I turned to Will. "Did you know our hot mummy has a date with a man called Charlie Swan?"

Something that I didn't expect happened. Will's violet blue eyes grew cold and his body tensed.

"You have a date with that leech lover's father?" he snarled at mum. I looked at him appalled. He should not have done that to mum! And what is a leech anyway?

"Yes, I am." Mum said calmly. Will started shaking violently. If he didn't calm down he would turn in to a wolf, right in the middle of the mall.

Quil quickly walked over to him and put Jemma behind him. Jacob move in front of mum and me and Embry stepped in front of Kate protectively. She looked confused.

"Calm bro, chill, it's alright." Quil tried soothing. Will ground his teeth and shook his head. But for once it didn't work. He ran out of the mall doors and Quil was right behind him. Our group stood awkwardly.

"Well that was… interesting." Kate tried filling the silence. She looked at Embry and he looked at her.

"Kate," she put her had out towards him.

"Embry," he introduced himself.

"Oh so your Embry,"

"Yeh, the one and only," he smirked.

"Well, the one and only Embry, do you wanna go out?" Kate was a very straightforward type girl.

Embry looked totally stunned.

"U-u…" he couldn't form words.

Jemma and I burst out laughing. Embry was speechless! It was a rare moment.

Jake elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Oh um yeh, I'd love to go out with you," Em smiled at Kate. Embry held out his hand and Kate took.

There was then a chorus of Awws from Jem, mum and me.

Jacob just smirked at Embry.

Just then Will and Quil came back.

Will still looked really, really pissed.

"Sorry mum," Will said between gritted teeth.

"It's alright," mum went over to Will and tried to hug him, but Will tensed up heaps.

I really wanted to know what a leech was. Did they mean his daughter/son loved giant leeches?

Mum looked sadly at the floor and walked away from Will. I glared at Will and then turned to look up at Jacob with a 'what the hell are they talking about' look.

He looked back down at me with a 'I'll tell you later look. I glared at him and then nodded.

Jem walked over to Will and whispered something in his ear. Will shivered and Jacob, Quil and Embry snorted and made a disgusted noise.

"What?" me, Kate and mum said, "What did we miss,"

"You don't want to know," Quil said in a disgusted tone.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Very sure," Jacob tightened his arm around me.

Now that Jemma had talked to her, Will had noticeably calmed down heaps.

He walked up to mum.

"I'm really sorry mum, but why Charlie? Why that leech loving, heart breaking, bitch, Bella?" Will said.

To my, Embry, Quil and Will's surprise Jacob snarled and growled. It was also good that there was no one, basically in the mall.

"Don't call her that," he snapped. I look up at him and he was furious. He started shaking. Quil and Embry then ran over to us. Quil pulled me out of Jacob's arms and in to his own and Embry made sure nothing happened. Quil, Embry and I then walked back to where everyone else was standing. Jacob still looked pissed, but he also looked a little guilty as well. He stared at Will, angrily.

Embry, Will, Kate, Quil and Jemma gave Jacob the death glare, while I just leaned as close to Quil as I could.

~Kate's POV~

What is that dick head doing! He's gonna fuck up everything. I glared hard at Jacob.

'I thought you said you I was the only one you wanted," Sary whispered.

"I did, I mean you are," Jacob replied quietly.

"Then why are you growling, snarling and getting pissed at Will for saying it?"

"Because even though I love you, more than I could anyone else. I still have a really small part of me that loves her." He admitted.

Sary let out a whimper of pain and Quil, Embry and Will growled, loudly. That seemed to happen a lot with these boys. Jacob winced and tried to walk towards Sary. Embry stepped in front of Quil, who was holding Sary. It made me smile inside. I really had a strong urge to go and hug him and not let him go.

I stepped in front of Jacob's path.

"Stop," I said, it was quiet, but commanding.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. Now stop," I seethed.

Jacob stopped.

"Sary I'm sorry, I love you more than her. Times a trillion." He whimpered, trying to convince her. I knew she couldn't resist.

She broke out of Quil's arms, side stepped me and Embry and in to Jacob's arms.

"I'm sorry Sary, I never meant to hurt you and I promise I never will again." He hugged her. It was cute. She snuggled in to his chest.

I turned around to see that Embry was behind me.

He smirked at me and held out his arms. I walked in to them and moved in to his chest.

I felt that I was falling in love with him. No. That has never happened before and I've only known this guy for an hour. I looked at his muscles and traced them. Sary wasn't wrong, he was fit. And it appears that he is quite protective of Sary, which is very, very good.

"You guys wanna go home?" Sary spoke up.

"Yeh sure, are you coming back to Sary''s house?" I asked Embry hopefully.

"If you want me to," he answered.

"YES!" I shouted and he chuckled. "I mean sure, that would be great." I smiled hugely at him.

That night Embry, Jacob and Quil stayed for dinner. We had pasta and the boys ate enough to feed twenty people! I'm not joking! Jamie didn't have dinner with us. Half way through dinner, much to Will's distaste, Charlie came and picked her up. They told us not to wait up.

After dinner we had a movie night.

We got heaps of snacks and placed all mattresses and blankets in the basement.

I only got through half on The Living Dead Two and I was starting to fall asleep. Embry wrapped his arms around me, which I noticed were really, really hot. I was too tired at the time to ask him what's wrong, so I decided that I would ask him in to morning.

I slept soundly in Embry's arms that night.

Oh my gosh guys! I am soo sorry for not post for ages! I've had family troubles and I've had heaps of ads and assignments. I'm gonna only start posting every two days, so that I can keep up with my school work, sorry but if I dn't mum won't let me on the damn computer no more.

Some people un subscribed which is really sad for me  but I hope people will resubscribe and new people will subscribe and COMMENT! Please

Thanks,

Love, Emily 


	22. Trouble In Paradise

My Werewolf Chapter 22-

Trouble In Paradise

~Sahara's POV~

That day I woke up at ten thirty. Jacob's arms were wrapped around me and we were on the couch, which was long enough that Jacob did not have to bunch up and wide enough that we could easily lie down together. I still hadn't forgotten about the incident yesterday. I also wanted to ask Jacob what a 'leech' was.

I was friggen hot!

"Jacob, sweetie, it's too hot," I whispered.

He just mumbled something like "Ten more minutes teddy," I was not his teddy!

"Jacob, too hot!" I hissed in his ear and straight away he let go of me.

"Sorry, your just so huggable," he smirked at me.

"Yeh whatever," I giggled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Shut up!" Kate said sleepily and turned around in Embry's arms.

It was just too cute! I smiled hugely at my cousin, who is the same age as me, Jem, Jacob, Embry and Quil.

I then noticed Quil. He was on the one person couch, except he was the wrong way around. His head was touching the floor and his legs were over the top of the couch. His face was all red from being upside down too long. I giggled again.

I got up and walked over to where Quil was.

"Quil," I shook his shoulder, "Hun, if you don't get up, your gonna get a major migraine."

He groaned and sat the right way up.

"Thanks sweetie, my head already hurts and it would have been a lot worse if you didn't wake me up," he smiled at me. I sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back in to my best guy friend's chest.

"How's Claire-Bear?" I asked him.

"She is good," he grinned back at me, "she's coming down next week."

"That's good."

We heard a loud noise from the corner. The only way to describe it was a sort of squelching noise. We all looked over towards the corner and saw Jem and Will in a huge make out session.

"EWW!" I shouted, "I do not need to see my best friend and my brother kissing!"

Jemma looked up and flipped me off and then went back to kissing.

I burst out laughing and so did everyone besides Jem and Will and Kate and Embry who were now also making out.

I hopped off Quil's lap and went and sat with Jacob on the couch.

"Shall we join in the fun?" I asked him slyly.

"I think we should, just so we are left out, of course," he grinned.

"Of course."

We leaned in and slowly, but sweetly started kissing.

Jacob picked me up and placed me on his lap. Soon Quil said, "Alright love birds, I'm sick of this, so I'm going now, catcha guys lata."

I put up a hand and waved in what I thought was the direction Quil was in. I thought I was right since I heard his deep laugh and then his heavy foot steps going up the basement.

After about seven minutes of kissing I ended it.

Jacob looked at me questioningly.

"I need to talk to you," I told him seriously.

"Okay, do you want to go to your room?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said, still deadly serious. "Everyone we will be about ten minutes."

I heard a chorus on okays.

Jacob walked up the stairs, me behind him.

As we went past mum in the kitchen I said;

"How was your date with Charlie?"

"It was really good! Except Charlie is really worried about his daughter Bella." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Bella is his daughter?!" I exclaimed. So she's the leech lover I thought to myself.

"Yes. Sahara, would you mind talking to her for us? Just making sure she is okay?" she only called me Sahara when she was serious.

"Yeh sure mum."

"Thanks."

Jacob and I then went up the next set of stairs towards my room.

When we got there I went and sat on the bed. He closed the door and then leaned on the wall.

"So what do you need to talk about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I need to ask two things." I stared at the floor.

"Okay."

"Well first one. What are leeches?"

His large eyebrows lowered a lot and threatened to take over his eyes. He came and sat on the bed.

"Well you know how in the legends there are stories of 'cold ones'" he used his fingers and made quotation marks around cold ones. I nodded.

"Well cold ones are vampires." I shivered and he put an arm around me and brought me close towards him.

"The Cullens are vampires." I knew I had I shocked look on my face. Bella! She was in trouble!

Just as if Jacob could read my mind he said,

"Don't worry about Bella. The Cullens only feed off animals and we have a treaty with them. If they do not bite a human and not hunt on our lands, we will not attack them. We are not allowed over the treaty line to their side and vice versa."

I took in what he had said. Things were changing so much in my life. Everything I thought was fake, was turning out to be real.

"So does this mean there are such things as unicorns?" I asked genuinely curious. He laughed his husky laugh.

"I have no idea, probably. Now what was your last question?" he asked. I said quietly while looking at the floor;

"You said you said you still love Bella," I saw his body go stiff and he tensed. "How much do you love her, truly?"

He dropped his arm from around me.

"Sary you already know, you're the only one for me." He said quietly, solemnly.

"Tell me everything, what happened with her."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Jacob, I need to know." I whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he shouted at me and then stormed out of my room.

I burst out in to tears. He had never really shouted at me before. I thought he loved me not Bella. Why does he not want to tell me. I thought I was his imprint, his soul mate.

Jemma and Kate then came through the door. I looked up at them, through watery eyes. They came over to the bed and wrapped their arms around me. I cried loudly in to their t-shirts.

"We heard him shout," Jem said softly.

"Embry and Will have gone after him, love." Kate soothed. "What happened?" Jem asked.

I blubbed out what had happened, not the bit about the vampires of course, since Kate did not know yet.

"It's alright sweetie," Kate rubbed my back, "Every good couple has their fights, with out them it wouldn't be a relationship. When he is ready he will talk to you.'

"B-b-but I th-thought that he loved me not B-Bella, why won't he t-tell m-me?" I managed to say.

Embry then came in to my room. He gave the girls one look and they got up and went out the room. He sat on my bed and pulled me in to his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, sugar, it's alright." He soothed quietly while I cried all over his shirt.

Slowly I stopped crying. Embry patted me on the back.

"Better?" he asked.

"Sort of." I answered.

"You know, he really does love you."

"Then why does he care about her and why won't he tell me?" I voiced my thoughts again.

"It's still a tender subject for him, sugar, he'll open up in time." Embry was always a rock for me. He was my emotional support. Sugar was also my pet name he made up.

"He'll get over it soon and then he will come and apologize." Embry said.

"He shouted at me," I winced.

"He has an easy temper," he amended.

"I know that," I laughed.

"You just wait, anytime soon."

"When are you going to tell Kate?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I plan to tonight," he answered simply.

"Okay, I think I should be there as well, just as support for Kate. I won't say anything, you will have to say everything."

"Okay, thanks for being so good about everything, sugar."

"It's fine, Em-Bear. You will be good for her."

We smiled at each other.

Hey guys, I hope you like it (:

I think four or five chapters from now there will be ACTION!

Please comment and subscribe (:

Thanks,

Em.


	23. You Did What On Me?

My Werewolf Chapter 23-

You Did What On Me?

~Sahara's POV~

Embry paced back and forward nervously, impatiently in my room.

"Calm Em-Bear, I'm sure it'll be fine, you'll explain everything well." I tried to calm him down.

"I can't. What am I going to say? How can I phrase everything? And what's worse, sugar, what if she runs away?" his eyes were huge, worried.

"As I said before, calm. Kate trusts me. As long as I'm there she won't run away, but you have to be prepared for her to maybe be a bit scared of you." His face fell.

"Kate is understanding, but she gets scared away easily. Like me she has had a bad track record."

He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Haven't I told you about Brett?" I asked him.

"No, do you mind telling me?" he asked.

"Well… okay, but if I start crying just don't worry too much okay?"

"Uhh, okay?"

"Okay well it all happened when I was fourteen, three years ago. I started going out with this guy called Brett. I slowly started falling in love with him. I thought he was kind and would protect me at all costs, but I was wrong."

My voice became quieter, but I was sure that Embry could hear me because of his super werewolf hearing.

"Six months after we started going out, we went to this party. Brett started feeding me drinks. As soon as I finished one, he gave me another and another.

After about seven drinks, he asked me if I wanted to go to a more private room. I agreed, too drunk to think properly.

When we w-were in a bed room he locked the door and told me he loved me. He tried to take off my clothes, but I screamed. He then backhanded me across the cheek and p-put tape o-over my m-mouth." I started crying lightly, but I kept going.

"Then he r-r-raped me, twice, te-telling me through the whole thing that he l-loved me."

Embry tensed. I could see that he was really angry.

"In the morning Will found and took me to the hospital.

Brett is now in jail for ten years, but I still have night mares and Jacob is the only thing that makes them go away."

By now I full on crying. Embry had his arms around me, but he was shaking.

"E-Em, calm down, I-I'm okay." I blurted out.

The shaking slowly decreased and so did the crying.

"Are you sure your okay, sugar?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, as long as Jacob comes back." I told him.

"He will."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"I thought because he imprinted on me he would have no feelings for Bella left?"

"Well Jacob was very heavily in love. I guess maybe since it was so strong, a bit stayed. I'm sorry I'm not sure."

"No problem. Are you sure he'll come back?"

"Yes I'm sure, sugar. He loves you."

Then I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Embry smiled at me and I gave him a questioning look. He went and opened the door and there was Jacob. He looked tired and concerned.

"Sary meet me in your living room at seven tonight." Embry told me.

I nodded and then he left, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay, Sary?" Jacob asked me worried. My eyes must have been red.

"I think, so." I said looking at the floor.

He came over to me and tried to put an arm around me. I cowered away. He winced.

"Sary I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"No you aren't" I said.

"Yes, I am."

"If your sorry tell me what happened with Bella," I hissed and he winced again.

He sighed.

"Alright, I love you so much, I'm willing to make myself hurt for you."

I knew it was meant to make me feel bad, and it succeeded a little, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

I kept a straight face.

"Okay well it all started a month after you left. I was still upset from when you left and Bella was missing that dick Edward." Jacob growled. I still stayed straight faced.

"So I started hanging out with Bella. We would work on our motor bikes together and we would do our home work together. Slowly I fell in love."

I couldn't help but whimper to that. He gave me a sad look, but kept going.

"I even kissed her once. But then he came back. She stopped hanging out with me and started staying with him. It hurt me so bad. When the new born vampires came to Forks, I even fought to protect her and half my body got crushed because of it. But still, she loved him and not me. But now I have you." He gave me a look that asked, 'I do still have you, right?' I nodded and he smiled.

"Now in about two months they are getting married and I really don't mind because I have you."

He wrapped his arms around me and I didn't move away. Instead I leaned in to him.

"Thanks for telling me, Jake." I told him.

"No problem, love," he smiled.

I looked at the clock on my bed side table. It was 6: 59.

"Oh, crap. I have to go now, I'm not sure when I'll be back. Will you wait for me?" I asked.

"Of course." I smiled, grabbed a jumper and ran down stairs.

Embry and Kate were waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm ready!" I grinned at them.

"You one minute late!" Kate smiled at me.

"Okay girls, come on." Embry said nervously.

We followed Embry out in to the back yard.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"To the woods," Embry replied and grabbed her hand.

We walked for about four minutes, until we were deep in the forest.

"Okay girls, sit down." Embry said and we both sat down.

"Kate I have something to tell you." He said.

"Okay?" Kate replied and looked towards me. I smiled and she looked back at Embry.  
"Has Sary ever told you the Quileute legends?" he asked her.

"Will has."

"Okay that makes it easier. Well Kate everything is true."

"What?"

"I am a werewolf."

Kate looked petrified.

"If you know the stories, then you know that we don't hurt anyone." Embry pleaded. She stayed silent.

Kate moved closer to me and I put my arms around her. Embry looked depressed.

"You knew about this?" she said to me quietly.

"Yes, Jacob is one and so are all the people in the pack. Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Will, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady are all werewolves." I answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

"Because she wasn't allowed to. And Kate please, you can't either. And don't worry, I know you never want to see me again, so I'll try and stay away from you." Embry said, quite.

Kate sat there in silence. The scared look had gone and was replaced with a shocked look. Embry was about five metres away from us, looking at the floor.

"I don't want you to stay away from me." Kate said after five minutes. Embry's head shot up.

"Really?!" he said, getting happier.

"Yes."

"That's good because I imprinted on you!"

"You did what on me?" Kate asked confused.

"Em, you haven't explained to her what imprinting is." I said calmly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry. Well imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate and with out our imprints we would be depressed and without the will to live. Not all werewolves imprint.

Kate you are me imprint."

"Oh… okay." She said, thinking again.

"I guess that is alright, since I think I love you." Kate said, deadly serious.

Embry's face lit up like a light. He walked towards up. Slowly and cautiously. Kate ran up to him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while.

"I don't care what your are or what you've done." Kate smiled at him after their embrace ended. Em smiled hugely at her, to happy to speak.

"So, besides you, who else has imprinted?" Kate asked.

"Jacob has, on Sary," Embry said and Kate smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Will has on Jem, Sam has on Emily, Jared has on Kim, Collin on a girl called Jess, Brady on a girl called Ranny, Quil on Emily's niece, Claire and Paul has on Jacob's sister, Rachel." I told her.

"So there are heaps of people to talk to!" Kate smiled.

"Kate you know your gonna have to move down here, right?" I asked.

"I was already planning on staying here anyway. Port Angles is boring and there is a very hot guy here that I like."

Embry smirked.

"His name is Seth Clearwater." Kate grinned.

Embry's mouth opened really wide.

"Gotcha!" Kate shouted and her and me burst out laughing.

Embry started shaking.

"Okay Em-Bear, calm down, Kate's here remember." I told him and immediately he stopped.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Kate asked me.

"Well when one of the pack starts shaking it means that they are probably angry and you should move away from them because when they shake and they can't stop they change in to big wolves and when the wolves are angry, you don't wanna be around." I told her.

She shivered.

"It's alright, they won't ever hurt you. They are really good at controlling it." I smiled and she grinned back.

"Okay well… OHH! Is that why you guys are so hot!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yerp," Embry smiled at her.

"Shall we go back home now? It's nine thirty?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Kate said and we started walking.

Soon we were in the back yard.

"So, is Embry gonna sleep in the guest room with you tonight?" I asked Kate completely straight faced.

"Probably," Kate answered, her face the same as mine.

"Remember to use protection!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could in to the house, since I knew as soon as Embry heard what I said, he would come running after me. I ran in to the living room and mum, Will, Quill, Jemma and Jacob were in there. I was just about to go to Jacob when Embry caught up and picked me up.

He started tickling me so much that I thought I would start crying.

"Now are ya gonna take that back, sugar?" he whispered evilly, but I knew it was also a joke.

'N-No w-wa-way," I managed to get out between laughs.

"A-anyone wanna h-he-help me?"

Quil got up. I could tell he knew that Kate about them being werewolves, otherwise he would have done what he did next.

The loudest, most menacing growl that I had ever heard erupted from his throat.

Straight away Embry let go of me.

"You are definitely my best friend," I hugged him.

"No probs honey." Quil grinned. Honey was the nickname that he had given me. So far I was sugar, honey and chicky (the nickname Paul gave her).

Quil went and sat back down in his chair.

"Well I think I'm going to bed." I told everyone and heard a chorus of good nights and sleep wells. Jacob stood up and followed me up the stairs.

When we were in my room I got clothes and went into the bathroom. I was too tired for a shower, so I decided I'd have one in the morning. I put on my tank top and short shorts and went back in to the room where Jacob was already in my queen size bed. I lay down in to bed next to him and he wrapped one muscled arm around me.

"How did Kate take it?" he asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Embry told me and Quil he was going to tell her tonight yesterday."

"Oh well she took it alright. Scared at first, but as you can see, she's all good now."  
"That's good."

"Jacob?" I asked my voice small. I knew he probably would say no to my request.

"Yes?"

"I want to meet the Cullens."

All his muscles tensed and he said through gritted teeth;

"Why?"

"Because I just want to meet them and see Bella again. Besides if you say they are vegetarians I have nothing to fear."

"Fine, but I am coming with you." He said gruffly.

"But what about the treaty?" I asked.

"It'll be fine as long as I don't attack any of them."

"So you'll take me tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Now go to sleep Sary."

"I love you Jake."

"Love you too."

Here ya go. Hope ya like it!! (:

OOO Sary is gonna meet the Cullens in the next chapter!

Comment and Subscribe!

Thanks,

Xx Emily (:


	24. The Cullens

My Werewolf Chapter 24-

The Cullens

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up, excited. The clock on my bed side table said it was eight thirty. Jake was still asleep so I grabbed a pair of skinny leg jeans and a low cut top and quietly headed for the bathroom. I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favourite apple shampoo and conditioner.

I then put my clothes on, straightened my hair and then did my make up.

When I got back in to my room Jacob wasn't in there. That dick head! He promised he would take me to the Cullens this morning. I walked angrily down the stairs to find our little living room crowded with a lot of big bodies. There was Jem, Will, mum, Embry, Kate, Quil, a really cute little girl and Jacob.

"Some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Embry teased, his arms wrapped around Kate. I didn't answer I just smiled at him.

"Hey honey, this is Claire," Quil told me, his eyes staring lovingly at the little girl. I walked over towards them.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled at the shy little girl. She hid behind Quil's leg and started doing peak a boo with me. She then smiled at me and then walked towards me on her chubby little legs and hugged me. Aww so cute! Her dark brown ringlets were bouncing up and down as she laughed and she had very pretty dark brown eyes. When she grew up she was going to be a stunner! I winked at Quil and he grinned back at me.

"Claire, sweetie, why don't you go back to Quil?" I asked her warmly.

"Kay," she gave me a toothy grin and walked back in to Quil's arms.

I then went and sat next to Jacob.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled lovingly at me.

"Hey." I answered and gave him a small peck on the lips which he turned in to a make out session.

I pulled away and he gave me a sad look.

"Jake there are children in the room," I said and Quil smiled at me, "Quil could be scared for life!" every one besides Quil, even Claire, laughed.

"And besides, you said you would take me to the Cullens."

The room went quiet.

"You're going to the Cullens…" Quil said, his voice deadly. Claire didn't like that, so she ran to me and I hugged her.

"Yes." I answered.

"By yourself…" Embry's voice was filled with venom.

"No, with Jake. Besides mum wants me to talk to Bella anyway."

"You agreed to let her go to the bloodsucker's house?!" Will, Quil and Embry's loud, furious snarls cut through the silence. He totally ignored the last sentence.

I cowered away from him and Kate and Jemma rushed towards where Claire and I were on the floor. They wrapped their arms around us and Jacob stepped in front of our little huddle.

"Yes, because it is what Sary wants and what Sary wants, I give her." He said calmly even though his body was in a protective stance.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, you'll be the dead one." Quil growled and Claire started cry. I comforted her.

"See you dumb boys, look what you have done." I scolded them while rocking Claire. Quil rushed towards us and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry Claire-Bear. Everything's okay, shh, it's okay." Quil comforted her. He patted her back and she stopped crying. He then looked up at me.

"Sorry, honey, it's just if anything happens to you, I dunno what I would do."

"It's okay, Quily." I smiled at him.

"Same, sorry sugar." Embry smiled weakly at me and Kate got up and hugged him.

"Sorry baby girl." Will gave an apologetic smile. While Jemma

"Sure, sure." I gave them all a smile. "Jake, can we go now?"

"Yeh," He answered. "And yes I know, if Sary gets hurt, it's my head on the chopping block." He added when he saw Quil was about to say something.

"Have fun," mum said for the first time today.

I waved a goodbye to everyone.

Jake grabbed my hand and we walked towards his rabbit.

The drive towards the house was quite for most of the time.

"Oh yeh I forgot to tell you. Some of the leeches have special powers." Jacob said.

"Really? What?" I asked, curious.

"Well Alice can see the future, but the future isn't set in concrete so it can change. Her husband, Jasper, can change emotions. Emmett is really strong, even for a vampire and Edward can read peoples minds."

That's why when I first met him it was like he could read my mind! I thought to myself.

"Can he read everyone's mind?" I asked.

"Yeh, well everyone besides Bella."

"Oh, how come?"

"No idea, no one knows."

We drove up to a huge house and my eyes widened. Jacob smirked at me.

"Not what you expected, eh?" he asked.

"No, definitely not." I looked up at the huge house as I got out the car. There were many windows and it was bright and open. I thought it would be dark with coffins and moats and things.

We walked towards the house and the huge door opened to reveal seven stunningly beautiful people and Bella, who was nearly as beautiful.

She ran up towards me and gave me a hug. All hostility from shopping two days ago seemed to have gone.

"Hey, Sahara!" she laughed.

"Hey Bella," I laughed back.

"Hey Jake," Bella smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hi Bells," Jacob smiled at him. I felt a pang of jealousy.

I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I saw Edward there.

"Hello Sary," he smiled crookedly at me, it was breathtaking. But still not as good as Jacob's.

Edward laughed.

"Aww crap, I forgot you can read my mind," I whined.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"Oh she's your imprint." Edward smiled.

"Really?! You imprinted on Sary!" Bella seemed very excited.

"Yerp," Jacob answered.

I want to meet the rest of the Cullens I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry," Edward turned to me. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

He started walking and I followed. I turned around while walking to see Bella was talking to Jacob. I sighed and kept following Edward nervously.

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you." He whispered to me.

"I'm never going to get used to you doing that," I whispered back and he laughed melodically.

When we got to the doorway Edward introduced everyone to me.

"This is Sahara, better known as Sary."

I heard a few welcomes and hi's. A small pixie like girl walked up to me and hugged me. She had black hair, cut in a bob that spiked out at the ends and a very pretty face.

"Alice!" I heard a few people hiss. So she's the mind reader. I saw Edward nod.

"It's alright, we are going to be great friends," she said, her voice like wind chimes. I believed her. I liked her.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sary, this is Jasper." Alice introduced the man standing next to her. He had honey blonde hair and bright eyes.

"Hey Jasper, are you the one who controls emotions?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered, his voice was also surprisingly pretty for a boy's voice.

Next person to come up to me was a pretty lady. Her heart shaped faced just screamed love.

"Hello Sary, I'm Esme. Welcome, make your self at home." Even her voice was loving.

"Thank you Esme." I said warmly.

Next was a tall, blonde man, he was very good looking!

"Sary, I'm Doctor Cullen, but just call me Carlisle." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Next was a huge guy. He looked even more muscled than Sam and Jacob, which was totally saying something. I was happy that I was comfortable around vampires.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Emmett." He grinned at me.

"Hey muscle man," I smiled.

"So pretty lady. Gotta boyfriend?" he smirked.

"Yeh she does, me." Jacob came walking up the driveway.

"Hey Jake," Emmett and Jacob grinned at each other.

"So muscle man, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yep, Rose! Come here!" he shouted out.

When I saw what his girlfriend looked like I nearly passed out. Her long blonde hair flowed freely around her beautiful face. Her luscious lips had bright red lipstick on which made her white skin glow. She had the perfect hour glass figure and she was trim, yet slightly muscled.

"Who's this?" she asked, her voice high and melodic, yet slightly snobby.

"This pretty lady is Sary, Jacob's girlfriend." Emmett introduced.

"She's actually Jacob's imprint." Edward's voice sounded.

"Well pretty lady aka Jake's imprint, this is Rosalie." Emmett grinned.

She looked me up and down once and then turned around and walked back in to the house.

"Umm…" I said confused.

"Don't worry about Rose, she's a little… icy." Alice grimaced.

"Well come on in." Esme smiled at me and walked in to the house.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed Jacob's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

Carlisle lead us in to their huge living room where Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Bella were. One whole wall of the room was a glass window. Esme then came back in to the room with a cake and a knife.

"I thought you guys don't eat?" I asked.

"We don't, but we keep food here for appearances and for Bella. Do you mind cutting to cake?" Esme asked.

"Not at all." I took the cake and knife off her.

I started cutting the cake when I accidently pricked my finger with the knife.

"Oww, crap, I'm bleeding." I whinged.

What happened next was in slow motion. I saw Rosalie charge at me, blood lust in her eyes. I looked at Jacob, who was across the room-which was twenty metres away-his eyes were shocked and his face looked horrified.

The last thoughts going through my head were I love you.


	25. Rosalie

My Werewolf Chapter 25-

Rosalie

Recap

"Oww, crap, I'm bleeding." I whinged.

What happened next was in slow motion. I saw Rosalie charge at me, blood lust in her eyes. I looked at Jacob, who was across the room-which was twenty metres away-his eyes were shocked and his face looked horrified.

The last thoughts going through my head were I love you.

~Sahara's POV~

I closed my eyes then felt a cold body shove in front of me and then a huge snarl rip through the air. While moving in front of me, the huge body pushed me backwards. I tripped over something and twisted my ankle and cried out in pain. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing in front of me, holding the blood thirsty Rosalie back, her once butterscotch eyes were now crimson and were fixed on me. I then felt another body next to me, but it was very shaggy. Jacob! And he was in wolf form. I held on to his fur. He moved in front me, so that I he was in between me and the vampires. I looked past Jacob to see that Edward was now helping Emmett try to control Rosalie, but it didn't seem to be helping. She seemed very strong for a girl, but maybe Emmett wasn't trying his hardest because he didn't want to hurt her?

"Jasper can you come help us?" Edward asked and Jasper nodded. One moment he was standing in one spot and the next moment he was helping the boys. If I had blinked I would have missed it. They then forced Rosalie outside.

"I am so sorry Sary," Esme said and followed the boys outside. Jacob phased back and put his clothes back on.

Alice gave me an apologetic look and also went outside.

"So sorry, come on, I'll fix your finger. Carlisle will go help them calm down Rose." Edward said and tried to gently grab my hand. Carlisle then went outside as well.

"No, I will look after her." Jacob said, his teeth clenched. I only then noticed he was shaking. I tried moving, but I couldn't, my ankle hurt too bad. So Jacob picked me up.

"C-calm down Jake, I am fine." I said, even though my voice was dry from fear.

"She could have killed you." He growled.

"Well she didn't. Emmett stopped her so get over it. It is fine." I told him sternly.

He didn't answer, he just put me down on the kitchen table. Edward cleaned my finger and then wrapped a bandage around it. He then strapped my ankle up.

"I'm sorry, Edward. If I didn't prick my finger, that wouldn't have happened." I tried to apologize.

"Sary it is fine, not your fault." He answered, his melodic voice stressed.

"But,"

"Sahara it's not you fault!" Bella shouted.

Jacob, Edward and I stared at her.

"Sorry, brings back bad memories." Bella whispered.

Edward straight away was at her side. Stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

I looked and Jacob and he nodded.

He quietly picked me up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen. He walked to wards the front door, meaning we had to go through the living room.

As we were going through the living room all the Cullens besides Edward and Bella.

Jacob kept walking and ignored them all.

"Jake please put me down." I said sweetly.

"No." he answered, his voice hard, but that was nothing compared to his face.

"Jacob put me down." I said forcefully this time.

"No."

"If you don't put me down now, I will never forgive you!" I threatened him. He sighed loudly.

"Fine," he put me down softly and then I leant up to kiss him.

I then turned around to face Emmett.

"Thanks, I owe you, muscle man." I smiled at him.

"No problems, I couldn't let my pretty lady go down could I?" he grinned at me and I hopped over to hug him. I heard Jacob growl but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms as much as I could around his huge frame. I breathed in through my nose and then started sneezing furiously. There was a sickeningly sweet smell, it burned my nose badly!

"You okay Sary?" Emmett asked worried.

"Yeh, something just smells bad." I sniffed.

Alice then took me away from Emmett, sat down next to Jasper and put me on her lap.

"How's your hand, Sary?" she asked.

"It's okay, it only hurts a little. The thing that really hurts is my ankle." I complained lightly.

"Yeh… Sorry bout that, didn't mean to push you so hard, just wanted to get you away from Rose." Emmett apologized.

"No problems! You saved me remember." I exclaimed. I then remembered Rosalie, she must be feeling bad. I looked round the room and in the corner as far away from me as possible, was Rosalie.

I hopped towards her and this time Jacob's growl was loud enough to deafen someone. I winced, but kept going. I then felt his hot body next to me.

"Jacob," I growled, it was low and defiantly not as threatening as his.

He just nodded at me and grabbed me around the waist, helping me to walk.

We stopped in front of Rosalie. Her head was lowered towards the floor.

"Rosalie," I said soothingly, "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to snap. You're a vampire and it happens, I know that. But I hope we can be friends?"

Her head snapped up and she smiled.

"Y-You sure?" her beautiful voice was shaky. "Even though I nearly attacked you, you want to be friends with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

I heard Jacob mumble something like "I can think of plenty of reasons." But I ignored him, I seemed to be doing that a lot that day.

Rosalie got up. She moved towards me slowly and gently hugged me. I hugged back of course, but this time I didn't breathe through my nose.

"Well we better go." Jacob hinted to me.

"Fine," I sighed. I got Rose another hug. Then muscle man, Alice, Jasper, Esme and lastly Carlisle. Edward and Bella were no where to be seen.

"Bye guys." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Will you come back and see us again?" Esme asked.

"As long as Jacob says it's alright, then sure." I got a hold of his hand and held it.

We walked out the door together, him supporting me and then walked towards his rabbit.

I sat next to him in the car. As soon as we had got over the boundary he said;

"You are not going back there again."

"Yes I am Jacob." I answered calmly.

"No you are not. It is too dangerous."

"Jacob they are now a part of my life, deal with it."

"Sary," Jacob groaned.

"Please," I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I have to be with you."

"Alright," I leaned over and kissed him.

He deepened it.

"Jacob!" I pulled away. "Drive the car!"

"But, I wanna kiss!" he groaned again.

"Later, when it doesn't endanger my life. Since you're a werewolf you'll probably just walk away with out a scratch."

"Probably. Let's go to Emily's."

I nodded and within five minutes we were there.

We got out of the car and Embry and Quil rushed outside and engulfed me in a hug.

"Shit Sary! Did that blonde bitch hurt you? Are you okay?" Quil's frantic words were loud and he was slightly shaking.

"Yeh I'm fine, she didn't hurt me. How'd you know what happened?" I asked confused.

"When Jacob phased Quil and me were on patrol. We saw what happened up to where he phased back." Embry explain, clearly calmed down.

"Oh right." I forgot that when they were wolves, the boys could read each others mind.

"Well your defiantly not going over there again with out me." Quil stated.

"Me too." Embry added.

I groaned loudly.

"Boys I got Jacob, I don't need you guys as well."

"Well he didn't do a very good job of looking after you." Will's voice sounded and I saw him on the porch.

He walked towards us, furious lines all over his face. I shrunk against the three boys.

"You alright sis?" he asked, his voice relaxing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeh, fine." I answered.

Will then turned to Jacob. He grabbed his collar. Will was smaller than Jacob, but I could tell he was pissed.

"You let anything like that ever happen again and you won't see the light of day ever again." Will snarled and Jacob nodded, eyes glaring at the floor. Will let go of him.

"Okay well, Sam wants you, behind his house." Will said and walked back tow

ards the house.

~Jacob's POV~ (been awhile eh?)

"Sary I'm going to go talk to Sam. Go inside with Quil and Embry okay?" I told her.

"Sure," she kissed me lightly on the lips and left with my two best friends.

I sighed and walked back around the house.

I found Sam leaning on the back of the house.

"Jacob." He said. I nodded.

"We have a problem." He said and I raised on eyebrow. "While on patrol Embry and Quil caught scent of a female blood sucker. She's a tracker."

"So what? We have taken down a tracker before?" I didn't see why it was such a problem.

"We think it's tracking Sahara."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post. I was at me dad's house.

(: I'm glad no one un subscribed.

Comment and Subscribe.

Thanks

Emily (:


	26. Filler Sort of

My Werewolf Chapter 26-

Filler Sort of

~Jacob's POV~

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Shh Jacob! Calm! Do you want to scare Sary?" Will was suddenly beside me.

"No." I calmed down instantly at the thought of my baby being scared.

"Good." Will's voice was hard and gruff. This must also be taking a huge toll on him, his little sister in deep trouble. We walked about thirty metres away from the house.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, teeth clenched.

"Double the patrols and two people in the pack have to be with the girls at all times." Sam answered.

"I am not patrolling." I said.

"Yes you are." Will growled.

"I am second in command not you." I snarled at Will and he flinched, I was bigger than him by quite a bit and a better fighter.

"If it was Emily or Jemma, you would not want to leave their sides so let me stay with her." I pleaded my voice now a lot softer.

Sam sighed loudly. "But your our best fighter, we need you to take her down, don't you want to kill the thing that could kill your imprint?"

I snarled and growled so loudly I was sure the whole of the reserve could here me. Paul then came out of the house. He smacked me on the head and I growled at him.

"Your scaring the girls, dumbass." He said simply. I stopped immediately.

"I want to take the leech down myself, but I'd feel a lot better if Sary was safe with me." I ground my teeth. "I trust Quil and Em to take the tracker down."

"Alright Jacob, alright." Sam sighed. "You'll always be with the girls, but you must make sure they all stay together and NO one I repeat NO one goes in the woods."

"Yes Sam." I clapped him on the back.

"Can I go inside now?" I asked.

"Yeh, I needa talk to Will and Paul." Sam said.

I raised an eyebrow, but Paul shook his head. I was beginning to like him more and more, I was beginning to think of him as a brother.

"Alright then, see you when you're done." I told them and started walking back towards the house.

I walked in to it and was welcomed by the smell of a roast and spaghetti. But there was no one in the kitchen or the rooms around the kitchen

"Sary?" I called out. No answer.

"Sary?!" I was more frantic now.

I ran towards the living room and found Quil, Embry and Sary playing a video game and Collin, Brady, Kate, Jemma, Emily, Kim, Jared, Seth, Leah. I breathed out in relief. Sary saw me and got up.

"You okay Jake?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yeh, now that I'm with you." I smiled.

I sat down on the couch and Sary sat on my lap. She leaned back in to my chest.

"Am I going to get my kiss now?" I whispered and she shivered which made me smirk.

"Sure," she turned around and kissed me slowly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer in to me. She moaned in to my lips and I smirked.

"Oi you two, we don't want to see you making out so stop!" Seth sort of squealed, well it sounded like a squeal to me. We broke the kissed and I grinned at Sary.

"Yeh, Seth's delicate little eyes are too innocent to see that." Embry teased him.

"Yeh! Wait what?" Seth got confused.

I chuckled and Sary giggled. It was like music to my ears.

"When I imprint you won't say crap like that to me!" Seth defended.

"Who says you'll imprint, Collin and Brady imprinted before you and they phased after you." Quil was getting a bit harsh.

Seth whimpered.

"Oi Quily let up," Sary said sternly, got up off me and hugged Seth.

"It's alright, they are being dicks, you'll imprint someday sweetie." She said comfortingly while shooting Quil a death glare that scared even me. Seth grinned at her and she hugged him tighter. I held in a growl. She's just comforting him I told myself over and over gain.

Seth must have noticed me getting angry cos he smiled at her and then quickly moved away.

Good move boy.

Sary got up and sat next to me on the couch.

"You going to tell what the talk was about?" she breathed in my ear.

"Later okay?" I whispered back.

"Sure."

"Okay girlies, time for us to cook dinner!" Emily smiled at the girls and they groaned which made her laugh. Sam then came in with Paul and Will. He went behind her and hugged her from behind. She shrieked, but when she saw it was Sam she turned around and kissed him.

"Emily! Emily! Dinner remember?!" Kate called out, shielding her eyes. Emily broke it off and smiled at her.

I was very glad that Kate had fit in to the pack so easily, but then again Kate was a very likeable person.

"Alright then, in to the kitchen we go!" Sary called out, getting off the couch dragging Jemma, Kate, Kim, Leah and Emily in to the kitchen.

I sighed and Quil sat on the couch where Sary just was.

"You guys are lucky eh?" he grinned.

"Very," I said and Sam, Jared, Embry, Will, Paul agreed.

"I'm really glad man that you found someone so great after that leech lover." Embry spat the last words out.

I tensed. Since I imprinted I should have forgotten totally about Bella. But I couldn't! There was still a part of me that wanted her, even though that was totally tiny and Sary was my entire world. If Embry had said that before I imprinted I would probably have phased and like attacked him, but now I would just tense, which was real good.

I then heard Sary's beautiful laugh come for the kitchen and I relaxed immediately.

"WHIPPED!" Quil shouted.

"What?" I didn't totally understand him.

"SARY HAS YOU WHIPPED!"

"Well you're whipped by a three year old!" Seth laughed.

"Shut it," Quil growled.

"Easy up man!" I smirked at Quil.

"Anyone up for Xbox?" Embry asked.

Quil squealed like a girl.

"ME! ME!" his voice was high.

All of us in the living room laughed.

I looked around the room. This was my family, these were my brothers. The girls in the kitchen were my family. Sary was my one and only.

And no fucking vampire was going to screw it up.

I would make sure it wouldn't hurt my family I promised to myself.

"Dinner!" Emily shouted out and we all rushed towards the kitchen.

Hey guys, sorry it's a bit short. I got a migraine atm and it hurts bad!

Hope you like it!

Comment and subscribe!

Thanks,

Xx Emily


	27. Tracker

My Werewolf Chapter 27-

Tracker

Please read the authors note

~Sahara's POV~

I sat down at the table with the girls and we ate our dinner. Claire was sitting on my lap.

When we were done we put the plates in the sink.

"You girls ready?" Emily asked, grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jemma joked.

We all laughed.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

I put Claire in her high chair.

Emily took one deep breath in and shouted,

"Dinner!"

With in five seconds there was a huge banging noise and then all the boys were in the kitchen, sitting at Emily's huge table which looked tiny because of all of the boys.

"Emily, I think your gonna need a bigger table soon!" I laughed.

She looked worriedly at her table. Embry had leaned on the table and it creaked loudly. Will picked Jemma up and put her on the table which made it sink a little.

"I think your right." She mumbled and I giggled. What! It was funny.

I walked towards the kitchen sink and started washing up. After washing my third plate I started humming which soon turned in to me singing softly.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." I sang, my voice had gotten pretty loud.

Suddenly the room got really quiet. I turned around to see what the matter was. The whole pack, including Jacob where staring at me. Even Kim and Emily were. Embry's mouth was hanging open, mash potatoes were hanging off his tongue. It was disgusting. The only ones who weren't looking surprised at all were Kate and Jemma.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I was totally confused.

"Y-your voice…" Paul trailed off.

"Oh! Sorry! I know I have a terrible voice, sorry!" I said very quickly, embarrassed.

"No!" Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth shouted.

"Huh?" now I was confused again.

"You have an awesome voice!" Seth told me.

Now I was even more embarrassed.

"Oh, um thanks?" I knew my face was bright red under my russet skin.

They all smiled at me. I then turned around and started doing the dishes. Two warm arms snaked around my voice.

"You shouldn't have to do the dishes as well as help cook." Jacob's deep voice whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't mind." I said, still doing the dishes.

"Sary put the stuff down now." His voice was commanding.

I complied and he picked me up. We then sat on one of the kitchen chair.

"So Sary how was the Cullens?" Will asked me.

I glared at him. He knew if the pack found out what happened they would go crazy.  
"It was fine." I said through my teeth.

"Did anything unexpected happen?"

"No."

"So no one attacked you?"

"Will what are you implying?" Sam questioned.

"Her," Will point at me, "Or him," he pointed at Jacob "Should tell you."

I growled at him. But it was nothing compared to Jacob, Quil and Embry's that they let out.

"What happened to you Will? You used to be such a good big brother. Now your just a dick!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me, wide eyed.

"You're always trying to get me in trouble or trying to get Jacob in trouble. Do you think that is the way to make me be happy with you?" I said.

He just stared. The room was awkward. Even Claire was quiet.

"DO YOU?" I shouted, frustration annoyance weaved through my voice.

He shook his head.

"Well then why do you do it?"

"I don't know…" he answered. "Maybe it's cos your not the best little sister ever and you're taking over my life!"

Now it was my turn to stare at him.

"No wonder Jacob didn't want you until he imprinted on you."

That was below the belt. I felt tears come to my eyes.

I heard a loud crash and I then saw Will on the wall with Quil, Embry and Jacob pushing him against the wall, furious snarls erupting from their throats.

His eyes opened wide like he only just realised what he said.

"S-Sary I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

But it was too late. I ran out the back door and towards the woods.

I didn't turn around and I didn't think. I just ran as fast as I could with out knowing where I was going.

I would be fine right? Jacob would have told me if there was something really bad in the woods, so I'm sure it's fine.

After an hour of running I stopped.

I had no idea where I was.

"Hmmm where's my phone?" I said out loud.

Damn it! I left at home on charge.

"HELP!" I shouted out. Maybe one of the boys would hear me… or something more dangerous…

I made a decision to shut up.

"Hello there." A sweet voice said.

I turned around. There was a beautiful female standing ten feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Amanda." She smirked at me.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure come here."

I walked towards her and then it hit me. That sickeningly sweet smell.

She was a vampire!

I started backing away.  
"I see you're smart. But it's too late." She ran for me at lightning speed and grabbed my arm so hard that it broke. I screamed out in pain.

"JACOB HELP!" I shouted out desperately.

She then broke my leg and I screamed again.

"If you don't shut up you're not ever going to see the light of day again." She hissed.

I looked at her petrified. I was wishing I was a werewolf.

I had to try it one more time, this might be my only chance.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I warned you bitch." She snarled.

And then I felt a huge pain in the side of my head and then nothing…

~Jacob's POV~

"Sahara!" I shouted in to the woods.

Where are you damn it!

"Will if anything happens to her, I'm going to literally kill you!" I shouted at him.

"Not if I get there first." Embry growled.

"No I'll kill myself first." The pain in his voice was evident.

I then heard a loud scream. It sounded like Sary's.

"SHIT!" I shouted and phased.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

"JACOB HELP!" Sary shouted.

I'm coming baby I thought.

We are all coming Sary Quil thought.

We then heard another scream which made me run faster.

I followed her scent and I could tell we were about ten meters away from her.

I ran in to her scent. I smelt blood and I growled. I looked at the floor and Sary's blood was on the floor. Quil, Embry and Will then burst through the trees. I growled loudly at Will. We were too late.

I phased back and searched the ground in my human form.

I found a letter:

Jacob,

I have your precious Sahara.

Follow her scent, but come with everyone,

You'll need them.

I sincerely hope you find her and me.

I need a good challenge and a pack

Of werewolves should do.

Hurry though she does't have much time to live.

Signed,

Amanda.

I phased back straight away.

What did it say? Quil thought anxiously.

I played the note over in my head and everyone gasped.

I was going to get that bitch.

Hey guys, sorry I went out to dinna last night so I couldn't post.

Tomorrow night I'm going to New Zealand for 2 weeks and there is no internet. So I'm afraid I can't post for 2 weeks! It sucks! Please no one un subscribe but!

Thanks,

Sorry again,

Emily.


	28. Getting Some Help

My Werewolf Chapter 28-

Getting Some Help

I'm introducing a new thing. **Bold**means someone's thoughts okay? Btw there's gonna be swearing in this so if ya dun like it, sorry! OH and I just realised I have written a disclaimer before so here it goes.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT even tho I wish I did almost as much as I wish Jacob Black were real. The only characters I own are any that DO NOT show up in Twilight.

THIS (stand with you, J. Williams ft Lavina Williams) is the song that I thought of when I was writing this, please watch it. J. WILLIAMS ROX!

~Jacob's POV~

**Stop!**Quil shouted in his mind.

**No, I have to find her, I have to make her safe!**I shouted in my mind back, my paws flying over the earth faster than they ever had before.

**Stop! I'm betting that this Amada bitch has more people to help her!**

**So Quil?** I snarled but my voice was breaking. **Sary needs me! I can't just let her die!**

A huge tear broke out of my eye and flew backwards.

**She's not going to die Jake!** Embry exclaimed. **We won't let her! **

**You think this is hard for just you? **Paul shouted at me. **We all love her, why would we want her to get hurt Jacob?!**

**You just don't understand**_**,**_I whimpered, **I can't loose her, I just can't.**

**Jacob everyone is right, **Sam's Alpha voice rang out clear in my head, **we need back up, we are going to the Cullen's.** I growled furiously, but I couldn't say otherwise.

**Jacob come home now. **

I tried to keep going but I couldn't. I had to do what Sam said, his alpha voice was too strong.

I turned around and ran full pace back to the clearing where the whole pack was.

Seth whimpered and a huge tear rolled down his sandy fur.

**Come on, let's go to the Cullen's. **Sam ran off and I wasn't far behind.

**Will they mind that we are in wolf form?** Jared asked.

**They will when we tell them what is wrong. **Sam answered.

**So we are going to phase back?** Leah sounded disgusted.

**No. We are going to stay wolf, but Jacob you run through your mind what happened so Edward can see what happened and tell the others. **

**Alright. **I answered.

We were at their white mansion by now.

The huge door opened and the whole family came out, including Bella.

Edward stared at me.

I ran what happened through my head so that the bloodsucker could see. The bloodcurdling scream, the blood on the floor, the fucking letter.

"No!" Edward gasped.

"What?" Alice was worried.

He told them what he had seen and their faces were horrified.

"NO SARY!" Emmett roared. His face was bunched up with horror and complete rage.

"What can we do to help?" Esme's motherly face was anxious and afraid.

**Well you can help us.** I said

Edward nodded.

"What did they say?" Bella asked, her usually beautiful face was streaming with tears. It did not matter to me.

"Jacob wants our help." Edward answered.

"Of course!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"We will stand with you." Rosalie said firmly.

"Let's go already!" Emmett shouted and ran in to the forest. The whole pack followed and then the Cullens.

"Esme stay with Bella." Edward shouted behind him.

**We are coming baby, that bitch Amanda and her bastard friends are gonna pay!** I shouted in my head and the pack and Edward growled.

I listened to the pack's thoughts.

**We are coming sugar,** Embry promised himself.

**We are coming hunny,** Quil did the same.

**Hold on chicky,** Paul's thoughts were anxious.

**Please Sarz hold on,** Seth was repeating it over and over.

**Sis, I know I suck, but hold on for me, hold on for Jacob, **Will's thoughts were pained and guilty.

Everyone in the pack was saying something to her, as if she could hear.

I was then realised how much everyone loved her. From the pack to the Cullens they were risking their life to save her and I was truly grateful.

We are coming Sary, I promise.

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up with a searing pain in my head and then all the pain from all over my body come through.

I screamed loudly, it was excruciating.

"Shhhh!" a male's melodic voice sounded. I looked up and saw a beautiful guy. He had that sickeningly sweet smell, of course he was a vampire. No human could be that good looking. His amber eyes were entrancing which meant that he was a vegetarian and his blonde hair was cut short. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a cowboy hat and jeans.

I kept on screaming, it hurt too much to stop.

"Fucking bitch, if you don't shut up I'll break your other leg and arm." A familiar voice snarled. Amanda.

Everything came back to me.

I bit down on my lip, hard to get my mind off it.

I then looked around. My chest had a metal ring around it, attached to chain which was attached to a wall. The chain was quite long. The room was quite pleasant, with a bed, chair and table and side-lamp.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

The male looked over at Amanda.

"You might as well tell her, Ryan." She shrugged.

"Well Amanda loves to play games and you, Sary and your little pack of werewolves and vampires prove a perfect challenge. So she got together her coven to fight them. Fight for your life." Ryan said confidently, but his eyes betrayed him. He didn't want to do anything to me.

"Spoken well my dear," Amanda flashed a smile at him and then turned to me, "As for you, if you don't behave, I will just have to kill your mutt more slowly."

"NO!" I screeched. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

She laughed evilly. "I'll do more than that darling, I'll kill him slowly, toying with him. First I'll seduce him. Since I'm so beautiful I'm sure he'll fall for me. Then when he loves me I'll kill him."

I shrieked and burst in to tears.

Amanda scoffed and walked out the room. As soon as she had locked the door I felt cold arms wrap around me. I turned and cried in to his shirt. I didn't know why but I felt a little better in his arms.

"I am so sorry Sary," Ryan whispered in my ear. "I don't want any part of this, but if I don't go along with it, she'll kill me."

"H-how many vampires are there?" I blurted out.

"I think about 16 including me." He answered.

"Are you going to fight?" I asked.

"No, not if I can help it." He growled.

So I he didn't fight it would be 15. The whole pack which was ten and probably all the Cullens but one who would look after Bella 6, all together it made 16. **They might be able to win** I thought to my self. But then I thought of Embry fighting, of Quil, Paul and little Seth, Emmet my muscle man, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Leah, Jared, Brady and Collin. Then I thought about all the people they would leave behind if they died. Emily, Kate, Jemma, Kim, Billy, Bella, Claire and more. I felt like I was going to throw up. And then I thought about Jacob fighting and getting hurt or dying.

I broke out of Ryan's arms and threw up on to the floor.

They were all risking their lives to save me.

"Are you alright?" Ryan's voice was anxious.

"No." I answered.

Jacob please don't die. Please.

This is Ryan and this is Amanda.

Hey guys, I'm back from awesome NZ! I hope you really like the chapter! I no it took ages to get out coz of my holiday. So a few people unsubscribed ):. Thanks to the people who didn't!

Thanks,

Em.


	29. Help Arrives

My Werewolf Chapter 29-

Help Arrives

~Sahara's POV~

"Where are we?" I asked Ryan.

"We are in an area full of small houses, in California. It's really remote, no people out here." Ryan answered.

"What are you going to do after the fight?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, find some vegetarian vampires like me probably." He sighed.

"Oh I know some! I'm sure they'd let you live with them!" I exclaimed.

"Really! That would be awesome!" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I sighed loudly and then squealed.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Ryan said anxiously, looking me up and down to see if he could see the problem.

"Everything hurts," I whined.

"Oh I'm sorry for what my sister did to you." His eyes were sad.

"Oh that's al- wait WHAT?"

"Yeh she's my half sister, older by 7 years."

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids?"

"My mum was human and I killed her giving birth to me… My father was vampire, so I'm a hybrid. Amanda and I have the same dad."

"Oh…Then why would she kill you if you don't go along with her plans?" I asked, curious.

"Because she is a pompous cow, that I she don't get her way, she kills what ever didn't give it to her." Ryan growled.

"She's going to kill me… isn't she?" I whispered.

"Don't worry Sary, I won't let her hurt you." He soothed, wrapping an arm around me.

Amanda then smashed open the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked Ryan.

"Nothing," he answered quietly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she snarled, slapping Ryan on the cheek. The sound was like two boulders smashing in to each other.

"Making sure she doesn't die, otherwise the wolves and vampires won't come, you ass." He growled.

"Alright, but if you ever take that tone with me, even though you're my brother, I won't hesitate to kill you."

She gave me an evil glare and turned and walked out the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Sary." Ryan breathed, glaring at the floor.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing, you must be tired, here I'll carry you to the bed."

Before I could protest, he picked me up and lay me down on the bed. I didn't realise how tired I was until my head hit the soft pillow.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No probs darl, now sleep."

"But everything hurts to much." I complained.

"Oh," he mouthed and put an icy hand on my head and suddenly it was all gone, no more pain. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"I have I gift." He said simply. "Now sleep."

I nodded tiredly, my eyes drooping.

He started humming a soft tune, willing me to sleep. His hand still on my forehead and the other one holding on to my left hand.

Just as I was about to sleep, there was a loud crash and a huge russet wolf, silver wolf, chocolate brown wolf and sandy wolf burst through the small door frame. Ryan jumped instinctively in front of me.

"Ryan move." I made a weird noise and he moved.

"Jacob! Embry! Quil! Seth!" I squealed.

The huge russet wolf whined.

~Jacob's POV~

We were running frantically through the heaps of small houses, looking for Sary. I had caught her scent and was following it towards her.

**Jacob, **Sam thought, **Take Quil, Embry and Seth and find Sary, the rest of the pack and the Cullens will look for Amanda.**

**Alright, come on guys! **I shouted/thought.

We bounded towards where Sary's scent was. We reached a small cottage like thing. I bashed on the door, but it wouldn't open so Quil helped and the door flung open. We rushed in, me first.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Sary was lying on a bed, a huge metal around her waist, attached to a metal chain, attached to the wall.

But that wasn't what scared, confused and surprised me.

There was a man there. He was plainly a bloodsucker. One of his hands was on Sary's head and the other was clasping her left hand. The worse thing was that Sary was totally at easy.

She suddenly sat up and the leech jumped in front of her protectively. I bit back a growl.

**What's happening Jake? Why is she letting him look after her? **Seth asked.

**Shut up kid. **I growled.

"Ryan move." Sary made a weird grunting noise and 'Ryan' stepped out the way.

Quil, Embry and Seth stared at me, wondering what to do, but I kept my eyes on Sary.

Jacob! Embry! Quil! Seth!" she squealed.

I whined and pawed the floor.

**What are you doing with him? **I was confused. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked worriedly.

I motioned towards the bloodsucker with my nose.

I look of realisation dawned over her face.

"Oh Ryan, he's just a friend Jake. He's actually looking to live with the Cullens, he's a vegetarian like them!" she exclaimed. She sounded proud.

**Am I meant to be impressed? **I asked my little group.

**No idea Jake, but you better ask her to get on, we gotta go, **Embry answered.

I whined and motioned for her to get on my back.

"Jake I can't I'm still attached to the wall." Her eye's were watery with tears.

I snarled at Ryan.

"Oh right." He got a key out his pocket and undid the metal ring.

Sary got up and limped towards me. I whined again, this time the boys whining as well.

"I'm fine boys." She smiled weakly.

I leant down and she climbed on. I got up gently and Quil and Embry nose nudged her. Seth licked her face and she giggled.

**Ready Sary? **I asked her even though she couldn't understand.

"Sary, your Jacob says are you ready?" Ryan broke the silence.

We all stared at him.

"Another talent of mine." He smiled crookedly and Sary.

I growled and rolled my eyes.

**She's mine. **I growled.

"I know Jacob." He answered.

Sary looked confused.

"Alright I'm ready." She said.

She gripped on tight to my fur.

We bounded out to door and raced to where we were meant to meet the pack. Ryan running next to me, making sure Sary didn't fall off. The pack and the Cullens were there, but were in battle formation. They growled when they saw Ryan, but I snorted.

**He's fine. **I said and the pack and Edward relaxed. He told the other Cullens and they some what did as well.

**What's wrong Sam? **Quil asked.

**It's going to be a fight. Jacob give Sary to one of the Cullens and- **he didn't get to finish.

"Sorry, Sam is it?" Ryan said and Sam nodded, astounded. "Well Sam, Jacob, do you mind if I look Sahara?"

The pack and I growled. Edward was staring at him weirdly.

"Jacob you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Ryan stared at me.

**Do I bloodsucker? **I asked him tauntingly.

"Yes you do Jacob, I wouldn't let anything happen and I have powers remember, you have only seen one and Sary seen two." He answered.

**You let one person touch her and I'll gut you like the pig you are. **I threatened him, half growling.

"I know Jacob, I know."

I sighed and nodded.

"Sary come here." Ryan cooed.

I rolled my eyes. She looked at me, asking if it was okay. I nodded and she got off and limped shakily in to Ryan's arm. He pulled her in to his bare chest and Emmett and Alice stood in front of them.

**That must have been hard. **Paul stated.

**You have no idea. **I sighed again.

"They are coming." Alive said.

Everyone tensed.

One came out from behind a building and Quil and I lunged, ripping pieces off the stupid vampire.

**Jacob. **Seth shouted.

I ignored him.

**Jacob!**

Ignored him again.

**JACOB! **

**WHAT! What Seth? **I growled with a mouthful of arm.

**Amanda's over there… **

I spat out the arm and turned to face her. She was beautiful, but I wasn't about do anything. She had hurt my Sary. Embry then came over to Quil, to help him finish off the vamp. I snarled and charged at her. She grinned and jumped at me.

"JACOB!" Sary screamed, but I had to ignore her if I was going to stop this bitch.

Hey guys, sorry that I didn't post yesterday, my computer crashed.

Hope you like it! Love ya guys for reading!

Thanks,

Em


	30. Partial Filler

My Werewolf Chapter 30-

Partial Filler

Hello guys. This is one of my favourite songs, please listen- My Ghetto Flower by J. Williams

~Jacob's POV~

"JACOB!" Sary screamed again.

I managed to get a chunk out the bitch Amanda's arm, I chucked it away She screamed, grabbed her arm and ran for the trees, but not before pulling my arm out it socket. I was about to go after her when I heard Sahara screaming again. I turned around and I saw Sary screaming, leaning over a huge sandy yellow wolf. Ryan was also leaning over him and had a hand on his head.

Seth!

I bolted towards Sahara and Seth, wincing as I put my arm back in to it's socket and phasing back on the way.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Two vampires came at Ryan and me at once. Ryan got up to take care of them, but he didn't see the third one. Seth saw and jumped in front of me and it broke his leg, arm and I think dislocated his shoulder." Sary explained, her voice full of pain.

"Seth buddy, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

The sandy wolf/ Seth whimpered.

"You'll be alright mate." I patted him lightly on his side.

I then looked at Ryan.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

"Trying to heal him, it's one of my powers." He answered, concentrating hard on healing my little friend.

I phased back, making sure no little vampires could get near Sary, Seth and Ryan, but when they realised that Amanda had left, they fled.

Everyone came together and bunched around Seth.

**How's it going lil mate? **I asked Seth softly.

**Pretty good now, I'm nearly all good. This vamps a miracle worker. **He gave me a wolfy grin.

"Seth, can you phase back? It'll be easier to heal you and move you around." Ryan asked.

Seth nodded. All the girls turned away and Seth phased back and Sam gently slid cargo pants on him.

I phased back as well.

We all waited while Seth was healed by 'Ryan until he was totally fine.

"Thank you Seth! I owe you." Sary hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well and laughed. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't growl or say anything stupid.

"It's okay Sarz," Seth laughed, "I don't mind doing anything."

I nearly couldn't take it, I turned my attention to Carlisle and Ryan.

"Ryan I see you're a vegetarian." Carlisle said.

"Yes, I always have been, I've never tasted human blood before." He said proudly.

"You also have astounding powers," Edward said.

Ryan just shrugged.

"What can you do?" Edward asked.

"Well I can teleport, heal any person, mind read and I'm a physical and mental shield, but only if I have time for physical shield." Ryan told everyone.

"I would love to learn more. Would you like to come live with us?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd love to." Ryan smiled.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to Sahara.

~Sahara's POV~

I walked over to Jacob.

"How long were you guys looking for me?" I asked.

"Four days." His voice was filled with pain and grief.

"You okay baby?" I asked worriedly.

"I didn't kill her Sary." He answered, glaring at the floor.

"So?"

"He's going to come after you!"

"Oh…"

"Well Jacob actually if you want you would be welcome to go to Isle Esme with Sary and who ever you want. You would be quite safe there." Carlisle spoke out.

I looked over to Jacob and he looked back. He gave me a look and I nodded.

"Thanks Carlisle, we'll take you up on that. Quil, Embry, want to come. Yes you can bring Kate. Quil I'd invite you to bring Claire, but since she's already gone home…" Jacob said.

"Sure I'll come," Quil grinned and I smiled at him.

"As long as Kate don't mind sure." Embry smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leant in to him and started falling asleep.

"Sugar not sure you should be sleeping." Embry's voice came to me.

"But I'm tired Em-Bear," I whined.

"Alright if I pick her up Jake?" Quil asked him. Jacob must have nodded cos I felt Quil pick me up gently and he held me carefully in his arms. I sighed and snuggled in to his warm chest, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up in my room at home with Jacob's arms around me. I sighed happily and turned around to face him. His warm chocolate eyes were staring at me.

"Hey Jake," I said groggily.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"A day."

"Serious!" I exclaimed.

"Yeh." He laughed.

"Phew I need I shower." I said sniffing myself.

"Haha yeh, you better have one before we leave." He grinned."

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Isle Esme, remember? With Quil, Embry and Kate."

"Oh yeh okay cool. Let me have a shower and then I'll meet u down stairs after I have packed." I smiled at him.

"Okay."

I walked towards the bathroom with my towel, undies, bra, jeans and a tank. I bumped in to something hard, nearly falling on my butt, but two arms caught me. I looked up to see Will.

"Oh hey," I smiled.

"Hey. Umm baby girl I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm real sorry. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you as well." Will rambled on.

"Jeez Will shhh. It's fine, it's all alright now."

"You sure?" Will questioned.

"Yeh, now move! I need a shower." I swatted him out the way and bolted in to the shower, locking the door first.

When I got out I did my make up, straightened my hair and did it up in a side pony. I then packed my suitcase and duffel bag with enough stuff for three weeks. I then brought it down stairs and dropped it out the way of everyone. I then walked in to the living room where Will, mum, Jacob, Quil, Kate, Embry and Jem was.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them all.

"Feeling better, sugar?" Embry asked.

"Yeh thanks." I went and sat next to Quil on the couch.

"When do we leave Quily?" I asked him.

"About an hour, honey." He answered.

"Oh, wanna verse in a game of guitar hero?"

"OH YEH!" he squealed girl like.

I laughed and jumped on his back.

"Giddy up horsey!" I squealed and he ran full bolt towards the basement. I heard people behind us laughing.

When we got to the stairs he stopped.

"What you doing Quil?" I asked, digging my heels in to his sides.

"Getting ready to go real fast!" he smirked and shot like a rocket own stairs. I screamed loudly

Quil laughed at me as I hyperventilated on the floor.

"Aww Quil your so mean!" Embry laughed and picked me up and put me on the couch.

Quil, Embry, Paul and I played Xbox for half an hour when Edward and Bella came in the house.

"Uh hey?" I got up and hugged Bella and gave Edward a high five.

"What's up?" Paul asked, but I could tell he was saying what are you doing on our side of the line. I nudged him in the side and he rolled his eyes.

"We were wondering if you would mind letting us come with you to Isle Esme?" Edward directed this at me.

"Naw, not at all, it's your dad's so you have more entitlement to it than we do." I smiled.

"Thanks Sary, we need it." Bella whispered in my ear, but I was sure Edward, Paul, Quil and Embry could hear.

"No probs, I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind." I laughed.

"Guys time to go!" Jacob shouted down the stairs.

Paul looked at me sadly.

"Aww I'm gonna miss you Pauly!" I hugged him tightly.

"Gonna miss you too, chicky. Come home soon, safe."

He hugged back.

I then walked up the stairs with Quil, Embry, Edward and Bella.

Jacob greeted me at the stairs by attaching his lips hard to mine, I didn't like it. It was territorial.

I pulled away- "Jacob stop it, who are you tryna prove I'm yours to?"

He just looked at me and sadly turned away. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"I am yours, no one else's."

We grinned at each other and I said by to mum, Will and Jem.

The ride to Port angles was boring. It was Jacob, me and Quil in one car and Bella, Edward, Embry and Kate in the other.

After getting on a plane in Port Angles to Houston we to on another plane to Rio de Janeiro. That flight was the longest. I leaned on Jacob the whole way, his arm wrapped protectively around me. On my other side Quil was snoring his head off as usual.

By the time we got off the plane I was nearly dead. But no that was not the end yet.

We took a taxi from the air port to the docks, and we got in a huge boat, where we were taken out to sea for two hours.

I leaned on Quil and ended up on his lap sleeping.

"Honey, wake up." Quil shook me.

"Go away, I'm asleep." I groaned and he laughed.

"But we are here, I'm pretty sure you wanna see it."

I shot straight up and out of Quil's arms, making everyone laugh at me.

It was beautiful. It was an island. It's beach was long and pure white in the moonlight, there were palm fronds everywhere. I vaulted out the boat, even though we weren't fully there yet, stripping off on the way (she has bathers underneath btw) and jumping in to the water. Everyone was shouting at me, but I was mesmerised by the beautiful island. I made my way up the white, soft sand and squealed.

"IT"S BEAUTIFUL!" I danced happily on the beach, jumping up and down.

Hayy goody guys! Already chapter 30!

Hopeing that you like it!

Next chapters are going to be…. Interesting, just wait n ull see!

Love uz 4 reading.

Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me!

Thank you,

Em


	31. Isle Esme

My Werewolf Chapter 31-

Isle Esme

Hey, song of the chapter is Swing by Savage. Awesome song! I'm gonna do this whole chapter by Sary's point of View hopefully. Keep reading! Okay well now I'm making _**Bold Italics**_ thoughts, cos sometimes bold by itself dun show up.

~Sahara's POV~

Everyone got off the boat. Jacob was carrying his and my bags. Kate and Bella dropped their bags and came and did the victory dance with me. They ended up taking off their clothes, showing their bikinis. We danced on the beach and the water, which turned in to a water fight. We giggled and messed about. We then turned around at the same time to see the boys, mouths open, eyes looking straight at us and the bags all around them on the sand. Edward had the most restraint, but my three wolves were ogling us. I smirked and walked towards Jacob, making sure my hips swung just the right amount. When I reached him I motioned for him to lean down and he complied.

"You like that baby?" I breathed in to his ear and he shivered.

He then nodded furiously.

"Then you'll like this better." I grabbed his collar and pulled him into me, a few centimetres away from my face then I stopped and stared deeply in to his warm chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with love and… lust? I moved closer so that I could feel his breath one centimetre away from mine. I then smirked and ran back in to the water.

The girls and Embry and Quil laughed their heads off.

"That should be illegal!" Jacob's voice was creaky.

"Sary, don't look now, oh well you can, but Jake's 'little friend' has come out to play." Kate giggled. We were too far out and Kate was too quiet for the boys to hear, even with their freaky hearing.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You know his boy bit." She laughed at me.

"Oh…" I looked and she was right.

"Big bump eh?" she said, totally serious. Kate was always very straightforward.

I nodded just as serious. This sent us in to a laughing fit. Everyone stared at us like we were crazy, but we laughed so hard in the water we nearly drowned.

"Okay well why are you laughing?" Jacob asked clearly confused.

I tried answer, but I was laughing too much.

"Sary's just liking the view of your lil friend!" Kate managed to blurt out before a laughing fit took over. Jacob blushed bright red and mumbled something about stupid sexy girls. Bella must have looked because she started laughing. I didn't like her staring at my boyfriend so I growled a little. It sounded more threatening than usual.

Edward gave me a knowing look and he grabbed Bella around the waist and started walking towards where I presumed the house must be.

Jacob picked up his and my bags and stormed off after them. I looked at Embry and he just shrugged. I ran out the water as best as could since my bikini top had no support and I didn't want Embry and Quil to see anything.

"Jacob wait!" I shouted out.

He didn't stop, he kept walking with our bags. The jungle forest thing looked scary at night.

"Jake please!"

Still he kept going. He had been made fun of enough today. Even though I was running I was becoming further away from him. His huge strides were impossible to keep up with when he didn't want you to. The sand path wasn't making it any easier either.

"If you stop I'll make it worth your while!" I shouted louder.

He stopped and slowly turned around.

"Yeh, what could you do for me Sahara?" Jacob questioned.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked a little nervous.

"Oh you'll find out missy!" he grinned and dropped the bags and walk slowly towards me. "I believe you owe me a kiss." He said when he was right in front of me.

Oh I mouthed, realisation dawned on my face. Our lips were just about to touch when Quil, Embry and Kate shouted;

"EWWWWWWW!" right in my ear.

I screamed, "SHITTTTTT," loudly because I hadn't heard them coming. They all laughed at me and I folded my arms over my chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Aww Sary, don't have a saa." Kate laughed.

"What's a saa?" Quil asked.

"When we were little Sary used to be all sooky a lot so we called it a saahara, but it ended up as a saa." Kate smiled.

I was still wrapped up in Jacob's arms, slightly shaking. I didn't know what was coming over me.

"You okay babe?" Jacob asked me worried. The sound of his voice calmed me down immediately.

"Yeh… You guys wanna head to the house now?" I asked, completely in control of my emotions now.

"Sure," they all said.

I started walking towards the bags and picked up my duffel bag and my suitcase.

"Sary let me take that." Quil's voice startled me.

"No. I'm fine." I clenched my teeth, for no reason.

"Honey it's the least I can do," he cooed and I calmed instantly. He gently took my bags off me and carried them easily. We walked together through the jungle like forest and then it hit my eyes. A bright white light.

It was huge white house. It was at least two stories high and very beautiful. I giggled and ran up to the house, where Edward and Bella were sitting on the porch, waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" I shouted.

Bella waved and Edward smiled at me. We waited for the rest of them to catch up.

Edward unlocked the house and we walked in.

"Jacob and Sary your in the blue room, since it's the biggest it's got a king size bed, Kate and Embry your in the white room king size, Quil your in the green which has two queens, you can join them together if you want. We'll be in the *wince* pink room." Edward told us. "Blue room is down the hall, last on the right. White room is down the hall, first on the right. Green is down the hall on the left.

Quil and I ran to Jacob and my room and jumped on the bed without our shoes on. Jacob came in and watched us, laughing.

Quil decided that he would go unpack now, so he left with his bags.

"You still owe me a kiss… You know that right?" Jacob smiled warmly at me.

I grinned and walked towards him. I jumped up and his caught me, so I wrapped my legs around his waste. He made his way over to the bed and lay me down on the bed. He gently got on top of me and leaned in slowly… teasing me.

And then-

"SARY! JACOB!" Kate shouted. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Jacob looked at me and I shook my head, so he kept on leaning in. Only 5 centimetres were in between me and his lips and then…

"SARY, JACOB NOW!" Kate shouted again.

"AND STOP TRYNA MAKE OUT!" Quil added.

We heard an eruption of laughs coming from down stairs. Jacob groaned and rolled on to the bed next to me.

"Should we go now?" he asked.

I groaned and got up. We walked hand in hand in to the living room.

"Bout time," Quil smirked.

I growled at him and it was I have to say… menacing.

"Wow Sary! That was scary!" Bella exclaimed.

I just grunted.

"Okay well, we are going to go to this little bar place on the other side of the island that Carlisle made. Wanna come?" Embry asked.

"Nah I'm good." I answered.

"I'm tired as well." Jacob smiled at me as he talked.

"Sure, it'll be just you two in the house and we won't be back until at least midnight." Kate grinned. It was about six thirty now.

_**Good finally time for me and Jacob, **_I thought to myself.

Edward turned and looked at me. He gave me a sad look and turned back to Bella. That confused me. I shook it off.

"Okay well, we are gonna go now." Bella said.

As Kate passed me, she said quite loudly; "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"But you'd do anything?" I stated, confused.

"Exactly!" she laughed and walked out with Embry.

I know what you're thinking.

Two people who are deeply in love, a beautiful house, that we have to ourselves might I add and throw in imprinting and what do you get? Well you're wrong you sick minded people!

"Well what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Umm I saw a flat-screen and a DVD player with a stack of DVDs in our room." Jacob said with a thoughtful look.

"Wanna watch movies in bed then?"

"Sure."

We walked together, back towards our room, still hand in hand. Jake went and lay down on the bed while I picked a DVD and put it in. I then got the remotes and then lay down with Jacob in bed. He kissed the top of my head.

"What are we watching babe?" Jake asked.

"The Notebook." I grinned.

"Aww you serious," he groaned.

"Yep! It's romantic."

We watched the movie for about half an hour and then he started. He started kissing me up and down my neck.

"Jake stop, I'm tryna watch the movie." I said, pushing him away.

"But, you still owe me." He whined.

"Alright. One kiss." I knew I wanted to kiss him anyway.

Jacob stared deep in to my eyes, his chocolate brown eyes making my grey ones melt. He was making sure I actually wanted this. I nodded.

He then slowly leaned forward and kissed me. It was slow and careful.

It annoyed me so I kissed with more passion. At first he was surprised, so he didn't react but was soon kissing back with just as much force. He traced my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth.

His hand slid a little bit up my shirt and I had made a decision. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry Sary, I went too far I know. Please don't hate me." Jacob pleaded.

"Shh. I want to do it." I said firmly.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"IT," I sighed.

"Ohh, are you sure?"

"Never been so sure before."

"Alright."

He got a little packet out his bag.

"You came prepared?" I smirked.

"Yep."

And we picked up where we left off.

Well I guess you were right. What can I say? He's totally irresistible!

Heyy guys! Day one on Isle Esme. Hope you like it!

I haven't been getting as many reviews as I use to which is a real bummer. Is everyone still reading, or is the story gone bad? Please tell, cos I'm wondering if I should stop it. And if you wanna ask something, go ahead, I'll try and answer as best as I can.

Thanks to the two people who reviewed, I was going to mention you, but I can't find who u were, so review again and I;; mention u next chapter, if I make a next chapter..

Emily.


	32. Uh oh

My Werewolf Chapter 32-

Uh oh

Heyy music of the chapter is Obsessed by Mariah Carey. Enjoy I guess. PLEASE COMMENT! It makes me write!

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up happily in Jacob's arms. Just the memory of last night made me shiver. I knew I would have bruises and sore spots. My muscles ached, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't because of last night. I turned around to see Jacob staring at me.

"You alright sweetie?" he asked, his voice fully of concern.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Just a little sore." I smiled.

"You feel hotter than usual?"

"Do I? I feel a little weird, but I don't feel hot?"

"Maybe I'm imagining it," he mumbled, but I could tell he was still worried.

"Jake, I'm fine." I said soothingly.

"Alright."

He leaned over me and his face was close to mine. He accidently touched my arm and I let out a shriek.

"Sary, let me see." Jacob said calmly.

I shied away from him.

"Let me see Sahara." He growled and I growled back and let me tell you, it was menacing. He stared at me.

"Sorry baby." I winced.

"It's not your fault Jake, I just don't want you to see." I said.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" he voice was quiet and laced with pain.

"No! Alright I'll show you." I sighed.

I pulled back the covers to reveal my naked body, which had about five different bruises on them. Jacob snarled loudly.

"We are never doing that again!" he sneered.

"Jacob Black stop it!" I said sternly.

"NO! Look what I did to you!"

"Don't ruin it for me! That was one of the best memories I have ever had!"

His face softened.

"Alright. But we are still not doing that again."

"Don't you want kids?"

That left him stunned. I took advantage of that and quickly got dressed and ran out in to the hall towards the living room. I ran in there, seeing everyone stare up at me. I flashed them a grin and then sat down next to Kate.

She nudged me with her elbow. "What did you get up to last night?"

"Later," I whispered and she smirked.

Jacob then came running in to the room.

"Aww Jake, couldn't even keep away from her for five minutes?" Quil joked, but Jacob snarled.

"Wow, wake up on the wrong side of the bed much?" Quil smirked. He got daggers shot at him.

"Alright then who wants to go swimming?!" Bella exclaimed to clear the tense atmosphere in the room.

"ME!" Quil squealed.

"I'm in," Kate smiled.

"So am I." Embry stared at Kate.

Jacob looked at me.

"I'm out 'cos I dun feel good, but Jacob you can still go." I directed that at him. Jacob grimaced. "Off you go."

He gave me a quick kissed and went to go get changed.

"I am afraid I will have to stay behind as well." Edward's voice surprised me. "I have something I have to do."

Everyone went to get changed and then left.

"So what do you have to do Eddie?" I asked Edward.

"Eddie…" his face turned to a look of distaste.

"What? You don't like my nick name?"

"No."

"Too bad." I smiled to show him I was joking.

"Well I don't have to do anything, I just did not want to go." Edward smiled.

"Alright then, want to help me with some stuff?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well I got write some letters, to my mum and stuff."

"Sure. Go get the stuff and I'll help."

I walked towards Jacob and my bedroom and got out some writing supplies.

I then walked back to Edward who was still in the living room.

"I have crap writing, so can you write for me?" I flashed him an innocent smile.

"Okay." Edward answered, his eyes huge and they had a weird look in them. It confused me again.

So we sat in the living room, me telling Edward what to write and him diligently writing for me.

"So how's it going with you and Bella?" I asked when we had finished.

"Good I guess. But how are you?" he asked, cleverly changing the subject.

"I am fine Edward, thank you very much. How about yourself?" I smiled at him genuinely.

"Not very good."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because this girl I know I really like, but I still love Bella and the girl is taken."

"Oh dear Edward. It's alright! I'm sure the girl will love you as well, but be careful, you have to make sure you like her and not Bella."

"But I can't help it."

Faster than lightning he was next to me and he had his hands on my cheeks.

"Sary the girl is you." He said and crashed his icy lips on to mine. I was so shocked I didn't even pull away at first. But then I came to my senses and shoved him away.

"Bloodsucker." Jacob's voice was deadly.

I turned around to see a furious Jacob and a stunned Bella. Jacob looked at me with a pained look.

"How could you do this to me Sahara!" he shouted.

"Jake it's not what it looks like!" I screamed.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" his voice was furious and full of hate.

I winced and moved back in to the couch.

"I LEAVE FOR THREE HOURS AND YOU'RE ALREADY ON THE FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!" he snarled at me and then turned to Edward.

"YOU HAVE TO STEAL EVERY GIRL I LOVE!" His huge frame was shaking.

Bella then snapped back in to reality.

She let out a huge sob and ran out the room.

"Bella!" Edward ran out after her.

"Jake, it wasn't my fault." I whispered.

"Not your fault! Not your fault!" He screamed and his shudders were so violent that I knew he was about to burst. I then started to get angry. He didn't believe me!

I then did the most stupid thing in my life. I walked closer to him. I ignored the searing pain going down my spine and through my whole body.

When I was a meter away from him I said;

"I love-"

"YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU!" Jacob snarled.

Then next part went in slow motion. Jacob exploded turned in to a huge, snarling russet wolf. His huge claws sliced down my leg and side.

I screamed out in pain and I exploded, tearing my clothes. I was stunned to see that I had huge white paws, which were soon covered in bright red blood.

My blood.

I tried to voice my hurt, but it came out as a whimper.

I heard a pained howl fill the room,

_**HELP!**___It screamed.

It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. __

Hey, so it was quite a filled chapter ehh? Wonder what's going to happen to Sary!

.com/ringnight/RINGNIGHT%20ISH%20MEH!!.jpg This is what Sary's wolf form looks like.

Hope you like it! Feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer best I can.

Thanks so much to ATLaddicted who has commented the most, ILY!!! Also to Joyce, amy and shaybay55! Thank you guys so much!

Emily (:


	33. He's Gone

My Werewolf Chapter 33-

He's Gone

Hay guys [: Song of the chapter is I Hate This Part Right Here by the Pussycat Dolls.

Enjoy, please don't hate me!! I hope you are enjoying reading this!

To answer kool's question I made Edward like Sary cos I love to mix stuff up as you will see in the following chapters [:

~Sahara's POV~

MY eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room. It wasn't Isle Esme. I looked at my body which was covered in a silk gown. My leg didn't have bandages on it. Maybe nothing happened.

Of course! Jake would never hurt me and me turning in to a wolf, pfft! I wish.

But if it didn't happen then how come I can hear all the voices down stairs, I wouldn't usually be able to…

I listened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE PLAYING AT?!" Quil boomed.

"Shh Quil, calm down. All of you guys calm down please." Carlsile said quietly. I could hear…

"WHAT! CALM DOWN? AFTER WHAT HE DID!" Paul snarled.

I burst out in to tears. Jacob did do it.

"Shut up retards, listen." Embry's voice broke the silence.

It was quiet so I tried to stop crying, but it just made me sob harder.

"Sary's crying!" Seth gasped. I then heard them whisper "Don't follow me." Seth growled.

I then heard loud foot steps bounding up the stairs.

Seth burst in to the room and the wild look on his face made me stop crying for a while and I slightly smiled. I then realised his face reminded me of a younger Jacob and I burst out in to tears again.

Seth was over next to me in three footsteps.

He wrapped his huge warm arms around me.

I sobbed in to his shirt, drenching it in tears.

"Shh Sary, it's okay. I'll look after you." He soothed.

"B-but what about J-Jake? Why ca-an't Jacob look after me?" I asked.

My eyes were streaming and were probably all red and puffy.

"We'll talk about it later, okay Sarz? Now you just got to calm down."

I just nodded and buried my face further in to his violet blue shirt.

He held on to me tightly, securing me and making me feel safe. He whispered sweet nothings in to my ear. I slowly calmed down until I had stopped crying all together.

"I'm sorry Seth," I stared at his t-shirt.

"Why are you sorry sweetie?" Seth asked confused.

"I ruined your t-shirt."

He started shaking and I thought I had made him really angry. I looked up so I could say sorry.

I realised he was laughing!  
"Why are you laughing Seth…" My voice was hard since I was a little angry. I started to shake.

"Sary I'm a werewolf! I rip shirts all the time! Calm Sarz, no phasing in the Cullen's house. Wouldn't be nice after Carlisle looked after you when you weren't looking so great." he smiled.

I stopped shaking straight away.

"Yeh and I look so great at the moment."

He laughed. It was a pleasant, deep sound.

"Course Sary, course."

"We are in the Cullen's house?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, popping the p.

"Oh. Can I see Jacob now?"

Seth grimaced and it scared me.

"I don't know how to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Quil, Embry and Paul burst through the door and threw themselves on me.

"SARY!" Quil squealed like a little girl. "I'm so glad your okay girlfriend!"

I laughed and patted his head. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

Paul grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"How are you feeling, my little werewolf?" he asked.

"I'm fine surprisingly. I thought I'd be bandaged up and stuff like that," I sighed.

"Nah sugar, cos you're a werewolf now, you heal extra quick!" Embry smiled. And to make his point he punched Quil in the nose and it started bleeding. He clicked it back in to place and then, as if it had been healing for at least three days it was back to normal.

Quill punched Em in the arm.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"I was showing my little sugar what we werewolves are all about!" Embry grinned.

"Well you didn't have to show it on me."

"Wait why am I a werewolf, what happened and where's Jacob." I blurted out and the boys went silent.

"Alright guys, go down stairs and tell them we'll be there soon, I think we need to inform Sary on what happened." Embry ordered and the boys scrambled out the door.

"Embry why don't you just tell me?" I sighed.

"You'll find out soon sweets. Now do you want to brush your hair or get changed or do anything girly before we go down?" he quickly and cleverly changed the subject. I sighed, but didn't pick him up on that.

"I'll brush my hair and my teeth, but that's it." I turned to the bathroom and did the essentials.

When I walked back in to the room, Embry was waiting faithfully for me on the end of the bed.

"Alright sugar?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeh, sure. Let's go."

We walked down the huge stair case together, Embry's arm draping around me.

It wasn't hot to me anymore.

When I was at the bottom I was in cased in hug that if I was fully human would have been bone crushing. I breathed in and I wished I didn't.

I sneezed furiously and it was really hard to breathe.

"You okay pretty lady?"

"Emmett you're making me sneeze!" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were a puppy now!" he grinned.

"I'll show you puppy!" I bared my teeth playfully and jumped on his back, pretending to bite him.

"You taste horrible muscle man!" I exclaimed and he dropped me. I looked up at him shocked and confused.

He looked at the floor sadly.

"Aww muscle man, I didn't mean it, promise." I tried to explain. He looked up and a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"You were tricking me… weren't you…" I growled.

"Yep."

He ran in to the living room.

Embry smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Ready for some answers sugar?"

"Totally!"

We walked in to the living room and the Cullen's and the pack were all there except Bella and Edward and one other.

The most important

I smiled at the pack and the Cullens except for Emmett, who I growled at. He just grinned hugely, much to everyone's confusion.

"How are you Sary, are all your wounds healed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks doc! Thank you for looking after me!" I smiled warmly at him.

"Would you like something to eat sweetie?" Esme kindly asked me.

"Maybe a bit later thanks, I need some answers now." I answered, directing this also to the pack.

Sam sighed.

"Sary sit down please." He said.

I looked around the room and there were no seats so I just went and sat on Quil. He grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay so first why am I a werewolf and why am I white?" I asked.

"Because you are a descendant of the first wolf. You should know that since Will turned in to one. No idea why you are white. Everyone has their own colours and we don't know why." Sam answered.

"But I thought that besides Leah, there wasn't anymore girls?" Paul spoke out.

"No idea, bout that one. Next question." Sam said with a wave of his hand.

"What happened after I got… hurt by Jacob." I asked.

"Well Jacob howled and Quil and Embry heard so they sprinted up to the house. They found you and called us and we got Carlisle and Leah straight to you, while the boys stopped the bleeding. Leah got you to phase back so we could move you."

"Oh alright…" I didn't fully take it in. There was one question I really wanted to know. "Where's Jake?"

Everything went quiet.

"Sary come outside with me, Sam, Paul, Seth and Quil alright." Embry said, pulling me outside.

So Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Sam and I went outside.

"Where is he." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Sary he's gone." Embry said.

He's gone… he's gone…

The words were ringing in my ear. No.

NO!

"NO! YOU LIE! WHY EMBRY? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME!" I screamed crying again.

Seth came over to me quickly and tried wrapping his arms around me again, but I shoved him away.

"You all lie! I trusted you! JACOB WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Sahara, he left you a letter." Sam handed me an envelope.

On the front, in his messy handing writing was my name.

I tore open the envelope and tried to read the writing inside. My eyes were blurry because of the tears so I scraped my arm across them.

The letter read;

Sary,

I'm sorry.

I hurt you and I know you could never forgive me.

I made you turn in to one of 'us' and I could never forgive myself for that.

I just don't know anymore.

It kills me that I could loose my temper around you of all people.

I had to leave. I'd just keep hurting you.

This is best.

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I just thought it would be easier for both of us this way.

Just do this one thing for me.

Forget me.

I know I shouldn't say this, since it is selfish, but I love you.

Bye Sary,

Jacob.

"Why? WHY?!" I screamed, my best friends staring at me, pity filling their eyes.

I felt the shuddering hotness up my spine and then I phased for the second time.

I raced out in to the forest so fast I was a blur.

I howled. It was heart wrenching and painful. Huge baseball size tears were streaming down my face.

I collapsed in a huge white heap on the floor.

_**Sary wait, Embry, Seth, Paul and I'll be there soon. **_Quil said.

_**Why Quil? Why would he leave me? **_My heart wrenching sobs were coming out as whimpers and groans.

_**Nearly there Sarz. **_Seth said quietly.

I saw four huge wolves crowd around me. One chocolate brown, one silver, one grey and one sandy brown.

I left out one more sob and closed my eyes.

Sorry it took so long to get out guys! I just wanted to get this right. Thanks for being so great. Out of 1 to 10 how would you rate this story? I'm just curious.

Thanks to shaybay55, ATLADDICTED and kool. U guys rock!!

Em.


	34. Never Again

My Werewolf Chapter 34-

Never Again

* * *

Hayy guys. The song of the chapter is My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. It relates soo much to this chapter. It's basically Sary's feelings.

* * *

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up, my head was screaming it's protest. The huge bed I was lying in was sinking. A huge arm wrapped around my stomach.

Jacob!

I sat up slowly, making sure not to move too much so I didn't hurt my head more.

I looked around, but it wasn't Jacob.

Around me there were four large bodies.

On my left it was Paul, on my right it was Seth his huge arm wrapping arm me. At my feet was Quil and a little further down was Embry.

I tried to smile, but my muscles wouldn't move. It was like when Jacob left, all the capacity for me to be happy was gone.

I lay back down and turned around to my left to face Paul. I didn't expect what I saw.

His light green eyes were staring at me. They were filled with kindness and worry.

I stifled a scream and took deep breaths. Seth's arm tightened around me.

"Sorry chicky, didn't mean to scare you." Paul's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's alright Paul." My voice-which was also a whisper-was monotone and emotionless.

"Are you meant to be with Rachel?" I asked. I had never met Rachel before, even though she is… his sister.

"You needed me more Sary." He smiled. "Shall we wake up the boys?"

"You can, I'll wait on the chair in the corner." I answered.

Paul sighed.

"A little help, please Paul."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

I motioned towards Seth's arm.

He made a circle with his mouth and then grinned mischievously. He carefully lifted Seth's arm up and picked me up. He placed me carefully on to the light green chair in the corner of the room. He kissed my forehead lightly and then went back to Seth.

He softly twisted Seth's arms behind his back and tied them together tightly. He bound Seth's ankles together and then tied Quil's left arm to his right leg and his right to his left. For Embry, Paul tied his hands to his crotch and twisted his legs together and tied them as well. He then stepped back to admire his work and sighed.

I had to admit, Paul was good at tying things.

"Ready chicky?" he smirked.

I nodded and smiled which was very fake.

Paul winced slightly.

He got a metal tray off the table and smashed it on each of their heads. Embry was the first to try and get up.

He fell down again and stared at his hands.

"PAUL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" he shouted. "WHY ARE MY HANDS TIED TO MY CROTCH?"

Paul was already on the floor, laughing his head off.

Seth didn't say anything he was at work trying to get the ropes untied. He nearly undid the ropes tying his feet together, but Paul dived on to him and pinned him down.

Quil was still asleep on the bed, snoring slightly.

He had a blissful look on his face.

Probably dreaming of Claire, his beautiful little imprint.

I grimaced and let out a small whine.

That woke Quil up. He tried to move around, but he couldn't.

"Paul untie me!" Quil snarled. "I need to get to Sary."

Paul's head shot up and he got off Seth and headed quickly towards Quil.

Seth scrambled towards me and on the way ripped the rope. He threw his arms around me and I leaned in, breathing in his scent.

"Alright sweetie?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeh," my voice was still monotone.

"Sary no offence, but you really need a shower." Seth grinned crookedly.

"Yeh, yeh." I grumbled and got out of bed. "I'm gonna get my bra and stuff out so you guys want to get out?"

"No it's fine, I'll quite like the view," Quil smirked and Paul smacked him on the back of the head. He then dragged Seth and Quil out the room.

I grabbed undies, a bra, and a black top and violet jeans which Alice had got from my house for me. I also got my iPod waterproof cover so I could listen to it in the shower and my bikini for some reason.

I walked out the room and just before I went out I heard a small voice;

"Is any one going to help me?"

I turned around to see Embry on the bed, hands still tied to his crotch and find tied together. He was staring at me with pleading eyes.

I got out my phone and snapped a picture with the camera on it.

Embry gave me a dirty look and then his face went back to pleading.

"Please Sary, this is so embarrassing." He whispered, trying to talk quietly so no one would come in and see him.

"Okay," I sighed, "Only cos you've helped me so much."

I walked over to him and got out my nail scissors from the draw next to the bed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled. "This might be a little awkward."

"Thank god you're not Quil then."

He laughed boomingly.

I carefully cut around the ropes on his feet. Soon they were free and he was doing circles with them to get the blood flowing properly.

Next was the embarrassing part. I had to get in between his hand and his crotch to untie him. I accidently leaned on his 'little friend' and he grunted loudly.

Sorry, I mouthed.

He nodded.

I quickly cut all the knots, so he was free.

"Thanks a heap sugar." Embry grinned at me.

"No probs."

I grabbed my things and opened the door to walk in to the bathroom which was connected to my room.

I took off my clothes and put on my bikini, with just a gut feeling I would need it.

I got in to the shower and let the water undo some of the knots in my back.

I then put my iPod in and found the song which expressed my feelings towards him… I sat down in the corner of the shower and started singing.

Ohh, ohh. So much for my happy ending.  
Ohh, ohh. So much for my happy ending.  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh.  
Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging. In a city so dead. Held up so high,  
on such a breakable thread.  
You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be.  
You were everything, everything,  
That I wanted,(that I wanted).  
We were meant to be, supposed to be,  
But we lost it (we lost it).  
All of the memories so close to me,  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending, ohh, ohh.

So much for my happy ending.  
Ohh ohh.

The next part I couldn't sing 'cos it wasn't true, so I waited for the next verse.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

By now the tears were streaming freely down my face, sobs racking my whole body.

Soon I was partially screaming things like, "WHY? WHY?" and "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME JACOB!"

I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Sarz, can I come in?" Seth's worried voice sounded.

I tried to form a sentence, both I was sobbing too hard.

"Pleas Sary."

"C-c-om-ome i-in." I weakly said. I only just managed to get it out.

Seth came in and even though the shower was on, he got in. As usual he wrapped his arms around me and as usual I buried my face in his shirt and cried.

"Shhh, Sary. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." His voice was hoarse and upset.

It was then I vowed that I would never cry in front of anyone again, especially Seth. Never again.

* * *

Hayy guys! Hoping you love the chapter. Sorry it's soo short, but I was tryna get it out because tomorrow I'm going away for a 3 day vacation, no internet again ;[

Sorry! So what do you think Sary's gonna do, who's she gonna hang out with and whats going to happen!? I'd love to hear what you thinks' going on!

Thanks to kool, they were the only one who reviewed. Course I no that ATLaddicted is away so can't blame her. Please review, they are much needed D:

Love Emilyyy


	35. Untitled :P

My Werewolf Chapter 35-

* * *

Hey guys, I just had the feeling to do a chapter in Seth's point of view. It's going to have a little of Sary's, but not much.

I'm not totally sure what to do at the moment, so if it is blah, just tell me.

Song of the chapter= Don't Forget by Demi Lovato

* * *

~Seth's POV~

I sat in the shower with Sary.

Even though I was soaked I didn't care. Sobs were racking down her small frame. For a werewolf, she was tiny! Even smaller than Leah!

I didn't know what to do. I just wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her and make sure that at least her sobs slowed down a little. They did.

She pulled away from me and looked up at me with her grey blue eyes, they were glistening with tears and she was still whimpering.

My heart ripped a little.

I reached up and turned the shower off.

"Sarz it seems that every time I'm never you, you cry." I tried to joke.

She looked at me, stunned.

"I'm sorry Seth, I don't mean to. You shouldn't have to keep looking after me." Sary apologized, her head drooping, voice lifeless.

It broke my heart.

"Aww Sarz, don't be dumb, how could I not look after you. Your just too sweet." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me again and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and dug her head in to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close.

_**Seth you idiot! **_I screamed at myself. _**Sary is**_ _**Jacob's imprint. My brother's imprint! What are you doing?**_

She looked up at me again, this time there were no tears. "Seth I promise not to cry in front of you anymore." Sary said firmly.

"Sarz I don't mind, I really don't. Anytime you need me I'll be here just call."

A little voice in my head said;_** Seth don't make this harder for your self, **_I knew I should listen to it, but I just couldn't.

"Seth I need you to do something for me." Sary's voice startled me and I jumped.

"Yes, what do you need sweetie?" I asked.

"I need you to take me home."

"W-well I better ask Dr Cullen first." I told her.

"Sure, sure," she smiled a little. "Off you go then, I need to get changed."

I smiled at her and then walked out of the bathroom.

_**Stupid Seth, stupid!**_

~Sary's POV~

As soon as Seth left the void in me came back and I felt like sobbing again.

_**Why would he leave me?**_ I thought to myself.

I sighed and wrapped a towel around myself. I then took off my bikini and put on my clothes.

Now that he had left there was really no point for me to put on make up, so I didn't.

I walked back in to 'my' room and started to pack up all my stuff to take home.

Just as I finished Seth walked in to the room.

"Doc says I can take you home." He grinned and it was like the smile made me a little better.

"Thanks Seth," I said and I actually smiled, it wasn't forced and it wasn't fake. It was a regular smile.

"That's my girl," Seth smiled at me.

I didn't know why, but when he said my girl I shivered.

"Well you ready to say by to the Cullens?" he asked, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Sure, sure." I answered.

He grabbed my duffel bag and I grabbed his hand to walk down the stairs.

He smiled crookedly at me.

At the bottom of the stairs I gasped and Seth's hand tightened around mine. He let out a growl.

Edward and Bella were sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Your fault!" I snarled at Edward, advancing towards him.

He winced and said, "I'm sorry Sary."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?"

"Shut up Sahara."

My head snapped around to look at Bella.

"Excuse me?" I said stunned.

"It's your fault. Not Edwards." Bella said viciously.

"Hell no!" I snarled and walked towards her. I stopped two metres away from her and started shaking. "While you get to play around with your boy toy, I have no one."

"Sary, calm down." Paul warned. I hadn't even noticed that all Cullen's and Paul, Quil and Embry were in the lounge room.

Bella walked up straight to me.

"Get over it bitch. It's your fault he left." She smirked and grabbed a vase on the table next to us and hit me over the head with it, hard.

I fell on the floor. Soon there where three pairs of arms around me. Two hot and one cold.

I looked up to see Emmett, Seth and Embry. The two hot boys were shaking hard and Emmett's face was murderous.

I heard snarls, growls and the sound of ripping.

I looked around. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rose were standing next to me as well, but were staring at something.

I followed their gaze and what I saw made me smirk a little.

Bella was pressed up against the wall looking terrified, Edward and Carlisle in front of her and Quil and Paul were in their wolf forms and were snarling and trying to lunge at her.

I placed my hand on my head and found blood.

"Emmett, how come you're not trying to eat me?" I asked him. My voice was back to monotone, now that it wasn't angry.

"Because you smell like dog and that ain't tasty." He grinned.

"Thanks a heap Emmett." I growled.

"No probs my pretty lady."

"Why are they back?" I gestured towards Bella and Edward who were now sitting on the couch. I couldn't see Quil and Paul anywhere.

"Well, Edward apologized to Bella and they went to Brazil for a while."

"Alright then why does Bella think it's Sary's fault?" Seth half asked, half growled.

"Well she thinks you threw your self on Edward and that's why it is totally your fault Jacob left. She still thinks of Jacob as her best friend." Emmett explained.

"Oh…" I winced.

"Well um… I'm going to take Sary home." Seth broke the silence.

"Sary please let me fix your head first." Carlisle begged.

"Alright." I had to much respect for Carlisle to say no.

He bandaged my head gently and quickly.

As soon as he was done I got straight out of the chair and over the Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth.

"Thank you guys for looking after me." I said.

"Are you going to come back?" Emmett asked me sadly.

"Not as long as she-" I pointed at Bella, "is here."

"So when she isn't you'll come over?" he said excitedly.

"Yerp. But I can always go out with you somewhere." I told him.

Paul growled and I elbowed him in the stomach and he grunted.

"Come on Seth, let's go." I smiled at him.

He was the only one I could smile at.

"

Why don't you smile at me?" Quil whined.

"Because your face is to ugly to smile at. Maybe you should get plastic surgery," I joked.

Everyone laughed and Emmett's was loudest.

"I'm glad you're happy Sarz," Seth's voice was loving.

It sent shiver's down my spine. He was confusing me very badly.

"Ready to go sweetie?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. Thanks again guys." I grabbed Seth's hand and walked with him out to his car. Quil, Paul and Embry followed and went in to Paul's car. Soon they were driving down the Cullen's driveway.

He opened the door for me and helped me in to the car, just like Jacob use to…

I still don't understand why he left…

~Seth's POV~

I started driving the car and I let go of Sary's hand. It was really quiet so I turned up the radio.

Clothes off by Gym Class Heroes came on and I blushed bright red. I turned to Sary to see if she was looking at me, but she had a very pained look on her face and she was biting her lip, very hard.

"Sarz what's wrong?" I asked her, she was worrying me.

"Hmm, oh sorry, could you say that again?" she apologized to me. Her face was blank again and her voice was monotone.

"What's wrong?" I said softly.

"It's nothing., I'm just thinking of him…"

I winced and I hoped that she didn't she didn't see. I grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles in to her hand.

"It's alright Sary. Don't worry, I'll be here when ever you need me, remember that." I told her.

"Thank you Seth." She smiled at me.

"You know that school starts again in two weeks." I started the subject.

Sary groaned and I jumped in surprise.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I haven't been to La Push high before." She groaned again and I laughed.

"You think that's funny Seth Clearwater?" she stared glares at me and it was really scary.

"N-no I d-don't." I stuttered and she smirked.

We then arrived at her house.

I reached in the back to grab her duffel bag and then quickly walked over to Sary's side to open the door for her. She sighed and got out.

Sary slowly walked up to the door really slowly and then knocked on the door.

Jamie ran out quickly and engulfed Sary in a hug.

"Mum," Sary whined and started sobbing again.

"He'll be back soon." She soothed Sary.

"He better not be," Will growled and took Sary from Jamie. He wrapped his arms around her and she moulded herself in to him. Jemma appeared at the door and put an arm around Sary's shoulder. She then noticed me.  
"Hey Seth," she smiled. "The boys and Kate are in the basement."

"Thanks," I waved at her a little and then went downstairs to the basement where Kate and Embry were cuddling on the couch, Paul and Rachel were kissing on the floor and Quil was playing on the Xbox. I sighed and walked towards him.

"Hayy Sethy!" Quil greeted with his eyes still glued to the tv.

"Hey Quily!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

Sary, Will and Jem came down stairs and I stood up and walked over to Sary. She grabbed my hand and stared at Rachel.

Rachel stood up from her make out session with Paul and walked over to Sary and grabbed her in a hug.

I gasped a little and Sary stiffened.

"I'm Rachel." she introduced herself. "I'm sorry for what my stupid little brother did to you, but don't worry I know him, he'll come back."

Sary relaxed. "Thanks Rachel, I'm Sahara, but call me Sary."

Rachel grinned and walked back over to Paul, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room now." Sary announced.

"I'll come." I said and Paul, Quil, Will and Embry gave me unapproving looks.

Sary and me walked up the stairs and then up more stairs to her bed room.

We hung out for ages and then I checked my watch and sighed.

"Sarz I better go, it's eleven." I grimaced and took a sip of my Coke.

"Seth I know this is un expected, but can you sleep over tonight?" she asked and I spat my coke on my shirt.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sary said her voice was sad and disappointed.

_**Say no Seth! **_The little voice in my head told me. _**She's Jacob's imprint. SAY NO!!**_

"I'd love to Sarz."

HAYYYY Guys. I'm in the car now, on a 3 hour drive back home and my lap top is nearly dead! But I still wrote a chapter for you guys! Hoping you LOVE it.

Thanks to ATLaddicted WHO CHECKED HER EMAILS AND WAS THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW!!!!!  
MISSED YA GAL PAL!!

EMILY 3


	36. Hanging Out With The Pack

My Werewolf Chapter 36-

Hanging Out With The Pack

* * *

Heyy guys, sorry if I dun post frequently cos at the moment I got exams and assignments, so I have hardly anytime. Sorry guys.

OH MY GOD I WAS SURFING YOUTUBE AND I FOUN TAYLOR LAUTNER SINGING APOLOGIZE!!! ITS REALLY GOOD!! WATCH IT!!! I nearly died when I watched it!! I seriously didn't no he could sing!!

.com/watch?v=-KqdHsF9HpI

* * *

~Sahara's POV~

I woke up with huge arms around me. I turned around to see Seth sleeping angelically. Oh god, what have I done?!

Ok, remember, remember.

_Recap_

_Seth and I sat down on my bed and listened to music, drank coke and just talked about what school was going to be like. _

_Seth look at his watch and then sighed and said;_

"_Sarz I better go, it's eleven." He took a swig of his coke._

_My face fell. I knew if he left, I would be in pieces._

"_Seth I know this is unexpected, but can you sleep over tonight?" I asked shyly._

_He made a weird face and spat his coke out all down his shirt. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so upset that he didn't want to stay over._

"_You don't have to if you don't want to." I said sadly._

_He looked like he was deliberating something and then he said; "I'd love to Sarz."_

_And I was pretty sure the smile that appeared on my face couldn't get any bigger. _

_I got him pyjamas from Will and then I went to sleep in his arms. I sound like such a slurry I know, but with out him, I probably would have broken down or something. _

_End Recap_

I looked at Seth warmly. His face that was usually so tense was un-bunched and carefree. I moved some of his sandy blonde/brown hair out of his face, which woke him up.

"Hey Seth!" I smiled.

"Hey sweetie," he said groggily. "What you wanna do today?"

"Wanna just go to Emily's?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." Seth smiled and I winced and wrapped my arms around my chest.

That was… his saying…

"Oh Sorry Sarz! Just remembered!" Seth apologized quickly and wrapped his huge arms tighter around me.

"'S alright. Go home and have a shower and get changed and then meet me at Emily's." I told him.

He looked at me cautiously and I sighed.

"I'm a big girl!" I smacked him on the side of the head.

"Yeh, yeh. One thing though." He said, a little hesitantly.

"Yes Seth?"

"Well since you've only phased twice and not on good terms—wince from me— I was wondering do you want to come with me and the pack of course, for a run?"

I thought it over in my head.

Maybe Jacob will have phased then I'll be able to hear and talk to him!!

"I'd love to!" I squealed.

Seth stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You squealed…"

"Yeh, yeh I squealed. NOW GET OUT MY ROOM BABY!!"

I shoved a stunned Seth out the door of my room.

"Did you just call me baby…?" he asked through the door.

"Yerp," I smirked.

I could practically hear him smirking and grinning.  
Oh no!

He doesn't like me does he?!

Oh no!

As soon as he left, I felt empty and scared again.

I quickly had a shower and got changed. I ran down the hall straight in to Will's chest. If I wasn't a werewolf I know that would have hurt!

"Where you rushing to so urgently you don't have time to see your humongous brother?" he teased.

"Sorry I have to go! But come to Emily's ASAP!" I shouted at him, running down the hall way.

"Mum going to Emily's!" I shouted while yelled out the door.

"Kay!"

My car was getting serviced, so I decided to phase. I took of my clothes and then used my belt to tie it around my leg.

I thought of things that made me angry and then I felt my whole body shaking and then I phased for the third time ever.

_**Thank god. **_I thought and started running slowly to Emily's.

_**Sary? Is that you? **_That was Quil, he was patrolling with Embry and Paul.

_**Yeh it's me. **_I told them.

I tried desperately not to think of my suspicions about Seth and I won. In stead I sung anything I could remember in my head.

_**You know I never liked you even when I tried to**_ I sang.

_**But you love me right? **_Embry asked.

_**Course Em-Bear. **_

_**Haha Quil she loves me!**_

_**Well Embry dearest she is my best friend, so she loves me more! **_Quil told him.

_**Yeh you believe that Quil. **_Embry snorted.

_**Boys, boys, boys. **_I said in a serious tone. _**I love you both the same! But I love Paul more!**_

_**HAHA I ROCK! **_Paul shouted.

Someone phased in.

_**You guys coming over for breakfast?**_ Sam asked.

_**Yep, nearly there.**_ I told him.

_**Okay cool. Boys your patrol is over. You can come as well.**_

I heard three low shouts in my head and I smiled at them.

_**Sary… **_Embry said, stunned.

_**What? **_I asked confused.

_**You smiled…**_ Quil breathed.

_**Oh right. **_I smiled again.

_**Glad to see you're a bit better Sary. Hurry, the girls are missing you. Remember they haven't seen you for nearly a month. **_Sam told me.

_**Sure, sure…**_ I winced and wished I didn't say that.

The boys came up beside me. Paul licked my muzzle, Quil whined and Embry nudged me.

_**Come on sugar. **_He told me.

_**Yeh. **_I sighed.

_**Let's race! **_Quil shouted.

_**Alright, meet you guys about fifty metres away from the edge of the trees at Ems. **_I smiled.

_**Ready! **_Paul said.

_**Set!**_ Embry.

_**GO! **_Quil.

We all took off. Paul clearly taking the lead. Soon he was out of y vision.

_**I'm winning **__he smirked._

I was behind Embry and in front of Quil.

I then decided to pump my legs as fast as they would go. I bolted as fast as I could and quickly passed Embry.

I kept on running as fast as I could and soon I could see

Paul weaving through the trees.

_**I'm coming Paul. **_I grinned.

He growled and sped up.

But I was faster. I pushed myself even harder and soon I over took him.

_**Fuck you. **_Paul growled and I grinned bigger.

I kept running at that pace. Paul ad the boys were way behind and it occurred to me that I could run like this for ages and not get tired.

I realised that I had reached the spot where we were meant to stop.

I stopped and waited.

Three minutes later Paul burst through the trees and the boys soon followed.

_**Hay boys. **_I smirked.

_**Shit Sary! You're fast! **_Embry exclaimed, panting.

_**I bet she's even faster than Leah! **_Quil said, excited.

_**Yeh whatever. **_Paul grumbled.

_**Aww Paul your not angry because I beat you, are you? **_I asked him and when he didn't reply I said;

_**You'll always be the fastest boy werewolf I know. **_

_**Aww thanks Sary. But you haven't seen Jacob ye--- **_I whimpered slightly and Paul maybe a face that look weird on a wolf.

_**Oh shit sorry! **_Paul said and tried to say sorry.

'_**S okay Paul don't worry. You guys phase back here and I'll be back in a sec. **_I told them.

They nodded and I trotted away, my tail hanging low. There was a huge gaping whole in my chest where my heart used to be. I couldn't breathe properly.

I phased back and untied my clothes from my leg and put them on.

I then walked quickly back in the direction where the boys were.

I was looking at the floor when I walked back in to the clearing and smashed in to something really hard and me and it fell over.

I looked under me to see a naked Quil.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! EWWWWW!" I screamed jumping off him and turning around as quickly as I could.

I heard mad shuffling and Paul and Embry laughing their heads off.

"You can turn around now." Quil told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little shaken.

"Yes."

I turned around slowly to see a now short clad and red faced Quil and Paul and Embry laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. I walked closer to Quil.

"Sorry Quil. Wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"It's fine." He told me and pulled me in to a hug. We both sent daggers at Embry and Paul with our eyes.

"T-th-that was h-h-hilarious!" Embry blurted out.

"Yeh, yeh. Laugh all you want." Quil growled and we walked over to Emily's.

When we were about to open the door it flung wide open to reveal Emily, Kim, Leah, Rachael and Kate.

"SARY!" they screamed and jumped on me. They were all now quite a bit shorter than me, since I was about six foot two. Besides Rachel and Kate, the girls hadn't since me since before I first phased.

"Hey guys." I smile slightly at them and gave them each a hug. The hole in my chest was still hurting and I knew that if I could find Seth it would go.

"I'm a little tired. I just had a race with the boys and I won of course." I told them.

They all laughed. We all then went in to the living room, except Emily and Kim who went back to make breakfast.

I scanned the crowd of people in the room looking for the face I needed.

Just as I was giving up hope I looked to the recliner, behind Jared to see Seth.

Straight away the pain in my chest eased a little and I could breathe a little easier.

I went and sat straight on to his lap.

Sam, Jared, Collin and Brady gave me weird looks.

I just ignored them and sighed.

"You alright Sarz?" Seth asked me worriedly

"I think so. I've just had a rough day." I sighed again.

"Sary… it's ten thirty…"

"Oh… right. That's bad, I wonder what else bad things are going to happen to me."

"Nothing while I'm here."

That reminded me again of my suspicion.

"Seth."

"Hmmm?"

"I've got to ask you something later."

"Alright."

"BREAKFAST!" Emily shouted and we all rushed in to the kitchen.

I ate quite a bit more than the girls, but less than Leah and the boys.

"You didn't eat enough Sary." Sam stated as he saw me pushing my unwanted food around the plate.

"I'm fine Sam." I sighed.

Everyone gave me worried looks. I looked pleadingly at Quil. He nodded and then started talking.

"EVERYONE LET"S HAVE A MARIO KART TOURNAMENT! GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!" he shouted out.

Everyone agreed eagerly.

"I can beat you in this, Sary." Paul grinned at me when we were the only ones left in the room.

"Bet you can't." I told him.

"Ok I bet you I'll win. If I win you have to do bake me five dozen brownies."

"And if I win you have to try and talk to Jacob…"

"Sary he won't answer us…"

"Just try."

"Alright."

"COME ON GUYS!" Quil shouted.

"Let's go." I told Paul and grabbed his hand.

* * *

SORRY GUYS!!

I have soo many exams atm! I'm soo sorry!! Please keep reading!

Thanks to ATLaddicted(cant thank you enough! Uve reviewed the most out of ANYONE!), nator7haha(I'm pretty sure this is ur first time reviewing so THX!) and (love the name btw and also thanks for reviewing for the first time)!

Xx Emily


	37. ULTIMATE MARIO!

My Werewolf Chapter 37-

ULTIMATE MARIO!

* * *

I'm bored so I decided to write a chapter. By the way I'm writing a new story as well, but this ones gonna be a Paul imprint cos I think he's cute! But I probs won't post that one out until I finish this one otherwise I'll get confused :P

Song of the chapter, Very First Time (/watch?v=Ap6IY2utMpQ)

* * *

Okay to answer peoples questions.

ATLaddicted- Awww Thanks! Your soo cute!! Fanfic wouldn't let me do that either a while a go :/

TheONLYMrsJacobBlack(still loving the name)-

I'm glad you like it!! You'll just have to wait and see if Jacob comes back! And it seems you like Seth aye, I'll have to see what happens with my little friend :] Thanks again.

Iheartwerewolves- Thanks! I'll keep writing until this story is done I'm almost 100% sure, unless something happens. No need to beg!

Hellogoodbyeworld (I no you did this for chapter one but mehhh)- I'll try to put more description in.

* * *

~Sahara's POV~

Paul and I walked in to the living room and Will and Jemma were now there as well. I sat down in between Seth and Jemma. Jemma wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Jem, have you called James to tell him that your not going home?" I asked her. She gave me a pained look.

"Not yet. I'm tryna stall." She grimaced.

"You can do it. James's awesome, I'm sure he won't mind too much."

"Thanks Sary." She smiled.

"Who's James?" Seth whispered in my ear.

"Her older brother." I whispered back. "That reminds me I have to call him."

I got out my phone to call James (her/my phone-[.]), but someone called me first.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sahara?" a sweet recognisable voice said.

"Ryan?"

"Yep."

"How'd you get my number?!" I asked excited.

"Emmett gave it to me." I could practically hear him smiling.

"Makes sense."

"We were wondering if you would like to come watch us play football on Tuesday, well two days from now I guess?"

"Who is 'we'?

"Oh well me, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Rose, Alice and Esme are coming to watch as well."

"Awesome. No Edward and Bella. By the way, where were you when all that happened?"

"Oh yeh, I heard about your little fiasco. I was hunting deer."

"Kay. Well I have to go. Us girls are about to kick some male ass in Mario Kart on the Wii."

Ryan chuckled. "See you Sahara."

I shut my slide phone and looked at Seth.

He gave me a look that said, 'who was that?'

'Later,' I mouthed.

"So you girls ready to get your asses kicked?" Paul grinned.

"Well since I'm your imprint I'm pretty sure that I could make you lose if I want to." Rachel smirked and Paul grunted.

"I'm gonna win." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Whatever, but remember our deal." I whispered back to him.

Paul looked at me sadly and then went back to Rachel. Every time I saw a happy couple I couldn't help but die a little inside. Especially Paul and Rachel. Rachel reminds me so much of him.

"Well let's get started!" Quil shouted.

Collin left so he wasn't included.

This was the order.

Kate V Embry.

Jemma V Will.

Emily V Sam.

Me V Seth.

Leah V Quil.

Rachel V Paul.

Kim V. Jared.

Renny V. Brady.

First up was Kate versus Embry.

"You ready to loose baby?" Kate smiled at her imprinter.

"Whatever you say 'baby'. Just remember that I'm the one who controls who gets the kisses and when." She smirked and Embry flinched a little.

The game started and Embry quickly got a head, but Kate slowly caught up. Embry was Mario and Kate was King Boo. The coarse was Bowser's Castle.

Us girls were screaming at Kate, telling her to go faster and throwing things at Embry, trying to make him screw up.

It was their last lap and they were level. They went straight for item boxes, but Kate bumped Embry out the way so only she got a box. She got a red shell!

"COME ON KATE BEAT HIS ASS!" I shouted.

Kate used her red shell just before the finish line and Embry spun out. Kate crossed the finish line first.

"FUCK!" Embry screamed and I laughed for the first time since… he left.

Everyone gave me an astounded look and I shrugged it off.

When Seth and I versed it was easy! Seth didn't look like he knew what to do and I beat him by one lap. Or maybe he let me win…

The winners after one round were; Kate, Will, Sam, me, Leah, Paul, Jared and Renny.

So now Kate was going to verse Will, I was going to verse Sam, Leah and Paul were going head to head and lastly Jared and Renny.

Kate and Will exchanged many a swear word while playing and again KATE WON!

Will swore profusely while Jemma just smirked. None of the girls were going to their lovers.

I beat my darling alpha and he took it quite calmly… by that I mean he stormed outside with all the other boys that had already lost.

It was Leah and Paul's turn and I really wanted Paul to win this. I had to win and Paul had to win, then we could verse and I could beat him, so that he could talk to…

Jacob -wince- for me.

"COME ON PAUL!" I shouted and everyone in the room besides Paul and Leah looked at me.

I just ignored them and watched the game intently.

To my great relief Paul won, but only just. I was worried he wouldn't get through the next round.

Jared beat Renny famously, I was pretty sure he was good.

I took Kate to the side.

"Kate I really need to win this." I told her.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes going all squinty, which happens when she feels she's being tricked or there is a conspiracy.

"Because if I verse Paul and I win, he'll talk to Jacob for me."

"Oh Sary." Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

So Kate and I versed and I won, I don't think that she did actually let me win, but I wouldn't know.

Thank god Paul beat Jared or I would have died.

It was our turn to verse.

"You promise to keep to your word." I said to Paul.

He said. "Of course I will Sary."

We versed and it was a heated battle.

I had underestimated Paul. HE WAS GOOD!

By the last lap I was sure I had lost. The depression was sinking in. I was coming eleventh.

But then I went through an item box and got a… BULLET BILL!

I used it quickly and then I came in to second and was only a bit behind Paul.

I bumped him right in to a gopher with a green shell and I won!

"YES! YES!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

The girls ran over to me and we jumped up and down.

When I was done I sat down next to Paul on the couch.

"You'll do it, right Paul?" I asked nervously.

"I said I would. So I'll try, but Sary I can't promise he'll talk or even listen to me." He said.

"Thank you Paul. Love you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Love you to chicky." He sighed.

"Now I have to go talk to Seth, see you later."

Paul raised an eyebrow, but I still got up.

I walked outside to see Seth and the boys sitting in a circle.

"Seth," I said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

Seth looked at Sam, who nodded reluctantly.

We walked away from the house and all the people, in to the forest.

I found a comfortable looking log and I sat. Seth followed suit.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Sary, what is this about?" Seth finally said.

"Seth, there is no real easy way for me to ask this." I said and he nodded, a little confused.

"Seth, do you like me?" I asked.

Seth went bright red and glared at the floor.

"Seth," I asked him quietly.

"No Sary I don't like you." Seth said. I felt utterly relieved, but I couldn't help that there was a part of me that was utterly disappointed.

"Sary, I don't like you… I love you."

The breath I had caught in my throat.

* * *

Ohh I'm sorry guys! It's really bad I know, but I have an essay due tomoro and I haven't started!! Please don't hate me! I wanted this chapter to be soooo much better than it is! I promise next one will be better and a bit more interesting. At least you no that Seth loves Sary now and she sorta feels the same way?

Anyway SORRY!!!

Thanks, ATLaddicted, TheONLYMrsJacobBlack, Iheartwerewolves and Hellogoodbyeworld.

Emilyy


	38. Seth Is Here Jacob Is Not

My Werewolf Chapter 38-

Seth Is Here. Jacob Is Not.

Heyy guys! I'm soo sorry the last chapter was soo crap. I'll try make this one better!

By the way some people have asked home come Sary can sorta like Seth when she has Jacob and she's a werewolf? You guys have to remember, even though Sary is a werewolf, she hasn't imprinted. She has had no chance to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"_Seth," I said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"_

_Seth looked at Sam, who nodded reluctantly._

_We walked away from the house and all the people, in to the forest. _

_I found a comfortable looking log and I sat. Seth followed suit._

_We sat in a comfortable silence for a while._

"_Sary, what is this about?" Seth finally said._

"_Seth, there is no real easy way for me to ask this." I said and he nodded, a little confused. _

"_Seth, do you like me?" I asked._

_Seth went bright red and glared at the floor._

"_Seth," I asked him quietly._

"_No Sary I don't like you." Seth said. I felt utterly relieved, but I couldn't help that there was a part of me that was utterly disappointed._

"_Sary, I don't like you… I love you." _

_The breath I had caught in my throat. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sahara's POV~

My mouth opened and closed like a fish's. Seth found something to stare at on the floor. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. So many things were going through my head.

_**Maybe you should tell him that you love him.**_ A little voice in my head said.

But what about Jacob? I can't just forget him, I asked it.

_**Seth is here. Jacob is not. **_

But I can't!

_**Think about it Sahara. You can't leave Seth hanging forever. Just remember Seth is here and he isn't.**_

"Sary." Seth's voice broke my thoughts. My head snapped up.

"I'm sorry that I've done this to you. I'll leave." Seth's voice was bitter and slightly angry.

He got up off the log and quickly strode away with huge strides.

"Seth!" I hadn't even realised that I had said anything.

Seth stopped, but didn't turn around. So instead I walked up to him. But he still didn't turn.

"Seth. Thank you." I told him quietly, putting a hand softly on his arm.

"For what?" Seth said, still bitter.

"Everything. I need to be loved right now."

He laughed, but it wasn't happy. "Haven't I heard that before. I know what your going to say next, Sary. I love Jacob, there you no time for you." He said, he was still facing the trees.

"That isn't true." I said softly.

He spun around quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Seth. You mean more to me then anyone else in the pack at the moment, well besides Will since he is my brother. You should know that." I told him.

"What about Jacob?" Seth asked.

"I love Jacob and I don't think that is going to pass."

Seth winced.

"Seth you have told me you love me. But what happens when you imprint?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to imprint, ever. I'm just that unlucky." He said sourly.

I hit him lightly on his huge arm. "You will."

He just grunted.

"Seth I will always love you. No matter what. but Jacob will always be the one I will truly love." I told him.

He didn't listen to the last part of my sentence though.

"You love me?" he asked excited.

I nodded.

"Then I'm going to keep trying. I'm sure you'll start to love me fully." He grinned.

He then picked me up, put me on his back and spun me around in circles.

"SETH PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, half laughing. But I didn't want to lead Seth on. What could I do?

_**Just cherish Seth while you have him. **_The little voice said again.

What do you mean? I asked it. Seth wouldn't leave me?

_**Cherish him Sahara. **_

What do you mean?! I shouted at it in my head.

But there was no answer.

"Sarz are you alright?" Seth asked, again breaking my chain of thought.

"Umm yeh. We better get back to the house." I told him, looking over his shoulder since I was still on his back.

"Sure." He said and started walking back towards the house.

"Seth…" I said five minutes later.

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"Can you put me down now?"

"OH! Yeh, sorry!" he exclaimed and dropped me on the floor. I landed on my butt with an 'oof'.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Seth apologized quickly and pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks and no problem," I breathed.

We stared in to each other's eyes and started leaning in.

Sary what are you doing! I screamed in my head, still leaning slowly in.

_**Sahara, you know you want to kiss him.**_ The voice told me.

The voice was getting very annoying, but it was right. There was a small part of me that wanted it.

It was sick and wrong. I loved Jacob, but it was still there.

Seth had looked after me, when Jacob left. You can't help but have feelings for him after that.

My breath became faster and my palms got sweaty.

We were just about to touch when Seth pulled away.

"I know you don't want it and I know you still love Jacob more. You said so your self." Seth said quietly.

I was about to object and say I wanted it, but he was right.

Jacob had tortured me by leaving, but I still l loved him.

"Let's go back Seth," I sighed.

He nodded and I grabbed his hand.

We walked back to Emily's in total silence. It wasn't awkward, just companionable. It was now dark and there were no sounds in the forest.

When we got in to the house, everyone stared at us, except Leah.

I went and sat by her. I didn't have to say anything, she wrapped her arms around me and I leaned in to her.

"I'm so confused." I whispered quiet enough so that only the pack members with the best hearing could hear me.

Since Leah was right next to me, I was sure she could.

"I'm so sorry Sary. This should never have happened to a girl like you. You don't deserve it." Leah whispered back, softer.

"Thank you Leah. You're the best sister I could have."

"It's alright Sary." She sighed. "Want to go for a run?"

"Yehh, but we will miss dinner."

"That's

"Sam," Leah said loud enough for the whole room to hear, even the imprints. "We are going for a run."

"Alright. Be careful. You can take over patrol for Paul and Brady." Sam told us through gritted teeth. He was hiding something.

Anger.

I sent Seth a worried look.

'I'll be fine.' He mouthed and I nodded, but was still worried.

"Do you think Seth will be okay?" I asked Leah as I walked out of the house for the second time that day.

"Sary, Seth is a big boy. He can look after himself." Leah laughed.

"But he is a year younger than us." I said worried that Sam would hurt him.

"Sahara! He may be younger than us, but is probably stronger. He could face Sam better than either of us."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Course I am." She smirked back.

We went in to the forest, stripped and left our clothes under a bush since we didn't want to carry around jeans, bra, undies and a top.

I felt the welcome hot shudder down my back. In a matter of milliseconds I had turned in to my white wolf form. I couldn't hear Leah's thoughts I turned to look for her. She gave me a smile and then phased in to her grey wolf form. She looked exactly like Embry, except Em had black paws and tip of his tail and was a lot bigger.

But Leah was still an inch taller than me.

_**You ready? **_Leah asked.

_**Yerp. Race ya! **_I grinned and took off.

We raced for a while, having a lot of fun. But we didn't say anything.

We then ran quickly through the trees, looking for Paul and Brady. I saw through their eyes and they were somewhere near first beach. They were talking about something and hadn't noticed us yet, which was weird since we had talked once.

_**Brady how am I going to tell Sary? **_Paul said, clearly distressed.

_**I have no idea Paul. Maybe you shouldn't, I'd hate to see her hurt. **_Brady sighed.

I looked at Leah, who was running on my flank. She shrugged.

_**Jacob is such a bastard, **_Paul growled, _**Why would he do that to her if he loved her?**_

I had had enough.

_**Why would he do what Paul? **_I asked half annoyed, half confused. By then we had reached the boys, who were sanding in the middle of the forest.

_**Oh shit Sary! When did you phase? **_Paul said, he looked exactly like a dear caught in the headlights.

_**She phased with me a while ago. **_Leah said, clearly wanting answers.

_**Crap Leah's there as well. **_Brady mumbled.

_**Yeh, now spill the beans please Paul. **_I said.

He glared at the floor.

_**Please Paul.**_

He sighed. _**Jacob's seeing someone.**_

_**WHAT! **_I shrieked.

_**I wanted to talk to him for you. He phased and when he heard that I wanted to talk about you he told me that he's seeing someone and he showed me a mental image of her. **_Paul's voice was pained as he showed me the image of the blonde haired beauty.

_**I thought he loved me! So much for imprints! **_I wailed and let out a long heart wrenching howl. I collapsed on to the floor and whined. Leah looked totally pissed, Brady guilty and Paul thought about ways of killing Jacob.

Within seconds people had phased.__

_**Sary what's wrong?! **_Quil asked, concern lacing through his voice.

_**Jacob is going out with someone. **_Leah snarled, which made me wince. She showed the boys what the blonde bimbo looked like and Quil, Will, Embry and Seth growled so loud that my head hurt.

_**I'm gonna kick that fucking boys face in next time I see him. **_Embry sneered.

_**I'll be there in a sec. **_Seth told me.

He was true to his word. In less than five minutes my sandy wolf was next to me. He wasn't just a sandy colour, he had a lot of white on him as well. The rest of the boys soon come as well.

_**Come on Sarz, let's go back. **_Seth said, nudging me, trying to get me up. His brown eyes were pleading with me.

My legs failed me.

Leah looked very worried. She howled, trying to get Sam's attention.

It worked.

_**What's wrong Leah? **_Sam said, slightly annoyed.

Leah briefed him on what happen and told him that I couldn't get up.

_**Coming. Leah try and get Sary to phase back. **_Sam told her.

_**But I have no clothes… **_I said something finally.

_**It's fine. I've put clothes around here somewhere. **_Leah said and I slightly smiled at her.

_**Boys leave now so Sary can phase. **_She commanded.

The boys gave me apologetic looks-except for Paul who looked like he could savage something and Seth who was reluctant to leave-and left. They ran back to the house and phased back.

_**Come on Sary. You have to phase back. **_Leah told me.

I tried, really hard, but I couldn't.

_**Here I'll help. Tune your self fully in to my thoughts. **_I listened to Leah. She thought hard about being a human and then phased back and so did I.

"Good girl Sary. Now come on put your clothes on." Leah told me softly.

I listened to her and did it robotically, my mind on auto pilot. Sam ran out of trees in human form.

He took one look at me and sighed. He scooped me up bridal style and started running, with Leah behind him.

"It's alright sweetie," he soothed, "You'll be okay."

I just stared at his face.

He ran at a steady speed and we were soon at Emily's. When we got in the house, he carried me in to a bed room, open the blankets on the bed and lay me softly down.

"Sary go to sleep. I'll call Jamie and tell her you're staying over." Sam said, rubbing my arm.

"C-can you get Seth?" I asked.

His face hardened a little.  
"Please Sam."

His expression softened and he nodded.

Seth came in to the room a few minutes later. I felt a little better.

"Sary go to sleep." he told me.

"Can you lie down with me?" I asked.

Seth sighed and nodded. He lay down and I wriggled in to his arms and he pulled the blankets up.

"Now go to sleep." He commanded.

"Kay." I said and drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayy guys! What a crap way to end her good day aye? Isn't Seth sweet? When I was writing this I was like stupid Jacob, but I still love him to death!

Thanks to ATLaddicted WHO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED!! I shake my head at you guys! Well I guess I can't blame u since the last chapter was shit and I no it!

Love yaz,

Em.


	39. First Day of School

My Werewolf Chapter 39-

First Day of School

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyy guys! I'm getting annoyed with my self cos I keep hurting Sary! So I'm gonna make that different!!! Sorta…

But like I promise that I'll make her happy again… just not in this chapter. I'm gonna try make this chapter longer, since a heap of people asked me to.

Song- Who knew (.com/watch?v=cJmghwq7k2I)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_**Jacob and I smiled at each other as we lay down on the beach.**_

_**We gazed out in to the sunset, holding hands and watching the others play in the water. **_

_**Jacob watched me lovingly and I could tell he was happy.**_

"_**I love you." I told him.**_

"_**I lo-" Jacob's face turned hard and he glared at me.**_

"_**What's wrong Jake?" I asked worried.**_

"_**Stay away from me Sahara." His voice was cold, uncaring.**_

"_**Why? What happened?" tears threatened to spill.**_

"_**Just stay away."**_

"_**But Jacob I love you."**_

"_**I don't love you." **_

_**My heart was wrenched from my chest. **_

_**A beautiful blonde girl with full red lips appeared out of the trees. Jacob smiled when he saw her and ran over to her. He picked her up so that she was level with him and she giggled. **_

"_**I love you." He told her.**_

"_**I love you too." Her voice like wind chimes.**_

_**They leaned in and kissed passionately.**_

_**The tears now flowed down my face.**_

_**An arm wrapped around my waist.**_

_**I turned around to see Seth and the tears eased a little.**_

_**He lifted one of his huge hands up and brushed the tears away.**_

"_**You'll be fine Sarz." He soothed and wrapped his arms around me.**_

"_**I don't know what I'd do with out you." I sighed and leaned in to his chest. He stiffened.**_

"_**Sahara get away from me." His voice was gruff and unwelcoming. He pushed me away and moved ten paces back.**_

"_**What? Seth?" I asked confused.**_

_**Not again…**_

"_**Stay away from me Sahara," Seth growled.**_

"_**Don't leave me Seth! I can't handle it." I screamed.**_

_**Seth walked away, to a short, beautiful brunette girl with brown ringlets.**_

_**His posture softened. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and talk to her softly.**_

_**Jacob and the blonde walked over to Seth and the brunette. The girls hugged and the boys hit each other playfully on the back. They then started walking away from me, not looking back. Not caring.**_

"_**Jacob, Seth, don't leave me." I whispered**_

_**They ignored me and kept walking.**_

"JACOB, SETH DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead, tears streaming down my face and my whole body was shaking.

"Shh Sary it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you." Seth soothed, pulling me in to him.

I sobbed in to his chest.

This has happened everyday since I found out about the blonde bimbo Jacob is going out with. Having the same dream over and over again. Waking up screaming, crying, sweating and shaking. Seth having to calm me down over and over again for two whole weeks.

Over the past two weeks Seth has stayed at my house every night, faithfully looking after me. During the day I would go and do stuff with the pack, like cliff diving and going on motorbikes and stuff. Sam wouldn't let me on patrol yet, well he wouldn't let me phase actually. He was too scared that I would hear Jacob and freak out completely.

I've also hung out with the Cullens (not Edward and Bella) and Ryan. We played baseball (well they did and I watched) and it was alright.

"I c-an't bear it anymore Seth," I sobbed.

"I know sweetie, I know." He rubbed soothing circles in my back.

I held on to his t-shirt, crying and he cradled me in his arms for twenty minutes and then I calmed down.

"Better now Sarz?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Yeh, thanks Seth." I looked at the clock.

It said six forty five. Seth saw what I was looking at.

"I guess we better get ready for school…" Seth said.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Yes. I'm going to get changed, you should do the same."  
"Yes dad." I sighed.

He chuckled and walked out of the room.

I picked out my outfit and put on some make up. I also put on the bracelet that Jacob gave me… I just brushed my hair and left it down.

Seth walked in the room wearing a white button up shirt and a tie (the top two buttons were undone and the tie was loose), torn up light blue jeans black thongs and black runners. His brown hair was tousled and he looked like he had just woke up (which he sorta had) I gotta admit he looked good.

"How are we going to school?" I asked him.

"Quil's coming to pick us up." Seth answered lightly.

"Why don't we take my car? Or go with Jem and Will?"

"Cause your car is being serviced and Jemma and Will are taking Em and Kate."

"Oh kay."

"You're lucky you're a werewolf or you'd be freezing in that." Seth commented, eyeing my clothes.

"Well I am a werewolf and I like short stuff so stuff it." I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed loudly.

We walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen and found mum had cooked up a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and sausages.

"Wow mum." I smiled slightly at her. I tried to put up a happy appearance for my family and my pack family.

"Well I have four werewolves in the house. What do you expect!" she said.

I noticed that mum wasn't as happy and jumpy anymore and that made me sad.

"Thanks Jamie." Seth grinned at her.

"No probs darl, now eat." She told us.

We sat down and Seth ate heaps, but me not so much. I hadn't eaten properly in a long time. Mum and Seth gave me worried looks.

"I'm fine." I sighed and they turned away.

"Where's the other two couples?" I asked.

"I'm guessing Embry and Kate are still asleep and Jemma and Will went for a run." Mum laughed.

Seth and I finished breakfast and brought down our bags for school.

Just as we sat down on to the couches Quil burst in to the living room. He was wearing an awesome outfit.

"GOOD MORNING!" he boomed.

"Morning Quily!" I said enthusiastically.

"Good nights sleep?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I said truthfully and he winced.

Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul, Will, mum and the girls (Jem and Kate) were the ones I told about my dreams, but I had a feeling the whole pack knew.

"Ready for your first day of school at La Push High?!" Quil said, excited again.

"Totally." I said sarcastic.

Quil made a 'pfft' noise and Seth grinned.

"Well then let's go my little wolves," Quil announced.

"Alright. See ya mum." I called out while walking out the door with the boys.

"See ya babe, have fun at school!" she called back.

"Yeh, fun." I grumbled.

"Calm down Sary! If you were anymore enthusiastic you'd pop." Quil exclaimed.

Seth chucked and I shot him a death glare.

The drive to the school was excruciatingly long and I was really nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Seth asked.

Quil and my head snapped around to look at him. Quil and I were in the front and Seth was in the back.

"What? How'd you know?" I asked confused.

"I dunno I can just tell." He shrugged.

Quil turned back around since he was driving.

"Well I guess since I'm going to a new school I have a right to be nervous." I stated.

"But you have to pack. We'll look after you, you know that honey." Quil told me.

"Yeh, yeh."

Quil stopped the car and I realised that we were at school.

"You'll be fine." Seth grinned at me. "Since I'm in the year bellow you, stick with Quil. He'll show you around."

I nodded and hugged him. He gave me a small wave.

"Ready?" Quil asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and we started walking. School starts at eight, lunch is at twelve until twelve fifty and school finishes at three. We also had a study break for twenty minutes in between period two and three.

All our schedules had been mailed to us yesterday and I had every class with at least one of the boys, Leah, Jemma, Kate or Kim except photography.

Here's the schedule.

Period one: Algebra, room 5, Mr Heath

Period two: Health, room 8, Mr Haxby

Period three: Gym, gym, Coach Carter

Period four: Cooking, room 2, Mrs Foster

Period five: English, room 4, Mr Young

Period six: Photography, room 7, Ms Greene

"Do you guys have home room?" I asked Quil as we walked in to the school building.

"Nope we just hang around in the hallways." He shrugged.

"Kay. How long do we have to get to each class?"

"Seven minutes. But most of the teachers are really nice, except Mr Young. If your late, pray to god." He grinned and I snorted and wacked him on the back of his head.

As we walked in I could see all eyes were on me, the new girl. With my werewolf hearing I could hear everything they were saying.

"Ohh a new girl! I love her top!" a girl exclaimed.

"She looks tired," another commented.

"Isn't she cold?" a pretty girl said.

"Dayum she's hot!" a guy said and I could hear his smirk.

I moved closer to Quil.

"Not liking the attention honey?" he grinned.

"Nope. The guys are creepers" I said, trying to make my six foot frame smaller.

"Well you're not helping by wearing short shorts, a low cut shirt and being so adorable." Quil cooed and I rolled my eyes.

"What locker number are you?" he asked.

"Umm…" I looked at my schedule, "It's 108."

"OMG!" he squealed and everyone turned to look at him. "Your locker is next to mine!"

"Yay…" I said sarcastically and he pouted. Then I realised what was on his head.

"Quil…"

"Yes honey?" he answered.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked amused.

"Because I'm cool like that." He grinned.

"Course."

We then bumped in to the pack. Literally.

I bumped in to a huge chest, but didn't fall over. I looked up to see Embry.

"Gotta watch where you're going sugar." He grinned.

"Shut it." I growled.

"Jeez touchy."

I started to shake a little.

"Sary calm down." Paul told me and straight away I did.

I shot glares at Embry.

"You know better than that Embry. She's still knew remember." Paul scolded him.

"Yes Paul. What ever happened to the scary, angry guy we used to love?" Embry joked.

"He got Rachel." Paul's eyes shined and I had to look away.

The warning bell rung.

"Come on Sary," Leah said. I had first period with her.

I nodded and we linked arms and walked to class.

Everyone stared at us really weird.

"Leah's happy?" a guy whispered amazed.

I turned and looked at Leah and she grinned.

"I wish a sour puss all last year." She whispered and I grinned.

She got to the class and I sat down next to Leah. We talked for a bit until the teacher came in.

"Morning class." Mr Heath called out. He was in his mid thirties and was quite good looking.

"I'm Mr Heath as probably already know. I only have three rules. One if you have your phone put it on silent. Two no gum in class. Three have fun doing algebra, it doesn't have to be all work ad no play." He grinned and everyone seemed to be quite happy.

"But today we have to do work, so get out your books."

Everyone groaned.

Algebra went by faster than I expected it to. Leah helped me quite a lot and I began to understand. Mr Heath said that since it was our first day there was no homework and the whole class cheered.

When Leah and I walked out of the class, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil were talking to the side of the door, waiting for me. I said hi and gave them each a hug.

"Ready for gym?" Paul grinned.

"Totally!" I smiled at them. Besides photography, gym was my favourite class.

I walked with the boys to the gym, one arm through one of Paul's arms and one through one of Quil's. Embry was walking behind me and both of his arms draped over my shoulders.

This time I was getting weird stares from the boys and very pissed off looks from the girls. They made me feel uncomfortable.

The gym was huge, too big for such a tiny school. It even had weights and a trampoline!

"Impressed?" Jared asked amused at my shocked expression.

"Very!" I exclaimed.

There weren't very many people in our class. 14 including me and the boys.

Coach Carter then came through the doors.

"HELLO!" he boomed so loudly my ears hurt. He was a very loud, enthusiastic and cool man.

"I'm Coach Carter, but coach is fine." He told us. "Now time for basketball! Paul your captain of one team and James your captain of the other team. Start picking, Paul pick a girl firs then a boy next round."

"Sary." He said and I walked over to him smiling.

"Olivia," James picked.

"Jared." Paul told him.

"Embry." James picked. I could tell he was trying to split the 'giants' up.

"Emma." Paul picked.

"Jessica."

"Quil." everyone groaned. There were three huge guys and one pretty big girl on our team.

"Tom."

"Mary."

"Jamie."

"Oli."

"Joey."

The teams were even. Well as even as they could get when one team had four werewolves on it.

The game was too easy. Of course our team won by quite a bit, but without Embry the other team would have got totally thrashed. Every now and then he would steal the ball and get it in the hoop easy.

The periods went by quickly and soon it was lunch. The last period I had, which was cooking, was with Embry, so at the moment him and I were walking towards the cafeteria. We were just talking and then I heard some girls talking.

"That stupid new bitch. She thinks she can just take all the hot Quileute boys. I saw them first. At least Jacob isn't here cos if she went anywhere near him and he liked her, I would have to punch some sense in to the stupid bitch." A girl with a snobby voice threatened. I turned to look at her. I'm guessing she was the most popular girl in school, with her blonde hair, blue eyes and full figure.

Embry growled loudly, but it was too low for human ears to hear.

"Well you won't have to worry about that sweetie." I said quietly and sighed.

"He'll come back sugar, don't worry." Embry soothed.

"Mmm," I answered.

We walked in to the cafeteria and Embry went to get food. I just went and sat down at the table where the pack was, next to Seth. He was shoving food in his mouth, but not as quickly as the other boys.

"How's your first day going?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Alright, the teachers are nice. But the people here are weird."

Seth raised an eyebrow. Everyone at the table was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well the girls bitch about me 'cos I hang out with you guys," the boys smirked and Kim gave me a sympathetic look, "and the boys look like they wanna do disturbing things to me."

All the boys at my table growled lowly, Seth's was the loudest.

"Well they are asses. Just stick with us. I'll look afta ya Sary." Brady told me. Before Jacob left I had never talked to either Collin or Brady, but now I have I'm so glad I did. Brady was so sweet.

"Thanks Brades." I smiled at him.

"Where's your food Sary?" Embry asked, sitting down next to Kate.

"Umm… not hungry." I said looking at the table, knowing they were gonna get me to eat, even if it meant force feeding me.

"Eat this now." Paul ordered. He gave me a plate of cheesy fries.  
"But I don't want to." I told him.

"Sary please eat it." Seth pleaded.

I sighed and started to eat. The boys grinned triumphantly.

I sort of tuned out in English and was very excited when it was time for photography. I walked to my class with a slight bounce in my step. I sat around in the middle of the class when I got in and the teacher was really cool. She was in her early twenties and she was really pretty. She told us to relax and have fun.

Each of us got a proper camera and Ms Greene said, "Guys I want you to take really good pictures, so wherever you go try to take your camera with you. And don't get it wet." She smiled.

For most of the class I figured out how to use the camera. The period went by way to quick.

Seth and Quil met me outside next to Quil's car.

"Fun in photography?" Seth asked when he saw the camera around my neck.  
"Heaps. Now you two stand pretty and smile!" I told them.

Quil did the peace thing and leaned back on the car. Seth just grinned. He looked cute.

I love my boys I really do, but I was wishing it was Jacob there.

The next few hours were a blur, I was so tired. Seth was on patrol all night and I was worried. I didn't know why I was just really worried. Also this was the first time I would be by myself since Jacob left.

As soon as dinner was over I rushed up stairs and changed in to my pyjamas.

_**Sleep Sahara, **_I had now become use to it. Maybe I'm crazy.

_**No, you are not crazy. **_

I miss him. I told it.

_**You will see him again. **_

How could I? He doesn't want me, he has his beautiful blonde. I whined.

_**Nothing is as it seems. **_

Whatever. I mumbled

The voice sighed. _**Just cherish Seth while you can. **_

Every time the voice said something, it would always say this.

I still do not understand. I said confused.

_**Sleep Sahara. **_It told me.

I obeyed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys have to love me! This was 11 pages on word!

That's why it took soo long! I'll try and post soon kay guys!

Thanks to, joyce, lolly, Iheartwerewolves, gbriehu and PjLovesJacob (aww your review gave me that fuzzy feeling! Thank you soo much!) for reviewing.

Emilyy


	40. Pack Run

My Werewolf Chapter 40-  
Pack Run

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hayy guys!! Chapter 40 already!  
Song of the chapter- Thinking of You by Katy Perry  
Well what you have been waiting for is gonna happen! Hope you can guess ;]  
Btw sorry it's taking longer now, because I just got an editor!!

~Sahara's POV~  
Seth burst through the door, waking me up. I looked at the clock and it was eleven fifteen, I had been asleep for ten minutes. Seth's face was pained, hurt.  
"Seth what's wrong?" I asked, scared.  
"She's back…" he muttered.  
"Who's back?"  
"Amanda. Leah and I found her scent while we were patrolling. She also has a few other vampires with her. "  
"Oh no!" I shrieked. I curled up in to a ball and rocked back and forward. Seth's arms were around me in an instant.  
"It's okay Sarz; I won't let them touch you." He told me firmly.  
"I don't care about me!" I exclaimed, "I only care about you guys, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"We won't sweetie." He sighed.  
We sat in silence for a while. I turned around to look at Seth and he still looked pained.  
"What's wrong Seth?" I was concerned again.  
"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."  
His voice ripped my heart in two. He loved me so much; and it killed me that I could never fully return that.  
"So what do we do?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Well Sam's taking the whole pack out of school." Seth told me. "You have to go stay at Emily's for a while."  
I sighed. "I better tell mum."  
"She already knows."  
"What!?" how come I was always last to find out things about me?  
"Sam called and told her while you were asleep."  
"Oh, alright. How many days should I pack for?" I asked.  
"Umm… three?" he looked confused and it was so cute! I giggled slightly, got out of his arms and started packing.  
"So Sarz, you know you haven't gotten to phase for ages?" Seth said excited. I nodded. "Well Sam says we can go for a run tonight."  
"REALLY!?" I squealed.  
"Yep!" he laughed as I started jumping up and down.  
"Who's coming?" I asked.  
"Everyone except Collin and Jared. They are doing something, not sure what though." He made the cute confused face again.  
"Seth," I said softly. "I need to get changed."  
He blushed and quickly walked out the door.  
I sighed and put on skinny leg jeans, black flat boots, my Why You Hatin' top and light make up. I also put on the bracelet Jacob gave me. I had worn it every day for the past two weeks. It had a fake diamond ring as the clasp. I played with it on my wrist, just looking at the bracelet was like torture, but I had to remind myself he really was here.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Can I come in?" a female voice asked, I was too tired to figure out who it was.  
"Sure," I called out a little groggily.  
Kate opened the door and walked in. She looked really scared. I could see the tears in her eyes.  
"You alright?" I asked concerned.  
"No, not at all." She told me and burst in to tears and threw herself on me.  
"I-I'm sc-scared Sary." She chocked out.  
"Shh, it's alright sweetie. Em would never let anything happen to you." I soothed.  
"I d-don't give a sh-shit about m-me." she sobbed, her huge blue eyes staring in to mine, "W-what if sh-she gets to y-you?!"  
"Katie; I'm a werewolf now; I'm not as helpless." I told her.  
"B-but Jacob's not here t-to look after y-you." She was near hysterics and I don't think she noticed when I winced and shivered.  
"Seth is just as good." I said, slightly grinding my teeth.  
She must have picked up on what she said.  
"I-I'm so, so s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to-"  
"Kate, shh, it's fine. Really I'll be fine as long as you calm down. Don't want Embry coming in here and trying to eat me before Amanda can, now do we?" I told her lightly, trying to joke around, but she just looked at me and then cried a lot harder.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just trying to joke around and make you happier!" I said, trying to calm down my hysterical cousin.  
Embry then burst through the door. He took one look at Kate and screamed at me.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he was furious; it was easy to tell that. His face was contorted in rage and he was shaking furiously. It hurt that he was shouting at me, I loved him like I loved Quil and Will.  
"Embry calm down, you'll hurt Kate." I told him calmly.  
"I WON'T HURT HER!" he roared. "NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"  
I shied away from Embry, but then I remembered Kate in my arms. I placed her behind me.  
"Embry I did nothing. Now go outside before you do something you'll regret." Now I was a scared, scared of one of my best friends, my brothers.  
Embry just got angrier. He was shaking so fast that he was nearly a blur. Shit! Where was Seth or Will?  
I moved closer to Kate, we wrapped our arms around each other, but I made sure I was still in front of her. Her eyes were huge and I was guessing mine were as well. I knew I was a werewolf and I would heal fast, but it brought back memories. I knew that if I didn't get Kate out, something bad might happen to her, so I told her to go out the window and go get Sam as soon as possible. She gave me a scared look, but then went out the window.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO SAHARA?!" Embry shouted for the third time. I cowered closer to the wall.  
"She's just scared about Amanda." I told him softly.  
"AND THAT IS YOUR FAULT!" he sneered, "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"  
"I know," I started to cry. I was putting everyone in danger. Embry shook even harder, if that's possible.  
Just as I thought he was going to phase Sam and Quil came in to the room.  
"Embry stop right now." Sam's voice was firm, the voice of the Alpha. Embry stopped straight away. He took one look at me and jumped out the window.  
Quil ran over to me and wrapped himself around me.  
"Are you okay?!" he asked frantically.  
"Y-yep." I stuttered.  
"He didn't mean what he said." Quil told me firmly. He must have heard.  
"No he's right. If I hadn't come here then no one would be in trouble." I sighed.  
"Before you came Leah was really upset and she wouldn't talk to anyone properly. Same with Jake, we all need you. Your part of our pack if someone's after you they are after all of us." Sam told me and he rubbed my arm up and down.  
"Thanks guys." I smiled wonkily at them.  
"No problems Sary. Now did Seth tell you we are going for a run tonight?" Sam asked.  
"Yeh he did."  
"Ok good. Now come on, I'm here to take you to my house."  
Quil and I got up and he picked up my duffel bag for me. I said bye to mom, once again and then walked out with the boys. We got in to Sam's truck and then drove toward his house.  
"When's Claire bear coming back?" I asked Quil, trying to start a conversation.  
"Not until this is all over." He smiled at me, showing that even though he didn't mind about the vampires, he wouldn't want Claire anyway near them.  
Soon, we were at Sam's. Emily ran out of the house and engulfed me in a tight hug.  
"Emily, I told you not to come outside." Sam sighed. Emily ignored him.  
"Are you alright? I heard about what happened with Embry!" she exclaimed.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Jared was patrolling, he told me when he dropped Kim off." She explained.  
"Kay. I'm fine Emily." I sighed.  
"He feels terrible."  
"Well he shouldn't."  
"Hey guys, we have to go patrol now. Collin and Brady will be patrolling around the house." Sam told us.  
We nodded, Emily kissed him, and then we started walking in to the house. I heard someone laugh.  
"Who's here?" I curiously asked.  
"Kate, Jemma, Kim, Leah, Rachael. All the imprints, except Brady's and Collin's; they are on a holiday somewhere." Emily answered and I nodded again.  
As soon as the girls saw me they jumped on me except Kate, asking if I was alright and telling me Embry was wrong. I reassured them, then went to talk to Kate. I looked at her and she smiled. We sat down on the couch together.  
"You alright cuz?" I asked her.  
"I guess. I've just never seen him that angry before." Her voice was hurt.  
"He doesn't get angry easy. He's just scared for you I guess."  
Kate made a dismissive sound. "What with all the hairy men around here, I don't think that would happen."  
"Hey I'm a werewolf too!" I hit her softly on the arm.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"What do you guys want to do?" Leah asked, sitting down on the arm chair next to us.  
"MOVIE!" Jemma squealed.  
We all turned to Emily, it was her house.  
"Sure. What would you gals like to watch?" she asked.  
"The Covenant!" Kim exclaimed.  
"Cool." Leah.  
"Awesome." Me.  
"Alright." Emily.  
"Sounds good." Jemma.  
"Why not." Kate.

2 Hours Later  
"What a cute movie!" Kim shouted.  
"I love Steven Strait!" I laughed at everyone when they went all dreamy-eyed. I had to admit though, he was really hot!  
"He's so hot!" Jemma squealed.  
"What about me?"  
We all turned around to see the boys in the back of the room, smiling. I looked around, but I couldn't see Embry.  
"Of course your hotter babe." Jemma smiled and walked over to Will. They locked lips and I pretended to gag. Seth smiled and walked over and sat down next to me.  
"Ready to go for a run?" he grinned.  
"YES!" I was so excited! I hadn't phased for ages and I loved running in my wolf form.  
"She's ready." Seth called out to the other boys and Leah.  
"Okay then let's go." Sam proclaimed to the pack and we all walked outside and towards to trees.  
We walked a little in to the woods and stopped at a clearing.  
"Girls, go and phase, then meet us back here." Sam told us.  
We nodded and started walking.  
"Hey Sary, mind if I ask you something?" Leah asked nervously.  
"Sure, go ahead." I was intrigued.  
"Well do you still get your…"  
"Get my what?"  
"You know… your time of the month…"  
"OH!" I exclaimed and laughed a little. "Yeh I do. Do you?"  
"No… I haven't got mine for two months."  
"Oh. But you used to, even when you were a werewolf?"  
"Yeh."  
"So as long as you're not pregnant, then you'll get it back!"  
Leah and I laughed as we got undressed.  
I then felt the welcome tingling down my spine and before I knew it, I was my white wolf.  
_**Ready Leah?**_ I asked her.  
_**Yep, let's go.  
**_We started running back to where to boys were, but we stopped just before. I wasn't going to run in to or even see a naked guy again.  
_**Is everyone phased?**_ I asked.  
_**Yeah, everyone's phased.**_ Paul told us. We walked out to the boys and I rubbed flanks with Seth.  
_**Em-Bear are you there?**_ I called out in to my head.  
_**Yes…**_  
_**Are you alright?  
Sary**_, he sighed, _**why are you asking about me? I could have phased in front of you and my girl.**_  
_**Because I know you wouldn't mean to. I'm fine, so is Kate so don't worry.**_ I told him firmly.  
_**Thank you for forgiving me and getting Kate out of the room.  
No probs, Em.**_  
_**Okay now, let's go for a run.**_ Sam smiled.  
_**Where do I fit in?**_ I asked. I knew the pack had a ranking order.  
_**It doesn't matter. No formation, just run. First one to reach the border wins.**_ Sam laughed. I knew where the border was.  
_**Me and Leah are gonna own you sucky little boys**_! I declared.  
No way! The boy's answering chorus was extra loud.  
_**Alright then. We will see.**_ Leah smirked.  
Leah was the fastest in the pack and I was pretty sure I could beat Leah.  
_**Ready. Set. GO!**_  
We took off at a break neck speed, weaving in and out of the trees. Leah and I were already ahead.  
_**DAMN YOU STUPID, FAST LITTLE IDIOTS!**_ Brady cursed.  
Leah and I laughed.  
_**We own!**_ She shouted.  
_**Time for me to put real speed on!**_ I shouted and pumped my legs faster, soon going faster than Leah.  
_**Wow Sary! You're fast! **_Seth exclaimed.  
_**Very.**_ Paul panted. He was the fastest boy in the pack… at the moment and he couldn't come anywhere near Leah and was at least half a kilometre away from me.  
I quickly reached the border and did a little dance.  
_**I WIN! I WIN!**_ I shouted.  
_**Sary?**_ That voice…  
I could never forget that voice.  
Jacob.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayy guys! I hope that was worth the wait. I've got an editor! Some of you might know her, celestial_royalty. She's awesome!  
So tell me what you like about the story.  
Thanks to, PJ (your reviews make me smile so much my face hurts!), i love seth!, bgriehu and Queen Sable! ILY! I miss you ATLaddicted :[  
EMILY!!!!! 3


	41. JACOB!

My Werewolf Chapter 41-  
JACOB!!

Ello, ello! Hehe Jacob's back. Now, a few people of told me that the characters personalities are WAY out of character. Well I'm soo sorry! Seriously, I'm not the best of writers, I know. But I try my best and if the story isn't good then I'm SOO SORRY! I really am. Thanks again to me wonderful editor Celestial_royalty. Btw I'm making it that a werewolf can only imprint if they look in to the imprintee's eyes at the same time as the imprintee looks in to their eyes.  
No song in this chapter...

Ok to answer questions/ just answer for people who are anonymous reviewers!

PJ- god I love you way too muchly! Your reviews r just soo sweet n as you no always bring a smile to my face :]

JOYCE- Thank you soo much :)

Nator7haha- thank you for the reviews!! I no ur not a anonymus but still!

Recap  
Leah and I laughed.  
We own! She shouted.  
Time for me to put real speed on! I shouted and pumped my legs faster, soon going faster than Leah.  
Wow Sary! You're fast! Seth exclaimed.  
Very. Paul panted. He was the fastest boy in the pack… at the moment and he couldn't come anywhere near Leah and was at least half a kilometer away from me.  
I quickly reached the border and did a little dance.  
I WIN! I WIN! I shouted.  
Sary? That voice…  
I could never forget that voice.  
Jacob.  
End Recap

~Sahara's POV~  
**_Sary is that you? How come you haven't phased for the past two weeks?_**  
**_Jacob?_** I called out. I knew it was him, but just I had to make sure.  
**_Yeah, it's me._** I could see his stupid grin. A huge wave of anger over took me.  
I snarled loudly and saw his grin falter.  
The whole pack was silent, listening.  
**_What's_** **_wrong Sary? Aren't you happy to hear me?_** Jacob asked confused.  
**_Why would I be Black?  
Because you're my imprint?_**  
**_No I'm not,_** I sneered, **_you proved that when you left and went with that blonde bitch. Wait no, she's not a bitch, she wouldn't know any better. You are the bitch Black._**  
Jacob winced.  
**_I never went out with anyone... I just wanted you to forget me. _**He whispered.  
I faltered for a second. But I quickly picked myself back up. I would not let him see that I missed him. I guarded my thoughts.  
**_Well you did a good job then Jacob fucking Black. You did a great job of trying to make me forget cuz I now have a screwed up brain and no heart. Thanks a bunch Black. I should have known you would never love me._** I said bitterly.  
**_That's not true Sary. I love you with all my heart._** His voice was quivering.  
**_Goodbye Jacob.  
_**I ran, as fast as I could. Even faster than when I was racing the boys. I ran straight past the rest of the pack. Each had a worried expression on their wolfy faces.  
**_Sary! Sary!_** Seth called out worried.  
I spun around to see Seth behind me. His huge brown eyes were worried. I slowed down to let him catch up with me.  
**_Sary are you alright?_** Quil asked worried.  
**_I'll kick his ass when I see him,_** Paul growled.  
**_Sary, talk to me sis._** Leah whined.  
**_It's okay Sary. It is okay._** Will told me.  
**_Jacob what were you thinking?_** Embry growled.  
**_Jacob get here now._** Sam used his Alpha tone.  
**_Sary! Sary! I love you Sary!_** Jacob shouted above everyone.  
**_AHHHHHHHH!_** I screamed and phased back. I didn't care if Seth saw me naked, I was that upset and angry.  
But I didn't have to worry about that because as soon as he thought I was going to phase he ran in to the bushes to phase as well. I put on my clothes, which were behind a tree (I had left clothes around the place just in case, just like Leah) and Seth came out from behind the trees opposite soon after. He sighed and put a burly arm around me and we started walking back to Emily's. The walk was silent so I had time to think over what happened. What the hell happened AHH!!  
**_Maybe you should recap what happened._** The voice had become very helpful lately.  
Hmmm alright. Well first the pack and I went for a race and I won. So I did a dance and I heard Jacob's voice. At first I was surprised, but then when he grinned I got angry and had a go at him. Learnt that he didn't go out with the blonde bimbo.  
What do I do now? I asked the voice.  
**_Well Jacob isn't in La Push yet._**  
How do you know?  
**_I just do. So at the moment do nothing._**  
But I'm really upset. I sighed.  
**_Then cry._**  
But I said I would not cry in front of Seth anymore?  
**_He doesn't mind._**  
Seth is my angel, straight from heaven. I smiled.  
**_Cherish him while you can Sahara._**  
Oh not again, I groaned.  
The voice left so I went back to thinking.  
Jacob thinks he can just walk back like nothing happened, like he never broke my heart.  
"Sary?" Seth waved a hand in front of my face.  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"We are at Emily's?" Seth cocked his head to the side and put on that adorable thinking face.  
"Oh thanks Seth. I owe you so bad."  
"Nah, course you don't. I love spending time with you."  
Again I got that rip in my heart. He loved me too much.  
I sighed and grabbed his arm which was around my shoulders, took it off, but laced my fingers with his. He grinned and we walked inside together.  
"Girls we are back!" Seth shouted.  
They all walked in to the hallway, questioning looks covering all their faces.  
"Jacob was phased..." that was all I had to say before I had five girls hanging off me, trying to soothe me.  
One by one I pulled them off gently.  
"I'll be fine girls. Seth could you come with me please?" I asked quietly.  
"Course Sarz," he grabbed my hand and we walked to the spare room that had become basically mine.  
I walked and sat on the bed, while he leaned against the door warily.  
I took one looked at Seth and burst out crying. Of course he was over holding me within a matter of seconds.  
"S-s-stupid Jacob," I stuttered.  
"You're right. He's so stupid for giving you up Sary." Seth soothed.  
"W-what should I d-do Se-Seth?" I wailed.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he answered firmly, "just do what you want to Sarz."  
"I have no idea what I'd do without you Seth I really don't." I sighed, calming down. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and made soothing circles with his thumb on my arm.  
I nuzzled my face closer in to his neck.  
Then the door burst open.  
"Sary I'm so sor-" Jacob's worried face turned hard. He looked terrible; too skinny, tired and worn out, but he was still the boy I really loved. I couldn't bear to look at his eyes; I didn't know what I would see in them.  
"What the fucks going on?" he asked, furious.  
"Seth's looking after me. As he has done for the whole month you were gone." I sneered with as much venom as I could muster up. I pushed down the feelings of rejection, pain and most of all, the feelings that made me want to get up and hug the hell out of the stupid boy.  
"So are you two... together?" Jacob asked deadly calm.  
"No... But we are very, very close." I told him, staring at Seth's worried face, "I love him more than I do you."  
Jacob growled furiously.  
"She's my imprint bastard!" Jacob snarled at Seth.  
"I know and I can't help it. I love her." Seth told Jacob simply.  
The room became deadly silent.  
"Seth. Out Side. Now." Jacob growled loudly.  
"Alright." Seth started to get up, but I pushed him back down on to the bed.  
I clung on tighter to Seth.  
"Don't go! He will kill you!" I whispered.  
Seth chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine. Stay in here 'kay?"  
"Seth I'm a werewolf too remember?"  
"I know, but just stay in here please."  
"Fine," I sighed and Jacob made a noise like a sob. It broke my heart. No Sary! Stop thinking like that! That stupid idiot broke your heart!  
Seth gave me a stern look and then left with Jacob.  
I then let out my emotions again. Sobbing quietly, hoping no one would hear. I tried to suppress the pain in my chest, tried to fight the feeling that was working its way into my stomach. You were rejected, Sahara, my brain told me. The tears ran harder down my face. I wiped them away roughly. The remains of my mascara was now gone as well.  
**_You have to be strong Sahara. You can't let yourself get down so easy, so calm down._** The stupid voice commanded me.  
Oh shut up! I growled at it.  
**_Calm down._**  
NO! I told it angrier now.  
I then heard a loud ripping noise and then the sound of furious snarls.  
Oh shit.

So how was the chapter? I'm so sorry that the chapter was small and it took ages to get out, but I have a lot of assignments n stuff at the moment.  
Tell what you liked about the chapter?  
Thanks,  
Emily xx


	42. The Fight

My Werewolf Chapter 42-  
The Fight

**Well hello my lovelies :] I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my awesome editor :]**

**OK SO REVIEW ANSWER TIME!!  
PJ- OMGOSH GIRL!!! I didn't die!! *bear hugz* just so much school crap atm! Hehe Seth is cute eh? Dw I have a nice person planned for him! SEND ME YOUR STORY AS SOON AS U WRITE A CHAPPY! I want you as a best friend 2! Where do you live? Tell me in ur review!**

**Nator7haha- Dayumm girl as I said before, MIND READER!**

**Starlight5577- Thanks for reviewing! TEAM JAOCB ALL THE WAY!**

**Queen Sable- hehe thanks!!**

**  
I FOUND THE PERFECT SONG!!!!  
Battlefield, by Jordin Sparks. It fits so well it's amazing!!****  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Sahara's POV~

I bolted out the house towards where I heard the snarling. I ran towards the forest, looking for the boys and the fight I knew that was taking place.  
I broke through the trees in to a clearing and to my horror, they were fighting. Jacob was double Seth's height and it was terrifying. The huge russet wolf/Jacob growled furiously and lunged at the sandy wolf/Seth.  
"NO!" I shrieked, but neither paid any attention to me.  
Jacob went for Seth's throat and I screamed, but Seth tactically dodged it and bit hard in to his shoulder.  
"STOP, SETH!" I shouted at him when I heard Jacob whine.  
They still ignored me. I tried phasing, but I wasn't angry enough and I didn't know how to phase when I wanted to. Jacob dodged a swipe at him and jumped on Seth, ripping out a piece of fur and Seth yelped, but he bit in to Jacob's leg. Jacob snarled and swiped at Seth's face. But Seth wouldn't give up that easily. He bit in to Jacob's ear and tor a piece off. Jacob yelped and the blood loss was clear in the way he looked weaker.  
They boys kept of fighting, tearing bits of fur off each other, lunging for each other's throats, while I screamed at them to stop.  
"STOP!" I screamed desperately, for now both the boys were badly hurt and I could see the blood flowing. Seth seemed worse off. I started crying, but even then they didn't stop.  
I finally became angry and even more scared. At first the shudders were light, but as I watched them fighting they became more violent and finally I felt my skin rip and I phased in to my wolf form.  
Straight away I heard them shouting at each other.  
How could you love my imprint? Jacob hissed at Seth.  
You don't deserve her! You left her when she needed you the most! Seth growled.  
Jacob winced, but retorted, It still does not give you the right to do that! I love her, we are meant to be together!  
My ass! Seth snapped at his russet fur, pulling some away and I wanted to jump on both of them and kill them myself.  
Jacob swiped a huge claw across Seth's shoulder, leaving claw marks. I winced slightly. Seth growled bit Jacob's muzzle. Jacob smashed against Seth, sending him in to a huge rock. I heard a huge crack and Seth yelped loudly. He had definitely broken a few ribs.  
Stop it you fucking idiots. I snarled.  
Both boys looked at me startled, too busy in their fight to notice that I had phased.  
Sary, please. I'm sorry, I really am. Jacob pleaded.  
I ignored him and looked at Seth.  
You know better. I told him and he hung his head. The Seth I know and love would never fight unless for a good reason.  
Seth was about to think something, but I cut in first.  
I AM NOT A GOOD REASON! I roared, growling profusely. TWO PACK BROTHERS FIGHTING OVER A STUPID GIRL IS NOT A GOOD FUCKING REASON!  
Both boys flinched.  
Jacob walked towards me a little, but then he stumbled lightly and then started limping. My attitude went from pissed off to worried in a second.  
Oh god Jacob, are you okay? I asked frantically, staring at his leg. Even if I was very angry at Jacob, it didn't mean I couldn't be worried about him, since it's my fault he was hurt.  
I'll be fine. He grunted, but didn't move, just lay down. The rip in his ear had nearly healed.  
I heard an 'oof' noise, so I turned around. Seth had collapsed on the floor, blood trickling out of the wounds on his face.  
Seth? Seth? I asked hysterically  
I'll be f- he didn't get to finish his answer because he fainted.  
Oh shit Seth. I whined and howled long, loud and urgently knowing that the pack would come. I was surprised no one had yet, since there should be someone on patrol. I rubbed up against Seth's flank, trying to make him wake up. I could feel Jacob watching my every move.  
Within a few minutes Quil and Embry had phased.  
What's wrong Sary? Embry asked concerned.  
Jacob and Seth had a fight and they both look like shit! I replayed the fight, Embry and Quil wincing every time someone got hurt, especially when Seth's ribs broke.  
I'll get Sam, Paul, Jared and Will. Embry go help Sary.  
I saw Embry nod through his head and then Quil phased back while Embry raced towards me. He reached me in a matter of seconds, his huge grey and black body oddly reassured me.  
Damn you were right. They look really bad. Embry whined and licked the side of Jacob's face, who was being oddly quiet. I stayed next to Seth and nudged him, trying to wake him up.  
Where were you guys? I asked. We were in the forest near Emily's house so I was surprised that Emily hadn't already called Sam.  
Well the pack is at your house, sorting some stuff out. After you and Seth went in to the guest room, Sam picked the girls up and took them to yours as well. Embry explained.  
At least that's why Emily didn't call Sam.  
Coming, Sary. Sam called out.  
Hurry, for god sakes hurry! I urged them on.  
There was Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Leah and Will.  
The Leah and Paul burst out from the trees.

~Paul's POV~

I was sitting on the couch, Rachel in my lap. The meeting about the bloodsucker Amanda was over and I was joking around with Jared when Quil burst through the door. My head snapped around so that I could look at him.  
"Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared and Will come quickly!" He shouted. He was slightly out of breath meaning that he had run very quickly.  
"What's wrong Quil?" Sam asked calmly.  
"Jacob and Seth got in to a fight over Sary. Sary managed to break them up, but Seth's fainted and Jacob's a little under the weather." He spoke quickly.  
"Stupid idiots." I muttered under my breath.  
"Alright boys, let's go." Sam told us.  
"I'm coming." Leah stated.  
"No Leah, stay here." Sam looked at her.  
"No Sam, I am coming weather you like it or not. Seth is my brother and Sary is like my sister, so back off." I stared at her amazed. It took a lot of guts to stand up to Sam.  
"Alright," Sam sighed. "Come on then."  
I lifted Rachel up gently and placed her on the couch next to Kim. I was about to leave when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned around to stare in to Rachel's helpless and slightly scared eyes. My heart broke.  
"It'll be fine Rach." I soothed.  
"Be careful Paul." She told me sternly and I kissed her quickly and walked out with the rest of boys and Leah.  
"They are such idiots! Don't they know they are just hurting Sary more by doing this?" Leah hissed.  
"No they are just impulsive little brats." Will sneered shaking.  
Leah seeing that he needed to phase, walked a little way away from us and in to the trees by herself.  
"Get on and phase and be quick with it." Sam slightly ordered.  
I took my clothes off and tied them to my leg. The welcome heat flooded through my body, up my spine. My silver fur burst through my skin and I waited for everyone. Leah joined us, hey small grey body coming out of the bushes.  
Coming Sary. Sam called out to Sary.  
Hurry, for god sakes hurry! Sary urged us on. Sam nodded to us and we all ran as fast as we could towards where we could smell our pack members.  
I was ahead of all of the guys and Leah was slightly ahead of me. We burst through the trees. I gasped when I saw Jacob, all bloodied lying on the floor. He had a slight hole in his ear which was slowly healing. Embry was nudging him softly. Seth had definitely passed out and was sprawled on the ground with Sary whimpering, licking and nudging him, trying to get him up.  
Leah went straight over to her little brother and Sary. Sary looked up at her.  
Thank you guys, Sary whimpered softly, please help him!  
Her clean white fur was getting streaked with tears. She looked at Seth and more tears came.  
Jacob whimpered. I could tell he wanted to get up and go over to her, but he couldn't and I wouldn't let him. I was going to teach him a lesson later. I was lucky that I was good at hiding my thoughts because I knew that if Sary knew what I was going to do, she would have killed me.  
But first I have to look after the boys, revenge comes later.  
I phased back and pulled on my sweats. Ran deeper in to the forest and then ran back out fully clothed.  
"Seth dude, wake up." I shoved him slightly in his side. He yelped loudly and woke up.  
"He has a broken rib." Sary snarled and I flinched. A flicker of recognition went across her eyes and then her face turned to a look of horror.  
"I'm so sorry Paul." She whispered.  
"It's fine Sary, don't worry." I told her.  
"I am so sorry." A huge tear rolled down her cheek. I pulled her in to my lap and she grabbed my shirt.  
"Shh, you'll be fine. Seth and Jacob will be fine Sary. They are werewolves remember." I soothed.  
She pressed herself closer to me and I rubbed small circles on her back. Seth whined and Jacob whimpered and growled. I looked at Jacob and let's just say if looks could kill I'd be ten feet under. He phased back and tried to walk towards us.  
"Ow shit!" he exclaimed, rubbing a faded pink line on his leg.  
Sary's head snapped up and her face went pained...  
She still loves him. After everything he's one to her!  
I started shaking slightly.  
"What's wrong Paul?" Sary asked worried.  
"Nothing, it's okay." I told her, calming myself down.  
"Okay. Thanks Paul." She flashed a slight grin at me. It was not her old smile... That left when Jacob did.  
Calm Paul. Stay Calm.  
Sary got up off my lap and went closer to Seth. She stroked the side of his face.  
"I'm sorry Seth. This is entirely fault." She whispered to him.  
He lightly growled at her and shook his head.  
"No it is my fault. If I hadn't come here then you two wouldn't have fought and Amanda would not be back."  
"WHAT!" Jacob roared. I stared at him and it was clear he was trying to control his shaking. "SHE'S BACK?"  
"Yeh..." Embry trailed. I gaped at him; I thought he was still phased. Guess not.  
Sam and the rest of the pack then arrived. They were all human.  
"Where were you guys?" Leah growled.  
"We smelt something." Sam explained. I cocked an eyebrow, but he shook his head.  
He walked over to Jacob first.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeh." Jacob replied gruffly.  
"You're an idiot." Quil muttered and everyone nodded.  
Sam then went to Seth, who was still breathing heavily on his side. He turned to Sary.  
"Do you know if anything is broken?"  
"I'm pretty sure that he broke a few ribs." Sary whimpered.  
Sam felt Seth's side softly. Seth yelped loudly and I could slightly see that the bones were healing wrong.  
"You're right Sary. We are gonna have to take him to the vamp doc." Sam sighed and the pack growled. "Embry, Quil, Paul take Jacob and Sary back to Sary's house and the rest of us'll look after Seth." I nodded and went to help Embry and Quil with Jacob. I grabbed him under his left arm.  
"When we get to Sary's house we will talk." I growled quietly to Jacob. He just nodded. He knew what was coming.  
The walk back to Sary's was very quiet. Half way through Jacob was back to normal and walked by himself. Sary was obviously upset and that pissed me off. We were soon at the edge of the forest, five metres away from the house.  
I stopped and Sary, Embry and Quil looked questioningly at me. Jacob looked straight ahead, his face expressionless.  
"Jacob and I need to talk. You guys go ahead. We will catch up." I told them.  
The boys nodded and left. Sary hesitated, but also left.  
Time for payback. I needed to make Jacob pay for what he did.  
I pulled my fist backwards and let it fly and hit the side of Jacob's face.  
"That was for leaving Sary!" I snarled. He didn't fight back.  
I pulled my fist back again.

**Well how do you like Paul's POV? Did you like the chapter?  
Sorry I'm not posting as frequently anymore. I just don't have too much time with all the school crap. Tell me what you liked about the story!  
Thanks,  
Emily xx.**


	43. Do I Have A Chance?

My Werewolf Chapter 43-

Do I Have A Chance?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am soo sorry guys! I'm having writers block atm ): n school is soo hard!**

**The song of the chapter is Damage by Chris Brown.**

**THIS ONE IS FOR PJ BAYBEE!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Jacob's POV~

Paul pulled his fist back and smashed it in to my face. I was about to punch him back, but his next words stopped me.

"That was for leaving Sary!" he snarled.

He punched me again, harder this time.

"That was for every time I saw her cry."

I winced, but it wasn't from the pain in my face. It was from the pain in my heart.

I stood straight, letting him hit me over and over again.

He pulled back his fist again to hit me. It smashed in to the left hand side of my face.

"That was for every nightmare she had because of you."

Again he pulled his fist back, this time hitting me just under my right eye.

"That was for every time she screamed your name, begging for you to come home." He seethed, letting out all his anger on my face.

The pain was nothing. I had hurt her and it was inexcusable. But now she had Seth, she didn't need me. Sary deserved a guy who wouldn't leave her and wouldn't hurt her ever again.

Paul let his fist fly over and over again, giving reasons for each one.

Each reason was enough to shatter my heart in to a million pieces the pain was so bad. The pain in my face was just the extra bonus.

He let pulled his fist back for one last punch. It was the hardest out of all of them. It flew in to my nose, breaking it.

"And that was because when you weren't there, every moment for her was excruciating."

I brought my hands up to my face and cracked my nose back in to place.

"More Paul." I stated.

"You deserve it Jacob, but no." He answered gruffly.

He rubbed his knuckles and I saw that they were bleeding.

He could hit me with the other arm or better get a gun and shoot me in the head. Hopefully I don't regenerate fast so that I could actually die.

"Please Paul. I've hurt her too bad. I don't deserve to live. Please kill me." I begged him, hoping my wish would be fulfilled.

"You're such a fuckin' idiot!" Paul snarled. "If you died do you know how much that would hurt Sary?"

I just stared at him, not comprehending.

"DO YOU?" He roared.

"No. Why would she care? After all I have done to her I don't deserve her, let alone her worry or her grief." I whispered tears falling from my black and blue, swollen eyes.

Paul scoffed.

"You got that right. But she still loves you and you are the only one right for her."

"She doesn't love me, she shouldn't... No I'm not the right one for her, Seth is. Seth would never hurt her and would never abandon her like I did. He would look after her forever." I hung my head. It hurt, but it was true. He wouldn't hurt her; he was too good of a kid.

"You're such an idiot Jacob!" he shouted, clearly frustrated. "What happens if Seth imprints on someone else!"

My head snapped up and I started shaking.

"HE CAN'T IMPRINT ON SOMEONE ELSE!" I roared, causing the birds to fly out of the trees. "HE WOULD HURT HER!"

"Jacob calm the fuck down!" Paul hissed.

I couldn't, I just kept shaking. Harder and harder.

Paul grabbed my arm and tried dragging me in to the woods, but I couldn't move. I was seeing red, literally. The blood from when Paul hit my head my going in to my eyes, but I didn't care. I was too angry.

"Paul what happens if he imprints?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"She'll be broken hearted. But not if she has you." Paul wasn't so angry now that he had taken it out.

"Why would she have me... she doesn't even want to see me..." I was calming down, the shaking now just slight tremors.

"Well Jacob. Sary is a werewolf right?" Paul asked.

I nodded.  
"And what do werewolves do to find a mate?" he prompted.

"Imprint?" I questioned, I didn't see where he was going with this. I wiped the blood away from my eyes. The cut had now stopped bleeding.

"I swear your dad dropped you on your head..." Paul sighed and I growled at him, but I was hopeful. "Jacob, you imprinted on Sary and now that Sary's a werewolf it means that she might imprint on..."

"Me..." I finally understood. "So you think I have a chance?"

"Well I guess so. You have to win her trust back slowly, very slowly. But if you dare hurt her again Jacob, I'll listen to your plea and I will kill you." Paul's threat was genuine and I nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go back inside."

We walked towards the house and the pain in my face was bad. Especially on the left side of my face. My lip was split, my nose still broken, but at least it would set straight. Both eyes had bruises, but my head had stopped bleeding and my cheek didn't hurt that much.

Paul opened the door and we walked in to the living room filled with the imprints and the boys. There were a few slight gasps.

My eyes scanned the room and the first person I saw was Sary. She was staring at the floor, good she couldn't see that I got hurt, didn't want Paul getting in trouble. I deserved it and he helped me.

Someone ran up to me and wrapped their arms around me.

I looked down startled.

Long, dark brown hair, russet skin, small and has a red top on that says 'What you staring at ugly?'.

Oh Rachel.

"Hey Rach." I told her and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

She picked up a rolling pin that was on the couch (why was there a rolling pin on the couch anyway?) and bashed it hard in to my arm.

"Ow Rach! OW!" I whined and let go of her.

"YOU STUPID PIG HEADED ASS! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! I SWEAR YOU ARE DEMENTED AND I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED DAD DROPPING YOU ON YOUR HEAD!" she shouted angrily at me, but she wasn't looking at my face, just at where she had hit me. Paul sniggered when Rachel said I should have stopped Dad dropping you on your head. Ass.

I flinched and took two steps back. Rachel's scary when she's angry.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING... URHH! THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SWEAR WORDS TO EVER DESCRIBE WHAT YO- wait what the fuck happened to your face?" her rant stopped when she looked at my face.

Oh shit.

Sary's head snapped up and looked across my face, but she was careful not to look in my eyes. Maybe she knew that if she looked in my eyes she would imprint and she didn't want to.

I winced.

Her eyes went huge.

"Ermm I walked in to a tree?" I suck at lying...

Sary's head snapped round and she shot death glares at Paul.

"Paul... what did you do?" Her voice was deadly calm. That was even scarier then when Rach shouted.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck.

He mumbled something so soft that even I couldn't hear.

"Say that again?" Embry grinned.

"Sorry we couldn't understand." Quil smirked.

"I punched him a couple times." Paul said a little louder.

"You beat up my little brother!" Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry babe, I had too!"

Paul held his hands out in sorry and walked and pulled Rach in to his bare chest.

She used her tiny hands to hit it, which wouldn't do anything but hurt her hands. Paul grabbed them and looked pleadingly in to her eyes. She sighed and leaned against his chest.

"You did this for me... didn't you?" Sary had been quiet and now everyone turned to look at her.

"Um yes." Paul's voice was quiet.

"I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF PAUL WALKER!" she screamed at him. "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU TO FIGHT MY FIGHTS FOR ME, I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF. I don't want you to pity me just 'cos I'm the broken little girl." Tears streamed down her face by the end of it.

I couldn't help the tears that came out my eyes.

It was my entire fault. I had done this to her, I had broken her.

She ran out the room and then I could hear her go up the stairs.

I started to go after her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kate said quietly and grabbed my arm.

I spun around to look at her. I could have easily broken out of grip, but I didn't want to. She's one of my best friend's imprint and she was really important to Sary, her cousin and one of her best friends.

"Kate please. I need to go. I swear I won't do anything to upset her." I begged her, willing her with my eyes to let me go.

She sighed and let go. I gave her a small smiled and ran with inhuman speed out the room, up the stairs and to her room door.

I knocked on it.

"G-go away!" she shouted.

"Please Sary." My voice quivered.

I heard her get up from her bed and then the door opened.

She stared at my chest and didn't look up. I looked at her face; her eyes were puffy, red and sore.

I couldn't help myself; I wrapped my arms around her.  
At first all her muscles stiffened, but then she relaxed and sobbed in to my chest. I picked her up and sat down on the bed and placed her softly on my lap.

"W-why did you h-have to leave?" she stuttered.

I felt so guilty, I was seriously thinking about asking Paul to kill me.

"I'm so sorry Sary. I thought that I was protecting you by leaving and I was hoping you find a guy that would look after you and wasn't a werewolf. But of course sweetie, you walked straight in to the arms of another one," I laughed bitterly.

"Y-you shouldn't have left."

"I know."

I definitely knew that. I could lose her forever.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over so I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't notice.

She did because she put her hand on my cheek and rubbed soothing circles in to my cheek. I leaned in to her touch, relishing it. Her hand lightly grazed over my now only slightly bruised eyes.

"You silly boy," she sighed and leaned in to my chest.

I had to urge to lean down and kiss her, but Paul's voice played over in my mind.

_"You have to win her trust back slowly, very slowly."_

I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Want to go check up on Seth?" I asked slightly reluctant.

"Really?" Sary asked happily.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

She got up from my lap with a happy little jump.

She walked to the door way, but when she realised I wasn't following she stopped.

"Aren't you coming Jacob?" she asked slightly worried.

"I'll catch up in later, go with Paul, Quil, Embry first." I told her.

She hesitated, but came over to me and awkwardly put an arm around my shoulders and then left, closing the door behind her. I heard everyone leave the house, get in to their cars and drive away.

I couldn't help it. I burst out in to tears, sobbing quietly.

"How much fucking worse could you do to her." I shouted at myself.

Look at damage you've done to her Jacob Black.

You've lost her forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still angry at Jacob now? Gotta feel a little sorry for him, don't you? Sorry, I'm not totally sure what boys think like since I'm not one. **

**As I said before I am so sorry guys!**

**Holidays are soon so I'll be able to post quicker.**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter.**

**Thanks to, Pj, nator7haha, TwilightSagaTeamJacob-,Queen Sable and brandy! **

**Love you guys! **

**Emily :] **


	44. I'm Confused

My Werewolf Chapter 44-

I'm Confused

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heyy guys! Writer's block is a bitch eh? Sorry I don't update so quickly anymore. It went from one a day, to once every 2 days then once every three days and now it's once a week! I'm so busy now. I'm tryna write 2 other stories as well as helping my friend Pj write her story!**

**N I'm making up a new thing. I'll pick out the best three reviews from the last chapter and I'll mention the writers.**

**I'm not going to put a song for this chapter, just a quote.**

**"To talk without thinking is to shoot without aiming."**

**What do you think of it?**

**HEY I'VE GOT A NEW STORY ON MY ACCOUNT! IT'S ANOTHER JACOB IMPRINT AND IT WAS WRITTEN FOR MY BY MY BEST FRIEND Pj. PLEASE READ!!! IT'S CALLED Under The Full Moon**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sahara's POV~

I got in to the car with Paul and Quil while Embry went to take the other imprints home in his old car. He said he was gonna catch up with us later.

"Do you think Jacob will be okay?" I asked the boys who were sitting in the front while I was in the back.

Paul sighed and started the car. "He'll be fine."

Quil turned around and grinned at me. "Besides, why do you care?"

"U-urhh... my fault he got hurt, so I have I right to make sure he's alright or I shall die from guilt." I said firmly, trying to make myself sound confident, but I failed because I blushed.

Quil snorted and turned around. I could see that Paul was smirking through the rear vision mirror.

Asshole.

The drive to the Cullen's was boring. Paul and Quil chatted endlessly, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I needed to figure out what I would say to Seth, what I was going to do. I loved them both...

I shook my head in frustration and sighed. Paul raised an eyebrow at me through the mirror, but I mouthed 'No' and turned to look out the window.

Paul sighed.

I ignored him and watched the scenery around us. A flash of grey passed us. Embry.

"How slow are you going?" I asked Paul.

"Um, 60?" It sounded more like a question to me.

"Em just passed us."

Quil laughed and Paul growled and then sped up.

I chuckled slightly and saw that we had basically reached the Cullens' house. We drove up a long drive way to their amazingly beautiful house.

It looked just as stunning as last time, the sunlight making the white house glisten.

Paul stopped the car and we got out.

Embry was waiting for us on the lawn.

He yawned and then grinned.

"What took you so long? I've been here forever," he said cheekily.

"Paul was driving." Quil said it like it explained everything.

Embry and I laughed while Paul punched Quil on the arm, none too softly I might add.

When we were done laughing we walked up to the house. I didn't know why, but there were thousands of butterflies in my stomach, trying desperately to get out.

"Stupid Sahara, it's just Seth," I mumbled angrily to myself.

Paul –who was standing next to me- heard what I was saying and chuckled. I elbowed him in the stomach, hoping it would hurt. It did.

All the air rushed out of his mouth and he gasped.

"That *gasp* wasn't *gasp* very nice *gasp* Sahara." Paul growled.

I laughed and patted him lightly on the back.

"Come on guys," Quil whined impatiently.

"Right." I said and my breathing picked up slightly.

Embry chuckled and knocked on the door.

Very quickly it opened and a huge body was on me.

"Missed you pretty lady!" Emmett shouted.

"Missed you too Emmett," I giggled.

Emmett looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You giggled..."

"Yeh, yeh."

There was then a slightly awkward silence. Paul, Em and Quil were narrowing their eyes at Emmett who still had his arms around me.

"You still stink," Emmett stated.

"So do you," I wrinkled my nose at his sickeningly sweet scent.

Emmett laughed or should I say boomed.

"Let's go inside and see Seth shall we?"

"Sure." I answered nervously.

Emmett moved around so that he only had one arm around me. We walked in to the house with the boys close behind us.

We went in to the living room where the rest of the pack and the Cullens were. I looked around and I was glad to see that Edward and Bella weren't there. I wasn't glad to see that Seth wasn't there and neither was Ryan.

"Where's Ryan?" I whispered to Emmett.

"He's out hunting." He reassured me.

Okay then, that's alright.

"Where's Seth?" I asked louder and slightly frantic.

"He's upstairs resting. It's alright Sary." Leah smiled at me.

I couldn't believe that she still liked me even though it's my fault that her baby brother got hurt.

I choked back a whimper.

"Do you want me to show you where?" Esme's wind chime voice asked me.

I nodded not trusting my own.

She lightly grabbed my arm and ran me upstairs with inhuman speed.

We stopped outside a black door.

"He's in here sweetie. Careful he might be asleep." Esme said quietly.

I gave her a quick hug and silently went in to the room, closing the door noiselessly behind me. The room was dark, but it only took me a second to adjust.

I walked quietly to the huge lump on the bed, picking up a chair on the way. I put it down next to the bed.

He was breathing evenly and there was only a slight bruise on his face. His eyes were closed and all the lines in his face were smoothed out.

I sighed in relief.

I sat down in the chair and grabbed one of Seth's hands lightly and held on to it. I wasn't even hot anymore, just normal temperature to me.

"Hey Seth, you gave me a big scare bub." I whispered.

I didn't expect him to answer, with him being asleep and all.

"Please don't do that to me again, ever." There was then a small pause. "I love him Seth. But he's hurt me so bad. What do I do?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and then overflow, spilling on to my shirt and one dropped on to Seth's hand. I used my other hand to wipe it away and then I traced small circles on his russet skin.

I sniffed. "I love you Seth Clearwater I really do. But what happens if I choose you and then you imprint on someone else? I'd be broken again. And then Jacob would be too angry and too upset to get back to with me. He wouldn't want damaged goods. What happens if he tries and kills himself! I can't lose either of you Seth, I really can't."

I sighed.

"You can't even hear me! I can't talk to you when you can understand me and I can't talk to Jacob. What am I going to do?" I asked frustrated.

The tears were now flowing harder and I was making whimpering noises. I just hoped no one would come up here and that I wouldn't wake up Seth.

I wiped my eyes roughly and softly wiped away the tears on his arm.

"I'm sorry Seth baby. You're sleeping and I'm still shoving my problems on to you. I'll let you sleep in peace."

I leant over kissed him lightly on the lips and then got up from the chair. I walked towards the door, but first turned to take one last glance at Seth. He had a small smirk on his face that I swear wasn't there before. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the room and down the stairs with inhuman speed.

~Seth's POV~

I lay flat on my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of what just happened, replaying it over and over again in my head.

I hurt her. I should have stopped.

But I didn't, I'm so fucking stupid!

"He's in here sweetie. Careful he might be asleep." I heard Esme say quietly.

I shut my eyes, evened out my breathing and pretended to be asleep.

I only slightly heard the door open and close.

The person's scent hit me hard. A mixture of forest, rose and chocolate. It was Sary.

She quickly, but quietly made her way over to me and placed what I presumed was a chair next to the bed. She sighed, sat down on the chair and grabbed my hand in one of hers. I resisted the feeling to hold on tighter, she had to think I was asleep or she wouldn't talk to me freely.

"Hey Seth, you gave me a big scare bub." She whispered relief laced throughout her voice. I wanted to sit up and hug her tight, make sure that nothing made her upset ever again.

"Please don't do that to me again, ever."

I felt a surge of happiness and regret flow through my body.

She paused, probably not noticing that the grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"I love him Seth. But he's hurt me so bad. What do I do?" she asked.

My heart ripped in two. She loved him. I knew that, but it still hurt. Still hurt to know that the girl I love loves someone else.

I felt something warm drop on to my hand.

Sary was crying!

It took everything in me not to get straight up, pull her in to my chest and comfort her, tell her that she should follow her heart, that nothing was her fault.

The thing that stopped me was that Sary's other hand wiped away the water on my hand and started tracing circles.

It felt so good, but it was like she was comforting me.

Why was she comforting me?

What's going on?

She sniffed and then spoke, "I love you Seth Clearwater I really do. But what happens if I choose you and then you imprint on someone else? I'd be broken again. And then Jacob would be too angry and too upset to get back to with me. He wouldn't want damaged goods. What happens if he tries and kills himself! I can't lose either of you Seth, I really can't."

She loves me... but if I imprint. I can't hurt her! I can't!

But what if I don't imprint? Then I will have lost my chance. Jacob will always love her no matter what, damaged goods or not.

And I can't be the cause of my pack brother's death. It would ruin Sary. Oh god what do I do?

"You can't even hear me! I can't talk to you when you can understand me and I can't talk to Jacob. What am I going to do?" she said frustrated.

So I'm not the only one...

She started to cry more, lots of tears falling on to my hand, running down my arm.

I didn't know what to do. Should I get up and look after her or should I pretend to be still asleep?

Sary made my mind up for me.

She softly wiped the tears away from my arm and said quietly;

"I'm sorry Seth baby. You're sleeping and I'm still shoving my problems on to you. I'll let you sleep in peace."

I was about to protest when I felt her soft lips press against mine lightly. It was heaven and they were gone too soon.

I smirked a little, but then remembered that I'm meant to be asleep so I stopped.

The door opened again and then closed.

I opened my eyes again and just lay there for a while, not doing anything. I heard a car start down stairs and drive away.

I began to start to think again.

I can't hurt her, I really can't. But I can't lose her either. What if I never imprint? Then what happens to me?

But what happens to Jacob if Sary stays with me?

So many fucking questions!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Sary is Jacob's imprint... and now that she's a werewolf that means she's going to...

I phased right in the bed and howled, long and desperately.

I heard the members of the pack raced up the stairs, but I didn't care. I didn't care that my broken rib re-broke.  
I didn't care about any of that.

I was going to be left behind...

~Sahara's POV~

I walked back in to the living room where the pack and the Cullens were talking about something. As soon as they saw me enter the room they stopped.

I looked at them suspiciously, but I was tired so I let it pass.

"Paul, Em, Quil can you take me to my house so I can get some clothes, since I'm presuming I'm still staying at Sam's?" I looked to Sam and he nodded.

"Also I want to see mom since she wasn't there when I home with the boys."

"Sure we'll take you home," Embry smiled at me.

I said bye to everyone and Will ended up coming with us so that he could get home.

I sat in the back seat, squished between Embry and Quil while Paul drove and Will sat with him. I sighed and leaned in to Quil and he wrapped his arms around me.

I was so tired so I closed my eyes just for a bit.

It was good I was asleep because if I had heard Seth's tortured howls, I would have known they were about me and I bet I would I have tried to kill myself.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone shook my, shoulder waking me up.

I opened my eyes to see Embry smiling down at me.

"We are here sugar." He told me quietly.

"Thanks Em-Bear," I said sleepily.

He helped me out of the car and to the front door.

Mom opened the door and rushed out and engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"I heard about the fight sweetie," she soothed in my ear. It was a bit weird, cos she had to go on tippy toes to get to my ear.

"It sucks mommy," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know baby. Go inside and gets some clothes so you can go back to Emily's and get some sleep." She told me, she always knew what I needed.

I trudged up the stairs and got my duffle bag out of the closet. I shoved clothes, my tooth brush and I was about to pick up my sanitary products when I gasped.

I whipped out my mobile and quickly found Leah's number.

It rang three times before she picked up.

"Sary?" she questioned.

"Leah... it's late. Two weeks late..." I choked out.

"What is Sary?" Leah asked softly.

"My p-period."

Leah was silent for a bit.

"I'm sorry sweets. Same thing happened to me."

"What does that mean?"

"That we can't have kids until we stop phasing."

"And that's easy right? Tell me that is easy." I begged her.

"Sary sweetie, it's not easy. Not even Sam has been able to stop."

I let out a small sob. I didn't expect to have kids yet, but I wanted them and now I might not have them for a long, long time.

I heard a loud crash in the background and then a cry. It sounded a lot like Seth.

"What's happening Leah?" I asked her worriedly.

"Um nothing... I have to go bub, I'm sorry." Leah answered quickly.

"So am I," I whispered when I heard the dial tone. I shoved my phone in to my pocket and got up.

I took in a few deep breaths and grabbed my stuff.

I took one last look around my room and trudged back down the stairs.

The boys and mom met me next to the front door.

Paul took my duffle bag off me and saw that my eyes were slightly puffy.

"Is everything okay chicky?" Paul asked me concerned.

"Yeh," I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

He nodded warily, not really trusting me.

Mom came up to me again and wrapped me in another hug.

"I'll see you soon baby. Take care of yourself for me." She whispered.

"I will mom," I promised.

She let go of me and I noticed her eyes were wet with tears that she was holding in.

Will then came over and engulfed me in a hug.

"I'll see ya later sis," he told me and I nodded.

I followed Paul, Quil and Embry, back out to Paul's car and got in the back with Embry, leaning on him because I was so tired.

We reached Emily's in a matter of minutes and I said good night to the boys and walked wearily up the stairs.

I opened the door expecting to find it empty, but what I saw surprised me.

There was a single deep blue rose on my bed.

I gasped. I had never told anyone that blue roses were my favourite flower, not even mom or Will. I always loved them because they are so hard to find and they symbolise mystery.

I dropped my bag and walked quickly over to my bed.

Attached to the flower was a small note.

It read;

_Day one, one blue rose._

_When I said I loved you, I meant forever._

"Oh my god!" I squealed.

I carefully lifted up the rose and ran down stairs to fin the boys. They were in the living room watching TV and when they saw me they looked up.

"Look! Look!" I squealed and showed Embry the rose.

He smiled and read the note. He then whispered something to Quil and Paul, but I didn't care I was too happy.

"It's really pretty chicky," Paul grinned at me. "Now why don't you go and get a vase for it and take it upstairs with you and then go to sleep?"

I nodded and went off to find a vase while the boys talked. The flower must have been really expensive. Wonder who bought it? And that note... it's so sweet!

I found a vase, filled it up with water and placed the flower inside gently. I then walked carefully up the stairs and placed it on my bedside table and the note next to it.

I thought carefully about who could have left it on the bed, but I had to idea. And what did it mean by day one?

The rose had small water droplets on it and the moon light made them glisten, it was so beautiful.

I fell asleep watching the rays of the moon dance across it's blue petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So who do you think set the flower?**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good. **

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xx. **

My Werewolf Chapter 44-

I'm Confused

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heyy guys! Writer's block is a bitch eh? Sorry I don't update so quickly anymore. It went from one a day, to once every 2 days then once every three days and now it's once a week! I'm so busy now. I'm tryna write 2 other stories as well as helping my friend Pj write her story!**

**N I'm making up a new thing. I'll pick out the best three comments/reviews from the last chapter and I'll mention the writers.**

**I'm not going to put a song for this chapter, just a quote.**

**"To talk without thinking is to shoot without aiming."**

**What do you think of it?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sahara's POV~

I got in to the car with Paul and Quil while Embry went to take the other imprints home in his old car. He said he was gonna catch up with us later.

"Do you think Jacob will be okay?" I asked the boys who were sitting in the front while I was in the back.

Paul sighed and started the car. "He'll be fine."

Quil turned around and grinned at me. "Besides, why do you care?"

"U-urhh... my fault he got hurt, so I have I right to make sure he's alright or I shall die from guilt." I said firmly, trying to make myself sound confident, but I failed because I blushed.

Quil snorted and turned around. I could see that Paul was smirking through the rear vision mirror.

Asshole.

The drive to the Cullen's was boring. Paul and Quil chatted endlessly, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I needed to figure out what I would say to Seth, what I was going to do. I loved them both...

I shook my head in frustration and sighed. Paul raised an eyebrow at me through the mirror, but I mouthed 'No' and turned to look out the window.

Paul sighed.

I ignored him and watched the scenery around us. A flash of grey passed us. Embry.

"How slow are you going?" I asked Paul.

"Um, 60?" It sounded more like a question to me.

"Em just passed us."

Quil laughed and Paul growled and then sped up.

I chuckled slightly and saw that we had basically reached the Cullens' house. We drove up a long drive way to their amazingly beautiful house.

It looked just as stunning as last time, the sunlight making the white house glisten.

Paul stopped the car and we got out.

Embry was waiting for us on the lawn.

He yawned and then grinned.

"What took you so long? I've been here forever," he said cheekily.

"Paul was driving." Quil said it like it explained everything.

Embry and I laughed while Paul punched Quil on the arm, none too softly I might add.

When we were done laughing we walked up to the house. I didn't know why, but there were thousands of butterflies in my stomach, trying desperately to get out.

"Stupid Sahara, it's just Seth," I mumbled angrily to myself.

Paul –who was standing next to me- heard what I was saying and chuckled. I elbowed him in the stomach, hoping it would hurt. It did.

All the air rushed out of his mouth and he gasped.

"That *gasp* wasn't *gasp* very nice *gasp* Sahara." Paul growled.

I laughed and patted him lightly on the back.

"Come on guys," Quil whined impatiently.

"Right." I said and my breathing picked up slightly.

Embry chuckled and knocked on the door.

Very quickly it opened and a huge body was on me.

"Missed you pretty lady!" Emmett shouted.

"Missed you too Emmett," I giggled.

Emmett looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You giggled..."

"Yeh, yeh."

There was then a slightly awkward silence. Paul, Em and Quil were narrowing their eyes at Emmett who still had his arms around me.

"You still stink," Emmett stated.

"So do you," I wrinkled my nose at his sickeningly sweet scent.

Emmett laughed or should I say boomed.

"Let's go inside and see Seth shall we?"

"Sure." I answered nervously.

Emmett moved around so that he only had one arm around me. We walked in to the house with the boys close behind us.

We went in to the living room where the rest of the pack and the Cullens were. I looked around and I was glad to see that Edward and Bella weren't there. I wasn't glad to see that Seth wasn't there and neither was Ryan.

"Where's Ryan?" I whispered to Emmett.

"He's out hunting." He reassured me.

Okay then, that's alright.

"Where's Seth?" I asked louder and slightly frantic.

"He's upstairs resting. It's alright Sary." Leah smiled at me.

I couldn't believe that she still liked me even though it's my fault that her baby brother got hurt.

I choked back a whimper.

"Do you want me to show you where?" Esme's wind chime voice asked me.

I nodded not trusting my own.

She lightly grabbed my arm and ran me upstairs with inhuman speed.

We stopped outside a black door.

"He's in here sweetie. Careful he might be asleep." Esme said quietly.

I gave her a quick hug and silently went in to the room, closing the door noiselessly behind me. The room was dark, but it only took me a second to adjust.

I walked quietly to the huge lump on the bed, picking up a chair on the way. I put it down next to the bed.

He was breathing evenly and there was only a slight bruise on his face. His eyes were closed and all the lines in his face were smoothed out.

I sighed in relief.

I sat down in the chair and grabbed one of Seth's hands lightly and held on to it. I wasn't even hot anymore, just normal temperature to me.

"Hey Seth, you gave me a big scare bub." I whispered.

I didn't expect him to answer, with him being asleep and all.

"Please don't do that to me again, ever." There was then a small pause. "I love him Seth. But he's hurt me so bad. What do I do?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and then overflow, spilling on to my shirt and one dropped on to Seth's hand. I used my other hand to wipe it away and then I traced small circles on his russet skin.

I sniffed. "I love you Seth Clearwater I really do. But what happens if I choose you and then you imprint on someone else? I'd be broken again. And then Jacob would be too angry and too upset to get back to with me. He wouldn't want damaged goods. What happens if he tries and kills himself! I can't lose either of you Seth, I really can't."

I sighed.

"You can't even hear me! I can't talk to you when you can understand me and I can't talk to Jacob. What am I going to do?" I asked frustrated.

The tears were now flowing harder and I was making whimpering noises. I just hoped no one would come up here and that I wouldn't wake up Seth.

I wiped my eyes roughly and softly wiped away the tears on his arm.

"I'm sorry Seth baby. You're sleeping and I'm still shoving my problems on to you. I'll let you sleep in peace."

I leant over kissed him lightly on the lips and then got up from the chair. I walked towards the door, but first turned to take one last glance at Seth. He had a small smirk on his face that I swear wasn't there before. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the room and down the stairs with inhuman speed.

~Seth's POV~

I lay flat on my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of what just happened, replaying it over and over again in my head.

I hurt her. I should have stopped.

But I didn't, I'm so fucking stupid!

"He's in here sweetie. Careful he might be asleep." I heard Esme say quietly.

I shut my eyes, evened out my breathing and pretended to be asleep.

I only slightly heard the door open and close.

The person's scent hit me hard. A mixture of forest, rose and chocolate. It was Sary.

She quickly, but quietly made her way over to me and placed what I presumed was a chair next to the bed. She sighed, sat down on the chair and grabbed my hand in one of hers. I resisted the feeling to hold on tighter, she had to think I was asleep or she wouldn't talk to me freely.

"Hey Seth, you gave me a big scare bub." She whispered relief laced throughout her voice. I wanted to sit up and hug her tight, make sure that nothing made her upset ever again.

"Please don't do that to me again, ever."

I felt a surge of happiness and regret flow through my body.

She paused, probably not noticing that the grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"I love him Seth. But he's hurt me so bad. What do I do?" she asked.

My heart ripped in two. She loved him. I knew that, but it still hurt. Still hurt to know that the girl I love loves someone else.

I felt something warm drop on to my hand.

Sary was crying!

It took everything in me not to get straight up, pull her in to my chest and comfort her, tell her that she should follow her heart, that nothing was her fault.

The thing that stopped me was that Sary's other hand wiped away the water on my hand and started tracing circles.

It felt so good, but it was like she was comforting me.

Why was she comforting me?

What's going on?

She sniffed and then spoke, "I love you Seth Clearwater I really do. But what happens if I choose you and then you imprint on someone else? I'd be broken again. And then Jacob would be too angry and too upset to get back to with me. He wouldn't want damaged goods. What happens if he tries and kills himself! I can't lose either of you Seth, I really can't."

She loves me... but if I imprint. I can't hurt her! I can't!

But what if I don't imprint? Then I will have lost my chance. Jacob will always love her no matter what, damaged goods or not.

And I can't be the cause of my pack brother's death. It would ruin Sary. Oh god what do I do?

"You can't even hear me! I can't talk to you when you can understand me and I can't talk to Jacob. What am I going to do?" she said frustrated.

So I'm not the only one...

She started to cry more, lots of tears falling on to my hand, running down my arm.

I didn't know what to do. Should I get up and look after her or should I pretend to be still asleep?

Sary made my mind up for me.

She softly wiped the tears away from my arm and said quietly;

"I'm sorry Seth baby. You're sleeping and I'm still shoving my problems on to you. I'll let you sleep in peace."

I was about to protest when I felt her soft lips press against mine lightly. It was heaven and they were gone too soon.

I smirked a little, but then remembered that I'm meant to be asleep so I stopped.

The door opened again and then closed.

I opened my eyes again and just lay there for a while, not doing anything. I heard a car start down stairs and drive away.

I began to start to think again.

I can't hurt her, I really can't. But I can't lose her either. What if I never imprint? Then what happens to me?

But what happens to Jacob if Sary stays with me?

So many fucking questions!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Sary is Jacob's imprint... and now that she's a werewolf that means she's going to...

I phased right in the bed and howled, long and desperately.

I heard the members of the pack raced up the stairs, but I didn't care. I didn't care that my broken rib re-broke.  
I didn't care about any of that.

I was going to be left behind...

~Sahara's POV~

I walked back in to the living room where the pack and the Cullens were talking about something. As soon as they saw me enter the room they stopped.

I looked at them suspiciously, but I was tired so I let it pass.

"Paul, Em, Quil can you take me to my house so I can get some clothes, since I'm presuming I'm still staying at Sam's?" I looked to Sam and he nodded.

"Also I want to see mom since she wasn't there when I home with the boys."

"Sure we'll take you home," Embry smiled at me.

I said bye to everyone and Will ended up coming with us so that he could get home.

I sat in the back seat, squished between Embry and Quil while Paul drove and Will sat with him. I sighed and leaned in to Quil and he wrapped his arms around me.

I was so tired so I closed my eyes just for a bit.

It was good I was asleep because if I had heard Seth's tortured howls, I would have known they were about me and I bet I would I have tried to kill myself.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when someone shook my, shoulder waking me up.

I opened my eyes to see Embry smiling down at me.

"We are here sugar." He told me quietly.

"Thanks Em-Bear," I said sleepily.

He helped me out of the car and to the front door.

Mom opened the door and rushed out and engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"I heard about the fight sweetie," she soothed in my ear. It was a bit weird, cos she had to go on tippy toes to get to my ear.

"It sucks mommy," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know baby. Go inside and gets some clothes so you can go back to Emily's and get some sleep." She told me, she always knew what I needed.

I trudged up the stairs and got my duffle bag out of the closet. I shoved clothes, my tooth brush and I was about to pick up my sanitary products when I gasped.

I whipped out my mobile and quickly found Leah's number.

It rang three times before she picked up.

"Sary?" she questioned.

"Leah... it's late. Two weeks late..." I choked out.

"What is Sary?" Leah asked softly.

"My p-period."

Leah was silent for a bit.

"I'm sorry sweets. Same thing happened to me."

"What does that mean?"

"That we can't have kids until we stop phasing."

"And that's easy right? Tell me that is easy." I begged her.

"Sary sweetie, it's not easy. Not even Sam has been able to stop."

I let out a small sob. I didn't expect to have kids yet, but I wanted them and now I might not have them for a long, long time.

I heard a loud crash in the background and then a cry. It sounded a lot like Seth.

"What's happening Leah?" I asked her worriedly.

"Um nothing... I have to go bub, I'm sorry." Leah answered quickly.

"So am I," I whispered when I heard the dial tone. I shoved my phone in to my pocket and got up.

I took in a few deep breaths and grabbed my stuff.

I took one last look around my room and trudged back down the stairs.

The boys and mom met me next to the front door.

Paul took my duffle bag off me and saw that my eyes were slightly puffy.

"Is everything okay chicky?" Paul asked me concerned.

"Yeh," I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

He nodded warily, not really trusting me.

Mom came up to me again and wrapped me in another hug.

"I'll see you soon baby. Take care of yourself for me." She whispered.

"I will mom," I promised.

She let go of me and I noticed her eyes were wet with tears that she was holding in.

Will then came over and engulfed me in a hug.

"I'll see ya later sis," he told me and I nodded.

I followed Paul, Quil and Embry, back out to Paul's car and got in the back with Embry, leaning on him because I was so tired.

We reached Emily's in a matter of minutes and I said good night to the boys and walked wearily up the stairs.

I opened the door expecting to find it empty, but what I saw surprised me.

There was a single deep blue rose on my bed.

I gasped. I had never told anyone that blue roses were my favourite flower, not even mom or Will. I always loved them because they are so hard to find and they symbolise mystery.

I dropped my bag and walked quickly over to my bed.

Attached to the flower was a small note.

It read;

_Day one, one blue rose._

_When I said I loved you, I meant forever._

"Oh my god!" I squealed.

I carefully lifted up the rose and ran down stairs to fin the boys. They were in the living room watching TV and when they saw me they looked up.

"Look! Look!" I squealed and showed Embry the rose.

He smiled and read the note. He then whispered something to Quil and Paul, but I didn't care I was too happy.

"It's really pretty chicky," Paul grinned at me. "Now why don't you go and get a vase for it and take it upstairs with you and then go to sleep?"

I nodded and went off to find a vase while the boys talked. The flower must have been really expensive. Wonder who bought it? And that note... it's so sweet!

I found a vase, filled it up with water and placed the flower inside gently. I then walked carefully up the stairs and placed it on my bedside table and the note next to it.

I thought carefully about who could have left it on the bed, but I had to idea. And what did it mean by day one?

The rose had small water droplets on it and the moon light made them glisten, it was so beautiful.

I fell asleep watching the rays of the moon dance across it's blue petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******HEY I'VE GOT A NEW STORY ON MY ACCOUNT! IT'S ANOTHER JACOB IMPRINT AND IT WAS WRITTEN FOR MY BY MY BEST FRIEND Pj. PLEASE READ!!! IT'S CALLED Under The Full Moon**

**So who do you think set the flower?**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good. **

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!! I'll give you a link on my profile to what the flower looks like (:**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks to Pj, nator7haha and gbriehu (:**

**Emily xx. **


	45. Suprise Vampire Attack

Heyy guys! Sorry it tok so long! I've changed the writing to the side so that Shady Bennett can read it easier (:

thank you to my lovely best friend Pj, who helped me more than you could imagine on this chapter!

* * *

My Werewolf Chapter 45

Surprise Vampire Attack

~Sahara's POV~

I sat on my bed and stared at the nineteen roses lying on my bed. The first rose still hadn't withered yet. Each beautiful rose had a note attached to it. Each so heart-warming that it made everything feel a little bit better. The last rose was on my bedside table when I woke up that morning.

Day one;

_Day one, one blue rose._

_When I said I loved you, I meant forever._

Day two;

_Day two, second blue rose._

I was born to tell you I love you.

Day three;

Love is just a word until you find someone to give it a definition. You're that definition.

Day four;

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams. I'm in love.

Day five;

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am around you.

Day six;

If only fools fall in love then I'm a fool because I love you.

Day seven;

Thank you for making me want to be better for you.

Day eight;

I just want to be where you are, cos when I'm not I don't feel whole.

Day nine;

We are going to last. You know how I know? Because I still wake up every morning and the first thing I want to do is see your face.

Day ten;

They say love is a battlefield. Baby I'm ready for a war.

Day eleven;

When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit or to make a conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me.

Day twelve;

I love you more than yesterday, but that's nothing compared to tomorrow.

Day thirteen;

Find someone who can make you laugh and hold on to them. Please hold on to me.

Day fourteen;

One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love. I love you and I hope that I can take all the weight and pain from you, even if that means it has to transfer to me.

Day fifteen;

I'll love you, I'll hug you, I'll kiss you, I'll hold you in my arms and just promise me that you'll never let go... I love you.

Day sixteen;

I think of you every second of ever day. You're my favourite subject to talk about. When I hug you I wish I could never let go. All of my dreams have you in them. I always get excited when I see you again. & I'm completely in love with you.

Day seventeen;

I promise I will never forget the day we kissed or the day we met. The sky may fall and the stars may too, but in the end I will still love you.

Day eighteen;

I feel something in my heart, it's like a little flame, every time I see you, this flame lights up, this flame is special for you, because I love you!

And lastly,

Day nineteen;

The hardest thing you'll ever do is watch the one you love, love someone else.

I sat thinking. Who could have sent these?

I was pretty sure it was a guy, cos if it was a girl that would be just... weird.

Jacob or Seth, it had to be.

The notes didn't give many clues. It could be either way.

Like the last note. As much as it hurts to say, but it could be either way...

I was hurting them both, a lot.

I didn't know what to do, I really didn't.

I sighed.  
Seth was coming home from the Cullens' house in half an hour. I wasn't prepared to talk or see either him or Jacob, so I decided to go for a run, by myself, in the woods.

I walked out of my house and then jogged far in to the woods and then stripped, leaving my clothes in a bush.

The welcome tingly feeling went down my spine and soon I was

running full speed, weaving around the closely knit trees.

I started to think about who could have sent the beautiful blue roses, when a sickeningly sweet, familiar scent that made me dizzy. The scent was too familiar.

Vampire...

I felt myself growl uncontrollably and my hackles rose. It was getting close, too close for me to be comfortable. The pack was back at Sam's house waiting for Seth, which was nowhere near here. I was alone.

But I could take the damn vampire.

The smell suddenly went away, but I was still wary. I began thinking about the roses again, when the scent hit me again, but this time it was accompanied by a voice.

"Hello... mutt," a cold, smooth voice said from behind me.

I swiftly turned around and snapped my gaze and narrowed my eyes at the milky white vampire. A smirk crossed his face and blood red eyes.

I growled, letting him know that I wasn't backing down, but he only chuckled.

"Only one little wolf to kill? What a boring game," he sighed stepping closer.

I sunk in to a defensive crouch, deeps growls and snarls erupting from my chest.

_**I'm here Sary... **_Seth's warm voice boomed through my head.

He burst through the trees and stood in front of my and a little to the right, his huge sandy body tensing angrily, but his front paw was shaking. He stepped on to it and it buckled and he let out a painful yelp.

_**Seth! **_I screamed, stepping towards him.

He looked at me. He was still weak from his fight with Jacob. I whimpered as the memories from the fight came rushing in to my head. I lost all sense of what was happening until a loud growl snapped me back to reality.

But it was too late.

Something cold and sharp entered the side of me and pushed me back in to a tree.

I yelped in pain as the vampire pulled a small, blood covered knife from my side.

"You're blood disgusts me," the vampire growled, wiping the blood on my white fur. The pain hurt so much all four of my legs gave way.

_**Sary! Are you okay? **_Seth asked worriedly as he limped over to me.

The vampire walked away smugly; proud that he had one this so called fight.

_**I-I'm fine... **_I lied, my whole body felt weak and my head was spinning. _**Go get help Seth.**_

_**No! **_He answered sternly.

Another scent hit me, but this time it gave me a warm feeling.

_**Sary! **_Jacob called as he burst through the trees, right on top of the now scared vampire.

With teeth showing and an ear splitting snarl, Jacob ripped into the vampire. Sam, Paul and Quil were now around Jacob, Paul begging to have a go at ripping up the leech and Quil coming towards me.

_**Give me one minute with the filthy blood sucker, **_Paul begged, snapping at the now armless vampire.

_**Fine, **_Sam told Paul. _**Jacob, Paul and I will get rid of this thing, you look after Sary.**_

_**You okay, honey? **_Quil asked nuzzling my side.

_**Y-yeah, I'm fine. **_I answered.

I tried to get up, but I fell back down.

Jacob rushed to my side.

_**Sary, I'm here, **_Jacob pushed me up on to my shaking paws.

Jacob kept me steady until I could stand by myself.

_**Take her back to her house, she needs to phase, **_Sam ordered Jacob.

We both agreed and I followed Jacob to the closest place that Leah and I had hid clothes.

_**I will be back, **_Jacob told me, running deeper into the dark forest.

I phased back, although it nearly killed me because it hurt so much. I quickly got dressed in to some shorts, underwear, a bra and a singlet and waited for Jake to come back. He walked through the trees a moment later, his face very angry, but also sad. He walked straight past me and then stopped, his body tensed, his fists tightly together.

"What where you doing out here alone?" Jacob said through clenched teeth as turned around to face me, but I quickly looked to the ground and wrapped one arm around myself.

"Umm I was thinking," I answered nervously.

"Thinking... you come all the way out here just... think," he said confused, anger still laced through his voice, but his body softened.

I started walking towards where I knew my house was.

"Yes I was thinking," I answered slightly angry. I didn't want to explain myself to him.

I could feel him following me, but he was giving me space.

"Thinking about... Seth?" he asked hopelessly, in a soft, choked voice.

I don't know why but I felt a little angrier, why would he think such a thing?

"No," I snapped, picking up my walking pace. "I wasn't thinking about Seth."

I felt him catch up easily; he was drifting right behind me.

"Why were you with him then?" he asked sounding almost smart.

I stopped in my tracks and started shaking lightly. I didn't bother turning around, it hurt too much to look at him.

"I wasn't with him Jacob" I said his name a little more bitterly then I had hoped.

He stopped and sighed angrily; he was lingering around me but still keeping a distance.

"You don't have to hide it from me." He said calmly.

Anger caught in my throat and I lost control.

"I'm not hiding anything Jake, I wouldn't lie to you. Why can't you just see that?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He stepped back in surprise.

"S-Sary," he stammered dumbfounded.

"No Jake... No." I started to walk again.

My body still shaking, I tried to get a head of Jacob as much as I could.

"Sary wait, I'm sorry... I was only joking" He said running after me.

"Can't you be serious for once?" I snapped again as I kept walking.

I felt his mood change, he stopped running after me.

"I can be serious." He said, his voice filled with hurt and I wanted to say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't.

"I'm sure you can," I answered sarcastically.

"Wait till you get home," he told me partially angry, partially hurt.

I nodded and he sighed from behind me.

We quickly reached my house and by then the cut in my side had basically healed. I opened the door angrily and stormed up my stairs in a fit of rage, Jacob keeping up with me pretty easy.

The door of my room was wide open, so I walked straight in and sat on my bed and watched Jacob's every move, except I wouldn't look in his eyes.

He hopped from one foot to another nervously.

"Hold on I'll be back," he said quickly and then he ran out the room.

"Yeh sure, I don't mind being left alone at all," I said sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Not alone!" Jacob called from somewhere outside.

I smiled a little and waited for Jacob to come back.

Heyy guys!

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't posted for EVER!  
Schools stressing and writers block is defs not a good combination.

But thank you guys!AHHH I CAN'T CHECK WHO REVIEWED!!! stupid fanfic won't let me *cries*.

So if you review this chapter please message me aswell as review and ill also try n write down everyone who did.

I'm so sorry!!!!

Love you guys, xx Emily!

(next one will be quicker, promise!)

Oh yeh did anyone pick up the hint I put in there?


	46. The Imprint

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not answering your reviews, but my internet is evilness! It won't let me post a chapter, answer any reviews or messages and it won't let me review on stories GRR! I had to beg Pj to post for me (not really beg cos she's awesome haha). So thanks to Pj, or you wouldn't get this chapter. _

My Werewolf Chapter 46-

The Imprint

~Sahara's POV~

I sighed. Jacob had been gone for fifteen minutes and there was no sign of him. What was that boy getting?

I was just about to give up when he came through the door, arms behind his back.

"What have you got there Jacob?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned at me.

"Close your eyes Sahara." He told me.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I slowly closed my eyes, curious as to what he was holding.

I heard a few rustling noises and then he placed something in my hands and used his hands to close mine around the object. It was long and quite thick and it was more than one of something.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Just open your eyes," he sounded nervous.

My eyes fluttered open and in my hands were a bunch of twenty beautiful blue roses, each sparkling with little drops of water. Each one more beautiful and perfect than the next.

I snapped my head up and I looked at Jacob's face. I opened my mouth to talk but he placed a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet.

"One day I woke up and realised how much I love for you and when that day came you were already waking up next to the guy that already realised. I left you and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I love you and I always will, no matter what. Tell me you love me too, please," he pleaded, his voice wavering with emotion.

"J-Jacob..." I stuttered, mouth gaping since I couldn't figure out what to say.

A tear found its way out of my eye and down my cheek.

"Oh shit, Sary don't cry please." Jacob begged frantically, he started going in to panic mode.

I was about to tell him I was okay, when he started ranting;

"I'm so fucking stupid! I upset you again!" he shouted at himself, self hatred emanating from him.

"Jake," I whispered.

"How could I do this again? I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"Jake..."

"I should just leave right now, stop myself from hurting you again," he went to leave.

I put down the roses on my bed and quickly walked over to him. I pulled on his arm so that he spun around.

"Jacob you didn't upset me," I breathed.

"But you were crying..." his face turned into a look of confusion.

"I'm happy," I smiled lightly and his face lit up. "Thank you Jacob."

"I love you Sary," he said nervously.

I wasn't sure what to say so I stared at the floor.

"Tell me you love me Sary, please," he pleaded.

I looked up at him and for the first time since he came back I looked into his coffee brown eyes. I gasped, new feelings came over me. A total and utter need to be near him, closer. The feelings I had before were nothing compared to what I felt now. I needed for him to need me, I wanted for him to be with me always. Gravity meant nothing to me; the thing that held me to the planet was this boy in front of me.

His beautiful eyes held so much love, but there was also so much sadness that I had to bite my lip to hold back the gut wrenching feelings that raged through my body and to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Sary," Jacob breathed his beautiful, flawless face showed relief.

"I love you Jacob," it seemed like an understatement, nothing could ever express how I felt for him.

He sighed and brought me in to his chest, his whole body relaxing like all the tension from the past weeks had made him unbelievably tired. He nuzzled his face into my hair and just stayed there.

We stayed like that for a long time, Jacob holding on like he was afraid he would lose me if he let go and me just loving the feeling of his body with mine. But we couldn't stay this way forever. I pulled back, gently moving his arms from around my body. When his breath hitched and he became tense again, I cupped my hands on both sides of his face.

"I won't leave you," I told him firmly.

"Sary," I heard a chocked voice whisper from outside my window.

I turned around and was horrified to find Seth outside my window sitting on a tree branch, tears streaming down his face.

"Seth..." I whispered.

He gave me a tortured look and then he jumped down.

"Oh god..." I ran over to the window and opened it to get out.

"Sary, don't go," Jacob put a hand on my shoulder and it trembled, not in anger, but in fear.

I took his hands in mine and pressed them gently until they stopped shaking.

"I have to go," I told him softly, let go and then jumped out the window shoeless, bending my knees for impact.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I began running towards the woods behind my house where I knew Seth would be. I kept running as fast as I could, using my enhanced smell to try and follow his scent.

"Seth!" I called out.

I followed the scent trail and since I was so fast I could soon see him.

"Seth!" I called out desperately, "Seth please wait!"

He ignored me and he kept running.

"Please wait!" I repeated and my voice broke.

His head snapped up and he slowed until he had stopped. I ran faster towards him and stopped just behind him.

"Seth I am so sorry," I told him sincerely.

"Course you are," he said quietly.

"I really am sorry..."

He turned around really quickly on his heel so he was facing me. He looked terrible, his eyes puffy and red under his dark skin. His hair looked like he had tugged at it and I could see that his knuckles were bleeding. He must have punched something. I had an urge to take his hand in one of mine and make sure it was okay, make sure he was okay. I still had feelings for Seth, but now it was more like sibling love.

"I knew this would happen, I knew that you would imprint and I would be left alone."

"I can't control it Seth..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Of course you can't, of course you never wanted to hurt me, I know what you're going to say Sahara."

"I would never want to hurt you, I couldn't. You're just like a little br-"

"Don't Sary... Please just don't..." he began walking again.

"Don't go," I pleaded desperately with him.

"I wouldn't want to get in between you and him now would I?" he stated bitterly and picked up his pace.

"Seth..." I whispered and watched as he phased and then as the Sandy coloured wolf, with hurt chocolate eyes, matted fur and a slight limp ran full speed away from me.

Tears spilled from my eyes. I was such selfish bitch. I didn't need to take Seth along with me, he didn't have to look after me when Jacob couldn't, but he did. And now I had hurt him and it was inexcusable.

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw a shoeless Jacob behind me.

"Oh Sary sweetie," he sounded tortured. He picked me up bridal style and began walking back towards my house.

I buried my face into his chest and cried hard. He walked through the doorway of the house, up the stairs and into my room. He then sat down on the bed, put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, securing me and making me feel safe. He didn't say anything, he just held me tight.

I cried into his t-shirt, completely drenching it, letting the sobs over take me. I had loved Seth, not as much as Jacob, but I did love him, I knew that. He had been so good to me, always there for me when I needed him. I didn't know what he was going to do and it scared me, it was my entire fault. I began sobbing harder, so hard that I could hardly breathe.

"Hey, hey, don't do that baby," Jacob told me quietly, rubbing small, soothing circles on my back.

I still cried, needing a way to let out all the feelings that eating me inside. I was shaking so hard and it felt like I'd never stop.

"Please stop baby, please stop," he whispered and kissed my temple while his grip on me tightened. He cupped my face in between his hands, leaned his forehead on to mine so that he was staring straight into my eyes and whispered over and over again, "Please."

It's the pleading and desperation in his voice and eyes that calms me down and makes the crying slow and then finally stop.

"That's my girl," he whispers again and he lies down on the bed, taking me with him.

I move closer into him and his arms wrap around me protectively, like he's protecting me from the world.

The crying has worn me out and I want to sleep.

As if he could read my mind, Jacob says; "Sleep baby, I'll watch over you."

I let my eyelids flutter to a close. Just as I'm about to sleep I feel Jacob's phone vibrate in his pocket and he gently takes it out.

"Yes?" he answers quietly.

"Jacob. We need to talk," Edward's voice comes over the phone and that's the last thing I hear.

_Told u I'd post quicker!_

_Sorry if you didn't like the way the chapter turned out ):_

_So the big winners of this chapter are; Pj (course), Aleya Sendoh (aka xxblackxx) and nator7haha. _

_THANK YOU EVERYONE, BUT ESPECIALLY THESE PEOPLE! _

_Thanks for reading (:_

_xx Em._


	47. Baby

My Werewolf Chapter 47-

Baby

_**I just have to ad this song in, I've been listening to it all day and I guess it fits, sorta. It just really fits my mood more. Sorta depressing I guess but I dunno. Hope you like it...**_

_**Whatcha Say**__** by Jason Derulo**_

~Jacob's POV~

I watched as my beautiful girl slept in my arms and I couldn't help but feel completely relieved and extremely happy that she was now all mine. I was tired, but I wasn't about to give up the chance to be this close to her and see her looking so peaceful.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, so I gently unwrapped an arm from around Sary and slipped it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice crackling because I hadn't used it for a while.

"Jacob. We need to talk," Edward's voice came over the phone

At first I was surprised to hear his voice, but then I realised he sounded serious, so I went in to business mode.

"Where?" I asked.

"My house, two hours."

"Alright we'll be there."

"No. Just you Jacob." A pained scream came through the phone, making me wince. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Bye," I said to the dial tone since he had already hung up.

I looked at Sary again and she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up, so I gently unwrapped one of her arms from around me and got up from the bed. I made my way towards the bathroom, stripped and got in.

One of the bad things about being a werewolf is that hot water and cold water don't make a difference to us; it's all luke-warm.

The water pounded into my back, slightly relaxing my muscles.

I began to think about my conversation with Edward; from the moment I picked up the phone to when there was the pained scream that made Edward hang up. My eyes went huge when I realised I knew that scream... I used to live for that voice...

Bella.

~Sahara's POV~

My eyes fluttered open and when I didn't feel Jacob next to me I freaked out and jumped up.

I found a note next to my bed with another blue rose,

_Hey baby,_

_Sorry I had to go to the Cullens' house for a while. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I'll be home soon. _

_Love you,_

_Jacob. _

I sighed and got outta bed and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. I found Billy in the kitchen which was a bit weird since we were at my house not Jacobs.

"Hi Billy?" I said curiously.

"Oh hey Sary." He turned around in his wheelchair and smiled at me. "Your mom and the rest went out, so I thought I'd come over for a while and hang out here with you."

"Sounds good," I smiled back at him.

"But first, I made you breakfast."

He put a big plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. The smell was so good!

"Thank you so much Billy!" I exclaimed sitting down.

He laughed. "No problems Sary just eat."

I quickly began eating and I could feel Billy's eyes on me. I soon finished eating and looked up to see that Billy was actually looking at me.

"Everything ok?" I asked him slightly worried.

"Yes. I just wanted to say I'm glad that you imprinted. I'm even happier that it was on Jake. You know that you're like my daughter and I hated seeing that you were upset, that's why I didn't really stay around you while Jacob was away and I'm sorry for that, it was cowardly. I was also hurting from when he left and it felt like I had lost both of you." Billy's voice cracked and a tear rolled down his face.

I got up from my chair and went and sat gently in Billy's lap and threw my arms around him.

"It's alright Billy, I'm fine and you're fine. Everything is ok now, shh it's alright. Don't worry." I soothed while rubbing his back.

I knew this wasn't just about Jacob and me; it was also about him loosing Sarah. He loved all of us and if he lost us...

He calmed down very quickly and we didn't say anything for a while. Billy was a very strong man and it took a lot for him to be upset.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked him after a while.

"Want to watch tv?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Sure," I smiled softly.

"Well then let me have to honour of transporting you to the living room."

I laughed and nodded and he wheeled us into the living room. I got off his lap and sat on the love seat while Billy turned on the tv. There was only sport on the tv and I wasn't really interested.

Billy looked at me in that wise way of his.

"You don't have to stay here, you can go out." he said.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Nah, your mom'll be back soon and I'll stay here with her. Off you go."

"Thanks Billy,"

I walked outside into my backyard and decided I would go see Jacob at the Cullens' house. I was the only wolf allowed to go over there without telling them first. I went to the trees and took off my clothes and phased. I began running and it felt so good to stretch my legs out. I had soon passed the boundary line and was running towards the Cullens' house. I couldn't wait to see Emmett and Alice again, I really missed them.

I was about fifty metres away from the house when I heard voices. It sounded like Jacob and Edward. A small hit of anger hit me from hearing Edward, but I got over it. It was weird that he hadn't heard my thoughts, I guess he was too distracted.

I creeped towards the voices, trying to keep both my thoughts and sounds quiet. I was shocked when I saw Edward. He looked utterly terrible. His hair tousled -not in a good way-, dark, purple bruises under his very dark gold eyes and his skin even paler than I last remembered.

"Jacob it's killing her," Edward's voice was unbelievably pained, if he could cry he would be right now, "please help, that baby needs to go"

Bella's pregnant? Jacob also looked pained.

"What can I do?"

"You're her best friend, she might listen to you. She won't listen to me."

"She wants that baby."

"I don't care! If she gets rid of it she can have... puppies if she wants."

"Wait are you saying with me?" Jacob looked bewildered.

"Yes, if that is what it takes."

_**Oh god Jacob, say no. Please say no! **_I begged him in my head.

He hesitated and looked torn. He actually hesitated! I knew that this was too good sto be true and that he still loves Bella. He's my imprint and he can't do this! He can't sleep with Bella! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I turned around and began running, tears pouring out my eyes.

_**FUCK! **_I screamed in my head.

"Sary, oh god," I heard Edward say, but I didn't care, I just ran faster and faster, turning into a white blur.

Trees flew by me and soon I had gone past where mostly all the houses in La Push were and then I was right on the edge of La Push, near the Makah reserve.

Then a burning smell it my nose.

Vampire.

I stopped. No point in calling out for help. I looked all around me, trying to see where the smell was coming from.

And then I heard it,

"Sahara Quinault, finally by yourself I see," I smooth voice chimed, hearted too clear in its voice. I spun around to see them behind me, in a tree.

"Get down here Amanda," I growled fiercely.

_**Can't you tell I love cliff hangers? Sorry this took so long again, nearly 3 weeks!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. **_

_**Thanks to; Kristina.x, CrazyCall, aleya sendoh, All of them came over from mibba! **_

_**Also thanks to all of u guys who reviewed :D love you guys. **_

_**OMG IT'S NEARLY FINISHED! I think there are 3 maybe 5 tops left. N New Moon was soo good! Jacob, Paul and Embry*drools***_

_**Xx Em. **_


	48. Amanda's Back

My Werewolf Chapter 48-

Amanda's Back

_**Sorry! I swear my computer hates me... this is the eighth time I've tried to write this, cos the computer keeps deleting it n I forget what I wrote about... so yeh... **_

_**Song- **__**the Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**__** it fits with the fight scene.**_

_**Oh yeh I edited a pic of **__**Amanda**__** and **__**Ryan**__** so that they look vampish haha. I'll put em on my profile in a sec.**_

**And as I lay there, waiting for my death, I couldn't help but wish that he was here with me, that he could hold me just one more time and that I could tell him I love him and I always will no matter what. But he isn't here and I will be forced to die the worse way possible... alone. **

_Recap_

_And then I heard it,_

"_Sahara Quinault, finally by yourself I see," a smooth voice chimed, hearted too clear in its voice. I spun around to see them behind me, in a tree._

_**Get down here Amanda**__, I growled fiercely. _

~Sahara's POV~

"Oh puppy dog, why should I?" she answered, reading my thoughts.

_**Amanda I'm fucking sick of this, just get down here so I can kick your fucking ass and this can all be done with, **_I snarled and paced in front of the tree, always keeping my eyes on her. I ignored the other vampires standing behind her.

She tutted.

"Temper, temper **dog**. You think you're going to kill me? You're dreaming. And well, you killed someone very special to me. You're going to pay for that."

I let a look of confusion go over my face for a while.

"Oh you don't remember mutt?" she snarled, her long brown ringlets blowing back behind her and I answered with one of my own. "That vampire you and your other little wolves killed a couple days ago? That was my mate!"

My eyes opened wide and I thought about the milky white skinned vampire with the crimson, dangerous eyes and the shiny blade, being taken down by the boys.

Amanda hissed at me.

"ENOUGH!" she shrieked and jumped down from the tree.

Two other vampires jumped down as well. She held up a hand to them.

"No, this is my vengeance, not yours. Leave." Amanda did not even look at them.

They looked at her startled, but then nodded and melted back into the trees.

"Are you ready... pup?" she smirked.

I growled and she advanced towards me.

"Don't worry; I'll make your death nice and slow."

_**Don't count on it bitch, **_I growled at her.

She came at me head on and fast. Luckily I was built for speed. I dodged and turned around and tried to get a grip on her right arm, but she pulled away back handed me across the right side of my body, making at least one of my ribs crack and agony ripped through my body.

I screamed which came out as a loud yelp.

"Baby girl, this is merely the beginning," Amanda grinned, her eyes going even larger and a brighter shade of crimson.

I grunted at her and ran at her again, jaws oped wide and mind racing. She stepped to the side at the last minute making me crash into a tree.

I quickly got back up and growled at her. I raced towards her, but just before I hit her, I dodged to the left, right in her path. I grabbed onto her side and ripped it off and tossed it somewhere into the forest.

She hissed and ran towards me and I don't know why but I froze. She grinned and came up to me and pulled back her foot and viciously kicked into my shoulder. I heard a bone crack and a yelp found its way out my mouth. I backed away from her, limping.

And that's when she made her move. She grabbed onto my throat with both hands and squeezed, making me cough and choke, trying desperately to get air into my lungs.

"Aw puppy, you okay?." She smirked and threw me into another tree, breaking another rib.

She picked me up and grabbed on to my fur on my neck, closed her right fist and punched me with full force right into my chest.

All air got knocked out of my chest and she punched again. I tried lifting a paw to swipe at her, she was so close. But I couldn't move. Everything hurt too much, it was too much.

Amanda stared down at me; a look of pride came over her features. She knew it was over.

And so did I.

"I'm going to make you die the most painful way possible. I'm going to bite you." She smirked.

I had no idea what she was talking about, how would that hurt?

"You are so ignorant," she snarled. "vampire venom is deadly to your kind. As the venom flows through your blood stream, it will attack every single cell in your worthless body. It will be a slow and extremely painful way for you to die, mutt."

She leaned in closer to me, teeth bared and I stared into her bright crimson eyes. And as I lay there, waiting for my death, I couldn't help but wish that he was here with me, that he could hold me just one more time and that I could tell him I love him and I always will no matter what. But he isn't here and I will be forced to die the worse way possible... alone.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED!~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~Right now ~~~

She took her time lowering herself towards me and I could do nothing about it. And then someone phased in and I closed my eyes.

_**Sary? **_Quil's voice flowed into my head.

_**Quil, **_I sighed in slight relief. _**Tell Jacob I love him.**_

_**Sary? Why what's happening?**_

I opened my eyes and showed him what was happening. Amanda read my mind and smirked and licked her lips.

Quil gasped and began running.

_**Tell me where you are! **_He demanded.

_**It's too late Quil. **_I told him.

_**NO! NO! **_Quil shouted and I could feel the tears running down his face. _**TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, I CAN HELP YOU!**_

_**It's too late. Stay at home Quil. Please tell Jacob I love him. **_I said calmly.

_**NO! This is not happening! **_He shook his head and was having trouble seeing through the tears, so he kept bashing into trees.

_**Quil go home. **_I told him, voice breaking even though it was in my head.

He shook his head again and kept trying to run to where he thought I was. He couldn't come, he'd die.

_**QUIL GO HOME! **_I shouted at him.

He ignored me. I tried a different way, one I knew would work.

_**Quil if you come here you'll die and you'll never get to see Claire grow up. **_

Quil slowed considerably and growled at me.

_**Don't do this to me Sahara. Don't do it to Jacob.**_

I winced, but I had to make him go back.

_**If you come here she'll end up with someone else, do you want that?**_

He stopped in his tracks.

_**Go home Quil. **_I told him gently.

He snarled and I saw him savage a tree next to him.

_**Go back to Claire.**_

He snarled again, but turned around.

_**I'll tell Jacob and he'll probably kill me for not coming to save you. **_

_**Well then tell him that I say he can't hurt you.**_

Quil laughed bitterly and then his attitude changed and he whimpered.

_**I'll miss you, **_he whispered.

_**I'll miss you too. Now phase back and go. I don't want you to see this. **_

A couple tears escaped my eyes.

_**Love you Sary.**_

_**Love you Quil, bye.**_

_**Bye, **_were his last words to me before he phased back and I was alone again, with Amanda.

"Aren't you brave." She said sarcastically.

I snarled and shouted some choice words at her in my head.

She hissed.

"Fine I'll finish you now. Phase back, this will leave a better impression in your mutt, Jacob's mind. Your dead face will be imprinted into his mind."

I growled at her.

"Otherwise if you don't I'll kill him."

My eyes widened and I phased back. She scoffed and snapped her fingers, making a large blanket appear over me.

She lowered her head down towards my neck quickly, while keeping a tight hold on my neck. I kept my eyes open. I didn't know why, but the thought of dying with my eyes closed annoyed me.

She put her lips to my neck as if she was going to kiss me and grinned, but she suddenly jerked up.

Miles away I heard an extremely loud, pained howl. It spoke of terrible danger, of being worried and being angry. But most of all it spoke of heart break.

Oh god it was Jacob.

He howled again and I realised something even scarier than anything that happened today. He was coming this way.

"Oh your boy is coming to save you," she laughed maliciously.

"Just do it already!" I snarled at Amanda.

"You don't get to decide anything," she sneered. "But I guess I've had enough anyway."

This time it was quick, she straight away went to my neck and opened her mouth, poised to bite.

"AMANDA DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" a familiar voice snarled and they jumped on Amanda and, pushing her off me. It sounded like thunder and I heard Amanda hiss at the person.

I knew that person, but I couldn't pin point who it was. I tried lifting my head to see who it was, but I couldn't even do that. Pathetic.

"Whose team are you on, brother?" Amanda snarled.

Ryan!

"Not yours 'sister'," Ryan growled back and then it was silent.

"Ryan?" I called out.

There was a flash and Ryan was by my side. He put his hands on my forehead and they glowed blue slightly. He was healing me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "She'll kill you!"

Ryan scoffed.

"I'll be fine, don't move." He told me when I tried to lift my arm. "Now I teleported her pretty far away, but she'll be back here soon."

"Alright. How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"Quil called the Cullen's house and the whole pack and all the Cullen's and I were there to talk about Bella *glare from me* and about Amanda. Jacob phased straight away and began running here. Not sure how long it's gonna take him to get here. Guessing you heard him?"

"Yeh," I sighed.

Ryan smiled. "It'll be o-"

He was suddenly pulled away from me and didn't get to finish his sentence. I tried lifting myself up and found that I could, even though it still hurt like hell. Amanda and Ryan were fighting and it looked so graceful that they could have been dancing, if they didn't look so pissed at each other and if they didn't keep trying to pull pieces off each other. I quickly phased and amazingly Amanda didn't hear my thoughts. Ryan must have put up a mind shield.

As soon as I phased I could hear Jacob and Leah.

_**Sary, **_Leah breathed.

_**Sary! **_Jacob sighed in relief.

_**Shh, I need to concentrate. **_I told them and they went quiet, but I could hear them worrying. I blocked them out.

I ran at her and Ryan caught sight of me in the corner of his eye, but he was sure not to stare, so that Amanda wouldn't notice. Ryan distracted her and I pulled off another piece off her with a grating screech and threw it somewhere into the forest.

Her head whipped around and when she realised it was me she hissed and came at me, but I was ready. This had to finish before Jacob got here, I couldn't bear to think about him getting hurt. I had a new drive.

I had always wondered how people could go to war and still be able to fight even though they were scared. I then understood. They were protecting the ones they loved.

While Amanda was determined to attack and kill me, I was nearly skipping around, avoiding her. She tried to make a grab for my leg, but I side stepped and managed to get her left arm in my mouth and I pulled away quickly. It didn't pull off her arm, but it mangled it badly.

Ryan grabbed her by her mangled arm and then ripped it straight off at the socket and threw it somewhere into the woods. Amanda screeched and went for Ryan and I don't know how but she managed to get a very hard kick to his head and then she kneed him viciously in the stomach.

He gasped and buckled. I ran over to him and tried to get him up, when his eyes widened.

"Turn around!" he gasped.

I turned around quick enough to see Amanda have a scary look on her face and then she clicked with her only hand left. Three silver knives appeared in her hand and she launched them all... towards me.

One missed, but the other two didn't. They hit their mark. Both went straight into my stomach and a burning feeling quickly came. It started in my stomach and spread like fire through my whole body.

_**SARY! **_Jacob roared.

Amanda came towards me and Ryan, who was still on the floor. She picked up the knife that was on the forest floor and studied it.

"Well I guess this is the end, Sahara. I wanted it to be different, more painful. But I guess this will do." Her lips pulled back over her face in an ugly smile.

I was gasping for breath and choking, I could feel the blood rising in my throat, trying the find ways out of my body. Amanda's face screwed up in disgust.

"That is one type of blood I do not want to drink," she grinned at her own humour.

Jacob and Leah snarled at her.

"Oh shut it mutts." She was in a good mood.

And then the unbelievable happened. One second Amanda was smirking at me and the next her head was rolling on the floor. Ryan had jumped up, got a hold of her head and ripped it off. I gaped and coughed as he found all the pieces of her and created a huge fire with the pieces and some wood.

Ryan seemed distracted as he watched the pile burn. Well it was his sister. I coughed loudly and I spat out a heap of blood.

_**Sary? You okay? **_Jacob whimpered.

_**C-can't breathe, hurts. **_I told him.

_**Ryan. **_Jacob said.

Ryan wasn't listening.

_**RYAN! **_Jacob shouted.

Ryan's head snapped around and he saw me.

"Oh I am so sorry!" He ran over to me and looked at the knives.

"Jacob, are you listening?" Ryan said to me so that Jacob could hear.

_**Yes, **_he answered anxiously.

"Go back to the Cullen's house and I'll take Sary there to Carlisle." Ryan told him.

Leah turned around straight away, but Jacob hesitated for a second and then turned around and they ran back towards Forks.

"Okay, Sary I'll need you to phase back, it'll be easier to heal you." He said and I did as he asked as he looked away. He quickly ripped the blanket -that Amanda put on me- into two large pieces and two small pieces and while still looking away, he gave me the large pieces.

It was a struggle to wrap them around me, since it really hurt to move, but I did it. I was becoming woozy because of how much blood I was losing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pull out the knives, it'll make it easier to heal and it will help your werewolves genes do their magic. It'll hurt tho." He looked at me with apologetic gold eyes.

I gritted my teeth together and Ryan put a hand on each of the handles of the knives, gave me another apologetic look and then pulled them out. I hissed out between my teeth and Ryan used the smaller, long strips of the blanket as bandages, but they weren't very good, the blood went through them pretty quickly.

Ryan picked me up and put a hand on my forehead and told me to close my eyes. I did and I wasn't sure that I'd be able to open them, ever again.

~Quil's POV~

I was seriously hoping that the vamp had got to Sary in time. I was pacing back and forward in the Cullen's living room, Alice, the mind reader, was watching me an massaging her temples.

Emmett looked really pissed, the emotion one looked pain, probably because of all of us worrying. The other ones were either upstairs with Bella or helping Esme in the kitchen.

A sudden wave of calmness came over me, but I fought it.

"Don't control me blood sucker," I growled at him. He looked a little taken a back, but he didn't say anything.

"He's trying to help, Quil," Seth told me softly, but he didn't look to great either. He actually looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"URH! I know, sorry! But it's my fault, I should feel the guilt." I stressed, pacing again.

"Technically it's not your fault." Collin said and I raised an eyebrow. "Really it's Jacob's fault for upsetting her making her run off, but then it's Edward's fault for asking him. But then it's transferred to Bella 'cos she's the pregnant one, but that is transferred back to Edward 'cos he got her pr-"

Paul smacked him over the head and growled, "Shut up."

Collin glared at him and rubbed his head, while Brady looked annoyed at Collin. Worried I guess. Will growled in frustration.

I kept pacing back and forwards, all the wolf packs', Emmet's and Alice's eyes on me. I wished I could have gone with Jacob and Leah, but Sary's words kept ringing through my head.

"_**She'll end up with someone else, do you want that?" **_

No I didn't want that. I want Claire by my side, forever. But I still wanted to be out there saving her. Jacob was picked to go 'cos she's his imprint and he would fight to the death for her, because he's fast and really strong. Leah's the fastest so she also got to go.

Suddenly there was a flash and the vamp, Ryan was in the living room, holding a passed out, very bloody Sary. She a two bits of what looked like a blanket as clothes and two blood stained strips of it around her stomach. Ryan had a hand on her forehead that was glowing blue.

"Oh god," Alice gasped.

"Carlisle, help her." Ryan shouted and Carlisle ran down the stairs.

He took one look at Sary and grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him up stairs. Ryan still had his hand on her forehead, even as Carlisle pulled him along.

We could hear them upstairs doing things upstairs and I could even hear Edward and Bella talking. Jacob and Leah burst into the house and Jacob looked so scared that he looked slightly deranged.

"Where is she!" he demanded and Emmett told him upstairs.

He raced up the stairs; it was the fastest I had ever seen him move. Leah flopped down onto the couch and sighed. I was still really worried and this time when Jasper sent calming waves at me, I didn't object.

_**I made this chapter extra long for you to make up for not posting for ages, I was gonna split this into two chapters, but I had to figure out a way to say sorry to you guys. This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it too, it just all seems like BLAHHHH to me.**_

_**Since I'm getting my friend Grace (i think shes also editing this so say thanks to her) to upload this for me (SINCE MY COMPUTER AND OR INTERNET WONT LET ME GRRRR) I can't see who reviewed.**_

_**So thank you everyone!**_

_**Thanks and Sorry (give u permission to swear at my computer). If you review I'll give you virtual cookies!!!!**_

_**Xx Em. **_


	49. It's Over

My Werewolf Chapter 49-

It's Over

Song of the chapter- Two is better than one by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift.

* * *

~Jacob's POV~

I watched as Amanda clicked her fingers and made three knives appear out of thin air. Leah gasped, but I ignored her, I was too worried about my girl.

She launched them all at Sary and two of them smashed into her stomach. I could feel the burning feeling through her.

_**SARY! **_I shouted, hoping that she would answer me.

The leech walked towards Sary and I wished that I was there with her. She picked up the knife that missed and ran her finger along the blade.

"Well I guess this is the end, Sahara. I wanted it to be different, more painful. But I guess this will do." Her lips pulled back over her face in an ugly smile.

I bit my tongue and ran faster, Leah easily keeping pace. I could feel and smell Sary's blood through her and she was chocking and gasping, trying to breathe through the blood that was rising in her throat.

The leech's face screwed up.

"That is one type of blood I do not want to drink," she grinned.

I snarled as loud as I could in my head and so did Leah. How dare she talk to Sary like that!

"Oh shut it mutts," she directed it happily at us.

The next bit that happened I was so grateful for. Ryan jumped up from behind Sary and jumped on Amanda and ripped off her head. He gathered all the pieces and made the usual fire.

Sary coughed and spluttered. She could taste blood in her mouth. She coughed loudly and spat out a heap of blood.

_**Sary? You okay? **_I whimpered, hoping that she would hold on.

_**C-can't breathe; hurts. **_She told me, wheezing.

_**Ryan, **_I called out.

When he didn't answer I shouted his name. His head snapped around and he looked straight at Sary.

"Oh I am so sorry!" He ran over towards her and looked at the knives.

"Jacob, are you listening?" Ryan said, staring straight into Sary's eyes as if he was trying to find me.

_**Yes, **_I answered anxious.

"Go back to the Cullen's house and I'll take Sary there to Carlisle." Ryan told me.

Leah turned around straight away, but I hesitated for a seconds -wondering if I could trust him- and then turned around and we ran full speed back towards Forks.

"Okay, Sary I'll need you to phase back, it'll be easier to heal you." He said to her.

I bit back a growl.

_**Sary, **_I whispered just before she phased back. _**Oh god it's all my fault that she's hurt.**_

_**Yeh it is, **_Leah growled at me.

I nodded and pushed myself even quicker. We kept running in silence, except for our thoughts. I was freaking out about Sary, so I wasn't paying attention to Leah.

It was all my fault! I should never have hesitated and the stupid vamp, Edward should have paid more attention so he could have told me that she was there and I would never have hesitated. Sam should have let me go after her as well! But in the end, it's my fault. As usual.

_**Would you just shut up already! **_Leah growled and I flinched away from her surprised.

_**Sorry, **_I mumbled and tried to focus on the forest around me.

Leah began thinking again and this time I listened in.

_**Am I ever going to find anyone or am I going to be alone forever? I want to have kids, but that'll never happen if I still phase and it's so hard to not get angry. Anyway who would want a bitter hag? **_She thought to herself.

_**You're not a hag! **_I blurted out accidently.

_**You were eavesdropping! **_Leah half growled, half whined.

_**Sorry, **_I apologized.

_**It's okay, **_she seemed embarrassed. _**And thanks, I guess.**_

_**Umm it's okay. **_I said awkwardly.

We were now passing through La Push and this motivated and worried us so we sped up. We were soon at the Cullens' house and I phased in record time. Leah and I burst through the front door, me first.

"Where is she!" I demanded and Emmett told me where.

I raced up the stairs and used my hearing to find out which room she was in. When I entered the room I gasped, Sary looked terrible. She was lying on a queen size bed with tubes sticking out of her mouth; her lips had a blue-ish tinge and her normally dark skin was washed out. Blood covered her and the bed, all from those two knife wounds. She only had underwear and a bra on so that the wounds weren't being covered. She was so still, as if she was already dead.

Carlisle was moving quickly around the room, getting things and then doing something to her. Ryan was at the head of the bed; one glowing hand on her forehead.

"W-what's happening?" I stuttered.

"Need to concentrate." Ryan mumbled and I shut up.

I watched as the doctor worked on her and I was actually worried I would lose her. What would I do if I did? Would I be able to go on?

No.

If she died so would I. I would find a way. I wonder if I shot myself in the head I would actually die, or would I heal myself before that?

If I did heal I guess I could just provoke one of the vamps and let them tear me to pieces.

A door in the room opened and a cold hand went on my shoulder.

"Don't think like that." Edward said softly.

"Get outta my head, leech," I snarled and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

He sighed and then I heard the door close. I turned my focus back to Sary and saw that she now had a bandage around her middle and there was a light blanket over her. Ryan and Carlisle had stopped and were talking quietly to each other. They noticed me looking and turned to face me.

"I've healed her the best I could, but the knives went through some of her organs." Ryan told me.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"We have to do some tests on the knives to see wh-" I cut off Carlisle.

"I just need to know if she will be okay." I demanded.

"I'm not totally sure, she doesn't seem to be healing at the rate a werewolf should." Carlisle told me gently.

I looked back at the one person that I lived for, the one person that kept me breathing and I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. I walked over to the bed and gently lifted off the covers and asked the doctor if I could lie down with her by using my eyes. He nodded and he and Ryan left the room, giving me privacy.

I slid into the bed next to her and gently moved closer to her and pulled her into me.

"Hey Sary. You're giving me quite a scare. I only just got you back baby, I can't lose you again." Tears escaped my eyes. "Please wake up Sary, I can't lose you again. I just can't."

~Sahara's POV~

I was in a room. It was black, no light. I wanted to stay here, it didn't hurt anymore. No pain from the wounds and no hurt from what I had heard. There was nothing for me anymore. If I didn't have him, I was nothing. I guess it was expected. Things could never be right for me, it was impossible.

_**Go into the dark. **_A voice whispered. _**Give into it.**_

I turned around the room, looking for the voice.

_**Nothing will hurt anymore; you can be at rest now. All you have to do is go towards the dark.**_

I knew the dark was death and I wanted it.

Suddenly there was a light so bright I had to shield my eyes. The voice hissed. When I could look again a man stood in front of me and I knew him. Not well, but I knew him.

"Dad?" my voice was croaky.

The russet skinned, brown eyed man smiled at me and waved me towards him. I began walking towards him.

_**Don't! **_The voice hissed.

I faltered and then stopped.

"Come here sweetie," the baritone voice of my father beckoned me and I couldn't help but obey.

I took a couple shaky steps towards him and then he engulfed me in his arms. I tensed but then relaxed. I felt small against his huge frame. Even though I was at least six foot he towered over me. He then put me at arm's length and looked at me, as if he was studying my features, mumbled something like 'so big now' and then sighed.

"You can't go into the dark now, it's not time." He told me.

"But I can't go back Dad, I can't live without him." I whimpered.

"Not everything is as it seems, baby."

I looked up at him puzzled. He smiled softly and then pushed me gently towards the light.

"No! I don't want to leave now! I'll never see you again!" I protested trying to go back towards the safety of the dark.

"I'll still be with you in your heart, now go back to him." Dad gave me a shove and I went hurtling towards the light. I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact of some sort and I got one.

My eyes snapped open and there was a pain in my stomach. I took deep breathes and slowly the pain didn't hurt so much. I looked around the room I was in. It was the Cullens' house and it was the same room I stayed at when I came back from Isle Esme.

I then noticed that I was in someone's arms. I turned my head to the right and saw the person I was dying, but also dreading to see. He looked bad. He had huge bags under his eyes and it looked like he had run his hand through his hand a thousand times. Even though he was sleeping he still looked tired and the expression on his face was completely worried.

I sighed and then gasped when it sent a shot of pain threw me. Jacob immediately woke up. His eyes quickly scanned over me and when they met mine they widened.

"Y-you're awake." He stuttered.

"Um yeh," my voice was crackling from being unused.

He tried to hug me, but I moved away from him making his look of worry turned into sadness and pain.

"You know, the only reason I hesitated was because I was worried for her, she's still my best friend." Jacob tried to explain to me.

"So that lets you hesitate about Edward asking you to sleep with her?" I asked angrily and when another shot of pain went through me Jacob tried to comfort me by holding my hand, but I slapped it away.

"Don't... touch me." I hissed while taking breaths in through clenched teeth.

He looked at me shocked, but then moved away.

"Sary I would still have said no. I promise I would have, you're the only girl for me. You're my imprint, my world and I am so sorry if I do something to hurt you, I don't mean to but I'm such a fucking idiot I always end up doing something wrong and upsetting you," his head ended up in his hands and he looked completely defeated.

I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him. The way he looked at me with so much love and with so much worry, the way he held me so gently like if he didn't I would be snapped in half. The way his eyes sparkled every time I talked to him and the way that he rubbed the back of his neck when he was embarrassed. He was my imprint and that means we were meant to be together.

I loved him with my whole heart. No matter how many mistakes he made I would still love him and nothing would change that.

I moved closer to Jacob and took his hands off his face. He lifted his head up and stared into my eyes with his big, warm chocolate ones. They had tears in them so I brushed them away with my thumbs.

"I forgive you," I smiled at him.

He looked at me stunned.

"A-are you sure? I really screwed up this time and I've hurt you to many times and-" I cut Jacob off by covering his lips with my own.

He moved me gently onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I deepened the kiss. He traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing him entry. We did the tongue dance for a while before I pulled away. Jacob was grinning like an idiot. I smiled back at him and he took one of my hands in his huge ones.

"Time for explanations?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Well you've been out for four days. The knives that the leech threw at you were covered in some sort of poison which made your wolf healing not work, so you've been healing at a normal human rate. Some other surprising stuff has happened, but I'll let them tell you. Bella just 'woke up' about half an hour before you did." He explained, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand.

"Hmm that explains a lot..." I trailed off. "But what do you mean woke up?"

"Well having the baby thing nearly killed Bella so Edward turned her before she could die. She just woke up as a vamp."

"Great," I said sarcastically and Jacob gave me a small smile.

"Ready to go see everyone?" he asked.

I nodded my head vigorously. He got out of bed, taking me with him. He put an arm under my arms, helping me walk. We walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Ryan sitting with an arm around Leah.

"W-what? How?" I stumbled over my words and Leah blushed. She actually blushed!

"Um well after him helping you he came down here to tell us what was happening and I sorta started shouting at him and I looked in his eyes and I imprinted," Leah talked really quickly.

"That's awesome, be happy." I smiled.

"There's one of your surprises, two left." Jacob told me.

I heard a low growl outside and I stood up straighter in surprise.

Jacob sighed and made us go quicker so we were soon outside. Bella stood glaring at Seth. She looked even more beautiful than before and that annoyed me. The only thing I hated was the bright red eyes that shone through her face. My ex-friend was now a monster.

"You didn't!" she snarled at Seth. "She's mine!"

"I didn't mean to Bella! I couldn't help it!" Seth stood slightly hunched over.

"Leave now!"

"I can't leave her Bella."

Bella snarled and Edward went to move forward but someone held onto his arm.

"Surprise two," Jacob whispered.

"If you don't leave now," her voice was deadly, "I will rip you limb from limb right here."

"You touch him and you die." A voice called out and I was surprised when I recognised it as my own.

Bella turned around and looked at me and her face softened a little but then hardened.

"Be quiet." Bella ordered me.

I broke away from Jacob and began walking towards Seth.

"Sary, come back," Jacob told me, pulling gently on my arm.

I pulled my arm away from him and pushed him backwards slightly, telling him to stay where he was. I walked over and stood in between Seth and Bella.

"I don't care what Seth did to you, but if you hurt him I will personally rip YOU limb from limb. Even if it is just one scratch I will kill you." I growled at her.

"He imprinted on my daughter, MY RENESME!" Bella screeched, but her voice still sounded like wind chimes.

I took a step back surprised and turned around to look at Seth. He gave me a half grimace, half smile and I grinned at him, happy for him. He looked at me slightly shocked and then smiled back at me.

"Bella you can't help who you love, you better than anyone should know that. You were the girl with the 'forbidden love'. How is this different? I get that she is only a baby, but I doubt that Seth feels like he wants romance with her right now. I'm guessing that he just wants her to be happy and he'll be anything she wants him to; friend, big brother or maybe lover when Renesme is older. You gotta remember that he was made just for her, he's perfect for her," by the end I was looking at Jacob and he looked really emotional. My eyes flickered back to Bella.

"You got your happy ending, why shouldn't they?"

Bella's bright, crimson eyes bore into mine and I looked straight back at her, not wavering. She kept looking and I kept staring back and I could feel Jacob's frustration and worry. It felt like forever before she stopped and turned to look at Seth.

"Fine." That was all she said before she went back inside, Edward trailing behind her.

"Hey Seth, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded and looked nervous. We began to walk into the forest and it felt just like a couple months ago when I asked him if he loved me. We stopped in a mini clearing.

"So you imprinted huh?" I half asked half stated.

"Um yeh," he still sounded nervous.

"Good for you!" I smiled.

He smiled back at me and looked relieved.

"Best friends still?" he asked me.

"Course," I grinned and we embraced.

And as he hugged me, I finally understood what the voice in my head meant. It meant that Seth found his imprint and he wasn't mine anymore, he was Renesme's. I had Jacob and Jacob had me. Everyone had their happy ending.

_**You finally got it baby, **_the voice told me and I realised it was my father's.

Seth and I stopped hugging and we started walking back, his right arm draped over my shoulders. We were going at a pretty slow pace since my side had started hurting a bit again.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" I looked up at him.

He stared down at me and gave me that boyish grin of his.

"Yep Sarz, it's finally over."

I grinned back at him and we reached the Cullens' backyard where strangely everyone seemed to be. Jacob relaxed when he saw me, but his eyes narrowed at the sight of Seth's arm around me. I undid Seth's arm from around me and hugged him quickly again before walking into Jacob's embrace.

"I missed you baby," he breathed into my ear.

"I was gone barely ten minutes," I laughed slightly.

"Still missed you."

I nuzzled my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ready for the last surprise?" his voice was deep and husky.

"Yeh," I replied.

I pulled away from me and gave me a reassuring smile. He then got down on one knee. I gasped and my eyes went huge. He brought a small black box out of his shorts pocket and opened it. It was the prettiest ring I had ever seen. It was gold and silver and had a heart made out of amethyst in the middle and four diamonds on either side.

"I remember the first day I ever met you. It was the night you first came to LaPush and Dad and I came over to yours for dinner. We ate spaghetti and after you fell asleep on the couch I carried you upstairs into your room and I thought to myself, hey this could be the girl I marry. I know there have been a lot of things going on between now and then, but one thing hasn't changed, I still love you. I promise to always love you and I promise that you will never be unhappy again when I am near you because I would rather die than see you upset. Sahara Michelle Quinault, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Jacob stared up at me with his big, chocolate brown eyes and tears ran down my face.

"I will," I blubbered and Jacob stood up and kissed me.

Everyone clapped and the wolf pack and Emmett cheered. When he pulled away he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I was to be Mrs Black and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry I know I said I'd post but my friend has gone missing and I've been worried sick so I haven't been in the mood to post. So yeh that's why this is basically blah ..**_

_**So the second last chapter huh? By the time the last/next chapter of this story is posted my Paul story will be up, so check it as well okay? Cos Wave sure is an interesting character :]**_

_**Oh and ring picture is on profile!**_

_**Top reviewer people are; aleya sendoh and jacobblackismineduh. Only two people reviewed outta a heap of people who have put the story on alert, so why aren't people reviewing :[**_

_**Thanks for reading guys,**_

_**Xx Em.**_


	50. Epilouge

My Werewolf Chapter 49-

Epilogue

* * *

~Sahara's POV~

It had been eighteen months since I married Jacob and twenty since I had last phased. Jacob bought us a house near Sam's and I would go over to see Emily and the other girls whenever I could. As soon as we finished school Jacob and I started working in the auto shop in La Push that the pack owned. There was only one bad thing, Jacob and I didn't have the same shifts or jobs.

I sat at the desk reading a magazine and waiting for a customer. Jemma sat beside me and painted her toe nails bright red.

"Who's that for," I laughed and she gave me a dirty look.

"Oh so you want to know about my sex life with your brother?" Jemma asked slyly.

"NO! God no, please! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I shouted and Jemma laughed.

Embry walked into the customer part of the shop from the garage which was at the back with no shirt on and grease all over his chest.

"I'm sure Kate would love that if she was here," I teased him lightly.

His eyes darkened and slightly glazed over.

"Jeez save it for tonight," Jemma remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry I will," he winked at us making Jemma and I make fake vomiting noises.

"I will never get used to that," I shuddered and Jemma giggled.

Embry snorted and walked back toward the garage. Seth came towards us and smiled at us.

"Our shift is over, Sary," he grinned.

"Thank god! See ya later Jem," I laughed and she gave me evils.

Seth and I walked out of the shop together, one of his arms draped lazily across my shoulder, towards his new white truck. Everyone that owned a car in the pack had a truck because they're good for carting people around and they just looked really good. My blue truck had gotten a new coat of paint and Jacob fixed it up so it was faster.

"I'm going to the Cullens' to see Ness, you wanna come? You can hang out with Leah and Ryan or Emmett." Seth asked.

"Sure, but only to say hi 'cos Jacob will be waiting." I told him and he smiled lazily.

It didn't take very long to get there and the house seemed pretty quiet. Seth and I looked at each other and then back at the house. I could tell that Seth was slightly worried, but it was probably for no reason. As soon as Seth turned off the engine a pretty girl with perfect white skin, chocolate brown eyes and long, brown ringlets ran out of the house and towards us.

A full blown smile of happiness spread over Seth's face and he picked up Renesme and spun around with her in his arms. In only two years she looked like she was a bit younger than me and already went to school.

"Hey Sary," Renesme greeted me sweetly. "Mom, Dad, Aunty Alice, Grandpa and Uncle Jasper have gone hunting and Aunty Rose has gone shopping. The others are all in the house somewhere."

"Hey girlie and thanks," I grinned at her and mussed her hair slightly.

I walked into the big, white mansion that the Cullens called home. Emmett was waiting for me at the door and when I got to it he swept me up in his huge, cold arms and laughed.

"How's it going, pretty lady?" he still used the same nickname for me.

"Can't complain muscle man, how about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

We walked into the house together to see Leah and Ryan kissing in the living room. I made a face of disgust and Emmett made a gagging noise. They broke away from each other and looked at us.

"Sary!" Leah exclaimed and ran full speed towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Haha, missed you too," I smiled.

I hadn't seen Leah in quite a while since she was always at the Cullens and we didn't have the same shift at work. I gave Ryan a hug as well and then went to the kitchen to say a quick hi to Esme. She hit Emmett over the head when he made a cheeky remark about Jacob and my personal life.

I laughed to myself before going to go find Seth again. I found him with Renesme on his lap on the living room couch opposite to where Leah and Ryan were sitting together.

"I'm gonna hit the road," I yawned, tired.

"Want me to give you a lift?" Seth asked kindly.

"Yes please," I thanked him.

Seth kissed Ness one more time as I said a quick goodbye to everyone and then we walked outside to his car. The trip home basically took no time at all. Seth gave me a kiss on the forehead, dropped me off and then went back to the Cullens' house.

I loved our two story house. It was red, just like Billy's house, with white shutters that covered the windows, a white door and there were beautiful flowers that made the place look even more cheerful. It used to be a dump, but the pack painted it and planted a heap of flowers as an engagement present.

I walked into the house and sighed when I realised Jacob wasn't home from patrol yet. He hadn't stopped phasing because he was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect me. He was going to try stop soon though.

I went upstairs and had a shower and then went and started preparing dinner so that it would be hopefully ready when Jacob got home. I put five steaks into two different pans for Jacob and two in a small pan for me. When I stopped phasing my appetite decreased and my body temperature cooled to a couple degrees above average, but my hearing and smell stayed the same.

As I cut up a heap of vegetables to make into roast vegetables, I went to check the calendar to see when I had to go to my dentist appointment. I dropped the potato I was holding in surprise.

It wasn't the date of the appointment that surprised me; it was the bright red star that was meant to happen two weeks before that surprised me. I turned off the stove and ran down the hall to the bathroom, locked the door behind me and fumbled my way through the cupboard under the sink.

When I found what I was looking for I stared at it for a moment, wondering if I should open it or not. I took a couple deep breaths and then ripped the packaging and did what I had to.

Two minutes past and I stared at the stick. A clear, pink plus sign showed on the small screen. I took huge, ragged breaths to try and calm myself down. Pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant!

I heard the front door open and then close.

"I'm home baby," Jacob called out happily.

He moved around the house, looking for me and I don't know why but I couldn't talk, it felt like my throat had constricted.

"Sary, where are you?" he called out.

I didn't answer; I just stared at the pregnancy test I had placed on the floor.

"Sary?" he sounded panicked now.

He moved around the house rapidly and kept calling my name.

I finally cleared my throat and spoke.

"Jacob," I called out quietly.

I could hear him running towards the bathroom, towards where I was. He tried turning the knob on the door, but it was still locked.

"Baby open the door," Jacob coaxed.

I hesitated for a minute. I didn't understand why I was so confused, Jacob was my husband and this wasn't that big of a deal.

"Come on," he coaxed again.

I got up on wobbly knees and used a shaky hand to unlock the door. As soon as he heard it unlock, Jacob opened the door slowly at first and when he saw that I wasn't going to get hit by it, quickly. I fell into his arms and he wrapped them around me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked in a soothing voice.

I sighed and then broke away from him and picked up the test to show him. He gasped and walked towards me and took it from my hand.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He looked so shocked that if I wasn't shocked as well I would have laughed.

I nodded. For a couple seconds we stood there in silence until a silly grin spread over a Jacob's face and he engulfed me in his warm arms. I lay my head on his chest and sighed again.

"Are you okay with this?" Jacob asked slightly worried.

I found my voice.

"Yeh, I want this." I smiled.

He leant down and kissed me while laying a protective hand on my stomach and from that moment I knew that everything would be just fine.

* * *

OH MY GOD IT'S THE END OMG OMG OMG! I'm so sad :[ AND OMG PAST 100 REVIEWS!

After 9 months of writing! It's so sad! *cries* I hope this last chapter was a good ending!

Thanks to; aleya sendoh, the new mrs jacob black, miranda, kristina.x, crazycall, girlie, hidden truths and everyone from mibba who keept on reading even tho i switched sites, thank you very much 3

Oh and my Paul story is up now, check it out kay? I like it haha.

Thank you guys so much!

Xx Emmy.


End file.
